Datte Datte Aa Mujou
by tavis-rock
Summary: Ah que cruel mundo de soledad en el que vivimos tu y yo, pero aun asi esta bien, por que nos pudimos conocer, eso nos hizo felices en algún punto ¿Verdad?... Ah que cruel
1. Chapter 1 Cielo carmín

**Buenas noches sexys lectores, vengo en la entrega del nuevo fic que uff, sera todo un reto por que sera mi primer fic que incluya a las chicas de Aqours (Incluso Saint Snow) muchos personajes a desarrollar creo yo.**

 **Por cierto muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que recibió Wild stars, de verdad me hizo muy feliz, espero que así como las anteriores, esta historia tambien sea de su agrado, cabe resaltar que en este fic no tomare ideas de nadie ni sugerencias. este fic sera completamente escrito por mi decisión y lo que pase es completamente mi decision xD así que vamos con lo siguiente, advertencias.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **-Este fic tendrá contenido sexual**

 **-Contendrá gore y torturas**

 **-Puede herir tu susceptibilidad**

 **-contiene temas como el abuso sexual y la esclavitud**

 **-Las parejas principales serán NicoMaki y un triangulo amoroso entre DiaHanaRuby las demas parejas de M's se contemplaran como todos las conocer (NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana, TsubaHono, EreAnju) y las parejas de Aqours pues... pregunte muchas veces que pasa con los shipeos de Aqours y pues es todo un revoltijo, así que veremos que pasa, solo les aseguro el DiaMaru y el KananMaki con algo de YoshiMaru y YouRiko asegurado tambien**

 **-Habrá muchas cosas crueles como a mi me gusta :D**

 **-El fic le hará honor a su nombre :3**

 **LEER BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD**

* * *

 _-No más por favor…. Duele mucho….-_

 _-Eres como pensé, una basura que no merece el apellido de la familia-_

 _Aquella pequeña suplicaba con un llanto fluido de rodillas frente a un gran hombre que le apuntaba con su catana de madera. Al lado de aquella pequeña, permanecía otra catana de madera, esta se había quebrado, al igual que el alma de aquella pequeña._

 _-Pa…..Papa….. Por favor…..-_

 _-Por tu debilidad…. Tu madre está muerta….. Has algo bueno por la familia y madura de una maldita vez Maki….-_

.

La lluvia atormentaba el cielo y los suelos en una voraz tormenta, más abajo en la tierra, todo se iluminaba de un anaranjado color, cualquiera pensaría que sería gracias a un bello atardecer, pero no, la razón de ese naranja color en el cielo era nada más y nada menos que una comunidad muriendo entre las llamas de sus humildes casas, dejando a su paso un camino carmesí que teñía la tierra y las yerbas; Hombres, mujeres y niños, por ninguno se tenía clemencia.

El agudo sonido del constante chocar de las espadas había cesado desde hace unos minutos, incontables guerreros de uniforme carmín y armaduras brillantes transitaban las calles, algunos heridos y otros completamente sanos en sus caballos, todos en busca de lo que les viniera en gana tomar de aquel devastado lugar, algunos dejaban huir a los pocos habitantes que quedaban, mientras que otro grupo más cabalgaba hacia donde se encontraba su líder.

En un gran montón de escombros de madera comenzando a quemarse se encontraban dos guerreros, uno perteneciente a los despiadados destructores carmesí, el obvio líder, y el otro un joven de cabello negro muy herido y de armadura gris con negro, parecía ser un líder también.

-Tú y la ambición de tu padre…. Los llevara a la muerte un día, cuando todos los dojos y familias vecinas se cansen de su tiranía….. La única sangre que pintara la tierra, será de ustedes y toda su gente, nadie vendrá a su rescate…..- el joven pelinegro y de ojos carmín le decía a su enemigo, aquel guerrero aun enmascarado tenía una flecha clavada en uno de sus brazos y la parte izquierda de su cuello sangraba debido a un limpio corte que intento arrebatarle la vida inútilmente.

-Cuando mi padre tenga en su poder mayor riqueza que los demás dojos y familias, entonces….. Lo retare y lo matare….. todo será mío, y tu espada descansara en la sala principal como mi primer premio….- con esas palabras el guerrero de armadura carmín se fue acercando lentamente al joven herido que trato de retroceder lo más que pudo, siendo todos sus intentos imposibles.

-Nunca podrás con la familia Yazawa….. Ellas vengaran mi muerte en cuanto reconozcan mi cuerpo muerto- advertía el joven en un último intento de huir.

-….¿Cómo reconocer un cuerpo sin cabeza?...- con esas ultimas y siniestras palabras, el guerrero carmín saco una daga dorada, con en grabado de una rosa roja en el mango y la meneo entre su mano un breve momento.

En un hábil movimiento, aquel guerrero paso por la espalda del joven para después tomarlo de sus negros cabellos y hacer que este levantara la cabeza, acto seguido con su daga dorada, comenzó a cortar el cuello del chico, apreciando como la expuesta y cortada garganta del joven hacia un sonido chirriante al intentar respirar, parecido al de una flauta desafinada, después sintió como la abundante sangre manchaba sus ropas. Poco a poco el cuerpo dejaba de moverse y de luchar.

De un último Tirón, término por desprender en su totalidad la cabeza del joven pelinegro de su cuerpo, con cinismo la levanto mirándola directamente, notando como la expresión de aquella cabeza era dolosa, se sintió completamente satisfecho.

-Por fin dejaste de hablar… ya me habías cansado, mocoso….- con esas últimas palabras, metió la cabeza que acababa de amputar en un saco color carmín y lo amarro a la cintura de su armadura para después mirar el cuerpo del chico, miro después el arma con el que había amputado la cabeza del joven y apuntando justo al pecho, la arrojo de manera sagaz en el pecho de este, logrando en el acto clavarla en su pecho como si de un cuchillo en una tabla se tratara, esto como una burlesca firma que caracterizaba el sadismo de su Dojo.

.

.

.

En la tranquilidad de un espacioso Dojo, un alto hombre de cabello de un oscuro rojo permanecía sentado, a su lado una mujer de edad aparente a la de el y dos jovencitas a su espera de información sobre la anterior misión otorgada a sus guerreros. El hombre estaba impaciente, deseaba saber los prontos resultados de su ataque y ansiaba tener en su poder al heredero de la familia Yazawa, Koutaro. Quien tenía poco tiempo de haber tomado el lugar de su fallecido padre. Si todo marchaba como lo había planeado, usaría la vida del joven para convertir a los Yazawa en unos subordinados más a su servicio.

-Mi señor, las tropas están llegando- uno de los ciervos del Dojo avisaba a su amo la llegada de sus tropas que tanto ansiaba encontrar, simplemente asintió y dio su orden.

-Hagan que entre ahora mismo…- El fornido y alto hombre de ojos violetas ordeno a sus lacayos a abrir las puertas de su enorme Dojo para dar paso a sus fieles guerreros que venían de otra destructiva batalla por tierras. A su lado permanecía una mujer de apariencia similar a diferencia de sus ojos color aqua y muy cerca de esta, dos chicas que no rebasaban los 17 y 15 años, una de una larga cabellera negra muy parecida a la mujer adulta y la más joven de cabellos rojos, ambas chicas de unos profundos ojos color aqua como la mujer a su lado, la que seguro era su progenitora.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una numerosa cantidad de soldados fuera de las puertas, pero solo uno de estos entro, se podía ver que tenía su armadura y casco sucios y dañados, así como su catana envainada en su cinto, una parte de las ropas de su armadura se notaba sangrada en abundancia, aun así, con una de sus manos cargaba un saco de tela carmín que parecía tener un fétido olor.

-pareces haber tenido éxito en tu misión, así que muéstrame lo que te pedí ahora mismo- ordeno el señor del Dojo a lo que aquel guerrero solo volcó el saco carmín frente a los pies de su líder y de un tirón brusco mostro lo que traía en aquella tela…. La cabeza de un hombre de edad joven y de un negro cabello.

El señor del Dojo miro a la dama a su derecha que solo negó con desaprobación para después ver a las dos jóvenes hijas, la mayor se veía seria y la más joven perturbada.

-Te dijimos claramente que queríamos al heredero de Yazawa con vida ¿y tú me traes su cabeza? ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no hacer tu maldita voluntad y obedecer a tu líder y padre….. Nishikino Maki….- el hombre con molesta voz ordeno con una simple seña al guerrero frente a el a que retirara el casco que protegía su cabeza y rostro y entregara su espada, cosa que con duro pesar hizo.

Al retirar el casco se pudo apreciar una melena pelirroja de un agradable aspecto y un rostro notablemente hermoso y fino, sin descartar los brillantes ojos violetas que aquel guerrero tenia, este resultaba ser una mujer e hija del señor del Dojo Nishikino, por tanto la futura heredera.

-Igual ibas a matarlo aquí ¿Qué más da? Además…. El infeliz fue difícil de capturar, no me dejo opción- dijo la pelirroja a su padre descubriendo uno de sus brazos, mostrando la punta de una flecha aun clavada en su antebrazo para después hacer a un lado su cabello y mostrar una marca más en su cuello, en señal de que aquel joven había intentado degollarla antes de que la pelirroja lo matara.

-Como la legitima heredera de la familia Nishikino debes aprender algo llamado compostura y autocontrol, tu falta de cuidado te lleva a cometer estupideces que no voy a tolerar, entrega tu espada y tu casco, no saldrás a pelear hasta que sea realmente necesario- ordeno el hombre a su hija que solo frunció el ceño y desenvaino su espada para clavarla en el suelo de madera que provoco un sonido que grujió y después coloco el casco en el mango de su catana.

-Bien, disfruta lo que te queda de tiempo en el poder padre, porque cuando yo entre a la sucesión de la familia las reglas cambiaran…. A mi modo- fueron las palabras de Maki que estaba dispuesta a irse dejando a su padre bastante molesto mirando sus espaldas.

Las puertas se cerraron dejando a ambos adultos molestos y a las dos jovencitas con un extraño sentir.

-No sé qué voy a hacer con ella, no obedece, mata y hace lo que le da la gana…..- decía Nishikino-dono con frustración a la dama pelinegra a su lado. -… y esa habitación llena de jovencitas para su disfrute…. Si su madre pudiera verla, no sé qué pensaría…- soltaba con desgane el líder.

-No se puede hacer mucho hermano, es la única hija que tienes y la legitima heredera de todo- decía la mujer a su hermano y este solo suspiro.

-Si tan solo Dia fuera hija mía, todo estaría a su poder, es más sensata y más tranquila que Maki y mayor…- decía el hombre en un suspiro.

-Sabes que eso es imposible porque Dia es hija de Kurosawa…. Y no recurriremos a barbaridades para que ella tome la cabeza de la familia- finalizaba la mujer.

-Lo se…. Después de todo no sería capaz de quitarle la vida al único rastro que me queda de mi amada… esa hija tan igual a ella…- finalizaba el hombre levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la habitación dejando a su hermana y a las dos hijas de esta con ella.

-Dia, ve a ayudar a Maki con sus heridas, a juzgar por ese rastro de sangre que dejo a su paso no parece ser algo muy ligero, Ruby, ¿podrías ayudarme con los soldados heridos?- preguntaba la mujer a sus dos hijas que asintieron solamente.

Dia la hija mayor de la casa Nishikino fue en busca de su prima, Nishikino Maki. Detestaba el hecho de que las cosas fuesen así, Su madre fue la segunda hija de la familia Nishikino, el primero hijo de la familia fue un varón, lo cual arrebato toda posibilidad de hacer a su madre la heredera, en cambio fue usada para hacer una alianza con la familia de Kurosawa, otra familia de renombre. Su prima Nishikino Maki un año menor que ella resulto ser la hija única del señor del dojo, antes de que la mujer de este muriera por una enfermedad, dejándola como única heredera pero, dándole una posibilidad a ella de tomar el lugar bajo condiciones lamentables a su parecer, Maki no era la indicada para liderar una familia tan poderosa, pero no se podía hacer nada, la única oportunidad que tenía en ello sería si Maki moría, entonces ella tomaría su lugar, cosa que veía distante.

Sin percatarse de su ubicación, un llamado la hizo volver en sí y prestar atención a la voz que la llamo.

-¿Por qué me sigues Dia?- la voz de Maki la saco de sus pensamientos y la pelinegra de ojos aqua solo la miro con el ceño fruncido. A su alrededor podía ver algunos siervos de la casa, pero eso no llamo su atención, lo que llamo su atención fue que Maki bajaba de una de las carretas a alguien, traía amordazada a una persona y con la cabeza cubierta.

-Mi madre dijo que te ayudara con esas heridas- decía Dia a su prima la cual solo le sonrió.

-Lo único que necesito para curarme es pasar una buena noche en mi _Baishun,_ así que no te "preocupes"- termino haciendo énfasis en la preocupación, pues sabía que no era muy querida por su prima.

-Dudo que tus cortesanas quieran pasarla contigo con esas heridas y esa peste a sangre que tienes- aclaraba Dia a lo que Maki solo frunció el ceño.

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, ¿Qué te parece la idea eh?- contesto de manera grosera a la pelinegra que solo suspiro, evitando a toda costa enojarse.

-Que seas la futura heredera no te da el derecho de hablarme así, no es como si merecieras a la familia- agregaba aquello descuidadamente, ganándose una sonrisa de Maki.

-¿Qué pasa Dia, sigues molesta por la decisión de la familia? Lamento ser la heredera del hijo mayor de la familia, no hay muchas opciones, pero ve el lado bueno….. Si muero en batalla o me matas, todo será tuyo, aunque…. Dudo mucho que te atrevas a matar a tu propia prima….. ¿O sí?- decía Maki con una sonrisa desafiante y acercándose a Dia a tal punto de tomar su mano y colocar en ella la cadena que tenía sujeta a la persona amordazada que traía Maki hace un instante.

Dia solo miro confusa a Maki y después su mano, la pelirroja simplemente dejo la cadena en sus manos y la soltó dándole la espalda a Dia que miraba aquella cadena en sus manos y seguía el camino de esta, hasta llegar a la vista a la persona amordazada, era muy pequeña a su parecer…

-¿Qué….que es esto?...- dijo Dia sobresaltada mirando a aquella persona amordazada con curiosidad y después a Maki que se quitaba la pechera metálica de su cuerpo y se marchaba como si nada.

-Un obsequio de mi parte, la saque del pueblo de Yazawa, a pesar de que me veas como una mala líder, quiero que sepas que a vece puedo pensar en los demás- decía la pelirroja mirando una última vez a Dia y diciéndole con más tranquilidad – Además… es demasiado hermosa para matarla…- finalizaba la pelirroja marchándose totalmente y dejando a Dia helada.

Rápidamente Dia soltó la cadena y descubrió la cabeza de aquella persona quedándose completamente atónita al ver a la prisionera, esta era de un cabello castaño claro, un poco largo, de un rostro angelical y unos bellos ojos color miel, se notaba asustada y ella asombrada, esa chica le era enteramente familiar…. No cabía duda de que esa belleza solo podía pertenecerle a alguien…

La chica de ojos miel la miro asustada y con sorpresa al percatarse de la presencia de Dia, la pelinegra frente a ella… la conocía, sabía quién era, y de donde venía, por lo tanto sabia en que problema estaba metida, si su destino era ser prisionera de la casa Nishikino… hubiese preferido morir…

-Di…. Dia-sama…-

-…¿Hanamaru-san?...-

.

.

.

En un pueblo en llamas una caballeriza cabalgaba entre las ruinas de aquel lugar, buscando sobrevivientes, pero más importante aún, al hijo legítimo de la casa Yazawa que, hasta el momento, no había rastro de él.

La chica que lideraba la campaña era una fuerte guerrera, la hija mayor de la casa Yazawa, sin embargo no la sucesora pues después de ella venia el hermano varón, Yazawa Koutaro, al que hicieron que tomara el poder….. Justo el chico que buscaba desesperadamente en ese momento.

Al cabalgar unos metros más entre las ruinas se topó con algunos sobrevivientes del ataque que cargaban algunas pertenencias y otros más que estaban sentados entre las ruinas y la fría tierra esperando encontrarse con algunos de sus familiares o a recibir ayuda. Bajo de su caballo y decidió caminar, todo con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano en algún lugar cercano. Justo cuando doblo esquina en una casa semi destruida encontró a un grupo de soldados de la familia Yazawa, cada, cuatro de ellos cargaban una camilla y a la vez la cubrían con una tela blanca que estaba manchada con sangre en diversas partes.

-Yazawa-sama….- la llamo uno de los soldados y la chica corrió enseguida hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde está Koutaro…. Dónde está mi hermano?- fue lo primero que pregunto a los hombres que bajaban con cuidado la camilla al suelo y miraban con pena y dolor a la chica de ojos carmín.

-Nico-sama….. Los hombres de Nishikino atacaron el pueblo, su hermano trato de defender la tierra, pero….. Apareció esa maldita… con decenas de hombres….. Mataron a todos- decía uno de los soldados heridos con mucho pesar.

Nico sentía como si su corazón dejara de latir poco a poco, y petrificada miro la camilla que hace un momento cargaban aquellos soldados, apresurada intento acercarse y descubrir quién era a quien llevaban en ella, pero uno de sus hombres la detuvo de inmediato.

-No mire por favor… esa sádica mujer se llevó la cabeza del joven amo….. Así que por favor no lo mire….- decía uno de ellos agachando la mirada.

Nico sintió como un escalofrió la recorría y le daba paso al dolor, callo de rodillas frente a la camilla mirando como solo la mano de su joven hermano sobresalía de la manta blanca, y poco a poco sus lágrimas empezaron a escurrir.

-Koutaro…..- susurro dolida y apretando los puños, uno de los soldados se acercó a ella y toco su hombro para llamarla.

-Esto es lo único que dejaron con el….- ofreció el hombre y Nico solo lo tomo, era una daga color dorado con una rosa roja grabada en el mango del punzante objeto.

-Pagaras….. Pagaras muy caro la muerte de mi hermano…..-

Levantándose de nuevo y limpiando sus lágrimas miro hacia el oeste, lugar donde se podía ver a la distancia una estructura de gran tamaño, esa era la casa Nishikino.

-Yo Yazawa Nico, juro que voy a poner tu cabeza en la bandera de la dinastía….. Nishikino Maki….. Lo juro…. Con esta misma daga le daré fin a tu maldita vida….-

Con esas palabras, subió a su caballo y guardo con recelo la daga una vez que la limpio, después comenzó a cabalgar rápidamente de vuelta a su hogar, con la mala noticia para el resto de la familia.

.

Un largo camino los acompaño en aquella travesía, La familia Yazawa era de fuerte procedencia, pero lamentablemente no eran tan numerosos como lo podían ser los Nishikino, pues estos tenían muchas alianzas poderosas tales como los Sonoda, los Yukki, los Toujou y los Kousaka entre otros grupos más pequeños, sin duda no convenía luchar contra los Nishikino, aun con ello, no se rindió en pensar luchar por su padre y su hermano caídos, Nico no dejaría que los dominaran, si habría que morir en el intento entonces así seria.

Llego en su caballo junto a los sobrevivientes de aquel altercado y se dispuso a entrar junto a ellos y llevar la camilla donde yacía el cadáver de su hermano. El Dojo de la familia le abrió las puertas y tras ella llegaban aquellos cuatro soldados que habían cargado con el cuerpo del fallecido durante todo el camino. Al frente una mujer pelinegra y de ojos carmín permanecía descansando en el interior, al ver a su hija entrar la recibió con un temeroso mirar.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto sana y salva Nico, ¿Conteo de perdidas?- pregunto primeramente la mujer a su hija que solo agacho la cabeza con gran pesar.

-…..No queda nada…..- respondió con sinceridad a su madre que solo suspiro en respuesta.

La mujer tomo algo de aire y miro de vuelta a su hija que permanecía de pie al frente de ella mirando el suelo, esperaba la mala noticia y a juzgar por el cadáver que traían aquellos guerreros, seguro ya sabía la respuesta de la pregunta que pensaba hacer, sin embargo aun con una mínima esperanza se aventuró a preguntar.

-Koutaro… ¿Está vivo?- por fin hacia aquella pregunta la mujer.

Nico solo respiraba con pesadez y poco a poco levanto la mirada hacia su madre, al ver la expresión preocupada y dolida de la mujer cayo en cuenta de que aquella pregunta era un simple flasheo de esperanza de aquella mujer de saber si su único hijo varón seguía con vida, que no era aquel cuerpo que a sus espaldas estaba…. Pero lamentablemente, la mujer estaba equivocada esta vez.

-Koutaro perdió contra los Nishikino…..- fue lo único que dijo Nico, esperando que su madre rompiera en llanto al saber la noticia, pero no fue así, simplemente vio como la mujer solo entristeció aún más sus facciones y se puso de pie.

La mujer permaneció de pie un par de segundos antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a aquella camilla, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que su heredero varón estaba muerto, pero el agarre veloz y necio de su hija la detuvo de su andar, Cuando Yazawa-san miro a su hija, esta simplemente negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que pasara lo que pasara, no quitara la manta de aquel cadáver.

-Madre…. Por favor no lo hagas…- pidió a la líder de la familia que asustada esta vez miro de vuelta al cadáver, esta vez su expresión era incierta. –Ella… esa infeliz…. Se llevó la cabeza de Koutaro…- terminaba por decir Nico a su madre que parecía en un breve shock ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

.

.

.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué eres tu quien está atendiéndome?- aquel quejido provenía de una pelirroja que llevaba su torso desnudo y permeancia sentada sobre un futon extenso en una habitación adornada con flores aromáticas y diversas telas de colores rosa y violeta. Al frente de ella, una rubia de ojos verdes muy brillantes curaba sus heridas.

-Dia me envió, dijo que estaba haciéndose cargo de tu obsequio y Ruby-chan no vino a ayudarte por que huye de la sangre, así que aquí me tienes cariño- contesto la rubia a Maki que solo dio un gruñido más.

-¡Por dios! Podrás ser una de las cortesanas más complacientes, pero tus manos en la curación son las menos cuidadosas de toda la casa y odio ese estúpido acento tuyo- volvió a quejarse la pelirroja, aunque no hacia protesta física, pues permitía que la rubia siguiera curándola.

-Nadie más vendría a ayudarte en esto cariño, las chicas con las que te diviertes ahora mismo están ayudando a tus soldados heridos, no te queda de otra más que soportarme- decía con voz cantarina la rubia a Maki que solo se limitaba a gruñir.

-¡Ve y toma el lugar de alguna de ellas y que la libre venga a ayudarme!- ordeno esta vez con menos delicadeza Maki a la rubia que solo se encogió de hombros manteniendo aquella característica sonrisa de ella.

-Eres tan gruñona como un leopardo, bien, bien ¿A quién le traigo su inmunidad?- aun con burla y sonriente la rubia pregunto a la pelirroja que solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que a quién? ¡Tráeme a Kotori! Y más te vale que dejes de bromear conmigo Ohara Mari- amenazo la pelirroja.

-Bien, bien lo hare antes de que me muerdas- finalizo Mari saliendo de aquella habitación, dejando a una irritada pelirroja en ella.

Ohara Mari, era un aprendiz de la casa Kurosawa, Las hermanas Kurosawa y ella se conocían desde tiempos muy remotos, aunque la familia de Mari provenía de lugares más humildes, lograron llevar una buena amistad, sin embargo cuando la lucha de poder y territorio en Japón comenzó, y tras la muerte de su padre en batalla, su madre contrajo un nuevo matrimonio con un mal hombre. Un día en un descuido de su madre, aquel hombre vendió a Mari a un grupo de Oiran que le dio conocimientos diversos, entre ellos el placer carnal, por fortuna, la familia Kurosawa al saber esto compro a la chica para el beneficio de la familia y se convirtió en aprendiz de Dia…. Aunque ocasionalmente pasaban momentos íntimos a solas.

Aunque realmente siguiera siendo vista como una simple cortesana de alta calidad ante la familia Nishikino.

Mari salió hasta aquel cuarto donde varios soldados heridos eran atendidos por los ciervos de la casa, entre ellos pudo ver a la chica peli gris que Maki buscaba, esta atendía a un joven con delicadeza.

-Kotori-chan, la señorita mal humor te quiere en su habitación- se acercaba Mari hasta Kotori y esta le presto total atención.

-¿Maki-chan? Pero….. Ahora no puedo atenderla, Nishikino-Dono dio la orden de atender a los heridos- decía Kotori a la rubia que solo rio.

-Ve con ella, yo me encargo, me hecho de la habitación cuando intente sacarle los restos de una flecha del hombro, ve a ayudarla, ella tiene lo que quiere, yo dejo de escuchar sus gruñidos y tú no rompes la orden del señor del Dojo, todos ganamos- finalizaba Mari sonriéndole a la peli gris que solo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, trátalo con cuidado- finalizaba Kotori dejando a aquel hombre en manos de Mari.

La peli gris camino hasta el dormitorio de la futura heredera, todos decían que Maki era una persona mala y cruel, pero ella veía siempre el lado bueno de la pelirroja, un lado que nadie más podía ver. Apreciaba a su amiga y ama. Ella era la única que podía ver más allá de una simple máquina de matar, todavía podía ver a aquella pequeña e indefensa pelirroja llorando en el suelo, rogando por no seguir siendo maltratada y sometida…. Llorando por poder ver a su madre una vez más….

Kotori al igual que Mari, era una cortesana más de la casa Nishikino y aprendiz principal de Maki; gracias a la pelirroja tenía un avanzado conocimiento en artes marciales y en la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo con espada, simplemente se sentía agradecida. "Como la favorita de Maki" también tenía ciertos privilegios dentro de la familia.

Antes cuando la habían vendido a la casa de las Oiran jamás se imaginó terminar en manos de la familia más poderosa y siendo tratada con respeto por los demás siervos. Después de todo, Nadie podía ponerle una mano encima a la favorita de la heredera.

-¿Maki-chan estas aquí?- llamo a la puerta con aquella dulce voz característica de ella.

-Entra- fue la única respuesta de la pelirroja en el interior de aquella habitación.

Cuando Kotori entro pudo notar a la chica dándole la espalda, con el torso desnudo y un par de marcas en toda su espalda, solo sintió como poco a poco se formaba un nudo en su garganta, aquellas imágenes de la pelirroja cuando era solo una niña indefensa inundaron su cabeza, pero no volvería a recordar aquello, por lo que sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza camino hasta la menor que aún le daba la espalda.

-No tuviste cuidado Maki-chan- con voz suave Kotori pasaba sus manos por los hombros de la menor que no se movió para nada.

-Tuve un viaje difícil, pero no es nada- decía la pelirroja respirando con más tranquilidad.

Kotori acaricio sus hombros con delicadeza y posteriormente hizo a la menor girar para verla, ahí podía ver aquel rostro, aquella mujer de ojos violetas que ya no era más una niña asustada, una mirada apagada con un corazón de piedra dispuesto a matar a cualquiera, y esos ojos sin vida….

-Esa herida se ve mejor que otras ocasiones, ¿Me dejaras ayudarte Maki-chan?- pregunto con amabilidad Kotori a la menor que dando un suspiro más asintió. –Perfecto, eres una buena chica Maki-chan…-

La peli gris termino por sacar los restos de aquella flecha en el hombro de Maki y cerro la herida con fuego, después ayudo a la pelirroja asearse y ponerse prendas limpias, una vez hecho todo aquello le llevo algo de comida, ya que parecía que la chica estaba débil por aquel viaje tan largo.

-Nishikino-Dono hablo con la familia Toujou y la familia Sonoda, parece que no habrá inconveniente alguno con la familia Sakurauchi, y cooperaran para nosotros, en unos días el señor del dojo ira personalmente al palacio de Yukki para conversar sobre las condiciones de su trato- explicaba Kotori mientras cepillaba el cabello de la pelirroja.

-Eso es perfecto, cuanto yo esté al frente me servirá de mucho el apoyo de Sakurauchi- Maki solo respondía con normalidad dejándose acariciar por la mayor. –Mi padre me castigo, asi que supongo puedo relajarme por ahora, y me apetece algo de atención- con esas palabras Maki se volvía a Kotori y pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de la mayor.

-Lo que ordenes, pero… ¿Está bien solo conmigo o quieres que llame a alguien más?- pregunto a Maki que solo le sonrió tenuemente.

-Hoy solo te quiero a ti….- con susurrantes palabras se fue inclinando poco a poco sobre aquella peli gris que no protesto en absoluto y sin embargo se dejó llevar por completo ante la acción.

 _-Sin amor….. Simplemente satisfacción, eso está bien para mí, no necesito del amor, porque solo me a causado dolor… mucho dolor…-_

 _._

Dia estaba sentada de frente a aquella asustada chica, simplemente se había quedado en shock al ver el estado en el que ella había llegado y en qué tipo de condiciones, simplemente sentía un completo repudio a la acción de Maki, ni si quiera la había traído sana, Hanamaru tenía varios cortes en los brazos y golpes en el rostro y piernas, simplemente no imaginaba que pudieron haberle hecho a la pobre chica que la miraba temerosa mientras curaba sus heridas.

Ninguna hablaba, solo aquella silenciosa incomodidad estaba ahí, con ellas amenazando con no irse rápido.

Cuando Dia termino de curar lo más posible a la más joven, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas alguna prenda más decente para la chica, pues había llegado en un estado realmente deplorable.

-Espero que este bien esto…. Es lo más justo que encontré para ti- La pelinegra por fin rompía con el silencio ofreciendo un kimono color verde con algunos bordados de flores blancas a la castaña, pero esta ni si quiera se movió.

-No quiero nada de ti- contesto Hanamaru a la oferta de Dia que solo se quedó mirándola.

-Por favor, solo póntelo, no creo que quieras estar en esas fachas- Dia le rogaba a Hanamaru que negó nuevamente.

¿Cómo había terminado en manos de la pelirroja? Simplemente no lo sabía, pero quería ayudar a esa pobre chica, no solo por el trato que recibió, sino por que aquella chica era una amiga de la infancia de su hermana….. Su hermana….

- _Tal vez si ve a Ruby se sienta más segura…-_ pensó para si Dia mientras dejaba aquella prenda en el suelo y caminaba a la salida de aquel dormitorio, dejando a Hanamaru sola.

Cuando salió pudo ver a una rubia recargada contra uno de los muros mirándola con una serena sonrisa.

-Tú deberías estar curando a Maki- Dia recibía a la rubia con esas palabras.

-Me hecho a patadas de su dormitorio, ahora Kotori-chan esta con ella, pero más importante aún ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa niña? No creo que haga muy feliz a Ruby-chan saber que te obsequiaron como cortesana a su amiga de la infancia- Mari hablaba directamente de aquel tema con Dia que solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te a dicho que la acepte como un obsequio? Es una persona Mari-san- decía Dia comenzando a caminar y la rubia solo suspiro poniéndose más seria.

-Más te vale que la aceptes, sino quieres que esa pobre muchacha termine en el _Baishun_ de Maki usada como un simple objeto sexual- advertía Mari a la de ojos aqua.

Dia se quedó pensando, era verdad, si no se hacía cargo de Hanamaru seguro terminaría en ese horrible lugar rodeada de lujuria y maldad.

-¿Dónde está Ruby?- le pregunto a Mari cambiando totalmente de tema.

-Ella está terminando con la comida para los heridos, se cuidadosa con tus palabras ¿De acuerdo?- termino por decir Mari disponiéndose a marcharse también.

Dia solo asintió y se dirigió a la gran cocina del palacio dispuesta a hablar con su hermana, posiblemente esta haría sentir mejor a la nueva inquilina, además de que a Ruby seguro le gustaría ver de nuevo a esa chica.

Cuando Dia llego a la cocina pudo ver a varias mujeres de la casa ayudando, entre ellas estaba su hermana sirviendo platos con comida.

-Ruby ¿Puedes venir un momento?- llamo a la pequeña pelirroja desde donde estaba parada, la chica miro a sus espaldas apreciando a Dia con semblante intranquilo.

-Onne-chan ¿Qué pasa?- se acercó preguntando a su hermana la razón de su llamado.

-Ven conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo comenzando a caminar de vuelta a aquel dormitorio donde estaba resguardada Hanamaru.

Ambas hermanas estaban en silencio, Ruby podía notar la seriedad de Dia, seguro había peleado con Maki otra vez. Le dolía ver a su hermana tan afligida por la decisión de la familia, pero nada se podía hacer simplemente acatar la orden de todos, aunque más de uno estuviera disgustado.

Cuando llegaron hasta el frente de la habitación de Dia, ambas se detuvieron y la mayor miro a su hermana tratando de verse tranquila.

-Ruby, Maki trajo prisioneros del pueblo que atacaron hace tres días, fue el pueblo de Kojita, donde se habían asentado tropas de los Yazawa- explicaba Dia a su hermana menor que no pareció entender que era lo que quería decirle.

-Lo se Onne-chan aquellos prisioneros ya fueron atendidos y llevados a las celdas, tratare de mantenerlos lo mejor posible así que….- Ruby hablaba pero fue irrumpida por Dia que sin más que esperar, se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio dejando ver a la pequeña castaña que aún estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba fijamente las vestimentas verdes en el suelo.

La sorpresa fue demasiada, pero nomas que la felicidad que la pequeña Ruby comenzó a sentir al ver a esa chica ahí, su amiga de la infancia estaba viva….

-Maru-chan… la llamo con voz emocionada, consiguiendo que la castaña retirara su mirada de aquellas vestimentas y mirara a quien la acababa de llamar.

Ambas chicas se miraron un par de segundos antes de que Hanamaru comenzara a sonreír y la de que la pelirroja corriera para abrazarse a su amiga de la infancia con mucho cariño.

-Ruby-chan…..-

-Maru-chan estas viva….-

Ambas compartieron aquel abrazo mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se sonreían, pero más importante, despertando en Dia un sentimiento extraño ante aquel cariño que se demostraban.

.

.

.

Los miembros más importantes de la familia Yazawa estaban reunidos en el centro del jardín del palacio Yazawa, una pequeña urna le era entregada a la viuda líder que estaba al centro de todos, aquellas que recibía eran las cenizas de su recién fallecido hijo, las recibía junto a el amanecer de un nuevo día, Dia donde todo el dominio de los Nishikino comenzaría a cambiar y ser amenazado.

-Recibimos una mala noticia hace dos días mi querido hijo y líder de la familia pereció ante la defensa de Kojita, pero no es todo, la familia de Sakurauchi acepto una alianza con los Nishikino, lo que nos deja a las familias nobles más pequeñas en aprietos realmente grandes, no solo por la amenaza que representan, sino por la futura heredera, esa mujer llena de deseos de venganza y poder….- hablaba la mujer a todos sus miembros y soldados que escuchaban atentos. –Por eso los e convocado aquí, para planear y organizar opciones en caso de un nuevo ataque- continuaba la mujer.

Dos hombres caminaron al centro, ambos hicieron una reverencia ante la mujer y después de ello presentaron una idea para tomar aquellas medidas que necesitaban urgentemente.

-Mi señora, hemos organizado algunos planes que podrían servir ante aquella amenaza- decía uno de ellos a lo que la mujer indico que continuara. –Parece que el señor de la casa Nishikino tendrá un viaje en tres días más hacia el palacio de Yukki, por lo que se llevara a una cuarta parte de su ejército para su protección- continuaba explicando el hombre.

-Eso es correcto ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunto la mujer a lo que el otro hombre respondió.

-Eso significa que las otras tres cuartas partes de su ejército se quedaran cuidando su palacio de cualquier ataque, precisamente por eso podríamos infiltrarnos de una manera sutil y atacar desde adentro- explico el hombre a lo que la mujer se puso de pie.

-Eso no es una buena opción, si al menos los miembros de las familias Sonoda y Toujou saben de nuestro ataque van a acabarnos- decía la mujer haciendo que aquellos hombres se miraran entre sí, pues la líder Yazawa tenía razón.

-No tiene por qué ser un ataque agresivo- la voz de alguien más irrumpió la discusión, Yazawa Nico fue la causa.

-Nico….. ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto su madre a la chica que se acercaba con pasos seguros hasta el centro.

-El señor del Dojo no estará presente en un largo viaje hacia el palacio de Yukki, lo que significa que el resto de sus hombres estarán ocupados cuidando el palacio, podemos atacar desde el interior pero no agresivamente, si el dojo Nishikino pierde a su heredera estará perdido ¿Verdad?- explicaba Nico llamando la atención le todos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto uno de los consejeros a lo que la pelinegra sonrió.

De su Kimono saco una funda carmín y de esta saco a la vista una daga de color dorado con una rosa roja grabada en el mango, aquella con la que la vida de su hermano fue arrebatada y la miro por un breve momento.

-Introducirme en el palacio Nishikino como una inofensiva cortesana… y cuando este con esa mujer a solas…..- decía aquello Nico mirando aun aquella daga, de un momento a otro la arrojo con fuerza logrando en el acto atravesar cruelmente a un pajarillo que cantaba en la copa de uno de los árboles del jardín, clavándolo en la corteza de aquel árbol con la filosa y poderosa daga.

Todos miraron asombrados.

-…..La matare-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Muerte, deseos de venganza, guerra, dolor... y amor**


	2. Chapter 2 Noche brillante

_**buenas sexys lectores, perdonen mi ausencia pero como ya había dicho en la pagina de facebook, estaba en temporada de examenes y luego tambien me puse a estudiar para los de ingreso a la universidad, en fin pues no tengo mucho que decir solo que les dejo cap de este fic.**_

 ** _ACLARO ALGO, EN EL CAP ANTERIOR PARECÍA QUE DECÍA ALGO SOBRE KANANMAKI, PERO NO ES ASI, ME EQUIVOQUE AL ESCRIBIR, LO QUE YO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ES_ KANANMARI**

 **y bueno sin mas que decir que lo disfruten :3**

 **PD: ya iran apareciendo las demas chicas, solo denme chance xD son 23 personajes después de todo (Estoy incluyendo a A-Rise y Saint Snow)**

* * *

-¡Eso es Arisa, golpea con todas tus fuerzas!- Aquella voz resonó en la habitación de madera de aquel sitio.

El constante sonido del chocar de las espadas de madera resonaba con furor en el lugar, pues las dos combatientes con amistosa devoción y fuerte voluntad se negaban a perder el pequeño encuentro, por un lado, la más alta de cabellos azules se veía aun pacifica, por otro la más baja de cabellos rubios se encontraba agotada pero aun firme a la pelea.

Observando a un lado, fuera del alcance de cualquier ataque; otra rubia de mayor edad y altura que las combatientes observaba como luchaban aquellas dos chicas, evaluaba cada uno de los movimientos de la más pequeña, viendo las ventajas que desperdiciaba y las desventajas por las que la atacaba la morena aprovechando cualquier descuido.

Con un movimiento ágil, la morena golpeo la espada de madera de la pequeña rubia, haciendo que cayera de golpe, lejos de sus manos y finalmente amenazo de vuelta a la ahora indefensa chica con la punta de su espada de madera.

-¡Bien! Hasta aquí- fueron las palabras de la morena que relajo su posición e hizo una ligera reverencia frente a la pequeña rubia.

-No puede ser... Volví a perder- dijo la pequeña de 14 años que respondía al nombre mencionado con anterioridad; Arisa.

-Descuida, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, tus movimientos son más rápidos y certeros pero aun te falta una mejor coordinación y balance, pronto podrás hacerlo adecuadamente- Trataba de animar la morena con una sonrisa tenue a la más pequeña.

-¿De verdad cree eso Umi-san?- Con más ánimo y ojos ilusionados, pregunto la pequeña rubia a su ama, Sonoda Umi, que le sonreía de manera aun tenue.

-Si, palabra de guerrero- agrego y miro a la tercera chica en la habitación, la rubia más alta que vestía un hermoso Kimono rojo con adornos florales dorados, y llevaba sus rubios cabellos sueltos.

-Lo has hecho bien Arisa, pero Aunque Umi diga solo tus mejoras yo debo resaltar que sigues equivocándote en la postura de la espada y en ocasiones repetidas bajas la guardia- Por fin la rubia mayor hablaba, dando una breve opinión de lo observado.

Arisa decayó en su ánimo un breve momento para después solo suspirar y caminar en dirección al estante que protegía las espadas de madera - One-chan puede ser muy dura a veces- susurro la pequeña mientras colocaba la espada en su lugar.

Umi solo observo a la más joven de las hermanas que estaba desganada y volvía frente a ella.

-Esfuérzate mucho Arisa, eres una gema que hay que pulir solamente- con esas amables palabras, Umi acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña que se ruborizó ligeramente ante el gesto y volvió a sonreír.

-Mu... Muchas gracias... Umi-san- finalizaba Arisa con una tímida reverencia y se disponía a retirarse, pues una vez que su entrenamiento concluía debía volver a sus labores como ciervo de la familia Sonoda.

Umi espero a que su joven aprendiz se marchara para mirar a la mayor de aquella habitación y suspirar ante su aferrada disciplina contra su hermana Arisa.

-Creo que fuiste algo ruda con ella Eli- por fin le hablaba a la mujer del kimono rojo y esta comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella con completa tranquilidad.

-Si eres muy amable con ella se demorará más tiempo en aprender a usar una espada de verdad- contestaba la rubia mayor que respondía al nombre de Eli

Ayase Eli era de descendencia rusa al igual que su hermana menor, Ayase Arisa, ambas habían sido vendidas por sus padres a la casa de las Oirán durante las guerras anteriores gracias al poderío de tierras, a pesar de que ambas eran cortesanas, Arisa seguía pura, nadie había tocado a la pequeña; Eli aria cualquier cosa para proteger a su amada hermana, incluso si eso significaba hacer todos los trabajos sexuales que debía hacer la joven Arisa. Aunque Eli corría con la suerte de que la mayoría de los trabajos, para su suerte, era cantar, la mayoría de los hombres preferían que ella les cantara a cualquier acto sexual.

La familia Sonoda las había comprado a ambas después de que la legitima heredera, la hija mayor de los Sonoda fuese cautivada por el canto de Eli. Esta se negó a irse con la familia si no compraban a su hermana también, al final Eli y Arisa fueron un obsequio para Suzuko, la hermana mayor de Umi y la heredera de la familia. Pero lamentablemente, la chica murió un año atrás a manos de los Matsura, en una batalla por tierras. Gracias a ello, Eli y Arisa pasaron a pertenecerle a la única hija viva de la familia Sonoda, Umi.

Con el tiempo las hermanas Ayase se habían encariñado bastante con la morena, pues ella no era como la mayoría de las líderes, a pesar de tener a las dos extranjeras para su beneficio y complacencia, Umi no las había tocado absolutamente para nada, solo para el entrenamiento, pues íntimamente también se encontraba pura.

Eli se encargó de que Arisa nunca tuviera que hacer ese tipo de trabajos, por otro lado, para la rubia, la única vez que hizo aquello por amor fue con aquella peli azul que había abandonado ese mundo un año atrás, Sonoda Suzuko.

Ese tiempo fue suficiente para hacer que Umi y Eli se convirtieran en muy buenas amigas, compartiendo todos y cada uno de sus secretos e incomodidades, todo sabía la una de la otra, y se apreciaban bastante.

-Si ella puede ser protegida, así será- decía Umi mientras se disponía a guardar su catana de madera en su lugar con completa serenidad, Eli solo sonrió ante lo dicho por la líder.

-Creí que yo era quien protegía a Arisa de todos- argumentaba Eli con tono divertido.

Umi con un curioso andar, volvía cerca de Eli y sonriéndole amablemente poso su mano sobre el hombro de esta, dándole un par de palmadas sutiles antes de continuar caminando.

-Sabes que ahora hay un par de ojos más cuidándola- Finalizaba Umi continuando con su camino.

Aquella imagen hizo que Eli se entristeciera ligeramente, Suzuko y Umi eran muy iguales, la misma sensación al ver sus ojos, el mismo color de cabello, un rostro muy igual... A veces pensaba en seducir a aquella morena, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía hacer eso.

Simplemente suspiro, se calmó y comenzó a seguir a su ama, pues seguro tendrían cosas que hacer aquel día. Ambas caminaban, Umi al frente y Eli a sus espaldas, todo para prepararse para sus actividades.

-Hoy tendremos una visita de la familia Nishikino, espero que me acompañes- con esas palabras Uní rompía el breve silencio entre ambas.

La rubia se exalto en ese momento, así como una corriente fría recorrió su espalda, si los Nishikino asistirían al castillo de los Sonoda, eso significaría la presencia de esa horrible mujer estaría presente... Esa mujer

-Tal vez no podría asistir hoy- respondió la rubia de inmediato, negando cualquier participación en aquella audiencia.

Umi noto de inmediato la inquietud de la rusa por lo que se detuvo un momento para mirarla, su expresión se notaba con desagrado cosa que Umi no pasó desapercibida; la morena solo le sonrió tratando de apaciguar la molestia de la rubia.

-No pasara nada Eli, ella no se acercara de más a ti, solo es recibirlos y ya- Umi le decía aquellas palabras a Eli, sin embargo esta no pareció calmarse aún.

-Sabes cómo es ella, hace lo que le da la gana... No le temo pero... Contra ella no puedo defenderme como desearía...-argumentaba Eli con un suspiro.

Era verdad, la heredera de los Nishikino era una mujer cruel, despiadada y sin escrúpulos, aquella pelirroja había intentado en diferentes ocasiones sobrepasar se con ella de una manera muy necia, tanto que pensaba que aquella chica buscaba algún tipo de venganza contra la rusa. Y no era la única, pues bien se sabía que cuando la heredera de Nishikino salía y paseaba por el pueblo, las madres se veían en la necesidad de ocultar a sus hijas jóvenes, y a sus varones de no más de 18 años, pues aquella pelirroja se los llevaba, a aquel que seleccionara para su propio placer, todos esos jóvenes se convertían en el juguete de Maki, Aunque siempre tenía algún favorito, y ese eran las chicas jóvenes resultando las más afortunadas; por consiguiente los jóvenes varones no corrían con tanta suerte, pues después de usarlos los degollaba y los desechaba, para ella solo eran basura, y lo peor de todo era que nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.

-No te preocupes, haré todo lo posible para que no te ponga una sola mano encima, aun si tengo que pelear con ella- volvía a decir Umi en un intento de calmar a la rubia, para su suerte, esta ocasión pareció funcionar y la rusa se calmó poco a poco.

\- Bien Umi, confiare en ti- fue la única respuesta de Eli no muy convencida de aquel asunto. Sin embargo termino accediendo totalmente.

Umi no odiaba a Maki, sin embargo no era alguien muy grato para su gusto, pues como ya todos sabían, la pelirroja parecía estar fuera de sus facultades mentales, alguien tan dañado no era apto para liderar a la familia más poderosa. Aun así, Umi trataba de comprender por lo menos un poco a la chica, algo debía hacerla actuar así.

.

.

.

El líder de la casa Sakurauchi se encontraba inquieto, pues en dos días más recibirían la visita de la familia Nishikino para llegar al acuerdo de la guerra una vez que ganaran, como es previsto, su hijo menor se uniera en matrimonio con la heredera de Nishikino. Sakurauchi-Dono no quería otorgar a su hijo a semejante demente, pero no había de otra pues ese había sido el trato para no terminar siendo destruidos por aquella alianza tan amenazante que eran los Nishikino, Sonoda y Toujou, además de tener en su poder también a la familia Yukki. No eran enemigos para ellos.

Por el mismo punto de vista, la Hija mayor Riko Sakurauchi también estaba nerviosa y en desacuerdo ante tal petición, muchos sabían lo que esa mujer le había hecho a muchos jóvenes varones, y temía que su amado hermano terminara de la misma manera.

-Riko, ven aquí- llamo el líder a su hija mayor que rápidamente acudió a su llamado.

-Dime padre- contesto con simpleza atendiendo a la orden de su padre que solo la miro con tranquilidad fingida mientras fumaba de una pipa.

-Necesito que preparen a la armería para recibir a los Nishikino dentro de dos días, Todo para asegurar la seguridad de la familia, de nuestros seguidores y del pueblo- ordenaba el hombre a su hija que haciendo una ligera reverencia asintió.

-Como ordenes padre- termino por asentir y retirándose se apresuró a la fachada inferior del castillo Sakurauchi en busca de su mano derecha, sin duda alguna la mejor guerrera en el ejercito de Sakurauchi, esa era…..

-You-chan ¿Puedes venir un momento?- la pelirroja llamo a una chica de porte fuerte y hermoso, era simplemente bella y de un rostro envidiable.

-¿En qué te puedo servir Riko-chan?- contesto con una sonrisa la chica peli gris a su ama y compañera.

-Necesito que estén activos dentro de dos días a primera hora, La familia Nishikino vendrá a sellar el trato de la boda para la paz entre nosotros, Mi padre quiere que los reciban y se preparen por cualquier inconveniente que tengamos con esa loca pelirroja- Daba su orden Riko a su amiga que solo sonrió y asintió.

-Como ordene mi señora- decía con voz traviesa a lo que Riko solo suspiro.

-No bromees conmigo ahora, estoy preocupada- se quejaba Riko ante la despreocupada actitud de You; la chica solo se acercó a ella de nuevo y posos su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-No me preocupo por que estoy muy consiente de mis capacidades, además…..- con esas palabras de detuvo un breve momento para después acercarse hasta el oído de la pelirroja y poder susurrarle. –Yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa-

Riko solo pudo ruborizarse ante lo dicho y se hizo a un lado mirando de reojo a la peli gris que sonreía al haber conseguido su travesura.

-Comenzaras a decir ese tipo de cosas ahora….-fue la única avergonzada respuesta de Riko.

-Es inevitable, después de todo eres muy linda- respondió a su ama que estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo y se marchó rápidamente.

You se divertía mucho haciendo ese tipo de cosas, simplemente ver esa expresión avergonzada de Riko no la cansaba. Sin más que hacer en ese asunto, se dispuso a continuar con su labor.

You Watanabe, era desde muy pequeña hija de uno de los comandantes de la armada Sakurauchi, nació en aquel castillo destinada a ser una guerrera digna de su apellido y lo logro con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

Su padre fue quien le enseño todas sus habilidades respecto a pelea, así como ser una estratega excelente, lamentablemente a un tiempo corto, su padre había tenido que abandonar el lugar en busca de nuevas tierras y entraron en enfrentamiento contra los Kazuno por el territorio que actualmente permanecía invadido por ambas armadas. Ella rezaba todos los días por que su padre volviera a casa, en su lugar, se esforzaba todos los días por cuidar de los suyos llevándose gran renombre y reconocimiento.

¿Pero qué mejor premio que poder tener a la heredera de Sakurauchi para ella? Aunque su pequeño romance tenía que ser un secreto porque ¿Cómo podían aceptar que la heredera de la familia se metiera con una simple guerrera como lo era You? Era inaceptable.

Sin pensar más al respecto, simplemente acomodo sus ropas, una espada en su cintura y comenzó a caminar entre la armería donde los demás soldados estaban preparándose para la llegada de esa loca mujer.

-Muy bien, quiero los muros bien vigilados para cuando el líder de Nishikino llegue a los aposentos del castillo en tres días más, si una flecha lastima a alguien de la familia, voy a castigarlos severamente a todos- Ordeno You a aquel grupo de soldados que solo asentían y obedecían a la orden.

.

Dos comandos de distintas banderas se encontraban a las afueras del palacio de Sonoda, unos eran de una espada clavada en una rosa roja perteneciente a los Nishikino y otra más de color purpura con una grulla sobre un lirio, esta pertenecía a la familia Toujou.

Aquella joven de ojos turquesa bajaba de su caballo y se dirigía al interior del palacio escoltada por sus hombres, ahí se encontraría en audiencia con el líder de Sonoda y con su heredera, así como con la futura líder de Nishikino. Todo para tratar temas monetarios y el futuro trato con Sakurauchi.

Su nombre era Nozomi Toujou, actual líder de la familia Toujou, se caracterizaba por ser pacífica y de una mente brillante, tubo el poder de la familia a costa de que tanto su madre como su padre fuesen asesinados en batalla por nada más y nada menos que la generación anterior de los Tsushima alrededor de 8 años atrás, desde muy joven se vio envuelta en tener que liderar a la familia y aquello logro hacer que obtuviera una experiencia sublime, años más tarde recibió una oferta pacifica de la familia Nishikino y Sonoda en unirse a su causa para mantener el poder sobre las demás familias, ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo, sin embargo prefirió aceptar que ponerse a luchar, y le había resultado bastante bien pues hasta la fecha no había recibido ningún ataque, ciertamente pertenecer al ejército más grande ayudaba a que su liderazgo sea de los más tranquilos y de los pueblos a su poder, de los mejores para vivir.

Caminaba con total tranquilidad entre aquel piso de madera mirando alrededor, el interior de aquel palacio era realmente hermoso, siempre había algo nuevo que mirar. Camino un par de habitaciones más hasta encontrarse con la puerta que llevaba a la sala principal donde se llevaban a cabo todas aquellas reuniones importantes.

-Toujou-sama en un momento más se abrirán las puertas para recibirle, por favor pase a la habitación de al lado para esperar cómodamente al amo Sonoda- un sirviente le pedía a Nozomi aquello a lo que la chica solo asintió.

Nozomi con total tranquilidad tomo asiento en aquella sala, mirando a su alrededor, notaba como habían remodelado ese lugar, con tranquilidad acomodo sus ropas sin percatarse que alguien entraba a la habitación.

Eli había recibido la orden de ir a recibir a la invitada y ofrecerle al menos algo para comer y beber, con mala gana la rubia obedeció, cuando abrió aquella puerta se encontró con una sola chica en esa habitación, esta vestía una armadura gris con una tela purpura muy oscura debajo, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas bajas adornado con broches brillantes de un lirio, eso no fue todo, pues aquella chica era realmente hermosa, por alguna razón no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio mirándola un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y hablar.

-Disculpe, he venido a ofrecerle algunos alimentos mientras espera al amo- rompió con el silencio, notando como la peli morada se había sobresaltado a tal punto de dar un pequeño salto y mirarla con sorpresa, para después relajar su expresión.

Nozomi encontró a esa rubia realmente hermosa, vestía un kimono largo color rojo con adornos de flores doradas y una larga melena suelta, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron aquellos bellos ojos azules tan serenos.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa muchacha… ¡Oh! Disculpa, que grosera soy…- Nozomi se levantaba de donde estaba sentada y hacia una ligera inclinación frente a Eli presentándose. –Mi nombre es Nozomi Toujou, líder de la familia Toujou, un gusto… ummm- se presentaba con simpatía y después levantaba la mirada dudosa hacia la rubia, esperando que esta dijera su nombre.

-Eli Ayase….. No creo que deba tratarme con tanta familiaridad Toujou-sama, usted es alguien muy importante y yo solo soy una sirvienta- Eli se sentía algo avergonzada por la manera en la que Nozomi la había tratado, era tan inusual pero extrañamente se sentía cálida.

-Eres una persona Ayase-san, igual que yo, así que no hay problema- con una cálida y amable sonrisa decía Nozomi.

Eli no supo en que momento desvió la mirada de aquella chica y mucho menos en que momento sintió el calor apoderándose de sus mejillas, así como aquellas amables palabras la hacían sentirse tranquila y cómoda de un momento a otro.

-Bu…. Bueno…. Aquí tiene- con un poco de dificultad al principio, volvió la vista a la peli morada y extendió los alimentos que le ofrecía.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Nozomi acepto aquel plato.

-Muchas gracias Ayase-san- Sin decir más volvió a sentarse y coloco aquel plato con frutas sobre la pequeña mesa frente de ella y lo hizo permanecer sin probar bocado alguno, simplemente se mantuvo observando a la rubia haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Con permiso- ya más calmada, Eli se disponía a marcharse de lugar aún algo nerviosa por la manera tan ¿Amable y cariñosa? En la que esa chica peli morada la había tratado.

-Ella realmente es muy linda- Pensaron para sí mismas al mismo tiempo, Tal vez algo pasajero, sin tener idea de que su destino podría terminar ligado de alguna manera dolorosa pero apasionada…

.

El líder de la familia Sonoda llegaba a su lugar establecido y pedía que por fin se abrieran las puertas para recibir a la líder de Toujou y a la armada de Nishikino que extrañamente iba algo retrasada.

Había pedido a su hija que estuviese presente junto a sus dos aprendices para llevar a cabo la audiencia, Umi llegaba junto a Arisa rápidamente y se colocaba a mano derecha de su padre.

-Arisa…. ¿Dónde está Eli?- pregunto por lo bajo la peli azul a la joven rusa.

-Ella fue a servir algo de comida a la invitada, seguro regresa ya- respondía Arisa a su ama.

Umi solo suspiro esperando que su padre no fuese a regañar a Eli por retrasarse, aunque el hombre ya debía estar acostumbrado con tantas faltas de la joven, pues por hacer los deberes de su hermana había llegado tarde algunas veces.

Como si la hubiesen llamado, ahí estaba Eli, apresurada entrando a la sala para alcanzar a Umi y posicionarse a su derecha también, Umi al verla agitada solo soltó un suspiro más.

-¿Por qué vas a entregar comida a los invitados, no eres una sirvienta- regaño por lo bajo a la rusa.

-Me lo pidieron rápidamente, no pude negarme- respondió Eli con normalidad.

Umi hubiese continuado con el regaño de no ser porque las puertas se abrieron rápidamente dejando ver a una peli morada escoltada por algunos hombres de armadura similar, la chica en cuanto estuvo cerca del líder hizo una reverencia y se postro al frente de el con respeto.

-Toujou-san es un gusto tenerla aquí de nuevo- hablo el líder con serenidad recibiendo a Nozomi que son aquella imborrable sonrisa en su rostro recibió al hombre.

-El gusto es mío Sonoda-san- devolvía Nozomi al hombre.

-En breve iniciaremos con la conversación- dijo y miro a su lado a uno de sus soldados para que este se acercara- ¿Hay señales de Nishikino?- pregunto a su soldado.

-La vieron merodeando por ahí, preguntare a la guardia frontal- dijo el soldado y se retiraba.

-¿Nishikino no a llegado?- pregunto Nozomi, pero el hombre peli azul negó.

-Llego hace una hora, pero no vino a poner si quiera un pie aquí, simplemente se fue por ahí y dejo a su armada frente al castillo- contesto el hombre con irritación evidente.

-Bueno, no es posible enderezar un árbol torcido- decía Nozomi al hombre que solo bufo con desagrado.

-No, pero puede crecer derecho si lo cortas- contesto aquellas peligrosas palabras el hombre.

Eli no pudo evitar mirar a aquella peli morada que conversaba con su amo, esa figura, ese rostro, aquellos ojos que transmitían misterio, era sumamente inevitable.

-Anda, hazte a un lado basura- aquella voz irrumpió el lugar dejando ver a una pelirroja con ropas desarregladas llegar hasta aquel lugar, parecía malhumorada.

El peli azul se puso de pie rápidamente molesto, pues aquella chica no la esperaba ver en esas condiciones y que viniera sola, el esperaba al líder de la familia también.

-¿Qué hace usted sola aquí señorita?- pregunto el hombre molesto a Maki que sin mostrar respeto alguno simplemente se paró al frente con mala cara.

-Mi padre tenía que organizar un viaje a Sakurauchi hoy mismo, me envió a atender este asunto- dijo la chica con irritación sin bajar ni un momento la mirada de aquel hombre.

-Qué falta de respeto llegar tarde a una reunión importante ¿Se puede saber por qué?- pregunto el hombre a Maki.

-Buscaba a alguien…..- fue lo único que dijo, aquello último fue con una evidente voz despreciativa.

El hombre se mostró molesto ante aquella chica al igual que Umi que miraba con desagrado a Maki y la rubia a su lado se encontraba incomoda, tratando de que esa pelirroja no la viera.

-Por favor, podemos evitar inconvenientes y discusiones innecesarias, así que mejor conversemos respecto a la audiencia…. Por favor- Nozomi irrumpía con algo de incomodidad también para que el líder de Sonoda y Maki no fuesen a disgustarse más.

-Bien…. Comencemos de una buena vez-

.

Después de una larga discusión respecto a aquel tema se les invito a una merienda en el castillo Sonoda donde se reunieron las invitadas a la mesa con el líder, su heredera y sus aprendices, el ambiente hubiese sido tranquilo de no ser por la insistente mirada de la pelirroja sobre cierta rubia; aquella mirada era incierta, algunos podrían tomarla como lujuria, otros como rencor y otros como desagrado, no se estaba seguro.

Nozomi por su parte trataba de hacer amena la convivencia lo más posible, entre conversación y bromas con el líder que trataba de meterse también al ambiente, Umi solo estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento de Maki.

-Sí, es realmente oportuno el apoyo de Sakurauchi, seguro pronto terminaremos con estas guerras- agregaba Nozomi a la conversación con el líder que parecía más animado.

-Así es, será un verdadero honor tener a una familia fuerte luchando a nuestro lado- agregaba el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Si…. Después de todo usted no se ha visto en la penosa necesidad de ofrecer a su hija en matrimonio para un trato estúpido ¿Verdad?- Maki hacia aquel comentario sin despegar su mirada de cierta rubia que la evitaba.

-Es un honor que debería estar agradecida de tener Nishikino-san- agregaba el hombre un poco más serio.

-Si….. Un honor que no pedí….- con esas palabras la pelirroja se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas. –Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo un par de asuntos que atender- dijo aquello disponiéndose a retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa inquietante a Eli y fingir lanzar un beso hacia ella.

-¡Ya basta! Deja de ser tan repulsiva conmigo-exclamo Eli en su límite, sorprendiendo a los presentes y causando que Maki sonriera.

-¿Quién dijo que puedes hablarme así?... Ramera- Con esas palabras Maki daba la espalda.

Umi rápidamente ante aquella acción se puso de pie y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Maki haciéndola voltearse y tomándola de los broches de la capa roja que portaba la pelirroja atados a su armadura, en un brusco agarre la sacudió un par de veces de manera amenazante.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así de nuevo! O sino yo voy a….- amenazaba Umi, sin embargo ni si quiera pudo terminar de hablar.

-¿Hacer que Umi? ¿Golpearme, matarme? Adelante, eres libre de hacerlo cuando quieras- decía de manera sínica la pelirroja haciendo hervir la sangre de la morena.

-¡Suficiente! Umi, retírate, y Nishikino-san….. También debo pedirle que se retire ya-ordeno molesto el hombre.

Umi solo respiraba con fuerza y de un brusco empujón soltó a Maki dándoles la espalda a todos y se marchó del lugar, por su parte Maki solo acomodo de vuelta sus ropas y continúo con su camino, no sin antes mirar al líder Sonoda.

-Solo recuerde una cosa Sonoda-san….. Yo seré la líder de la familia más poderosa….. y nadie podrá evitarlo- Con esas palabras la pelirroja se marchaba dejando un ambiente destruido.

.

Maki camino entre las calles del pueblo que rodeaba el palacio de Sonoda, aquel deseo de molestar a la rubia había funcionado, sin duda alguna esa chica seria suya, no le importaba el tiempo que pasara, tocaría cada rincón de ella, aun si los Sonoda la amenazaban, incluso su padre. A lo que menos le temía era a la muerte.

Había enviado a su armada de vuelta y ella a cambio se quedaría un par de horas más con al menos 4 soldados para escoltarla cuando volviera, primero debía encontrar a alguien muy importante, era su siguiente victima….

 _-Estarás a manos de los 12 siervos de la familia; Mas te vale que les obedezcas en todo, o tendré que castigarte….-_

 _-Pe… Pero no quiero quedarme sola con ellos….-_

 _-¡Deja de llorar! Eres una Nishikino….. Tienes prohibido ser débil-_

 _._

 _-Parece que la bofetada que te dio tu padre fue muy dura, se a puesto morada tu mejilla… no te preocupes….yo puedo consolarte-_

 _-….No…. no quiero que se me acerque…..-_

 _-Tu padre te dejo a nuestra merced…. Si no obedeces puede irte peor mocosa…-_

 _-¡No, por lo que más quiera, no me toque!... ¡NO DE NUEVO!-_

 _-¡Solo cállate! Solo guarda silencio….. Seré más gentil esta vez… Te lo prometo.-_

 _-Mama….. Ayúdame…..-_

La tarde estaba asomándose y la pelirroja estaba parada mirando aquella casa de un porte adinerado y de buen recurso, podía ver en el jardín de aquella casa a una jovencita de al menos 15 años cuidar de su hermano que aparentaba al menos 5 años menos que la chica.

Espero pacíficamente a que alguien adulto saliera, en específico un hombre que tenía identificado vagamente en sus recuerdos, Cuando el cielo comenzaba a verse naranja logro ver a aquel hombre salir de su cómoda casa en compañía de la joven, el niño y de una mujer de una edad parecida a la de él; fue ahí cuando sonriente se acercó hasta ellos.

Cuando el hombre la vio, se puso pálido y de inmediato escudo a su familia tras de él.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo señor Tsuchimiya, 10 años a decir verdad…- eran las palabras que Maki le decía a aquel hombre que parecía petrificado.

-Tu… ¿Qué deseas aquí?- dijo el hombre tan rápido como la pelirroja había terminado de hablar.

-Una visita a uno de los antiguos 12 siervos de la casa, nada tan especial ¿Verdad?- decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa inquietante, poco después se acercó lentamente, haciendo al hombre retroceder con su familia. –y debo decir que veo una primogénita muy hermosa a sus espaldas…. Y ese pequeño luce encantador….- decía Maki mientras se detenía al frente del hombre que casi temblaba.

-No te atrevas a mirarlos… monstruo….- dijo aquello el hombre enfrentando a la pelirroja que solo frunció el ceño.

En un hábil movimiento, Maki desenfundo un pequeño puñal que no dudo en clavar en el pecho del hombre haciendo gritar a la familia. La herida hizo que el hombre callera de rodillas frente a ella que lucía tan tranquila como había llegado.

-¿Me llamaste monstruo? ¿Tu?... que buen chiste, Aunque sí tienes razón, soy un monstruo, pero, dime ¿Quién llamo monstruo a quienes me convirtieron en uno?- con esas palabras Maki paso de largo al hombre y se acerco a la asustada y temblorosa mujer que veía a su esposo herido y sangrante.

-Tu….. Nosotros no te hicimos nada…. Somos inocentes- dijo la mujer completamente asustada y tratando de proteger a sus dos hijos que también temblaban del miedo.

-Esa es su desgracia, ser inocentes…..- dijo con resentimiento la pelirroja y después sonrió tenuemente a la mujer. –Ahora le dejo una dura tarea, porque me llevare a uno de sus dos hijos, pero me siento benevolente, por lo que la dejare elegir a cual quiere entregarme- con esas palabras Maki se hizo un poco para atrás apreciando el rostro impactado de la mujer y el doloso rostro lleno de ira del hombre apuñalado en el suelo.

-No…. Te… atr….atrevas….- el hombre con voz jadeante miraba con odio a Maki quien lo veía de igual manera.

La mujer estaba en shock, no podía responder, el simple hecho de tener que entregar a uno de sus hijos a la tirana heredera la asustaba. Por su parte Maki comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Si no es capaz de decidir me los llevare a ambos y la matare! ¿Quiere eso?- grito a la mujer que comenzaba a llorar y a abrazarse a sí misma con desesperación. –Tks….Maldita inepta- dijo entre dientes Maki dispuesta a desenfundar su espada y cumplir con su amenaza, sin embargo la joven hija dio un paso al frente.

-Llévame a mi….-dijo la chica con voz firme sorprendiendo a todos.

-No…. Hija, por favor no lo hagas…..- dijo el hombre tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo debido al dolor de la herida.

La pelirroja observo sorprendida a la chica para después mirar de reojo al moribundo hombre, este parecía al borde del llanto. Sin duda era placentero ver el sufrir de ese hombre.

-Bien…. Buena decisión niña, extiende tus manos- pidió Maki a la joven que con lágrimas en los ojos obedeció; La pelirroja solo ato sus manos para evitar cualquier tipo de escape.

Una vez que la pelirroja termino de atar a la chica ordeno a uno de sus escoltas a subirla a un caballo para llevársela, la madre seguía en shock, el hijo menor lloraba al lado de su padre, y aquel hombre….. Comenzaba a perder el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre tan grande que acababa de sufrir, antes de perderse en la nada pudo ver el rostro maléfico de Maki mirándolo con completa satisfacción y desprecio….

-Ojo por ojo….. Tsuchimiya-san…..-fueron las últimas palabras que escucho decir a la pelirroja antes de entrar en aquel sueño del que posiblemente no despertaría de nuevo.

.

-Este también quedo muy bien Maru-chan- una pequeña pelirroja elogiaba un bocado de colorido aspecto, este había sido preparado por la castaña frente a ella.

-Qué bueno que te gustara, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo para ti Zura- contestaba la castaña de ojos miel con una sonrisa a su vieja amiga.

-Estoy segura que a Onne-chan también le gustara- Con inocencia Ruby decía aquello.

Sin embargo no noto la expresión de Hanamaru tras esas palabras, el cambio de aquella delicada sonrisa por una expresión triste y una mueca de desagrado…

Dia miraba desde la entrada de una habitación a su hermana con aquella chica castaña, ambas chicas pasaban el rato amenamente mientras tomaban la cena.

Ruby había hecho un buen trabajo calmando a Hanamaru, tan solo hace dos días atrás la chica había estado asustada y a la defensiva todo el rato, pero ahora con la presencia de Ruby ahí, había logrado asearse, comer y aportar un poco a la casa cocinando; pero no era suficiente para que Dia estuviera en paz totalmente, aún estaba Maki…. Que seguro asecharía a la pobre chica e intentaría aprovecharse de ella a pesar de haberla obsequiado a Dia. Simplemente no podía imaginar semejante situación, quería proteger a esa chica.

-Pareces preocupada por ella- aquella voz hizo que Dia mirara a un lado, ahí encontró con esos brillantes ojos verdes pertenecientes a su aprendiz.

-Lo estoy, no quiero que ella sufra- decía Dia a Mari que simplemente le sonreía con tranquilidad.

-No sufrirá, esta con Ruby después de todo y Maki-chan podrá hacer todo tipo de destrozos pero con Ruby-chan es un cachorrito juguetón- Mari tomaba por los hombros a Dia y esta solo suspiro en respuesta.

-El hecho de que Maki sea amable y trate bien a Ruby no asegura que vaya a serlo con Hanamaru-san también….- Dia apartaba un poco la mirada de Mari, pues la rubia se había colocado demasiado cerca de ella.

-Te preocupas demasiado mi querida Dia, ya verás que todo estará bien- con esas palabras Mari hacia a Dia mirarla, y cuando lo logro, deposito un beso sobre los labios de la pelinegra tan rápido que la tomó por sorpresa. - ¿Te apetece jugar hoy?- pregunto la rubia a su ama. La pelinegra solo le sonrió levemente a la Mari.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero por hoy pasó, aún tengo trabajo que hacer- Dia rechazaba la oferta de Mari con sutileza y se disponía a marcharse a continuar con sus labores, entre ellas atender a los soldados recién llegados.

Cuando camino fuera del palacio para la sección de la armería logro ver a varios de estos soldados completamente tranquilos comiendo y bebiendo, no fue hasta que ella apareció que los soldados presentes dejaron sus actividades un breve momento para ponerse de pie y hacer un saludo militar ante la presencia de Dia.

-Descansen- dijo Dia al ver la acción de los soldados, todos obedecieron y volvieron a tomar su lugar para retomar su merienda.

-Dia-sama, la ama se quedó en el pueblo de Sonoda para atender un asunto, se llevó a 4 soldados con ella para volver- informaba uno de los hombres a la pelinegra.

-¿No sabes con exactitud porque se quedó?- interrogaba de nueva cuenta la Kurosawa al soldado.

-No, pero seguro no tarda en llegar, nosotros estamos aquí desde hace una hora aproximadamente- informaba él.

-De acuerdo, esperare en la fachada del palacio para recibirla- Finalizo la pelinegra despidiéndose y marchándose al lugar que ella había mencionado.

La espera no fue larga, pues en poco tiempo escucho a algunos caballos relinchar, cuando se aproximó noto a las cuatro escoltas de la pelirroja y a ella en medio de estos con alguien amordazado a sus espaldas galopando también.

-No puede ser… ¿Otra mujer?- se quejó Dia por lo bajo, caminando hacia donde Maki se había detenido y había bajado.

-Buenas noches, prima, ¿Dónde está mi padre?- saludaba con una sonrisa realmente satisfactoria la pelirroja a Dia, aquello no le dio buen presentimiento a Dia.

-Buenas noches…El está de camino a Sakurauchi junto con mi madre y la mitad de la armería... Por otro lado ¿Alguna inconveniente en el viaje? ¿Por qué traes a esa mujer?- preguntaba Dia a lo que Maki solo sonrió divertida retirando la capucha que cubría el rostro de aquella joven asustada.

-Ninguno, y ella es….. Bueno ¿Qué importa? Quiero que se la lleves a Kotori y Mari, Diles que le ofrezcan comida y algo para beber, después quiero que se asee y la lleven al Baishun a más tardar en una hora- pidió Maki aquel favor mientras bajaba un par de cosas mas de aquel caballo, Dia solo se quedó perpleja al ver a la chica.

-Pero… esta chica no tendrá más de 14 años- decía Dia sorprendida a lo que Maki solo se giró para verla.

-Tiene 15, vamos ¿Vas a hacer lo que te pido o tendré que hacerlo personalmente?-pregunto aburrida la pelirroja y Dia solamente suspiro tomando la soga que amordazaba las manos de la joven.

-Ah~ ven por aquí por favor- pidió Dia a la chica que sin decir nada o hacer si quiera algún tipo de expresión simplemente avanzo.

-Si siempre hiciera lo que le digo, sería más amble con ella- susurro para sí misma Maki mientras tomaba un saco en especial y entraba a los aposentos del palacio en busca de la pequeña pelirroja de un año menor que ella.

Maki camino por los pasillos notándolos algo silenciosos, sin embargo no le presto importancia y se dirigió a la habitación de Ruby. Cuando llego, sin si quiera tocar la puerta entro viendo a la pequeña joven que buscaba en compañía de la castaña que había obsequiado a Dia dos noches atrás.

-Hola Ruby, tengo algo para ti el día de hoy- Maki con una sonrisa más amable se acercaba hasta la otra pelirroja que la miraba curiosa.

-Maki onne-san bienvenida ¿Qué es?- pregunto Ruby entusiasmada mirando a su prima, esta solo le entrego el saco que traía en sus manos. Rápidamente Ruby miro en el interior encontrando dos eran broches para el cabello, ambos eran de oro y tenían la figura de una libélula en ellos, la única diferencia que había en ambos era que uno tenía una pequeña gema color rosa y el otro era de color amarillo.

-¿Te gustan?- preguntaba la mayor a la menor y esta rápidamente asintió.

-Son hermosos, muchas gracias Maki onne-sama- agradecía sonriente a su prima que solo le devolvió la tenue sonrisa.

Ruby miro ambos y después miro a Hanamaru que parecía algo asustado por la presencia de Maki en el lugar, aunque a decir verdad parecía que la pelirroja la había ignorado totalmente.

-Maru-chan, te daré uno ¿Cuál te gusta más?- le pregunto a la castaña que por fin miraba a Ruby y le sonreía nerviosa.

-No… no creo que sea buena idea, ella te los ha obsequiado ti Zura- decía Hanamaru en voz baja mirando de reojo a Maki.

La pelirroja simplemente les dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse, no sin antes decir algo más, esta vez dirigido hacia Hanamaru.

-No rechaces la bondad de Ruby, cortesana-fueron sus únicas palabras antes de irse y dejar a solas a ambas chicas.

-¿Cortesana?- pregunto dudosa Hanamaru mirando de manera incierta a Ruby que solo bajo la mirada.

-Sobre eso….. Si Maki onne-sama te trajo aquí y te obsequio a Onne-chan significa que…. Bueno….. Esa será tu labor de ahora en adelante….. Una cortesana- comento Ruby de manera algo tímida, pues no quería que su amiga reaccionara de tan mala manera.

-¿Qué?... pero….. Yo no puedo hacer eso…. ¡Y menos con Dia-sama!- exclamo Hanamaru poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente, Ruby no tardo en ponerse de pie también y abrazar a Hanamaru para calmarla.

-¡Tranquila!... Tranquila, Yo te prometo que….. Te prometo que Onne-chan no te pondrá un solo dedo encima…- Ruby abrazaba a la castaña con cariño, esta al principio se resistió pero después se fue calmando para corresponder el abrazo al final.

-Ruby-chan…..- susurro.

Ruby se separó ligeramente del abrazo y dirigió sus manos a la cabeza de Hanamaru para después tomar su cabello y hacer algo con el sutilmente, después se separó con una sonrisa mirando a Hanamaru.

-Puedes quedarte con el de la gema rosa y yo guardare el de la gema amarilla, así estaremos conectadas la una con la otra siempre- sonreía Ruby a Hanamaru y esta asintió sonriendo tenuemente.

-Gracias Ruby-chan-

.

Maki estaba esperando con completa tranquilidad en el interior de aquella habitación de aroma lavanda, ya había encendido algunas velas y había preparado una botella de Sake cerca de la mesa de centro para estar más cómoda. Incluso había bebido unos cuantos tragos antes de que la joven que había traído llegara hasta ella.

-Hare llorar a esa mocosa, hare que ruegue porque me detenga, y después la entregare a su padre….. Así estaremos a mano y faltaran solo 11 mas….- pensaba la pelirroja sirviéndose una copa más de Sake y bebiéndola de golpe.

Su visión estaba fallándole un poco, pues espero por más tiempo y se mantuvo bebiendo lo suficiente para sentirse embriagada, pero aun consiente.

-Kotori y esa estúpida extranjera se están tardando demasiado….- Maldijo por tercera vez en aquel tiempo, al menos la mitad de aquella botella ya había sido consumida y había optado por recostarse un momento mientras esperaba.

Justo cuando cerro un poco lo ojos, escucho la puerta deslizarse, rápidamente levanto la cabeza encontrándose algo que la dejo maravillada.

Frente a ella y entrando a la habitación se veía una bella chica con un largo y voluminoso kimono de color rosado, su cabello negro estaba atado en un singular broche brillante de cerezo y en su mano, la chica traía un bonito abanico cubriendo su boca de una manera seductora, sin descartar aquellos ojos sangre que resaltaban con el maquillaje blanco que pintaba su rostro. Simplemente la chica se veía hermosa y Maki se había embobado al menos unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

-Te ves demasiado diferente Tsuchimiya-san, te vez hermosa….- dijo Maki levantándose y caminando tambaleante hasta llegar al frente de aquella chica que permanecía en la misma posición. -¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí no es así? Así que ven y recuéstate- Maki ordeno haciéndose a un lado señalando aquel acojinado y cómodo futon adornado con telas de color rosa y violeta.

Sin embargo aquella chica en vez de obedecer simplemente camino hacia Maki manteniendo la sensualidad en sus movimientos y con un hábil y sutil empujón, logro hacer que la que callera sentada en aquel futon fuese Maki; esta miro sorprendida a la chica frente a ella para después sonreír, esto al sentir como el pie de la chica comenzaba a pasearse desde su muslo hasta su entrepierna acariciándola sutilmente.

-Me agrada que estés dispuesta a cooperar- Dijo sonriente Maki a la chica y tomándola desprevenida tiro de su mano haciéndola caer sobre su regazo, de manera que permanecería sentada sobre las piernas de la pelirroja.

Maki tentó desde los glúteos de la chica y en ascenso hasta sus caderas y cintura, disfrutando de la esbelta figura de esta, deseaba ver completamente aquel rostro por lo que con sutileza sujeto la mano de la joven que sostenía el abanico aun sobre su rostro intentando retirarlo, pero la chica fue más rápida, simplemente retiro de golpe el abanico y se lanzó contra los labios de Maki, besándolos de una manera feroz.

La pelirroja se dejó llevar por el agresivo beso, sin siquiera percatarse del rostro de la chica, aquellos labios tenían un sabor frutal que nunca había probado, eran tan suaves que simplemente estaba perdiéndose en ellos y olvidando sus verdaderas intenciones con aquella chica. Rápidamente se separó de ella y sin siquiera abrir los ojos se lanzó contra el cuello de ella besándolo y degustándolo a placer, un pequeño gemido salió de aquella chica tras el contacto y simplemente sonrió contra aquella piel, ese aroma era tan agradable. Con cuidado abrió los ojos mirando de cerca aquella piel, pero algo llamo rápidamente su atención, al frente de ellas estaba un gran espejo en el que pudo ver como aquella chica, mientras era acariciada por ella, sacaba de entre el abanico algo brillante y filoso; entonces reacciono de inmediato.

Maki se separó de golpe de la chica y solo le dio tiempo de sujetar la mano de esta y desviarla del objetivo de la chica, aquel objeto brillante y punzante termino por clavarse contra el pecho de la pelirroja muy cerca del hombro, Aquella chica, la había engañado y la había intentado matar sin éxito, aunque logro herirla.

-¡AGH! Maldita…- Exclamo entre el dolor Maki empujando con fuerza a la chica para quitarla de encima de ella, cosa que logro, dejando así en su pecho, aquella daga clavada.

La chica rápidamente se puso de pie y desato su cabello negro dejándolo caer; miraba de una manera feroz a Maki que se quejaba por el punzante dolor.

-Debes morir maldito monstruo….¡Debes pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano!- aquella voz por fin sonó y Maki miro a aquella pelinegra, esos ojos…. Ese rostro…. Se le hacía familiar….

-Ya….¿Yazawa?- Fue lo único que dijo Maki al reconocer quien era esa chica.

Yazawa Nico se había infiltrado en aquel palacio mientras los líderes no estaban para vengar la muerte de su hermano y su padre, pero para su desgracia, la pelirroja se había dado cuenta antes de lograr apuñalarla.

Nico rápidamente miro a su alrededor, encontrando en aquella habitación solamente una espada de madera, tal vez no podría cortar a la pelirroja pero si podría matarla a golpes con esa espada por lo que aprovechando que Maki prestara más atención al dolor de la puñalada, corrió hasta la espada de madera para tomarla.

Maki respiraba agitada, aquello realmente dolía, cuando levanto de vuelta su vista a la pelinegra la vio aproximarse rápidamente con la espada de madera al aire lista para golpearla, con un torpe y desastroso movimiento logro esquivar el golpe de Nico y terminar recargándose contra uno de los muros manchándolo de su sangre. El golpe que iba destinado para ella termino por romper la mesa de centro donde la botella de Sake había estado.

-Como… ¿Cómo demonios entraste?- se quejó Maki antes de que Nico se volviera a acercar de manera amenazante.

La pelirroja reunió toda su voluntad para recibir el nuevo ataque, esta vez cuando Nico se lanzó contra ella de nueva cuenta dispuesta a golpearla con la espada de madera, Maki contraataco soltando una patada que partió en dos aquella espada de madera y alcanzo a golpear el mentón de Nico haciéndola caer.

Nico se quedó congelada un par de segundos antes de sentir como la pelirroja se le había echado encima y sujetaba su rostro con una mano para que con la otra pudiese golpearla, y así fue, logro impactar su puño contra el rostro de la pelinegra latinando su labio inferior y haciéndolo sangrar. Pero Nico no esperaría el segundo impacto por lo que con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la daga en el pecho de Maki haciendo flaquear a la pelirroja y en el momento más oportuno la empujo lejos de ella con sus pies. Maki se estrelló contra una de las repisas que contenían las velas y algunos objetos derrumbando todo el contenido en la pelirroja que se quedó aturdida un breve momento.

-Maldición, debo salir de aquí….- maldijo para sí misma Nico corriendo hasta la salida de aquel cuarto.

Maki aun herida y cansada solo le resto llamar a la líder de la armada para que atraparan a esa chica Yazawa, no debía escapar después de lo que acababa de hacerle.

-¡DIA!- la llamo en el grito más potente que pudo expulsar.

.

Dia había permanecido cerca de la habitación de Ruby, deseaba conversar un momento con ella respecto a Hanamaru, sin embargo un estruendo la hizo detenerse a medio camino, más bien el grito desesperado y furioso de Maki.

-¿Qué pasa Onne-chan?- Ruby había salido de la habitación junto Hanamaru viendo como Dia estaba en aquel pasillo mirando a su alrededor.

-No sé qué pasa….. Ruby, vayan a buscar a Mari y escóndanse rápidamente- ordeno Dia a las dos menores que sin pensarlo hicieron lo que la pelinegra mayor les ordeno.

Las tres chicas corrieron en aquel pasillo juntas para lograr salir hacia cualquier escapatoria en el caso de Ruby y Hanamaru, en el caos de Dia, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde posiblemente Maki estaría. Cuando llego al Baishun solo encontró a Maki entre los escombros de aquella repisa y con una daga en su pecho y a algunos soldados corriendo entre los pasillos.

-¡Maki! ¿Qué paso?- la llamo rápidamente, la pelirroja solo levanto la cabeza con dolor y enojo.

-Yazawa, un Yazawa se metió al maldito castillo- dijo apoyándose de Dia para levantarse.

La pelinegra rápidamente llevo a Maki con ella, ambas salieron de aquella habitación, encontrándose con algunos de sus soldados siendo acribillados con flechas de la parte más alta del castillo, ambas se protegieron rápidamente bajo una mesa.

-Quédate aquí, voy a buscar a Ruby- pidió rápidamente Dia a Maki que solo sintió dejando ir a la pelinegra.

Dia rápidamente salió de debajo de la mesa y corrió entre los pasillos en busca de su hermana y aquella chica castaña.

Nico corría apresurada entre los pasillos de aquel gran castillo, necesitaba encontrar una escapatoria rápidamente o la familia Yazawa seria historia si ella moría también. Tenía a varios arqueros cuidando sus espaldas, cuando por fin encontró una salida viable se topó con una pequeña pelirroja y una castaña armadas con simples palos.

-Ahí está la chica de Yazawa- acuso rápidamente Ruby haciendo que las miradas se pusieran en ella rápidamente.

Nico hizo una seña con su mano para que mataran con flechas a aquellas dos chicas y pudiera escapar, de inmediato, los arqueros que la habían acompañado apuntaron sus arcos a ambas chicas que se quedaron en shock.

-¡Mátenlas!- ordeno Nico y de inmediato las flechas fueron lanzadas.

Fue un movimiento realmente rápido que ninguna se puso percatar de ello, ambas chicas esperaban el impacto de las flechas en su piel pero en su lugar simplemente sintieron un peso extra encima. Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron con Dia, quien justo antes de que las flechas fueran disparadas contra ellas, las había visto y las tacleo para que no fuesen heridas, sin embargo la pelinegra no corrió con tanta suerte, pues una flecha había dado en su brazo y otra en su costado hiriéndola.

-¡Onne-chan!- grito Ruby al ver a su hermana herida.

Nico aprovecho el momento de distracción para escapar lo aquella puerta, y con ella, todos los arqueros que habían sobrevivido al taque, dejando el castillo Nishikino con al menos 8 muertos y varios heridos, entre ellos las dos líderes más importantes.

-Dia-san….. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...las flechas… no podían lastimar a Ruby-chan, solo a mi….- Hanamaru permanecía sorprendida mirando a Dia recargada boca abajo sobre sus piernas y respirando agitada con una evidente expresión de dolor.

Maki salía de debajo de la mesa, había escuchado silencio un breve momento por lo que supuso que los atacantes habían sido abatidos o se habían escapado, se encontraba furiosa, su orgullo estaba por lo bajo en ese momento.

-Esa maldita mocosa….. Voy a matarla….- se dijo así misma mientras miraba de vuelta la daga que tenía clavada en el pecho.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al tirar de ella y sacarla de su cuerpo, después la sostuvo entre sus manos y la miro detenidamente, aquella daga era de un mango color dorado con una rosa roja grabada en el….. esa fue la misma con la que había cortado la cabeza del joven Koutaro…

* * *

 **ojo por ojo...**


	3. Chapter 3 Dulce trampa

**hola hola, se que me tardo en actualizar pero honestamente me debo andar con cuidado en esta historia, por que son muchísimos personajes que deben aparecer, así que poco a poco :3 y no la historia no va rápido, va conforme lo que estoy planeando hacer con ella, así que no se preocupen :3**

 **Ya muy pronto aparecerán las chicas que faltan, asi que no se me desesperen. sin mas que decir me retiro.**

* * *

Un gran grupo de arqueros corrían resguardando con furor a una pelinegra vestida inadecuadamente con un kimono Rosa y maquillada como una oiran, todos corrían entre los largos y abundantes campos de bambú y maleza verde; huyendo de los guerreros rojos que habían estado tratando de seguir su rastro después del ataque al castillo Nishikino.

Para suerte de ellos, los guerreros rojos los habían perdido al final.

Una vez que se miraron en un sitio escondido y más seguro, se tomaron el debido tiempo para descansar un momento y recuperar el aliento.

-Mi señora Yazawa-sama ¿Conseguimos nuestro cometido?- pregunto uno de los arqueros que la habían acompañado, este se había recuperado ya de aquella veloz huida.

Nico simplemente mantuvo la cabeza baja y se mostraba realmente decepcionada de sí misma, así como inundada en frustración, pues bien sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No….. Esa maldita sigue con vida- aclaraba la líder pelinegra a sus hombres, todos parecieron reaccionar sorprendidos y con algo de miedo.

-Pero…. ¿Cómo es posible? Esa hoja tendría al menos 15 cm de largo….. ¿Cómo fue que fallo?- pregunto el mismo hombre a Nico que solo comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

-Ella…. No sé qué clase de mierda es….. Simplemente la apuñale e igual se levantó…..- decía Nico con pesadez en su voz, era obvio, después de todo ¿Cómo es que esa chica había aguantado semejante herida como para volver a ponerse de pie y atacarla?

Los arqueros de la casa Yazawa solo se quedaron en silencio mirando a su líder, tenían conocimiento de lo voraz que podía llegar a ser la heredera de Nishikino pero ¿Llegar a tanto? De algo si estaban seguros, la pelirroja los había identificado y seguro iría tras de ellos cuanto antes.

-Tal vez debidos enviar loso a un mensajero para que el resto de la armada cuide el castillo y a la ama Yazawa con sus hijas mientras nosotros esperamos aquí para emboscar a los soldados rojos que se acerquen- proponía otro de los arqueros a disposición de los Yazawa.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, si descubren que estoy fuera del castillo tendrán más saña para destruirnos y apoderarse de nuestro territorio….- decía aquello Nico recobrando la compostura y volviendo a montar a su caballo lista para partir. -De cualquier manera... Tenemos que apresurarnos a volver al palacio, si esa mujer pudo levantarse a agredirme después de una puñalada, seguro irán pronto al palacio a matarme... Tengo que proteger a mi madre y mis hermanas- Nico decía aquello mientras les daba la espalda a sus arqueros que solo se miraron entre si intrigados.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta más de su líder, comenzaron a andar tras de ella igual de alertas, pues aun temían algún ataque de esa loca pelirroja.

-Parece que se me vino una buena idea a la cabeza... Solo espero que funcione- Pensó para sí misma Nico, cabalgando entre los oscuros bosques de bambú.

.

Jadeos constantes inundaban una habitación, sitio donde gobernaba un soberano líder, claro, pues este estaba escudado bajo el trato que tenía con la familia Nishikino. Aquellas voces femeninas eran un ritmo o sonido de amor entre dos amantes que vivían tranquilas gracias a aquella seguridad.

-Tsu...Tsubasa-chan...- Aquel ligero jadeo lo pronuncio la futura heredera de la casa de los Kousaka; quien ahora estaba tendida boca abajo entre mantas blancas, con un agitado respirar y un sudor adornando su blanca piel.

-Lo siento cariño ¿fue demasiado por hoy?- Aquella otra voz provenía de una castaña de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos verdes.

Aquella joven pasaba con delicadeza su mano a lo largo de la espalda desnuda de la heredera de Kousaka con amor, posteriormente se inclinó poco a poco llegando hasta el rostro de la chica de ojos azules y deposito un cálido beso sobre la mejilla de esta.

-... Te dije que estaba cansada, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ir al palacio de Yukki cuando los Kazuno tienen pueblos en el camino?- preguntaba con replica la joven Kousaka haciendo un ligero puchero hacia Tsubasa que solo río complacida.

-Claro que lo se Honoka, por eso quise librarte de todo ese estrés, y consentirte como te lo mereces- Tsubasa tras decir esas palabras deposito un beso más contra la mejilla de la de ojos azules. Posteriormente siguió un recorrido corto hasta llegar a los labios de la menor y besarla un momento breve.

Alguien llamo a la puerta irrumpiendo su apasionado momento, Tsubasa simplemente se separó de Honoka y acomodo su kimono rápidamente para después dirigirse a abrir la puerta, mientras Honoka permaneció en la misma posición.

Cuando la castaña mayor abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos azules claro, esa sería la hermana de la heredera, Kousaka Yukiho.

-Kira-san mi padre llama a onne-chan al salón principal- la joven chica informo a la castaña que la había recibido.

-Claro que si Yukiho, ella ira en un par de minutos- aclaro la chica a la menor.

Por un momento Yukiho pareció retirarse, sin embargo, tomando por sorpresa a Tsubasa, hizo a un lado la puerta y entro a la habitación, observando la espalda desnuda de hermana y como esta parecía dormitar.

-¿De nuevo te la has...? Ah~ Por dios, ella tan solo llego del viaje hace dos horas y ya te la llevaste a la cama- regañaba Yukiho a Tsubasa que solo reía por lo bajo.

-Vamos, si no hubiera querido me hubiera echado de la habitación, es tan culpable como yo- respondió divertida la mayor en aquella habitación.

La más joven solo frunció ligeramente el ceño para después soltar un suspiro y darse la vuelta y marcharse de aquella habitación. Tsubasa solo río ligeramente ante la acción molesta y avergonzada de Yukiho y volvió hacia la desnuda joven heredera que se había comenzado a dormir sin importarle el llamado de su padre.

-Honoka...- la llamo suavemente la cortesana a su ama y con cariño acaricio desde la parte baja de su espalda desnuda, hasta el cuello de esta y termino por enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos manteniendo la suavidad. Por último se inclinó lentamente hasta el oído de Honoka y le susurro... - Atiende a tu padre y aséate; si terminas rápido te prometo prepararte ese pan tradicional que tanto te gusta- agregaba y con éxito, Honoka levanto la cabeza de golpe y miro emocionada a Tsubasa.

-¿Enserio vas a prepararme tu pan casero?- le dijo entusiasmada a la castaña mayor que solo sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

-Claro que si- respondió Tsubasa dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Honoka y posteriormente acaricio su mejilla- Lo haré con todo mi amor para ti- incorporándose, Tsubasa motivaba a Honoka a vestirse y retirarse.

Honoka con emoción se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente. Después de todo no había nada más delicioso a su paladar que la comida de Tsubasa y mejor aún, ese pan especial que tenía aquel toque tan característico e inconfundible de Tsubasa, simplemente lo amaba.

Una vez que Honoka se puso de pie con su uniforme completamente arreglado y en su lugar, camino apresurada a la salida de aquella habitación.

-Espero no tardar más de lo necesario Tsu, te estaré esperando para la cena- Honoka decía aquello a Tsubasa antes de salir de aquella habitación.

La joven castaña solo se limitó a asentir y soltar un suspiro cuando Honoka se retiró, se sentía aliviada de que su amada estuviera de vuelta, después de todo sabia cuan peligroso era ser parte del trato de los Nishikino y andar por suelos de las familias que aún se resistían al poderío de los soldados de fuego o los soldados rojos, ambos nombres solo se referían al bravo ejercito de Nishikino.

Tsubasa Kira, desde pequeña había quedado huérfana debido a las constantes guerras en los pueblos por las tierras y el poderío de las familias, cuando solo tenía 10 años, vagando entre las calles de los pueblos de Shinjuku, fue acogida por un hombre fornido y de una melena castaña oscura, este poseía unos vivos ojos azules, este hombre resultaría ser el líder de la familia Kousaka. Cualquiera hubiese pensado mal de aquel hombre y que solo buscaba complacerse con ella, sin embargo el le dio un tranquilo lugar para vivir, todo a cambio de que Tsubasa en un futuro fuese la guía de Honoka, aquella joven un año menor a ella y futura heredera de la familia.

Ambas niñas se encariñaron rápidamente la una con la otra y crecieron juntas, al menos dos años después de la llegada de Tsubasa, nació Yukiho Kousaka quien recibiría la compañía y las enseñanzas de Tsubasa al igual que Honoka.

Tsubasa no estaba segura cuando es que aquello que inicio como una amistad se convirtió en amor, solo sabía que la persona más importante en el mundo y la que más amaba era esa castaña extrovertida, Honoka Kousaka.

Honoka se dirigía hacia la sala principal donde su padre seguro estaría esperándola, tenía mucho que conversar con él, tenía algunas noticias sobre las posiciones de Matsura y del tipo de negociación que deseaban para aceptar el pacto de la familia Nishikino.

Una vez que Honoka llego hasta el frente de su padre, este la miro con severidad, después de todo en vez de haber llegado hasta el primero, se había ido a la habitación con Tsubasa.

-Por fin te atreves a venir a mí- dijo con voz severa el hombre a la castaña que solo hizo una reverencia en signo de disculpa y respeto a su padre.

-Perdóname padre- fue la única disculpa por parte de Honoka, después de todo no le gustaba excusarse frente a su padre, su mayor autoridad y al que le tenía supremo respeto y admiración.

El hombre solo miro a su hija un breve momento para después dejar escapar un suspiro cansado, de verdad aquella joven aun no maduraba.

-Levántate y sacude tus ropas- dio la orden el hombre y Honoka atendió de inmediato poniéndose firme ante la presencia de aquel hombre. -¿Cuáles son las noticias que tiene el líder de Yukki?- pregunto el hombre a su hija que de inmediato y sin vacilar contesto.

-Las tropas de los Kazuno siguen sin retirarse de las orillas de sus tierras, parece que no le temen a la fuerza de las tres familias- informo la castaña.

-Claro que no van a tener miedo, los Kazuno son una de las familias más grandes, su ejército es tan grande que puede acabar con el de Toujou y Yukki si se lo propone- exclamaba el líder algo exasperado, sin embargo pronto recobro su compostura seria.

-Es por eso que el líder de la familia se propuso a llevar a cabo una ceremonia de unión conyugal entre Yukki Anju, su hija mayor y la actual líder de la familia Toudo, Erena; Según el líder de Yukki, esto es para terminar con la rivalidad de ambas familias y levantar un ejército aun mayor para la protección de las tierras de ambas familias- explicaba Honoka la información que había recibido y su padre suspiro complacido.

-Ya veo, así que esas son las acciones que tomaron, me parece perfecto- aquel hombre manifestaba su agrado ante la noticia con una tenue sonrisa.

-Oh…. Casi lo olvido, Nishikino-Dono está en camino hacia el palacio de Yukki también; Yukki-dono me ha informado que aquella reunión es para negociar soldados para la protección de sus tierras, también me ha informado que después de la visita al palacio de Yukki, se encontraran en el territorio de Sakurauchi para una reunión importante- continuaba informando Honoka.

-¿En el palacio de Sakurauchi? ¿Qué clase de visita tienen con una familia de Shizuoka?- pregunto el hombre de nueva cuenta a su hija que de inmediato se tensó, le preocupaba la reacción que tendría su padre.

-Ve…Veras padre….. Nishikino-Dono necesita poderío entre Gotenba, Hakone y Namazu para evitar que los Tsushima y los Yazawa asienten tropas a sus alrededores….- Explicaba Honoka a su padre que no parecía entender la relación de aquellos asuntos. –Para que los Sakurauchi aceptaran….. Nishikino-Dono ofreció en matrimonio a su heredera con el hijo menor de Sakurauchi…..- terminaba de decir Honoka con nerviosismo en su voz.

El silencio reino por un par de segundos en aquella habitación, no fue hasta que el rostro del líder comenzó a expresar su desagrado y su enojo ante tal decisión.

-Creí haber acordado con Nishikino-dono una unión con su hija y contigo…. ¿Qué diablos significa esto?- el hombre cada vez comenzaba a molestarse más.

Honoka retrocedió un par de pasos, esperando que su padre no reaccionara con furia como muchas otras veces. Pero fue inútil, el hombre estaba evidentemente molesto por la promesa rota.

-No tengo más información al respecto padre…..- aclaro Honoka y su padre se levantó de golpe de su lugar.

-Llama a un mensajero de inmediato, lo enviare a Tokio al palacio de Nishikino de inmediato, esto no se puede quedar así- dijo el hombre.

-Padre… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Honoka preocupada.

-Si Nishikino va a romper su palabra, entonces no hay trato respecto al intercambio de armas- amenazo Kousaka-Dono con voz seria.

-Pero padre…..-

-Prometieron una unión, negociare armas a cambio de alguna de las otras dos sucesoras, sea como sea, debe haber un matrimonio para ti-

-Pero las sucesoras son hijas de Kurosawa-

-Pero….. Si algo le sucede a Nishikino Maki, entonces el poder pasa a las hijas de Kurosawa, por ende no perderíamos mucho ¿Entiendes Honoka? Ahora has lo que te e pedido-

Sin esperar una queja más el hombre le dio la espalda a su hija que simplemente suspiro con cansancio y acato de inmediato la orden de su padre, emprendiéndose a buscar a algún mensajero que cumpliera su pequeña misión, sin embargo, aún estaba esa sensación en su pecho…. Esa dolorosa sensación de recordar que pese a todo, tendría que unirse a alguien que no amaba.

-Si tan solo pudiera escapar… con Tsubasa-chan….-

.

.

.

Kotori estaba de rodillas, sus manos estaban meramente ocupadas atendiendo las heridas de Maki, realmente se encontraba sorprendida de como la pelirroja aun después de una puñalada tan profunda estaba como si nada, aunque no era la única, pues a su lado estaba la ama Dia que era atendida por Mari, habían retirado de su carne dos puntas de flecha de su espalda y aun así estaba tranquila y sin mucha queja respecto a las heridas.

¿Cómo había entrado una espía a su castillo? Simplemente no lo sabía, ella había estado preparando a aquella desafortunada chica Tsuchimiya para que Maki hiciera lo que quisiera con ella cuando repentinamente habían sido atacadas, termino por encerrar a aquella chica en una habitación segura y al final simplemente encontró a Maki caminando por uno de los pasillos mientras sujetaba su torso de lado izquierdo y este sangraba de una manera realmente mala.

-deberías tener más cuidado ¿Sabes cuan preocupada estuve por ti?- regaño de inmediato Kotori a la pelirroja que solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que esa perra era un espía de Yazawa?- se excusó Maki sin moverse de donde estaba recostada, recibiendo aun curaciones con yerbas que la misma Kotori había enviado a traer.

-Eso sucede porque solo piensas de la cadera para abajo mi querida Maki-san- aquella cantarina voz provino de la chica rubia de la habitación, Mari que terminaba de atender por fin a Dia.

-Oye…- la reprendió Dia en voz baja, pero aun así no evito que Maki comenzara a gritarle.

-Puedo hacer con quien quiera lo que me dé la gana, además, esa maldita simplemente apareció, pensé que sería la hija de Tsuchimiya- replico de inmediato la pelirroja ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Mari.

Dia al escuchar aquel apellido se sobresaltó y miro de inmediato a Maki, esta seguía con el ceño fruncido en la misma posición que antes.

-¿Qué hace la hija de uno de los anteriores 12 siervos aquí?- de inmediato pregunto Dia a la pelirroja con una expresión seria, esto hizo que las otras dos cortesanas guardaran silencio absoluto al ver la expresión de Dia y el silencio de Maki.

A pesar de tantas cosas, Dia sabía algo al respecto, recordaba a Maki siendo maltratada por su padre y aquellos 12 siervos, ella también recibió un trato similar, aunque mucho menos fuerte ya que no era la heredera legitima; Recordaba como Maki había resistido al igual que ella, pero todo cambio desde que su madre murió y fue llevada al templo de los 12 siervos, Antes de irse Maki seguía siendo esa niña temerosa y frágil, aun se podía ver algún sentimiento en su mirada….. Sin embargo, un año después cuando ella volvió, su mirada era fría, sin vida, y desde ese entonces su persona se convirtió en alguien putrefacto.

Ahora trataba de entender que le había sucedido a Maki, nunca lo supo, sin embargo de algo estaba segura, Nada justificaba ese afán de hacerle daño a todo mundo.

El silencio se mantuvo, Mari se veía preocupada, en cambio, Kotori se veía nerviosa, incluso Dia pudo apreciar como la peli gris apretaba con fuerza la tela ensangrentada que había ocupado para curar a Maki, tal vez….. Ella sabía algo…..

-Nada en lo que te debas meter Dia- esa fue la respuesta de Maki, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las ocasiones, esta vez su voz sonó suave y fría, como si en vez de estar molesta, estuviera triste y pensativa.

No lo entendía, simplemente aquella pelinegra no podría entender cuan doloroso era el recordar, saber que tan solo era una pieza más para aquella familia, aunque fuese una pieza de importancia, no era más que una estrategia. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así cuando solo era una indefensa niña?

No se los perdonaría, para ella estaba bien lo que hacía, si esos hombres se habían atrevido a destruir poco a poco su pureza durante un año, estaba bien si ella ahora tomaba alguna parte de ellos que fuese pura y que los hiciera lamentarse, llorar y suplicar como ella lo había intentado tantas noches en las que simplemente era el juguete de todos ellos, y ¿qué mejor arrebato que aquellas jóvenes y puras hijas e hijos de aquellos que la atormentaban aun en sus pesadillas?

-No me estoy equivocando….- susurro para sí misma mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Dia se quedó sorprendida de ver por un momento así a Maki, de nueva cuenta noto como Kotori se acercaba a ella y posaba su mano sobre la de la pelirroja acariciándola con suavidad.

-Mari….. ¿Podrías salir de la habitación? Necesito unas palabras con Maki- pidió de inmediato Dia a la rubia que con una tenue sonrisa asintió.

Justo cuando estuvo lista miro también a Kotori que con un pesar en su mirada también abandono la habitación, dejando a ambas lideres a solas, Maki ni si quiera se había atrevido a mirarla.

Dia tomo un par de respiraciones, antes de romper con el silencio entre ambas y aclarar un par de cosas.

-¿Por qué tienes esa necesidad de lastimar a todos?- lanzo aquella pregunta sin cuidado alguno, Maki por su parte solo sonrió de medio lado, pero permaneció sin mirarla.

-Porque quiero y puedo- fue la única cosa que dijo Maki, aquellas palabras habían provocado un escalofrío en la pelinegra de ojos aqua.

-Te estas equivocando Maki, no puedes simplemente llegar al hogar de alguien y arrebatarles a sus hijas e hijos, el día de mañana cuando seas la líder de esta familia todos terminaran odiándote y matándote ¿Quieres eso?- pregunto Dia con severidad a la pelirroja que por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a discutir la miraba….. De nuevo aquellos ojos sin vida la miraban.

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que tú quieres?- la pelirroja dijo aquellas palabras con aquella sonrisa que le causo un escalofrió más a Dia, simplemente no podía comprender a esa chica. –Recuérdalo Dia, cuando mi sangre bañe la tierra, hasta ese entonces todo será tuyo, no sería extraño que desearas que yo desaparezca ¿Verdad?- argumentando eso Dia simplemente no lo pudo resistir más.

-¡¿Quién querría que un ser querido muera para tener poder?! ¡No soy como tu padre o mi madre! ¡NO SOY COMO TU!- le grito aquello a la pelirroja que simplemente suspiro sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-En eso tienes razón…. No eres como yo, ni tampoco viviste lo que yo…-

-Sé que todos fueron duros con nosotras, se cuán difícil fue vivir con golpes y extremistas entrenamientos, ¡Lo sé! Pero aun así….. No termine siendo una asesina como tú-

Maki tras esas últimas palabras simplemente comenzó a reír, una risa llena de sarcasmo y sátira que simplemente Dia no lograba a procesar.

-¿Asesina? Que graciosa eres….-

-No entiendo….. Simplemente no te entiendo-

Maki con completa tranquilidad se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección fuera de aquella habitación, al deslizar la puerta simplemente miro a Dia de reojo una vez más antes de salir de aquella habitación.

-Sí, soy una asesina y también una Psicópata, pero… querida prima, ¿acaso no lo eres tú también?-

Con esas últimas palabras, Maki abandono la habitación dejando a Dia completamente callada, sin aliento y con una sensación de opresión en su pecho…..

.

 _Dia se encontraba entre un pequeño pueblo que ardía entre la viva llama del fuego, tan solo cuatro años atrás cuando había concluido su entrenamiento militar, su debut como guerrera y asesina fue en un pueblo invasor de Yazawa, donde habían matado a todo ser viviente en él, desde hombres y mujeres, hasta ansíanos…. La sangre de todos manchaba sus manos…_

 _Sin embargo se encontró con algo realmente difícil….. Un pequeño de tan solo 7 años de edad, llorando desoladamente justo al lado de los dos cuerpos de sus padres…._

 _Eso no era lo peor…. Sino que aquel pequeño tenía un parecido y familiar cabello castaño junto a unos orbes miel….._

 _-Si no haces lo que el amo dijo….. te matare….-_

 _-Pero…. es solo un niño…..-_

 _-Este niño que en un futuro se convertirá en soldado y matara a los tuyos…. Dia, tienes que hacerlo ¡Serás líder del ejercito de Nishikino, si eres débil no nos sirves para nada! ¡Eres escoria, Eres basura!-_

 _-…no… ¡No puedo!-_

 _-Bien….. Entonces lo atare en los campos de bambú…-_

 _Esa era una tortura cruel…. Algo que ella no podría dejar que le sucediera a un niño que lloraba y rogaba por sus padres, Su corazón latía con fuerza, y sudaba de igual manera, los nervios invadían su cuerpo….. si tan solo ella pudiese darle un final a aquel pequeño menos tortuoso que en los campos de bambú…. Entonces lo haría._

 _Sujetando fuertemente su catana entre sus manos, término por dar un corte certero que la baño en la tibia e inocente sangre de aquel infante, donde su cuerpo cayó y su cabeza rodo hasta sus pies. Sus manos temblaron incontrolada mente mientras sus lagriman comenzaban a escurrir por sus sucias mejillas…._

 _-Perfecto… acabas de hacer el corte perfecto….-_

 _Tras las palabras de ese hombre, una risa inundo sus oídos, cosa que la atormentaría más tarde hasta olvidarlo con el paso del tiempo…._

 _._

La joven pelinegra sacudió su cabeza rápidamente al recordar aquel suceso, simplemente sentía que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y su traspiración se había hecho presente.

-No soy… una asesina….-

Susurro para sí misma mientras se recostaba en aquel futon, tal vez solo necesitaba calmarse y volver a enterrar aquel recuerdo en lo profundo de su memoria, eso es lo que siempre hacia para olvidarse del dolor.

.

Maki se dirigía hacia la armería en su encargo, estaba completamente dispuesta a vengarse, nadie se atrevía a lastimarla sin recibir una severa reprimenda a cambio y el palacio de Yazawa sería el testigo de aquello, definitivamente se iban a arrepentir.

-¡Oye tú! Ven aquí de inmediato- llamo a uno de sus hombres que la atendió tan rápido como ella se lo ordeno.

-dígame ama- haciendo una ligera reverencia el atendió.

-Necesito que ir por un pequeño, dulce y frágil encargo- dijo ella al joven que asintió. –Tenemos tropas en las orillas de Shunjuku ¿Cierto?- pregunto ella comenzando a colocarse algunas fornituras metálicas que conformaban su armadura habitual.

-Así es, son los hombres que han estado vigilando los alrededores del palacio de Yazawa- informaba el hombre.

-De acuerdo, Si parto ahora mismo ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en reunirme con ellos?- pregunto Maki al joven.

-Probablemente al amanecer este cerca del palacio de Yazawa- informaba el, a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió.

-Perfecto…. Partimos en dos días-

-Si mi señora-

-y por favor….. No le digas nada a Dia-

.

.

.

Toda la noche Nico permaneció cuidando los alrededores del palacio incluso cuando se oscureció y volvió a amanecer había estado vigilante pues, habían pasado ya dos días desde el ataque que llevo a cabo en el castillo de Nishikino y a pesar de eso no habían recibido ninguna advertencia o algo a pesar de encontrarse relativamente cerca, simplemente no podía bajar la guardia, Era de madrugada, y entre sus hermanas, ella y parte ostentosa de sus hombres habían estado vigilando a los alrededores, ella realmente no quería permitirle a sus hermanas aquello, sin embargo al verlas tan aferradas, prefirió que la acompañaran a que cometieran alguna imprudencia.

Sin embargo, todo a su alrededor estaba sumamente tranquilo desde esos últimos días, simplemente como si nada hubiera sucedido, realmente se le estaba haciendo sospechoso o simplemente Nishikino Maki no había reconocido a su atacante.

Aquella madrugada las dos hermanas cabalgaban entre la gran flora verde de sus bosques con la esperanza de volver con tranquilidad a casa en ese día, la última de ellas había recibido órdenes de su madre en el palacio para recibir información valiosa que pronto iría a comunicarle a Yazawa Nico.

Nico había planeado algo sumamente elaborado que podría llevarle a una victoria, pero primero tenía que contar con el apoyo de algunas familias más, su primer objetivo sería la familia Tsushima, si obtenían el apoyo de ellos, seguro contarían también con el apoyo de los Matsura que llevaban algunos años en lucha contra los Nishikino.

Incluso pensaba en negociar con la familia Koizumi, pues estos intercambiaban algunas cosas con las tres familias, pero no había algún tipo de acuerdo amistoso entre ellos.

El trotar de un caballo llamo su atención, cuando miro en aquella dirección se encontró con su hermana Kokoro que venía a toda prisa en busca de ella.

-Kokoro ¿Qué te ha dicho nuestra madre?- pregunto de inmediato a su hermana menor al verla de frente con respiración agitada.

-La familia Tsushima a enviado a un mensajero- mencionaba la chica llamando por completo la atención de su hermana mayor. –Están dispuestos a apoyarnos, pero a cambio quieren ver un ejército más reforzado, y mejores estrategias para llevar a cabo nuestros ataques, advierten que la furia de los guerreros rojos y es realmente fuerte- comentaba Kokoro a su hermana que solo suspiro en respuesta.

-Se perfectamente a que nos enfrentamos, por eso estoy preparando el mejor plan que hayan tenido el placer de conocer, solo necesito saber que esa loca mujer está haciendo lo que quiero y listo….- dijo Nico posando sus ojos carmín de vuelta a los largos y densos plantíos de bambú.

-Madre está esperando mucho de ti Onne-san, nosotras también, simplemente no podemos dejarnos vencer por esos despiadados- agregaba la otra hermana menor, Cocoa que cabalgaba al lado de su hermana Mayor.

-No decepcionare a nadie, ni una sola gota más se derramara de los Yazawa, ténganlo por seguro, incluso si eso significa humillarme, no importa que, lograre mi cometido- Con esas palabras Nico comenzaba a andar.

Algo se escuchaba entre los bosques, esto puso a las tres hermanas alertas a cualquier cosa, pero aquel ruido de inmediato desapareció, hubiesen podido detectarlo fácilmente si el sol estuviera de su parte, pero para su desgracia, la oscuridad de la madrugada aún estaba en pie y eso solo las ponía más nerviosas.

-Kokoro, dirígete al escuadrón del lado derecho, será mejor que no estén jugueteando- susurro Nico a su hermana que rápidamente asintió y se movió.

Aquel silbido atravesó los aires, de una manera que sin duda había sentir extrañeza a cualquiera, pero para su mala suerte, Nico sabía que significaba y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar de otra manera solo giro su cabeza a su hermana menor Kokoro que era recibida por una flecha que la hacía caer de su caballo y quedar clavada de sus ropas en uno de los troncos de bambú

-¡Kokoro!- exclamo Nico al ver a su hermana, sintió alivio al ver que solo habían perforado sus ropas y la chica estaba intacta y asustada.

Rápidamente comenzó a escuchar más ataques de flechas cerca de donde se encontraba, así como una tenue capa de tierra comenzaba a nublar su vista, aprecia que habían provocado que la tierra se revolcara lo suficiente como para no permitir una vista clara.

Rápidamente bajo de su caballo y lo hizo andar como distracción mientras ella corría a auxiliar a su hermana Kokoro, una vez que la ayudo a quitar aquella flecha, ambas se incorporaron para buscar a la otra hermana, pero para su desgracia, la chica no estaba.

-No puede ser….. Cocoa no puede desobedecerme e irse a pelear….- dijo aquello Nico mirando con desesperación a los alrededores, notando como algunos de sus hombres luchaba contra otros que no alcanzaba a identificar del todo.

-Hermana tenemos que irnos….- le decía Kokoro a Nico que cubriéndose de algunas flechas más, auxilio a su hermana para salir de aquel lugar.

Por un momento miro la flecha entre sus manos y vio aquel sello único, una flecha de madera roja… esto sin duda le pertenecía a los guerreros de Nishikino.

Nico corrió entre la flora de la mano con su hermana, podía ver algo de luz por el camino que seguía, seguro serian a aquellos que deseaba encontrar, por lo que con el corazón lleno de temor y preocupación se dirigió ahí, cuando por fin, después de algunas heridas leves por ramas y flechas logro llegar a aquella luz.

Cuando salió de entre el denso bosque ahí estaban esos guerreros, de armaduras rojas y estética tenebrosa. Pero lo que llamo su atención de inmediato fue uno de ellos en especial, esta sostenía a su hermana Cocoa con su brazo de manera aprensiva, la joven castaña y de ojos carmín estaba llena de terror.

Nico permaneció en su lugar mirándola detenidamente, aquel guerrero llevaba la característica armadura roja y protecciones metálicas más detalladas que el resto, así como una larga capa roja y un casco que cubría su rostro casi por completo, sin embargo podía ver un par de orbes violetas mirándola fijamente.

-No puedo creerlo….. Que rápido te pusiste de pie- susurraba Nico mirando aquellos orbes violetas.

-Onne-sama…..- el llamado de su hermana Cocoa la hizo mirar a la joven chica que aún tenía el miedo impregnado en su rostro.

El silencio permaneció entre ambos bandos, mirándose unos a otros y posteriormente a cada líder que se sostenía la mirada con firmeza, como si estuvieran incitándose a atacarse.

No paso mucho para que Aquella de ojos violetas rompiera con el silencio, pues con sumo cuidado comenzó a retirar aquel casco dejando a la vista su rostro.

Tal como Nico lo imagino, Nishikino Maki estaba ahí, amenazando con matar a su hermana.

-Esos ojos carmín te delatan como una Yazawa…. Dime ¿Cómo puedes llevar el apellido de guerreros tan magníficos como los Yazawa después de atacarme de una manera tan sucia en mis propios aposentos?- Maki decía a aquella pelinegra con una sonrisa en sus labios, Nico se mostraba nerviosa.

-¿Cómo una basura como tú no se murió después de que la apuñale?- Reto Nico a la pelirroja que solo se mostró sorprendida un breve momento para después volver a sonreírle de manera intimidante.

-Así que fuiste tú…. Muy valiente y estúpido de tu parte atacarme personalmente- agrego la pelirroja. –¿Quién pensaría que esos besos y cuerpo que tanto me embriagaron vendrían de un enemigo?- dijo sin pudor alguno manteniendo la sonrisa.

Los presentes estaban intrigados, no estaban seguros de lo que pasaba, sin embargo no bajaban la guardia, en cualquier momento alguna de las líderes podría atacar.

-Un sacrificio para aplastar a una rata…- dicho esto, Nico vio como Maki sujetaba esta vez del cabello a Cocoa, todo para tener facilidad de abrirse un poco su armadura y mostrar a herida a un latente de la puñalada que había recibido 2 días atrás.

-Pues esta rata, resulto más fuerte de lo que crees…- Con esas palabras, Maki volvió a acomodar su ropa y tirando bruscamente del cabello de Cocoa le dio la espalda a Nico y a Kokoro. –Me encantaría negociar contigo Yazawa, no tengo hombres suficientes para luchar contigo ahora mismo, pero seguro no quieres que algo malo le suceda a tu hermana ¿Verdad?- con esas palabras, Maki caminaba hacia el palacio de Yazawa y Nico con la mirada dio indicaciones a sus hombres de que la siguieran con cuidado, ella iría justo detrás.

Ambos bandos llegaron con in incomodo ambiente hasta el patio principal del palacio de Yazawa, donde convocaron a la líder, la madre de Nico a salir y presentarse frente a aquella despiadada chica que aun sostenía del cabello a una de sus hijas. Nico mientras tanto, se posó al lado de esta con mirada firme.

-Hemos tenido muchas dificultades Yazawa-sama, desde mucho antes de que si quiera yo existiera en este mundo, pero aun así creo que pudimos seguir negociando pacíficamente con ustedes….. Hasta hoy- decía la pelirroja al estar frente a la líder de los Yazawa.

-¿Pacíficamente? ¿Así le llamas a masacrar a mi pueblo, arrebatarle la vida a mi esposo y profanar de tan descabellada manera el cuerpo de mi único hijo varón?- agregaba la mujer con porte serio y tranquilo.

-Bueno, uno debe seguir órdenes, sin embargo hasta cierto punto me llegue a controlar, pero ahora, estoy dispuesta a que me exterminen aquí para darle una buena razón a mi padre y al ejército de Toujou y Sonoda para que vengan a derramar la sangre de todos y cada uno de ustedes- amenazaba sutilmente la pelirroja frente a la líder. La mujer se preguntó por un momento si la chica hablaba enserio, pero al verla con aquella sonrisa confiada, sabía que iba muy enserio.

-Ojo por ojo Yazawa-sama…. Si no caen ante mi por las buenas, será por las malas, tarde o temprano sucederá….- con esas palabras, Maki de su cintura, volvía a sacar aquel puñal que había arrebatado la vida y la cabeza del joven Koutaro y la colocaba contra la garganta de Cocoa, alarmando a varios, pero en especial a Nico.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- pregunto la mujer al verse semi acorralada, por que bien podría acabar con los invasores, después de todo estaban es su palacio y ahí se encontraba la mayoría de su ejército, sin embargo, justo como había dicho la pelirroja, si mataban a Maki, la furia de las tres familias caerían sobre ellos y serian vilmente exterminados tarde o temprano.

-Palabras interesantes….. Primero quiero a la infeliz que me apuñalo frente a mí, tengo que regresarle su bella hermanita- pidió la líder Nishikino.

Yazawa-san miro a su hija Nico, y con un simple asentimiento la chica entendió ir a pararse frente a la pelirroja que había llegado exigente e imponente. Después de todo habían discutido al respecto, ahora las decisiones estaban en sus manos.

Nico camino nerviosa hacia al frente y se colocó justo al frente de Maki, mirándola directamente a los ojos, La pelirroja parecía deseosa de hacerla pagar, lo que la ponía más nerviosa, pero como había dicho….. Solo era necesario que Maki actuara como Nico lo quería para lograr su cometido.

-Híncate ante mi…- Ordeno Maki, Nico simplemente miro a sus hombres, esperando alguna seña de resistencia, que su honor no fuese a caer, pero para decepción de estos, Nico con la cabeza baja obedeció y se puso de rodillas al frente de Maki. –Mírame….-

Maki observo a la chica pelinegra un par de segundos hasta que esta levanto la cabeza para mirarla, podía ver unos ojos asustados en ese momento lo cual la lleno aún más de satisfacción. Simplemente se limitó a levantar su mano, y de un fuerte y veloz movimiento la estampo contra el rostro de la pelinegra, abofeteándola y haciendo volver el rostro en otra dirección.

-Así es como una perra como tu debe ser tratada…..- dijo la pelirroja escupiendo al suelo y a su vez arrojo a Cocoa al lado de Nico, dejándolas a ambas por fin.

Nico solo sujetaba su mejilla aguantando el dolor, y dándose cuenta que aquel golpe había sido tan fuerte como para hacerla sangrar, solo tenía que aguantar aquello, solo eso.

-Bien, pues este es el momento perfecto para tomar una decisión ¿no es así? Y mi decisión es que se rindan ahora, y llevemos una cooperación pacifica, nosotros podemos usar sus tierras y ustedes dejan las masacres de los suyos a un lado, o puedo matarlos a todos más tarde y tomar todo lo que reste de ustedes por la mala, sea como sea Nosotros la familia Nishikino tendremos todo nuestro favor, como dije…. No me importa dar mi vida si es para que estén a merced de la familia….. no hay de otra, o cooperan por las buenas o por las malas- con aquellas palabras, la líder miraba a su hija, esperando que esta diera una respuesta, pero aun con todo, se resistía.

-Hermana…. Por favor….- aquellas palabras vinieron de Kokoro que estaba aún respaldando a Nico mirando como Maki daba insistentes vueltas alrededor de ella.

-Vamos Yazawa, toma una decisión, es realmente importante que lo hagas para hoy- exigía Maki a la pelinegra que seguía sin decir nada.

-Es…. Está bien…. Tu ganas…..- susurrando aquellas palabras Nico por fin respondía haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera y se acercara a ella.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche y tus hombres tampoco- dijo de manera burlesca la pelirroja haciendo que Nico frunciera el ceño.

Respiro varias veces, sus hombres parecían ahora asustados y sorprendidos, mientras su madre permanecía seria y sus hermanas aterradas…..

-He dicho que tú ganas… Nosotros la familia Yazawa, vamos a cooperar con las tres familias…..- dicho esto con una voz fuerte todos quedaron asombrados y la líder del bando contrario, complacida.

Maki solo miro sonriente hacia la líder que seguía sin inmutarse en su lugar y después camino hacia sus hombres, todo en busca de un arco. Cuando consiguió lo que buscaba tomo una de las antorchas de sus hombres y apuntando hacia el centro del jardín, donde la bandera de la familia Yazawa se ondeaba, arrojo aquella ardiente flecha contra la bandera, ocasionando que esta se prendiera en llamas, terminando así con la bandera de la familia Yazawa en ese sitio.

-No hay necesidad de sangre, ¿Verdad? Aunque es lo que más me gusta, pero no hay de otra- dijo Maki caminando de vuelta a Nico y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

Manteniendo aquella sonrisa, tomo con su mano la barbilla de Nico y la hizo mirarla, todo para acercarse lentamente a ella y depositar un beso tan fugas en sus labios de una tan burlesca manera que dejo sin movimiento o acción alguna a Nico, Cuando la pelirroja se separó de ella y la miro de aquella tan burlesca manera le susurro…

-Sería una pena matar a una hermosura como tu….. Yazawa Nico…..-

Con esas últimas palabras, Maki se ponía de pie nuevamente y caminaba decidida hacia su caballo montándolo y echando una última mirada a los Yazawa que se habían quedado helados ante tales acciones.

-Recibirán un mensajero cada semana, él se encargara de decirme si debo confiar en ustedes o destruirlos….. Hasta la próxima-

Finalizo Maki comenzando a galopar seguida de sus hombres que poco a poco abandonaban el lugar, dejando a un ejército decepcionado.

El silencio invadió el jardín principal del palacio de Yazawa, no fue hasta que un indignado soldado alzo la voz en contra de la mala decisión de Nico.

-¿¡Ves lo que has hecho!? Se suponía íbamos a pelear contra los Nishikino y terminaste entregándonos a ellos- decía furioso aquel hombre caminando hacia el centro donde estaba Nico aun de rodillas.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, no fue hasta que Nico se comenzó a incorporar con completa tranquilidad y posteriormente comenzó a sacudir sus ropas, paso la manga de su larga yukata por su mejilla para limpiar la sangre y posteriormente dejo ver su rostro, este….. Sonreía levemente.

-Te lo dije madre… te dije que ella iba a hacer justo lo que planee- dijo Nico a su madre que sonrió tenuemente también y asintió satisfecha.

Ante esas palabras, todos se quedaron con un pensamiento incierto, no sabían que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ¿Por qué las líderes se sonreían después de ser humilladas y entregarse?

-Me sorprende que resultara como lo planeaste Nico, sin duda… cumples altamente con mis expectativas- aclaro la mujer a su hija que hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Esperen…. No entiendo…..- dijo el hombre que había renegado de su joven líder, de inmediato Nico lo encaro.

-¿Acaso no se los dije? Entraría al palacio de Nishikino y mataría a esa mujer- dijo Nico confundiendo aún más a sus hombres. –El ataque fue planeado, tal vez falle en mi plan A, pero el plan B está comenzando a ser un éxito, pronto veremos a los Nishikino caer….- aclaraba Nico, sin embargo aquel hombre estaba en tal estado sorprendido que siguió sin comprender.

-¿Entonces….?- dijo el mirando fijamente a Nico que volvió a acomodar sus ropas y le dio la espalda.

-Acepte rendición para poder mezclarme con ellos…. Escuchar sus planes….. y más importante aún, ganarme la confianza de esa malnacida, y cuando ella confié ciegamente en mí, acabar con ellos…. Perfecto ¿No?-

Ante aquellas palabras todos quedaron asombrados, simplemente aquello no se les hubiera ocurrido ni en un millón de años, simplemente la idea perfecta de pasar desapercibidos y tener un triunfo casi asegurado…

.

.

.

Una mensajera llegaba hasta una habitación oscura, lugar donde hedía el incienso y solo era iluminado por varias velas, aquel era parte de los aposentos de Tsushima, donde el ejército de esta familia estaba vigilante y latente ante los movimientos de las tres familias.

Aquella mensajera llegaba sin aviso alguno y abría rápidamente la puerta de aquella habitación, dejando que la luz se colara en aquella habitación, haciendo que la chica dentro de esta frunciera el ceño y la mirara con desagrado.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, y quien te dijo que podías entrar así al recinto de tu ama?- dijo con voz severa la chica de cabello azulado y ojos violetas.

La mensajera simplemente respiraba con dificultad e intentaba recuperarse, poco a poco y a medida que su ama fruncía el ceño se apresuraba a recuperarse para que esta no la echara.

-Perdone….. Ama Tsushima-san….. Esto viene del palacio de Sakurauchi…..- decía la mensajera a su líder que de inmediato se ponía de pie ansiosa y recibía aquel papel

-¡Esto es de Riko verdad!- exclamaba emocionada la chica tomando… o más bien casi arrebatando el papel de las manos que la mensajera.

-Así es Yoshiko-san….. Es de la heredera de Sakurauchi- afirmaba de inmediato la joven a su ama que solo la miro con irritación.

-¡Para ti soy Yohane!... Ahora, sal de aquí, quiero leer mi mensaje- decía con poca amabilidad a su mensajera que solo asintió apresurada y nerviosa para retirarse lo antes posible de aquel lugar.

Una vez que aquella chica se había marchado, Yohane se apresuró a abrir aquel sobre para poder mirar el contenido que tenía, como esperaba, cuando lo abrió, aquella fragancia a cerezos inundo su nariz haciendo que su piel se erizara.

-Ah~ Riko…..- suspiro el nombre de aquella chica que amaba con locura.

Siguió a abrir la carta y mirar el contenido, primeramente se detuvo a apreciar la caligrafía de la chica y después presto por fin atención a su contenido:

 _No puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos otra vez Yoshiko….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Aquí hay una infiel y no es Maki 7u7_**


	4. Chapter 4 la venganza como opcion

**Sin mucho que decir, solo que lamento la demora por que me e tenido que mudar (Si otra vez) y pues me quede sin PC, de nuevo al celular, sin mas que decir pues si hay algún error en el cap pues discúlpenme soy humana y con autocorrector feo :/**

* * *

-¿Por que me has llamado tan temprano?- una seria pelinegra miraba a una pelirroja acomodar algunas cosas en la carga de una carreta cerradasin ninguna ventilación a excepción de la puerta que acababa de cerrar la de ojos violetas.  
-Por que vas a acompañarme a una pequeña misión, pero antes de eso, vamos a reunirnos con Umi Sonoda y Nozomi Toujou para tratar algunos asuntos y notificar las provisiones que compramos de los Koizumi- explicaba sin mucho interés Maki, manteniendo su expresión fría e inexpresiva a cualquier emisión buena.  
-Ni si quiera han pasado dos días desde que pisaste mis tierras- argumentaba Nico a lo que la menor solo río sarcásticamente.  
-¿Algun maldito problema con eso? Solo callate y sube a tu caballo... Conocerás a las herederas de las 3 familias- finalizaba Maki sin esperar alguna otra respuesta de Nico.  
La mayor obcervo brevemente lo que Maki llevaba consigo, un caballo, tras ella, Kotori que conducía aquella carreta y varios guerreros que las escoltarían, aparentemente no había peligro.  
-Esta idiota esta precipitándose conmigo...- Susurro para si misma Nico mientras montaba su caballo y se disponía a seguir a Maki

Una peli purpura caminaba con seriedad por los pasillos de un palacio ajeno, la mayoría de los guardias que custodiaban aquellos pasillos la miraban fijamente, pese a que aquella chica era obcervada por varios ojos, no flaqueaba ante ellos, simplemente continuaba su camino sin dejarse intimidar. Era la líder de la familia Toudo ¿Quien en su sano juicio se le enfrentaría? era verdad, después de todo era una guerrera honorable y hábil.  
Toudo Erena al cumplir la mayoría de edad paso a ser directa lider de la familia, pues su padre era muy mayor para seguir llevando aquel cargo. Con mucho esmero trabajo duro, ella llego a convertirse en gran adversaria y alguien digna de seguir.  
Todo seria perfecto, sino fuece por la idea de tener que unirse en matrimonio con aquella chica que tanto la irritaba y que no podía ver ni si quiera en pintura, Yukki Anju, su eterna rival...  
La competencia entre ambas familias siempre estuvo presente, los Toudo y los Yukki no tuvieron buenos tratos entre si, pero al tener presente la amenaza de la familia Kazuno y la latente de los Matsura, optaron por acabar con aquella rivalidad y unirse de aquella manera.  
Por supuesto, Erena no estaba de acuerdo, pero debía cumplir con su deber, y desposar a aquella que desde que tenia memoria le inculcaron a odiar.  
La chica llego hasta el vestíbulo esperado, donde el líder de Yukki permanecía ansioso por su presencia, cuando ella examino brevemente el lugar pudo percatarse de gran cantidad de guardias custodiando al líder, este sentado al centro, con su mujer a la derecha y aquella chica a la que odiaba, Yukki Anju, mirándola fijamente de aquella manera tan desafiante como siempre lo hacía.  
Erena llego hasta el frente e hizo una reverencia frente al líder para después prestar completa atención a lo que aquel hombre le diria.  
-Me honra con su precensia joven Todou, realmente es grato saber que esta dispuesta a mucho por la paz y la unión entre nuestras familias- aquel líder recibía a la antigua rival con una tenue sonrisa, cosa que Erena no se molesto en corresponder.  
-Es un sacrificio justo para mi gente, ya los e agravado lo suficiente con riñas absurdas entre su hija y yo- contestaba sin cambiar su expresión neutra. Mirando al líder y padre de la mujer con la que estaba pronta a casarse.  
El hombre no dijo mucho, simplemente miro a la mujer a su derecha, aquella que era su esposa, todo lon el afán de que esta dijera algo a la invitada.  
-Toudo Erena-san, a diferencia de mi esposo yo no le mostrare contenta respecto a esta unión, pero no por ello signifique que no me interese el bienestar de mi hija, por eso de la manera mas atenta quiero pedirle que cuide de ella, así como ella cuidara de usted, no quiero terminar tomando medidas mas drástica si algo le pasa a mi hija Anju... O si tu le haces algo- aclaraba la mujer de manera directa frente a Erena que no apartaba la mirada de aquella mujer. Ambas se miraban con intensa soberbia.  
-Yukki-san...¿acaso esta pretendiendo amenazarme? ¿Cree que yo, líder de Toudo, voy a amedrentarme?... Por que si es así yo...- Erena intentaba regresar una advertencia, sin embargo se detuvo al ver a su prometida ponerse de pie y lanzarle una mirada de desagrado y odio.  
-Madre, no te preocupes en absoluto, soy lo suficientemente hábil como para cuidarme de esta bestia- agregaba Anju sin despegar su vista de Erena que solo fruncido el ceño. -Además, dudo que se atreva a enemistarse con las 3 familias por hacerme algún mal- terminaba de decir Anju mirando esta vez con una sonrisa tenue a Erena que solo apretó los puños.  
-No e venido a pelear... Vine a solventar mi parte para la ceremonia de unión entre tu y yo, así que preferiría tratar esto con el líder, nada tengo que ver contigo... Aun- finalizaba Erena aquella espontánea riña y se volvía al líder. -Por favor, Yukki-dono, ¿podríamos llevar a cabo la conversación y trato de los preparativos fuera de la precensia de su familia? Me sentiría mas cómoda si pudiera cumplirme este pequeño e insignificante capricho- Erena rogaba internamente a que aquel hombre accediera.  
El hombre con un suspiro se puso de pie y acomodo sus largas ropas, su expresión parecía un poco mas seria, con lentitud camino hacia una de las salidas de aquel gran salón y una vez de pie en la entrada, y con la vista indico a Erena que lo siguiera, cosa que la chica hizo para su propio alivio.  
Ambos lideres caminaron por los pasillos bajos del palacio de Yukki, la líder podía obcervar un amplio y basto jardín y a algunossirvientes de la casa cuidar con dedicación aquellas flores diversas, por alguna razón se le vino a la mente aquella castaña de ojos púrpuras, la imagino fugazmente entre aquellas flores, cuidando de ellas también.  
-Mi hija disfruta mucho de este jardín...- el hombre comenzaba una conversación con ella nuevamente, Erena presto toda su atención. -Las flores reciben nuestros sentimientos, si estamos felices, ellas s hergiran y nos mostraban vivos colores, si estamos tristes, decaerán y su brillo se esfuma... Si no las cuidas, si trasmites todos tus malos sentimientos a ellas, se marchitarán... Pero si las ves como una pequeña obligación y te encargas de ellas, las cuidas y las ayudas a crecer y vivir, pueden convertirse en algo sumamente hermoso- decía aquel hombre mirando el jardín, cosa que Drena hizo también, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que el líder intentaba decirle.  
-Señor...- fue la única palabra que lanzo al aire en señal de prestar atención al hombre, este dio un suspiro mas y sonrió tenuemente de nuevo.  
-Anju... Anju es como las flores, delicada y dulce a la vista, pero en el fondo también puede llegar a ser como las rosas, hermosa y con espinas hirientes- Esta vez el hombre se giro a la chica mirándola con una expresión seria pero serena. - ... Las rosas también se marchitan Toudou-san...No te pido que ames a Anju, pero si te pido que cuides de ella, que veas por ella y la hagas tu responsabilidad de ahora en adelante...- el hombre parecía rogar de manera discreta por que Erena cuidara de su hija.  
-...A veces por mas que uno intente cuidar flores es el incapaz de hacerlas crecer...- contesto la chica algo decepcionada, pues estaba convencida que jamas podría amar a Anju.  
Yukki-dono camino hasta la chica y poso su mano sobre el hombro de esta con cuidado, dio un par de sutiles palmadas para soltar un ultimo suspiro aquella tarde.  
-Pero si perseveras, un día podrías encontrarte con un hermoso jardín, en el que incluso podrías hallar la paz que buscaste por tanto tiempo...- finalizando con aquellas palabras el hombre le dio la espalda a Erena y continuo caminando.  
Erena miro las espaldas de aquel hombre y después volvió a mirar el hermoso jardín una vez más, tal vez... Aquel hombre tenia razón...

-¿podrias llevarle esto a Dia-san por favor?- Kotori entregaba una bandeja de barro a cierta castaña que pasaba por ahí, para su desgracia.  
-¿A Dia-san? Lo siento pero yo no...- la joven castaña trato de librarse de aquel pequeño encargo, sin embargo Kotori no parecía estar dispuesta a recibir un no por respuesta.  
-Normalmente Mari-chan es quien se encarga de atender a Dia, pero no la encuentro por un ningun lado, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada con los preparativos de la salida de Maki-chan hacia Shibuya y después hacia Namazu así que por favor lleva esto a Dia-san, necesita comer bien para sanar esas heridas, por favor Kunikida-san- explicaba brevemente Kotori a la castaña de ojos miel que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.  
Sin esperar mas respuesta Kotori puso aquella bandeja de barro en las manos de Hanamaru que intento quejarse una vez mas sin éxito y simplemente fue hechada de la cocina para cumplir con la pequeña labor.  
-No puedo creerlo...-susurro para si misma mirando aquella bandeja en sus manos.  
Ella, Kunikida Hanamaru era una campesina, desde niña vivió entre la gente de Nishikino con su madre, todo era perfecto hasta quelos conflictos con la familia Kazuno comenzó a afectar los alrededores por lo que optaron por mudarse con sus abuelos a un pueblo fuera del alcance del poder de las 3 familias. Para ella había sido un cambio para bien, lo que nunca imagino es que aquellas tierras pertenecieran a los Yazawa y tiempo después fue en atacados por los Nishikino...

-Si no haces lo que el amo dijo….. te matare….-  
-Pero…. es solo un niño…..-  
-Este niño que en un futuro se convertirá en soldado y matara a los tuyos…. Dia, tienes que hacerlo ¡Serás líder del ejercito de Nishikino, si eres débil no nos sirves para nada! ¡Eres escoria, Eres basura!-  
-…no… ¡No puedo!-  
Aquella noche llena de sufrimiento, escondida entre los escombros del hogar de su tía, Hanamaru escuchó una discusión entre guerreros de los Nishikino, desesperada por el llanto de su pequeño primo al tener de frente a esos desalmados y los cadáveres de quienes eran sus familiares desangrándose en el suelo... Quería gritar, quería salir de su escondite y ayudar a ese pequeño inocente que no paraba de llorar, pero estaba tan asustada que no podía ni mover sus piernas.  
-Bien….. Entonces lo atare en los campos de bambú…-  
No podía permitirlo... Aquel destino que amenazaba al pequeño era cruel y desalmado, no podría quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo que, aun asustada, se movió de su escondite para hacerles frente a los guerreros de Nishikino, pero lo que vio ahí... La marcaría de por vida.  
Aquella chica de negros y largos cabellos, aquellos ojos aqua sin brillo, mirando con una retorsida expresión a aquel niño segundos antes de pasar su catana por la cabeza de este y hacerla volar lejos de su cuerpo, regando aquella sangre inocente por la tierra.  
Maru permaneció inmóvil nuevamente en su escondite, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y petrificada... Dia Kurosawa, la hermana mayor de su gran amiga Ruby, acababa de degollar sin compasión a un niño frente a sus ojos...

Hanamaru sacudió su cabeza rápidamente al recordar aquella escena con asco y terror. Nunca imagino que aquella dulce chica que admiraba de pequeña, fuece la responsable de tantas muertes mas adelante... Desde ese día, se prometió nunca caer en manos de las Kurosawa nuevamente, Ruby era inocente, sin embargo, donde quiera que Ruby estuviese, sabia que Dia estaría también ahí.  
No podía estar cerca de alguien a quien, desde ese dia, temía tanto...  
-Aunque ella... Me salvode esas flechas...- Susurro para si misma.  
Miraba fijamente la bandeja en sus manos con el pensamiento de Dia cubriéndola de aquel ataque, a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse agradecida...nuevamente sacudió la cabeza, estaba distrayéndose demaciado, sabia que debía acudir a aquel pedido si no quería tener a es chica Nishikino vigilándola y cazándola con la mirada, debía obedecer, después de todo Ruby le había dicho que si obedecía nadie le haría nada malo, ni si quiera Maki.  
Con dudas todavía comenzó a caminar en dirección al dormitorio de Dia, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba de solo imaginar tener a esa pelinegra de frente, simplemente no podía verla sin que aquella escena de Dia degollando a aquel pobre niño se le viniera a la cabeza, pero debía soportarlo, debía ser útil para que no le sucediera nada, confiaba ciegamente en las palabras de su amada amiga Ruby.  
Cuando por fin se encontro frente a la puerta de aquel dormitorio, se quedo pensando si tocar o no, aun se sentía muy nerviosa y temerosa.  
-Oh... Pero si es el pequeño cachorrito de Dia- el deslizar de la puerta al abrirse, seguida de la voz de aquella chica, hizo que Hanamaru saliera de su pequeño shock y mirara a Maki frente a ella. La rubia desprendía un calor fuerte de su cuerpo y llevaba ropas muy ligeras. Pronto el olor a incienso también se hizo presente tras abrir la puerta.  
-¡Yo...yo solo!... Venia a dejarle esto a Dia-sama...- la chica contestaba con una tímida voz a la rubia que sonrió ante la actitud de la chica.  
-Ya veo, pasa, solo no mires mucho alrededor por que...- Mari se acercaba un poco a la castaña de ojos miel y le susurraba con una voz lasciva... -Hemos hecho un desastre en la habitación, Dia a veces es muy salvaje conmigo...- diciendo esto Mari se hacia a un lado satisfecha de la ruborizada expresión de la chica Kunikida.  
Maru entendió a que se refería Mari y no pudo evitar sentirse muy avergonzada, ahora estaba mucho mas nerviosa de entrar a aquella habitación, pero sin mas opción, dio un respiro profundo y se adentro a aquella habitación, encontrando todo ordenado a excepción de una pequeña mesa que tenia telas, algunas botellas pequeñas y algunos instrumentos de curación. Al lado de aquella mesa, estaba Dia recostada boca abajo en el futon de aquella habitación, con la espalda completamente desnuda, dejando a la vista las heridas cubiertas de la pelinegra.  
-Pareces aliviada Hanamaru-san- de nueva cuenta Mari hablaba cerca del oído de Mari haciéndola sobresaltar.  
-Es que... Yo pe...pensé que...- tropezaba con sus palabras pues había tenido la idea errónea y volvía a sentirse avergonzada por ello.  
-¿Creiste que hacia cosas indebidas con la líder principal de la armada y heredera de Kurosawa? Vaya no pensé que te irías a esos extremos- con voz cantarina la rubia se burlaba de la mas joven.  
\- Es su culpa por decirme las cosas de esa manera zura~- Mafu se quejaba con Mari que solo soltó una ligera risa.  
-Ella esta descansando ahora mismo, no soy muy buena curando y si lo hago mal a veces me grita, pero siempre soy yo quien se encarga de Dia, aunque ahora tiene un cachorrito más- comentaba Mari mirando a la pelinegra que dormía en la habitación. -Hagamos lo mejor para que nuestra Diacchi nos dure ¿esta bien?- con una sonrisa amable, Mari invitaba a la mas joven a acercarse a Día y colocar la bandeja de barro sobre la pequeña mesa, cosa que Hanamaru hizo de inmediato.  
Mari desde donde estaba pudo notar como Hanamaru se sentía cerca de Dia, au que esta estuviera durmiendo, provocaba en Hanamaru temor, un temor que no pudo definir la razón, pero a su vez, algo que no podía definir claramente, tal vez era gratitud... Es lo único que pudo pensar, y aquel pensamiento causo cierta irritación en si misma, una irritación que Mari quiso negar a toda costa.

Los Sonoda y los Toujou tenían una nueva reunión en la que Discutian algunas tácticas a tomar, así como permanecían en espera de Nishikino Maki y de los representantes de la casa Koizumi que traían nuevos suministros para las 3 familias.  
Umi y Nozomi estaban en la misma habitación, ambas discutiendo lo movimientos enemigos que estaban sufriendo en sus territorios o cerca de estos.  
-Los Kazuno se han mantenido al margen, parece que aun no tienen intenciones de atacar, pero sabemos bien que se encuentran a la defenciba por el área de Nuestros pueblos en Shibuya. No planeamos movernos ni amedrentar hasta que Nishikino-dono haya vuelto de su visita a Namazu.- Explicaba Nozomi a su amiga peli azul que prestaba mucha atención.  
-Ya veo, es importante que mantengan su linea de defensa para no dar pauta a cualquier tipo de ataque,ellos buscan un pretexto para atacar tus territorio- Umi esta vez comentaba.  
-Exacto, por ello necesito desviar las miradas de Shibuya para poder reagruparnos del otro lado de nuestros territorio ya que los Matsura estan al asecho también- Nozomi señalaba en un gran papel sobre la mesa de centro, aquel era un mapa de sus posiciones y territorio.  
-Los Matsura... Esos infelices...- Susurro Umi ante la mención de aquel apellido, aquellos responsables de la muerte de su hermana mayor.  
Nozomi miro brevemente a Umi, realmente sentía tristeza por la chica, esta no había superado aun el destino que su hermana había sufrido, pero no decía nada, pues nunca amerito hacerlo por que no le correspondía, solo se limitaba a dar unas palmadas de apoyo en el hombro de Umi.  
-Los Matsura son cobardes, necesitan que alguien nos debilite para poder atacarnos, Los Kazuno son su mejor opción, aunque también reciben apoyo de de los Tsushima y los Yazawa, pero de ellos ya se estará encargando Maki-chan- comentaba Nozomi sin lograr calmar a Umi.  
-Maki no sabe otra cosa que pensar en si misma decía Umi son mirada seria a la peli morada que suspiro ante esa respuesta.  
-Puede cambiar, tal vez aquello que ella realmente necesita aun no a llegado- comentaba Nozomi con una sonrisa algo inquieta pues Umi no parecía estar muy contenta Para su suerte, alguien llamo a la puerta, rompiendo ligeramente aquella atención que comenzaba a formarse.  
-Adelante- dijo Umi prestando atención a la entrada al igual que Nozomi.  
La puerta se abrió revelando a la rubia cortesana de Umi, esta traía en sus manos una bandeja de barro en la que cargaba frutas y una botella de alguna bebida para ofrecerle a su ama y a la invitada.  
-Se que no te gusta que deambule como sirvie ta pero pensé que tal ve, querrías...- Eli entraba con completa tranquilidad a aquella habitación pero se detuvo al percatarse quien era la invitada, nada mas y nada leños que la galante peli morada con la que había conversado brevemente hace unas semanas. -...merendar algo...- terminaba su frase mirando de manera inconciente a la líder de Toujou.  
-Bueos días Elicchi, te ves muy bien hoy- Nozomi saludaba a la rubia con tanta familiaridad que deshubico por completo a Umi e hizo incomodar a Eli.  
-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Umi al par. Nozomi solo río en respuesta mientras Eli aparto la vista molesta y camino a dejar aquella bandeja de barro.  
-Pude conversar con ella cuando nos reunimos la ultima vez, sin duda alguna es una chica encantadora a primera vista- hacia aquel comentario Nozomi mientras le sonreía a la peli azul.  
-Ya le dije Toujou-san que no debería hablarme con tanta familiaridad- eran las únicas palabras de Eli que acomodaba cada cosa en su lugar y servía en pequeñas tazas un poco del contenido de la botella que traía.  
-¿te molesta que hable con Elicchi, Umi-chan?- Nozomi dirigía su atención a Umi que aun parecía sorprendida.  
-¿eh? No para nada... Solo... Es extraño- aclaraba Umi y la mayor sonrió triunfante.  
-¿Ves Elicchi?- respondía.  
Aquella sonrisa tan serena hacia que Eli se sintiera algo torpe ¿por que no simplemente dejar de mirar a esa chica y seguir con su labor? No podie evitar mirar esa sonrisa que extrañamente la hacia sentirse tranquila, esa chica peli morada relajaría con su sonrisa y mirada a cualquiera.  
Por su parte Nozomi se sentía contenta de volver a ver a la joven rubia, desde que la vio por primera vez le pareció hermosa y misteriosa, una combinación perfecta y tentadora, aunque claro! No se dejaría llevar, era una dama con principios después de todo.  
Nozomi solo se puso de pie y se acerco hasta Eli, tomo la botella que la fusa aun sostenía y la acaricio con gentileza entre sus manos para después retirarla del agarre de Eli.  
-No hace falta que nos sirvas como si fuecemos mas que tu, estoy segura que Umi pie sa lo mismo ¿verdad?- La mayor miraba a su amiga que tras una mirada de sospecha solo asentía en respuesta. - Así que Por favor Elicchi, personalmente pienso que tu compañía nos vendría bien ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?- Nozomi aun mantenía aquella sonrisa y la rubia hacia lo posible por no quedarse embobada mirándola.  
Inevitablemente los ojos de ambas se encontraron por fin, y se mantuvieron estudiando los de la contraria un momento, Eli veía un hermoso turquesa, y Nozomi un hermoso azúl.  
-¡Ejemmm!- Umi llamo la atención de ambas que se sobresaltaron y le prestaron atención , se había puesto incomoda ante la actitud de las dos chicas mayores. -Toma un lugar con nosotras Eli, anda- Umi s recorría un par de lugares para que Eli pudiese sentarse cosa que hizo una vez que calmo la vergüenza que había sentido ante su actuar con Nozomi.  
-Cla...claro...- contesto Eli animándose a tomar un lugar al lado de Umi, pero con una constante atención hacia Nozomi que no paraba de sonreír.  
Mientras bebían y comían un poco continuaron con la conversación de sus estrategias que tomarían para librar algunas luchas antes de que Nishikino-dono volviera de su viaje a Namazu.  
-Si mantenemos al margen a los Kazuno, no habrá problema con los Matsura- explicaba Umi a Nozomi.  
-Si... Pero aun tenemos que tomar en cuenta los movimientos de la familia Yazawa- agrego Nozomi pensativa mirando aquel tablero.  
-Eso ya no va a ser necesario...- aquella voz invadió los oídos de las 3 presentes en la sala y también sus miradas que se toparon con una pelirroja.  
-Maki... Llegas tarde, otra vez- Umi miraba sin mucha alegría a la pelirroja que acababa de llegar.  
-Maki-chan ¿noticias nuevas?- esta vez pregunto Nozomi al ver acercarse a la pelirroja, pronto noto la incomodidad en cierta rubia que searrimo un poco mas a Umi.  
-Así es, traigo muy buenas noticias que en definitiva nos quitaran a todos un enorme peso de encima y harán que mi padre deje de molestar un tiempo- con una sonrisa triunfante miraba a sus espaldas, por donde había entrado. - Les presentó a nuestra nueva aliada...- con aquellas palabras Maki indicaba a alguien que pasara.  
Todas se quedaron mirando y la sorpresa vino a ellas al ver a aquella chica que comenzaba a salir de entre las sombras y cruzaba aquella entrada, parada frente a ellas, no podían creerlo simplemente; ojos carmín y cabello negro... Esa definitivamente era...  
-...Es una Yazawa...- susurro Umi al ver a la pelinegra frente a ellas, esta parecía llevar una expresión neutra en su rostro.  
-Yazawa Nico, heredera de la familia- se presentaba la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia frente a Umi y Nozomi que aun parecían incrédulas.  
-Perfecto ¿verdad?- Maki aun mantenía aquella orgullosa y triunfal sonrisa en sus labios, se sentía tan bien cuando lograba lo que otros no.  
-Pero... ¿Como?- Umi interrogaba a la mas joven de la sala que se mantenía jactante.  
-Esta perra se metió al castillo y me apuñalo, el pretexto perfecto para ir directamente hacia los Yazawa, a cambio de que no hagamos trisas su pobre e insignificante territorio, esta aquí dispuesta a ayudar- explicaba tan brevemente Maki como si cuece lo mas normal del mundo.  
-Pero... Intento matarte y tu la traes como si nada... ¿Que nos asegura que no planea algo?- Umi ponía aquella cuestión a la pelirroja.  
-Escucha Sonoda, no planeo nada en especial, la sangre de mi padre ya fue derramada, incluso la de mi hermano, sin mas opciones que yo como la futura líder de la familia es mi deber ver por el bien de los míos, incluso si eso significa rendirnos para que dejen de sufrir, ahora las decisiones de la familia me pertenecen y mi desición fue evitar que la sangre de los que amo siga bañando la tierra ¿qud tan difícil de entender es eso?- Dijo la de ojos carmín a Umi que se quedo realmente sorprendida por las palabras tan frías y bien calculadas de Nico, acompañadas de esa mirada tan seria y aparentemente sincera.  
Maki también se sentía sorprendida pero al contrario de las otras dos simplemente dejo escapar una carcajada mientras se dirigía hacia la pequeña mesa de hace un momento y tomaba una pequeña uva para después comerla.  
-No hay mucho que discutir ¿verdad? Creo que esta pequeña pulga te a dejado claro lo que quiere, nuestro único deber es entenderlo- decía Maki volviendo al lado de Nico y después de terminar de degustar aquel fruto, sujeto sutilmente a la pelinegra de su hombro para después apretarlo y hacer que aquellos ojos carmín la miraran. - Además, Yazawa tiene muy claro lo que puede suceder le a ella y a toda su jente si se atreve a traicionar este trato ¿verdad? ... Nico-chan?- con aquella sutil pero obvia amenaza, Maki soltaba a la pelinegra y volvía a mirar a las otras dos presentes.  
Umi y Nozomi se dedicaron una mirada insegura, sabían que Maki no había conseguido nada sin usar la fuerza bruta como lo siempre, esta ocasión no fue la excepción por lo que se deberían andar con cuidado.  
-Bien, entiendo tu punto Maki, es realmente bueno lo que has logrado, supongo que deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos de la zona sur de Akihabara y centrarnos en lo que los Kazuno y los Matsura pla...- Umi trataba de retomar su platica principal, pero a ultimo momento Nozomi la detuvo y miro a la mas joven.  
-Estábamos tratando algunos temas estratégicos mientras esperábamos por la llegada de Hanayo-chan, seria pertinente discutir tema de las 3 familias... Entre miembros de las 3 familias- Aclaraba Nozomi haciendo notar que la precensia de Nico estaba de mas por el momento.  
-¡Oh entiendo!- exclamo Maki y se dirigió a Nico con mucha familiaridad, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelinegra que se sorprendió ante tal acción. - Sigues a prueba, así que no necesitamos que metas la nariz por aquí, por el momento supongo... Así que ve a pasear por ahí si gustas, llama a Kotori cuando la veas, y pregunta si encontró la información que le pedí- decía aquello con tal cercanía que Nico podía percibir el calor corporal que emanaba Maki.  
-de acuerdo...- fue lo único que dijo Nico sin bajar en ningún momento la mirada de la cercanía de Maki, cosa que agradaba mucho a esta última. -Con permiso- se despidió dejando por fin a las tres herederas y a esa cortesana rubia en aquella habitación.  
Eli al verse a solas con las tres chicas sintió cierta inseguridad, pues Nozomi la gente incomodaba y Maki era vulgar con ella, no quería sentirse mal en aquel lugar.  
-Creo que tu pequeña "compañía" debería retirarse también Umi- Maki no tardo en hacer un comentario respecto a ella.  
La rubia espero con todas sus ganas que la menor de la habitación no estuviese mirándola, para su suerte no era así, pues la chica pelirroja parecía prestarle mas atención al tablero sobre la mesa. Por su parte Umi se molesto pero se relajo cuando sintió la cálida mano de Eli tomar la suya.  
\- con permiso- fue lo único que dijo Eli antes de huir de ahí apresuradamente, no sin antes mirar inconscientemente a cierta peli morada sonriente que decía adiós con su mano.  
Una vez que las tres chicas se quedaron a solas, Maki rompió con el breve silencio.  
-¿Pueden notar como me mira Yazawa? El odio corre por todo su cuerpo... Es tan magnifico- decía Maki sonriendo complasida y mirando a las otras dos.  
\- Es obvio que va a odiarte, mataste a su hermano, y tu padre al suyo- comento Umi sin mucha importancia. - Sigo sin entender como es que la trajiste- tomando de nuevo su lugar, Umi solo suspiraba.  
\- Es importante ese hecho, teme tanto que lastime a los suyos que esta dispuesta a servirme, es el tipo de persona que puede volverse muy leal- explicaba Maki su punto de vista.  
\- Pero también puede ser un arma de doble filo Maki-chan- Nozomi comentaba también al respecto.  
-Ella esta advertida de lo que puede suceder con su gente, no me importa morir si a cambio tenemos el territorio de los Yazawa... Incluso ella lo sabe, así como sabe las consecuencias de matarme o de ayudarme- finalizaba Maki aquel tema para comenzar con el tema principales.  
Para Nozomi y Umi resultaba algo inquietante los extremos a los que la pelirroja podía acudir para conseguir lo que quería, aunque... Si ella era borrada del mapa, algo bueno pasaría pues, Dia tomaría su lugar...  
Ambas borraron ese pensamiento de su cabeza y prosiguieron con la conversación estratégica mientas seguían esperando por la llegada de Koizumi Hanayo.

Dos chicas se encontraban en la parte trasera del castillo de Sonoda, ambas vestían largos y elegantes Kimonos. Una de ellas apoyaba a algunos siervos a descargar sus carretas mientras la otra solo obcervaba que todo dstubidra en orden.  
-Una carga mas y pueden retirar esta carreta Nya- la chica que apoyaba a descargar decía aquello mientras indicaba el sitio correcto para poner cada cosa.  
-Rin-chan ¿cuantas carretas mas faltan?- la segunda chica que solo supervisaba, preguntaba a la peli naranja de ojos verdes.  
-Faltan dos carretas mas Kayo-chin, si quieres puedes entrar primero donde las 3 herederas, yo me encargo de esto Nya- con una enérgica sonrisa Rin se ofrecía a terminar el trabajo mientras Hanayo iba a dar buena cara a las herederas.  
-De acuerdo, ten cuidado- se despedía la joven castaña de ojos purpuras y se encaminaba al interior del castillo Sonoda para tratar asuntos.  
Esa era Hanayo Koizumi heredera de la familia, aunque su relevancia no era tanta como los Yukki o los Kousaka, su familia comercializaba distintas cosas como armas y víveres, principalmente arroz. Su trato consistía en comercializar con las 3 familias a cambio de protección y por supuesto, dinero. Así como tenían prohibido vender sus productos a los Kazuno, a los Tsushima, a los Matsura y a los Yazawa, aunque estos últimos ya no estaban incluidos ante la reciente noticia de su cooperación.  
Hanayo se adentro al castillo siendo recibida por los guardias como de costumbre, cuando se le indico la sala de visita donde se encontraban Nozomi, Maki y Umi se dirigió de inmediato llamando a la puerta.  
-Adelante- la voz de Umi le indico pasar y ella lo hizo con normalidad.  
-Buenas tardes, espero no haber interrumpido nada- con cortesía Hanayo llegaba hasta ellas y hacia una breve reverencia.  
-Bienvenida Hanayo-chan estábamos esperándote- saludaba primeramente Nozomi.  
-Gracias lamento la demora, quería asegurarme que la carga estuviera completa- agrego sonriente la castaña.  
-Mas te vale que lo este- esta vez agrego Maki mirando sin mucho interés a la recién llegada.  
-Lo esta Maki-chan, Rin-chan se encargo personalmente de hacer el conteo- mensionaba Hanayo tratando de mantener su sonrisa, Maki a veces podía ser muy grosera sin razón.  
-¿La chica gato? Jaja vaya elección- con esas palabras, la pelirroja sorbía nuevamente hasta el fondo aquel vaso, vaciando el Sake fresco de esta.  
-Rin-chan es la mejor con los números en la casa Koizumi- defendía con cierto toque de molestia Hanayo a Rin, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Maki.  
-Oh lamento la ofensa hacia tu cortesana, no sabia que a parte del sexo sabia hacer otras cosas de utilidad- con tono burlón la pelirroja decía mientras servía otro trago más.  
\- Maki, mas te vale cerrar la boca ahora mismo- Umi amenazo de inmediato a la menor que soltó una carcajada más.  
-Bien bien, que poco humor tienes Umi, parece que Eli no te cumple como debería- agregaba y continuaba burlándose.  
-Vamos Umi-chan ignora la, sabes que cuando bebe se pone mas irracional de lo usual- Nozomi trataba de aligerar las cosas, para su suerte funciono y Umi solo soltó un suspiro.  
-Hanayo, lamento las molestias, ¿podrias buscar al acompañante de Maki para que se la lleve?- pedía la peli azul a la comerciante castaña que solo asintió forzando una sonrisa.  
-Claro Umi-chan- finalizo Hanayo saliendo de aquel lugar apresurada, una vez que cruzo la puerta, su sonrisa desapareció.  
-Nishikino Maki... Maldita- susurro para si misma recargada sobre la gran puerta que la separaba de aquella sala, su respiración era agitada y su rostro expresaba profundo odio.  
-No pareces muy cómoda con esto- Escucho una voz desconocida y se incorporo correctamente de nuevo.  
Miro hacia los lados, pero no había nadie alrededor, solo podía ver los pasillos desolados del castillo. Sin embargo, pronto escucho pasos aproximarse y de inmediato miro en aquella dirección; de entre las sombras comenzaba aemergir una chica, su cabellera negra y sus ojos carmín alarmaron a Hanayo que dio un par de pasos hacia atras.  
-¿quien eres tu?- pregunto Hanayo a la pelinegra que se acercaba tranquilamente a ella con una cerena sonrisa.  
-Yazawa Nico, heredera de la familia- agrego Nico manteniendo la sonrisa hacia Hanayo y se colocaba de frente a la menor.  
-Tu... ¿Como es posible?-  
\- Eso no importa, lo importante es que tu y yo podemos tener un buen trato-  
-¿trato, a que te refieres?-  
Nico solo sonrió y se acerco hasta el oído de Hanayo para susurrarle al oído con una seria voz pero a su vez con una voz calmante a gusto de Hanayo.  
-Un trato que te desblindaria de tener que servirle a las 3 familias, un trato que nos liberara a todos del jugó de temor bajo el que vivimos besando los pies de las 3 familias... Libertad... ¿Quieres ser libre?-  
Con esas palabras, Nico hacia que Hanayo se quedase quieta escuchando con suavidad cada palabra, libre de las 3 familias... Aquello sonaba hermoso a su parecer, libre de Nishikino Maki y un futuro gobernado por ella...  
-Si te intensa, podemos vernos en otro sitio, conversar aquí es peligroso- aclaraba Nico mientras de su Kimono sacaba un pequeño papel y se lo entregaba a Hanayo.  
Nico sabia que estaba arriesgándose muchísimo por insitar a Hanayo a una posible traición, pero algo en su interior le decía que esa castaña de ojos purpuras seria la correcta para que cooperara con ella, estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.  
Antes de que Hanayo pudiese preguntar algo al respecto, los pasos de alguien aproximándose se hicieron presentes por lo cual Nico se aparto de Hanayo, así mismo Kotori llegaba a la sala y miraba con curiosidad a ambas chicas.  
-Chicas... ¿Pasa algo?- Kotori al ver el aura de misterio que rodeaba a ambas se atrevió a cuestionarlas.  
Su suerte pendía de una simple palabra, Hanayo bien podía ayudarla a sacarse de cualquier sospecha o podía informar a Kotori del comportamiento sospechoso de Nico.  
-Yazawa-san me decía que Nishikino-san solista tu presencia- Hanayo hablaba para quitar toda sospecha y Kotori solo asintió en respuesta.  
-oh claro, voy de inmediato- fueron las únicas palabras de la peli gris caminando rápidamente hacia el interior de la sala donde estaban las 3 herederas. -Nico-chan ¿podrias vigilar la carreta principal por mi? No tardaremos en volver- pedía el favor antes de cruzar la gran puerta sin esperar respuesta y dejando a solas a Único y Hanayo de nueva cuenta.  
-te veré en 3 días...- Hanayo le susurro a la pelinegra antes de pasar de largo también y abandonar la sala.  
Nico se sintió tan aliviada y satisfecha, gracias a su buena observación y su buen presentimiento, ahora tenia una posible candidata a luchar a su lado contra las tres familias... Una candidata que ya tenia la confianza de los Nishikino en sus manos.

Umi sabiaba el ultimo contenido de aquella botella en el vaso de Maki que tenia las mejillas ruborizadas, la había embriagado pero al menos había logrado mantener a la pelirroja ocupada antes de que hiciera algo estúpido y diera tiempo a que llegara su encargada.  
-¡Donde esta Kotori! Quiero que venga ahora mismo y me quite tus manos de encima, te dije que tengo algo importante que hacer Umi idiota- la pelirroja maldecía a la peli azul que la sostenía de los hombros y la hacia permanecer sentada para que no hiciera alguna impertinencia mas.  
-Ya viene tu cortesana solo espera un poco las- Nozomi trataba de calmar a la menor sin mucho éxito.  
Las tres parecieron reñir unos segundos mas antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse y dejar ver a una bella chica de cabello gris y ojos miel entrar apresurada en dirección a Maki.  
-¡Maki-chan lamento la tardanza!- llegaba de inmediato al lado de la pelirroja y tomaba una de sus manos con cariño. -Encontré lo que necesitabas- aclaraba la joven a su ama que sonreía al fin.  
-Kotori, mi querida Kotori, no podía esperar menos de ti- como si la precensia de esa chica calmara a Maki, sonreía y dejaba de forcejear con Umi quien curiosamente se había quedado mirando a la recién llegada.  
-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes Toujou-san- se disculpaba Kotori mirando primeramente a Nozomi que solo reía con ironía y hacia señas con la mano en señal de que no había problema. -...Lo siento... Sonoda-san...- Esta vez se giro a mirar a Umi.  
Para Umi esa hermosa peli gris era su amor a primera vista, la había conocido tiempo atrás cuando Maki frecuentaba el castillo, dos años para ser exacta, simplemente se había enamorado de esa sonrisa que solo podía mirar de lejos. Una sensación inexplicable la sacudió en ese momento, esos ojos color miel le parecieron encantadores y cálidos... Los mas dulces que había visto en mucho tiempo. Por fin después de tanto los miraba tan de cerca...  
-¿Sonoda-san?- Kotori se incomodo ante la mirada y falta de palabras de la peli azul que sostenía aun a Maki.  
Aunque esta ultima estuviese alcoholizada era muy capaz de razonar muchas cosas todavía y esa ocasión le desagrado la manera en que Umi se había mantenido mirando a Kotori, por lo que se incorporo poniéndose en medio y dando un ligero apretón a la mano de Kotori que aun sostenía.  
-¡Hey cuidado donde pones tus ojos Sonoda!... Esta belleza es mía...- con aquellas palabras algo entorpesidas advertía a Umi que por fin retiraba su mirada y se ruborizaba fuertemente.  
-¡Yo... Yo no hice nada!- se defendía Umi rápidamente desviando la mirada.  
-jum... Mucho cuidado...- volvió a advertir la pelirroja y en cuanto término de hablar comenzó a tirar de la mano de Kotori rápidamente dispuesta a abandonar el lugar no sin antes decir esto ultimo...- Nos veremos pronto... Mas de lo creen... Suerte- finalizo saliendo de allí con el ceño fruncido y unos evidentes celos.  
Umi se quedo realmente fuera de si ¿Qie había sido eso? Simplemente no había entendido la situación, ni el por que aquellos ojos miel la habían engatusando.  
-Sabes que si tocas a Kotori-chan, Maki va a matarte... Literal, va a matarte- Advertía Nozomi, pues era la única que sabia del enamoramiento de Umi hacia la cortesana de Maki. Kotori...  
-No se como alguien tan bella como ella puede estar en los brazos de un monstruo-

-Maki-chan... Me lastimas- Kotori aun era arrastrada por Maki fuera de aquel castillo, realmente se había puesto tan celosa.  
La pelirroja se detuvo un breve momento sin decir una sola palabra, Kotori se preocupo un poco ante eso, pero se relajo al sentir como el agarre de Maki se volvía mas sutil.  
-Tu... No vas a dejarme sola ¿verdad? No me dejaras por irte con alguien mas- Su voz salio tan suave como un ligero viento, pero aun así su cortesana pudo escucharlo.  
La mayor solo sonrió ante esas palabras e inevitablemente abrazo por la espalda a su ama mientras depositaba un rápido beso en su mejilla.  
-Maki-chan es como una hermana para mi... No la abandonaría nunca, solo cuando ella ya no quiera estar conmigo lo haré- aclaraba Kotori a lo que la pelirroja solo suspiro.  
-Eso no pasara... Eres como mi familia-  
-Pero la familia no intima entre ella-  
-Nunca te quejaste de ello...-  
-Me gusta concentirte-  
Kotori daba un apretón ligeramente mas fuerte a Maki que solo recibió el abrazo acariciando las manos de la mayor que aun estaban sobre sus hombros abrazándola.  
-Bien... Por ahora pueden volver... Yo tengo algo pendiente, gracias por la información...- Maki cambiaba drásticamente de tema.  
Kotori solo suspiro y soltó de su agarre a la menor, sabia que es lo que Maki había hecho y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, una parte de ella le decía que esos infelices lo tenían merecido pero... Esas pobres chicas inocentes...  
-Ten cuidado por favor...-  
-Lo tendré-  
Nico obcervo desde aquella carreta la interacción entre Kotori y Maki, le pareció algo curioso pues de esa pelirroja solo había visto salvajismo y odio; pero ahora la veía tan calmada.  
-así que no es tan bestia como pensé- Se dijo a si misma mientras veía como se separaban y se decían unas cosas mas, antes de que Maki pusiera la mirada en ella y caminara hasta ahí.  
-Kotori se llevara tu caballo, tu te llevaras la carreta, necesito que vengas conmigo- Dijo Maki a la pelinegra que desconcertada solo asintió y desato a su caballo para proporcionarlo a Kotori.  
Tomaron caminos separados, Kotori y los escoltas se marcharon de vuelta al castillo Nishikino que se encontraba alrededor de dos horas de distancia, mientras Nico y Maki se dirigían a un sitio desconocido para la pelinegra. El camino fue muy corto, pues era entre uno de los pueblos de Sonoda, Nico estaba realmente atenta a cualquier cosa, no confiaba para nada en esa loca pelirroja y el hecho de que esta estuviera tan callada no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, no fue hasta que esta por fin se detuvo, frente a lo que parecía una canción.  
-Yazawa, puedes bajarte y llamar a la puerta ¿por favor?- Pedía Maki a la chica que aun con algo de inquietud accedió.  
Ambas bajaron de caballo y carreta, Nico se dirigió a donde le indicaron mientras Maki iba a la parte trasera de la carreta y la abría.  
La pelinegra no presto mucha atención al respecto simplemente fue y llamo a la puerta esperando unos segundos a que abrieran. Cuando llego el momento, se topo con una mujer de apariencia cansada y ropas sucias.  
-¿Que desea?- fue lo primero que dijo la mujer con desgano a Nico que solo se quedo mirando a la mujer un breve momento antes de voltear y encontrarse con aquellos ojos violetas que traían a alguien amordazado y con ropas sucias también. Pronto noto como la mirada de esa mujer cambiaba de cansada a una llena de terror.  
-Tsuchimiya-san un gusto verla de nuevo ¿Su esposo esta despierto? Por que me entere por ahí que sobrevivió a la puñalada, vine a darle un premio...- con esas palabras, Maki daba un ligero empujón a Nico para que entrara y seguidamente ella entraba sin permiso alguno a la casa confundiendo mas a la mayor.  
-¡No...no! Ya tomaste algo presiado no tienes nada que ver aquí bestia- la mujer se acerco a Maki tratando de tirar de su armadura para hecharla de su hogar, pero la pelirroja la alejo de una bofetada que hizo caer a la mujer sentada.  
-Esa no es manera de recibir a una invitada con un regalo ¿verdad Nico-chan?- con burlona sonrisa ignoraba el llanto de la mujer y proseguía su camino yacía las habitaciones mas profundas.  
Nico miraba nerviosa la escena, sabia que la pelirroja la había traído para hacer de todo, menos algo bueno. Cuando presto atención de nuevo, ambas cruzaron una puerta mas y entraron a una habitación donde un hombre de alrededor de 50 años estaba recostado con michos medicamentos a su alrededor.  
El hombre se mostró sorprendido al ver otra vez a esa pelirroja ahí.  
-Nishikino Maki... ¿Que mas quieres de mi?- el hombre sonaba con voz débil y agónica, cosa que comenzaba a enfurecer a Nico.  
-Solo vine a devolverte esa agonía que tu me dejaste hace 5 años Tsuchimiya-san... Así que Felicidades...- Maki sonriente empujaba a aquella persona amordazada al frente para que aquel hombre pudiese verla. Sin duda alguna distrutaria tanto aquello.  
Sin cuidado alguno, quito el saco que cubría la cabeza de la persona revelando así a aquella pobre y desafortunada chica.  
Su cabello negro estaba desordenado, su cuerpo mostraba incontables marcas rojas y mordidas, así como algunos golpes y el mas notorio era el labio inferior de la chica el cual había sido mordido hasta ser herido tambiénAquel hombre y Nico quedaron en shock... Simplemente tal brutalidad no podía ser cierta.  
-Maldita...¡Maldita, que le hiciste!- aquel hombre con lágrimas en los ojos trataba de levantarse de su futon sin mucho éxito.  
-¿Que le hice? Dios eres muy gracioso... Aunque ya deberías saberlo ¿no?... Cumplí mi promesa, tu querida hija lloro, grito y suplico que parara... ¿Y sabes que hice?... No me detube hasta saciarme- con completa saña, aquellas palabras eran dichas, provocando que tanto padre como hija derramaran lágrimas.  
Nico no podía con tanta crueldad, su mano estaba fuertemente sujeta a su catana, estaba dispuesta a matar a esa chica ahí y ahora, lo que pasara después le había dejado de importar, no fue hasta que miro a Maki hacercarde de nueva cuenta a la chica quien se asusto y se encogió ante su cercanía.  
-¿Sabes por que te a pasado esto cariño?-  
-callate...-  
-Por que... Ese hombre que ves ahí... Antiguo miembro de los 12 siervos de la casa Nishikino cuido de mi cuando tenia 10 años...-  
Comenzaba a relatar Maki con una sonrisa que poco a poco se quebraba y daba paso a un par de lágrimas de aquellos ojos violetas que comenzaban a enfurecerse.  
-... Mientras tu jugabas tranquilamente y eras una niña feliz... Ese infeliz de ahí...!Me abusaba exactamente igual que yo lo hice contigo!... ¡Todas las noches! ¡DURANTE UN AÑO ENTERO!-  
Aquella declaración dejo a cierta pelinegra en una increíble sorpresa, mientras la joven hija del hombre miraba con horror a su padre, quien bajaba la cabeza sin querer mirar a su hija.  
-¿sabes Tsuchimiya-san? Venia con la idea de acabar con tu vida... Pero no habrá mayor satisfacción para mi que vivas con el odio de tu hija sobre tus hombros...- decía aquello Maki limpiando sus lágrimas y posteriormente sacando una ligera y pequeña cuchilla que cortaba la cuerda que amordazaba las manos de la joven, dejándola libre.  
-ojo por ojo...- Susurro la pelirroja.  
Y sin mas que decir abandono aquella habitación, saliendo rápidamente de la mansión, dejando una familia destruida a su paso, así como habían hecho con ella tiempo atrás.  
La pelinegra se movió casi por si sola Nico siente mente a la salida de aquella canción, siguiéndole el paso a Maki, pero aun así, no lograba salir del shock que acababa de sufrir al ver tal escena e imaginar tan solo aquella situación.  
Nadie fue a socorrer a aquella familia, y la causante de toco subía a su caballo con completa tranquilidad lista para marcharse seguida de aquella pelinegra.  
-Esta es tu primera lección Yazawa...- menciono Maki a la pelinegra que conducía aquella carreta vacía en silencio. - siempre... En algún momento... Cosecharas lo que siembres...siempre... Sin excepción-

Una pelinaranja de cabellera corta caminaba apresurada hacia un jardín dónde seguro se encontraría su líder. Tenia noticias gratificantes que harían regocijarse a aquella chica.  
Cuando la peli naranja llego hasta donde esperaba, se encontró a aquella mujer, fuerte y de apariencia inderrumbable, esta entrenaba con algunos guerreros más en aquel jardín, golpeando constantemente espadas de madera.  
-Kanan-san tengo noticias muy buenas- exclamaba la chica llamando la atención de su líder que se distrajo de su entrenamiento y la miro con una mirada que le hacia saber que recibiría un regaño pronto.  
-Chika... Te e dicho que el momento de entrenamiento es muy importante para mi- regañaba la lider de la casa Matsura a su discípula que solo reía avergonzada.  
-Lo siento mucho, pero esta información lo amerita, estoy segura que te hará muy feliz- exclamaba China Takami a su líder que solo dio un suspiro en respuesta.  
-De acuerdo... ¿que es lo que tienes hoy para mi?- pregunto a la peli naranja sonriente que de sus ropas sacaba un pergamino y se lo mostraba a Kanan.  
-Ya tenemos el paradero de tu amada Mari Ohara- tras esas palabras Kanan abandonó cualquier postura de guerra y se aproximo hasta China con emocion.  
-¿¡De verdad!? Donde esta ella...-  
La sonrisa de Chika dudo un poco, pero aun así dio la información que su líder necesitaría para triunfar.  
-bueno... Según las espías de la casa Koizumi, Mari Ohara esta instalada en el castillo Nishikino... Como pertenecía de los Kurosawa-  
-Eso significa que...-  
-Si, Dia Kurosawa es la dueña de tu amada Mari-  
Kanan se mostró entristesida y molesta por eso, pero solo suspiro una vez mas y miro a sus guerreros.  
-Entonces... Tenemos que ir a quitárselas ¿verdad?-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Muerte! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 innecesario

**Buenas sexys lectores, pues sin mucho que decir solo que aqui les traigo actualizacion, espero que sea de su agrado y recordarles que soy humana, pobre y sin computadora por lo que no puedo tomarme mucho tiempo en corregir todos los errores :')** **sin mas que decir les dejo el cap *-*7**

Había buscado escapar, estar lejos de todo lo que ocurría en su hogar y con su familia, sabia que aquella decisión había sido tomada por su padre para beneficio de su pueblo y de la misma familia; Pero aun así... Se sentía a tal punto de no soportar si quiera la presencia del líder de Nishikino bebiendo con su propio padre, líder de Sakurauchi, tan cómodamente... Peor aun ver a su hermano menor, un joven de 15 años, disfrutando a cada momento de que lo trataran como a un hombre por el simple hecho de ser el prometido de Nishikino Maki. Una desquisiada que anunciaba su pronta llegada a Shizuoka para conocer al joven Sakurauchi por primera vez... Realmente no le agradaba la idea, había soportado a Nishikino-dono dos días en su castillo, ahora tendría que soportarlo dos días mas junto a la pronta llegada de Maki.

Simplemente Riko no fue capaz de tolerar la simple idea de ver a esa chica de frente, que simplemente salió de sus tierras para huir a su único lugar secreto, un lugar que su padre nunca imaginaría...

-Ah...Ri...Riko...chan...- aquel apasionado jadeo salio de los labios de una joven de edad menor, esta se aferraba con desden a la espalda desnuda y al cabello rojo oscuro de la mayor en aquella habitación.

Riko simplemente movía sus caderas contra la otra chica, sintiendo el calor de su piel y el ah ndante fluido que esta chica emanaba empapar su propia intimidad. Su mente estaba sumergida en las placenteras sensaciones, tratando de olvidar lo que la atormentaba y disfrutar de su bella amante.

Sus movimientos fueron aumentando, su respiración estaba agitada y dificultosa a tal punto que se veía en la necesidad de jadear para recuperar el aire perdido.

-Yoshiko... Besame- pidió separándose ligeramente de la chica bajo ella y de una manera desesperada buscó los labios de la joven Tsushima y una vez que los halló los junto con los suyos, devorándolos sin piedad, sintiendo el aliento de la contraria chocar contra su boca.

Ambas chicas se sumergían en tal pasión que habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que habían estado ahí, amándose con fervor, acariciándose con ternura y entregando todo de sí, no fue hasta que el clímax llegó a ellas una vez más.

Ambas boca arriba, con su pecho empapado en sudor, subiendo y bajado exasperadamente tratando de calmarse y regular a cada una, todo mientras mantenían sus dedos entrelazados, descansando por fin de aquella labor tan agotadora.

-Riri... Te amo tanto...- la mas joven llamo a la pelirroja a su lado, lentamente se acerco a ella y siguió un camino de ligeros besos desde su hombro, pasando por su clavícula y cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, dando así el ultimo cariñoso beso.

-También te amo- respondió de una manera convincente, dando un ligero apretón a la mano de Yoshiko y sonriendole.

 _-¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar no es así? Escucharme decir "te amo" aun cuando solo son palabras vacías...-_

La mas joven solo se acuno aun más en Riko que permitió el contacto sin mucho esfuerzo y se permitía a si misma acariciar los azules cabellos de la joven Tsushima, disfrutando en silencio su tranquilo momento.

¿En que piensas?- Yoshiko pregunto a la pelirroja que se mantuvo mirando el techo de manera pensativa, quería que su amada estuviera bien.

A Riko le tomo un poco de sorpresa aquella pregunta y la respuesta no quería darla pues Yoshiko sabia que la familia Sakurauchi se había aceptado unir a la causa de los Nishikino con un matrimonio, pero aun así aquellas ac iones las veía bajas y ruines, ya que ellos luchaban contra los Nishikino. Su amada al ser parte de la familia Sakurauchi y pronta aliada de las tres familias, se había convertido automáticamente en enemiga de los Tsushima.

Era complicado, pero el amor que sentía por Riko la había hecho dejar de lado esos hechos y verse a escondidas de ambas familias, todo solo para poder estar juntas justo como ahora lo hacían.

-Me cuesta aceptar que mi padre entrego a mi hermano a una loca solo para sentirse seguro y salvar a un pueblo mal agradecido- dijo Riko mirando directamente el techo con evidente irritación.

-Lo se, lamentablemente aun no esta en tus manos hacer nada, solo ayudar en lo que puedas a tu hermano...- dijo algo incomoda por el tema también pero continuó- Además... Cuando las tres familias caigan, me encargare personalmente de salvar a tu hermano y entregarte a esa mujer para que hagas con ella lo que se merece- finalizo Yohane depositando un beso suave en los labios de Riko.

-Espero que no sea tarde para el...- fue lo único que dijo.

\- No lo será te lo prometo- respondió la menor con tranquilidad.

El tiempo transcurrió, tiempo en el que ambas chicas tuvieron un encuentro mas antes de asearse y vestirse adecuadamente, lamentablemente su tiempo juntas era muy limitado por lo que cada una debía volver a su hogar aunque no lo desearan.

Cada una trepo a su correspondiente caballo mirándose con cariño y dedicándose una sonrisa antes de despedirse y partir.

-Espero que podamos vernos otra vez Riri... No quiero que me hagas esperar tanto de nuevo dijo Yoshiko antes de marcharse.

-No lo haré, nos veremos pronto... Te amo- finalizó y con ello comenzó a andar de vuelta a su hogar.

Esos eran los ocasionales encuentros entre ambas, donde se veían en una habitación escondida entre los bosques de Shizuoka, donde no había gente de Tsushima, no había gente de Sakurauchi, solo ellas dos.

-Tal vez... Debería dejar de hacer esto...- susurro para si misma mientras cabalgaba lento hacia el castillo de Sakurauchi.

La gente pasaba de lado a lado, algunos que frecuentaban aquel pequeño pueblo obcervaban a cierta castaña sentada en la tierra con un caballo a sus espaldas, aquella chica Koizumi Hanayo permanecía en aquella mañana en espera de cierta pelinegra. Esta tres días atrás había enviado una nota muy sencilla que decía "tres días en Kanto"

Sabia perfectamente que la familia Yazawa tenia pueblos a su dominio en aquella zona por lo que no le costo mucho deducir que aquella nota venia de Yazawa Nico, líder actual de la familia, aquella misma que cuatro días atrás la había topado en el castillo de Sonoda donde las tres herederas se habían reunido.

Un solo día fue lo que tubo que esperar para recibir alguna indicación de Nico, esta envió aquella nota al día siguiente, situándola 3 días después. Sin embargo Hanayo ya llevaba un largo tiempo esperando y no recibía señal de que la líder Yazawa estuviese cerca y la mirada constante de los pueblerinos la comenzaban a incomodar.

-Si alguno de los soldados de Nishikino me ve aquí, van a costarme las manos...- se dijo de nueva cuenta a si misma mientras revolvía su cabello corto un momento con algo de fastidio.

-Nadie te va a acusar...- aquella voz a sus espaldas la hizo sobre saltarse y mirar de inmediato tras de ella, encontrándose con una "campesina" que llevaba unas ropas comunes y un sombrero de paja que cubría muy bien la mitad de su rostro.

Hanayo se quedo mirando a la mujer unos segundos antes de que esta levantara un poco más la cabeza y revelara unos ojos carmín que reconoció de inmediato, al fin Yazawa Nico hacia aparición.

-Yazawa... -Dijo Hanayo al percatarse de la chica que ahora miraba de frente y Único solo le dedico una tenue sonrisa.

-Perdona la tardanza, tuve un par de inconvenientes, quería asegurarme de que podríamos conversar con completa tranquilidad- agregaba Nico en aquel momento.

Pronto la pelinegra comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde había llegado no sin antes indicarle a la castaña de ojos purpuras que la siguiera, cosa que Hanayo hizo algo dudosa pues aun le atemorisaba la idea de que algún guerrero de Nishikino cuece a verla merodeando un pueblo de Yazawa.

-De verdad le siento intranquila ¿a donde se supone que vamos?- pregunto Hanayo a la pelinegra que sin moverse mucho siguió caminando.

-apuedes estar completamente tranquila, nadie va a acusarte, el ejercito de Nishikino esta lo suficientemente ocupado cuidando el castillo de la familia, y ella esta viajando hacia Namazu para reunirse con su padre, solo estan allí las hijas de Kurosawa, así que no hay peligro- aclaraba Nico aquello a lo que Hanayo no sabia si creerle o no a la mayor.

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto de nueva cuenta, Nico solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de responder.

-¿No te lo dije? Ahora coopero con las tres familias, principalmente con Nishikino Maki, soy algo así como su mascota, se las acciones superficiales que lleva a cabo- explicabala mayor.

Albas chicas caminaron un momento mas antes de llegar hasta una casa promedio, donde Hanayo pudo identificar a dos grandes soldados cuidando la entrada, estos vestían una notable armadura gris, lo que significaba que eran soldados de Yazawa, por ello al fin pudo relajarse un poco. Ambos hombres dieron paso a las recién llegadas con completa normalidad, cuando por fin entraron a aquella casa, Nico conducido a Hanayo hasta una habitación con algunos estantes y una mesa de centro, era como un comedor cualquiera de una casa cualquiera.

-Listo, estamos en una zona confiable al 100% así que podemos hablar al fin- Nico se sentaba a un extremo de la mesa, quitando el sombrero denpaja que la ocultaba y las ropas de campesina, bajo estas se ocultaba una elegante ropa de alto mando, dejando en claro quien era la líder ahí.

-No creí que fueras a llamarme tan rápido- era lo primero que decía Hanayo en aquella habitacion.

-Una costumbre recién adquirida, pero no es lo importante... Lo realmente importante, es la razón del por que te busque específicamente a ti- Nico dejaba de lado la amabilidad del principio para ponerse más seria y mirar a Hanayo para que prestara atención -seres Koizumi Hanayo, heredera de la familia de comerciantes las importante para las tres familias, es un gusto realmente grande tenerte aquí, a lo que voy es lo siguiente, necesito el poder de una familia cercana a las tres familias, todo para lograr derrocar su reinado de tiranía, se que estas de acuerdo conmigo y estas dispuesta a sacrificar un par de cosas para derrocar a aquella que siempre te humilla, aquella que cree poder tener todo lo que quiere... Nishikino Maki- Nico hablaba con seriedad, deseando insitar a Hanayo poco a poco a unirse a su causa.

-Esa mujer... Es realmente mala...haría cualquier cosa con tal de asegurar un futuro sin ella- Hanayo parecía recordar algunas cosas mientras decía aquello con rencor.

-Exacto, nosotros la familia Yazawa tenemos la determinación de luchar, pero solos inferiores en número, por lo que vamos a sabotear desde el interior... Ganando la confianza de las tres familias, pero principalmente de Nishikino Maki, y cuando ella tengamos... Vamos a aplastarla sin piedad, para ello necesitamos distractores en lo que yo puedo atacar desde adentro, para ello tengo contemplado dos familias más... Los Tsushima y los Matsura, quienes llevan algo de tiempo luchando contra las tres familias y los que les han impedido avanzar en sus dominios- agregaba Nico incluyendo por completo su idea.

A Hanayo le pareció perfecto ¿Que mejor daño que el que no esperas? Era un factor sorpresa que Nico parecía trabajar bien y que hasta ahora le había estado funcionando de maravilla.

-Atacar desde adentro y de lanera sutil... Tu pretendes que el daño que haga a las tres familias sea a partir de las provisiones que compran de mi familia- dedusia Hanayo de lanera rápida y la pelinegra asintió satisfecha de la rápida respuesta de la castaña. - A decir verdad Yazawa-san... Tenemos un grupo de guerreros, son los mejores de entre los hombres de Koizumi, Cooperamos para Matsura- confesaba también Hanayo ganando mas atención por parte de Nico.

-Es increíble, así que Matsura parese estar dispuesto a cooperar- Nico mencionaba con lucho agrada, Hanayo solo asintió.

-La reciente y actual líder Kanan Matsura, estará mas que dispuesta a cooperar para nosotros, después de todo tengo algo que ofrecerle que la hará aceptar de inmediato- decía Hanayo haciendo una expresión de satisfacción y malicia a la vez, cosa que pocas personas habían sido capases de ver en la, casi siempre, dulce chica.

-¿A sí, que es?

-Una mujer...-

Nico al escuchar eso último se quedo algo incrédula ¿Devverdad una mujer era suficiente para que Kanan Matsura cooperara? Simplemente no lo creía.

-Es en serio...-

-Si... No es cualquier mujer... Es Ohara Mari... La mujer que ama a manos de una de sus peores enemigas... -

-¿Nishikino Maki?-

-No...Kurosawa Dia...-

Ruby caminaba a la par de Hanamaru, aprovechando la tranquilidad del castillo y la ausencia de los lideres, para esto la joven pelirroja había desidido mostrarle cada rincón del castillo Nishikino a su amiga y esta encantada había aceptado la propuesta, así conocería los lugares que debía atender y los que no. Su disposición con la familia era mas definida pues de algo estaba segura, no quería convertirse en el juguete de la creul heredera.

-Esta habitación es el 2do comedor del castillo- Ruby mostraba una gran puerta y la abría dejando a la vista una gran habitación con una mesa bastante amplia en el centro, a orillas de esta una pequeña zanja que estaba cubierta de madera, en la parte superior había cojines para la comodidad de los comensales e invitados. -Este comedor solo es usado cuando la familia Toujou o Sonoda vienen a tratar asuntos de impoftancia- explicaba Ruby dejando pasar a la castaña en aquella amplia habitación.

A Hanamaru le pareció bonita, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la diversidad depinturas a un lado sobre uno de los muros, pinturas de difícil explicación pero que sin duda cualquiera podría deleitarse mirando.

-¡Son muchas pinturas!... Que hermoso zura- la joven miraba emosionada mirando el muro tan pintoresco, Ruby llego a su lado y poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Si que lo son... Maki-Onesan es muy hábil pintando- comunico la pelirroja de ojos aqua.

Esa declaración hizo que una extraña sensación recorriera la espalda de Hanamaru, una sensación de frío que la recorrió en el momento exacto en el que toco una de esas pinturas, rápidamente dio un paso para atrás con gran sorpresa.

-¿Ella, Nishikino Maki?- pregunto aun incrédula, Ruby solo sonrió y asintió.

-Si, ella es muy habilidos para el arte, igual que Onnechan- decía Ruby.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Hanamaru, esa chica pelinegra que tanto temía y admiraba a la vez... También hacía arte. Simplemente no pudo evitar mostrar su entusiasmo ante la idea de ver algo hecho por la Kurosawa mayor.

Ruby por otra parte pudo leer la cara de Hanamaru de inmediato y una sensación de irritación muy tenue apareció en ella, pero lo ignoro simplemente y por amor a aquella chica de ojos miel, quiso complacer su pequeña petición .

-Ma...Maru-chan... ¿Qui...quieres ver las figuras de madera que a hecho Dia Onnechan?- ofrecía muy a su pesar Ruby.

Pudo apresiar claramente el rostro de Hanamaru que aunque paresia contenerse, pero aun así se podía ver el entusiasmo en su expresión.

-Tal vez... Solo un poco- admitía por fin la ojo miel a su amiga que solo sonrió tenuemente y comenzó a caminar.

\- Ven por aquí- la pelirroja llamaba a su amiga para que la siguiera y la castaña acepto de inmediato.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron de vuelta por un pasillo llenado hacia un lugar cerca del jardín del castillo, ambas llegaron hasta una puerta, Ruby hizo pasar a Maru y esta ultima lo primero que vio en aquella habitación fue un gran mueble de madera lleno de pequeñas figuras bellamente detalladas y sin color.

-Es... Increíble...- susurro Hanamaru mirando aquel estante y acercándose lentamente a aquella repisa.

-Si... Espera aquí no tardo, pero tomate tu tiempo para mirar todo lo que gustes- Ruby decía a Hanamaru mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y relajar esa irritación que cada vez crecía mas en ella.

Hanamaru solo pudo ver a Ruby salir de aquella habitación un breve momento, no le dio importancia y se giro de vuelta a aquellas figuras diversas talladas en madera, eran bastante detalladas y lo das a su parecer. No podía creer que aquella pelinegra a la que tanto temía fuece capaz de hacer un trabajo tan hermoso.

Una figura en especial llamo su atención, con completo cuidado tomo entre sus manos la pieza de madera y la aprecio mas de cerca; era un mapache sobre un tronco, este parecía mirar hacia abajo donde un pequeño conejo estaba mirándole también, de manera que la nariz de ambos se tocaba, eso transmitió una sensación que a la castaña de ojos miel agrado en gran manera.

-Esta es muy tierna...- susurro para si misma mientras una sonrisa se formaba al ver aquella figura.

Pronto miro a un costado, logrando ver una pequeña puerta. Curiosa camino hacia aquel sitio y se asomó por una pequeña abertura de la puerta logrando ver lo que parecía un cuarto de entrenamiento, pues había diversos tipos de espadas en muros y estantes adornando aquella habitación que Maru podía ver a través de esa pequeña abertura.

Vio una vestimenta de combate color rojo colgada en uno de los muros y de inmediato supo a quien pertenecía ese lugar...

-¿No te enseñaron que espiar lugares agenos es malo?- aquella madura voz a sus espaldas la hizo estremecerse y tensarse al instante.

Hanamaru se giro con violencia y con una detallada expresión de pánico al reconocer aquella voz, ahí frente a ella estaba esa mujer que le sacaba mas de 10 cm de estatura, de negros cabellos y fríos ojos aqua.

-Di...Dia-sama...- dijo apenas audible la menor manetiendo el pánico en su mirada.

A Dia le sorprendió ver a la pequeña Maru ahí, después de todo la chica se había negado a mantener contacto con cualquiera de los residentes del castillo, incluyéndola. ¿Por que ahora la chica estaba ahí, precisamente en su cuarto de practica?

Ahora que la obcervaba bien, la joven llevaba puesto el kimono que le había dado cuando Maki la había llevado ahí, y no solo eso, la castaña mantenía una figura de su estante, fuertemente aferrada a sus manos temblorosas... La chica seguro estaba aterrada por su presencia.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Dia con voz menos severa y mas amable, haciendo que el temblor de Maru se relajara un poco.

-¿Eh?...- fue lo único que pudo exclamar Maru con completa condición y manteniendo la mirada fija en la alta pelinegra.

-La figura del conejo y el mapache... ¿Te gusta?- pregunto una vez mas Dia señalando la figura tallada que Maru aun mantenía en sus manos.

-Oh... Ummm si... Es muy bonita...- Aclaraba Maru aun con temor y timidez bajando un poco la mirada.

Dia encontraba esa actitud extrañamente adorable por lo que no pudo evitar sentir cierto calor invadirla al ver a la mas joven, simplemente adorable.

-Puedes quedartela...- se adelantaba a decir manteniendo su voz amable y mirando cada reacción de la castaña.

La mas joven se sintió extrañamente abrumada por lo amable que estaba sie do Dia con ella, una mujer que había matado a sangre fría a inocentes y que la hacia temer enormemente, ahora hacia que esa sensación se mezclara con una cálida y agradable que causo un inevitable calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Es...Esta segura Dia-sama? Es su trabajo y se que le tomo tiempo... Yo realmente no podría...- Maru tenia dificultades para hablar con la pelinegra, pero ahora que Dia se portaba amable, quería intentar expresarse.

-Quedatelo... Quiero regalartelo- la mayor se acerco con cuidado y tomo la mano de Maru que sujetaba aquella figura y la empujo sutilmente hacia la chica en seña de que podía tenerlo.

No tenia palabras... Esa chica pelinegra era la que conocía desde pequeña, esa amable y elegante chica que ahora era toda una mujer, esa que admiraba desde joven, ahora era capaz de verla por un poco tiempo y eso simplemente la hizo feliz.

Dia sin decir nada las paso al lado de la castaña, se sentía bien en ese momento, por fin podía acercarse a Hanamaru y decirle algo, por mas mínimo que fue, la hizo sentirse mas aliviadaestaba dispuesta a entrar a su cierto de entrenamiento para seguir con su practica aun cuando todavía estaba convaleciente de el ataque de Yazawa, pero una sorpresiva voz la llamo.

-¡Dia-sama!...- la voz de Hanamaru la hizo girarse y mirar a la chica, esta estaba mirándola con determinación.

-¿Hanamaru-san?- Dia mostraba que ponía atención al llamado de la joven.

Hanamaru con determinación y un rubor acompañando sus mejillas hizo velozmente una reverencia frente a Dia.

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarme de esas flechas!... Yo... Nunca se lo agradecí, pero solo quiero que sepa que de verdad... Estoy muy agradecida con usted- finalizaba Hanamaru volviendo a incorporarse tras su reverencia y mirando la reacción de Dia.

Esa expresión de sorpresa tras una deslumbrante sonrisa, fueron sublimes a sus ojos...

-No es nada... Hanamaru-san-

Ese pequeño encuentro aligeró un poco los inconveniente tes de ambas, cosa que agradecieron inmensamente. Cotrario a la sensación que experimentaba Ruby, escuchando todo tras la puerta de aquella habitación.

Dos lideres estaban en una gran habitación, bebiendo y conviviendo, hace dos días que el líder de Nishikino o había llegado a Namazu para su encuentro con el líder de Sakurauchi, ahí mismo conversaron del plan de compromiso entre el hijo menor de Sakurauchi, Rikako, y la heredera de Nishikino, Maki.

Ambos hombres discutían tranquilamente entre risas y bebida, a la derecha de el líder anfitrión, su hijo permanecía conviviendo con ellos.

-Eres muy afortunado hijo mio, desposar a una mujer tan hermosa, es todo un orgullo- decía Sakurauchi-dono a su hijo que sonreía complacido ante los halagos de su padre.

-Mas bien agradezco que Nishikino-Dono le permita este gran privilegio- contestaba el chico engrandecido por tanto festejo.

-Es verdad, pero debo advertirte que mi pequeña es muy dura también, es una mujer difícil de manejar- agregaba el líder de las tres familias con una compostura mas tranquila que los dos anfitriones.

El joven solo soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por el hombre pelirrojo de ojos violetas, y dando un trago mas a su bebida dijo:

-Vamo Nishikino-Dono... Solo es una mujer- agrego de manera despectiva el chico.

El líder mayor solo río con sarcasmo, claro que aquel comentario lo había molestado, sin embargo prefirió no decir nada. Prefería que aquel chico pagara por si mismo su atrevimiento

Un soldado se acerco a la puerta y llamo, distrayendo a los lideres en la habitación

-Mi señor, la joven Nishikino a llegado- anunciaba el soldado a Sakurauchi-dono que respondió de inmediato.

-Que pase, estábamos esperándola- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad

No paso mucho para que las puertas fuesen abiertas dejando a la vista a aquella hermosa pelirroja, de porte elegante y expresión seria entrar en aquella habitación, siendo recibida por los lideres y su prometido.

-Maki, hija ven aquí, quiero presentarte a Aido Sakurauchi, líder de la familia y a su hijo Rikako- Nishikino-dono tomo del hombro a Maki y la hizo parar frente a ambos varones quienes hacían una ligera reverencia ante ella y viceversa.

-Es un momento oportuno para que se conozcan mejor- agregaba el líder anfitrión indicando a su hijo con un ligero golpe con su codo, que invitase a Maki a ir con el y tener algo de privacidad.

-Si no le es muy molesto, me gustaría que viniera conmigo Nishikino-san, mientras nuestros padres terminan de discutir los términos de nuestro compromiso- ofrecía el joven su mano a la pelirroja para que esta la tomara, sin embargo la chica que aun no decía absolutamente nada solo paso de largo sin tomar la mano del chico pero dispuesta a seguirlo.

-Apresuremonos- fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja en ese momento indicándole al chico que prosiguieran su camino y dejaran a los lideres a solas.

"-Pronto te haré ver el error que cometiste al obligarme a hacer esto padre... Y lo mejor sera que te tragaras tus palabras y no podrás decir nada al respecto...-"

Aquel pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Maki con descaro y 100% mal intencionado...

El joven Sakurauchi caminaba tras Maki, aprovechaba para mirar de arriba a abajo a la chica y darle el visto bueno. La chica era simplemente hermosa y deseable.

Con habilidad el joven fue conduciendo a la pelirroja a un lugar mas privado, donde usaria sus encantos para obtener algo de la pelirroja. Siempre le funcionaba, ninguna mujer se había resistido a sus encantos y esta no seria la excepción.

Cuando por fin llegaron a donde el deseaba, una habitación bien arreglada y con una vista agradable al jardín del castillo, el joven comenzó con su jugada.

-Es un verdadero honor poder estar destinado a una mujer tan bella- decía el joven mientras ofrecía un lugar para sentarse a Maki que se mantuvo en silencio y solo tomo el asiento.

-Supongo que debes estar cansada después de un viaje de dos días, si me lo permites... Podría ayudarte a relajarte- con voz insinuante el joven se acercaba a la espalda de Maki y pasaba su mano suavemente por el hombro de esta quien no se movió y solo obcervo al chico con esa seria expresión.

-Quitame las manos de encima, basura...- fueron las cortas y duras palabras de la pelirroja desviando la mirada del chico que se vio irritado rápidamente.

-¿Me rechazas? Cualquiera querría tu lugar-

-Me e acostado con mujeres que me complacerían mas de lo que tu podrías, imbécil, así que quitame tus asquerosas manos de encima-

Esas ultimas palabras de la pelirroja hirieron el orgullo del chico que defi itivamente tenia que poner en su lugar a esa munersuela que no se merecía nada de lo que tenía.

-No eres mas que una zorra- el chico estuvo a punto de hacer callar a la pelirroja de una bofetada, pero lo que la pelirroja hizo, no lo hubiera imaginado nunca.

Maki reacción o rápido esquivando el golpe del chico y con una de sus manos, tomo la daga corta que siempre llevaba con ella y la clavo en la mano del chico con tal fuerza que la daga atravesó la mano del chico y la mesa de madera, dejándolo clavado en la mesa.

Un fuerte grito de dolor salio de los labios del chico que de inmediato intento sacar aquella arma de su piel, pero solo pudo emitir otro grito cuando Maki golpeo el mango de su daga lastimando aun mas al chico.

-Basuras como tu... Que creen que el mundo es suyo y que todos deberían besar el suelo por el que caminas... Es tan desagradable- decía Maki mientras sujetaba los cabellos rojos oscuro del joven y tiraba de ellos con fuerza.

El chico solo emitió otro grito de dolor.

-Te topaste a la persona equivocada... Querido- tras esas palabras, Maki acerco sus labios a los del chico y los beso de una manera poco sutil y terminar por morder con fuerza el labio inferior del chico hasta hacerlo sangrar y quejarse de dolor nuevamente.

-¿no vas a defenderte?... Después de todo, soy solo una mujer...- con burla, Maki relamia la sangre de sus labios mientras so reía.

-Agh!...Puta...- el chico estaba sumamente adolorido que había comenzado a temblar.

Maki soltó un golpe con su puño contra el rostro del chico con tal fuerza que su cabeza se giro de lado contrario, acto seguido sac su catana de su funda y la coloco en la espalda del chico comenzando a bajarla, cortando la ropa del chico y descubriendo su espalda, una vez que lo logró se arrodillo al nivel del chico y comenzó a tocar su torso de manera lasciva mientras dirigía sus labios al lóbulo del chico y lo mordía.

El joven volvió a gemir con dolor.

-¿No es lo que querías, querido?- susurro con burla cerca del oído del joven que hacia un gran esfuerzo por liberarse pero la herida en su mano era muy intensa.

La pelirroja no se conformo con eso y dejo que poco a poco una de sus manos descendiera por el abdomen del chico y que sin cuidado alguno sujetara el miembro de este, pudo sentir un ligero estremecimiento por parte de el lo cual la hizo sonreír con malicia.

-Si que te equivocaste de persona...- dijo justo antes de comenzar a mover su mano de arriba a abajo con fuerza, con completa intención de lastimar al chico en el acto.

Este se retorcía intentando volver a soltarse, pero solo conseguía lastimarse más. De un momento a otro sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Esto es lo que te mereces, bastardo-

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a una peli gris y a una pelirroja oscura que se quedaron petrificadas ante tal escena, un joven abusado y una mesa que goteaba sangre...

-Tu... ¡¡Tu!!- la pelirroja de ojos miel grito a la pelirroja menor antes de correr hacia ella y embestirla.

Riko logro hacer caer a Maki y una vez sobre ella soltó dos golpes serteros en el rostro de la de ojos violetas con tal fuerza que la boca y nariz de Maki comenzaron a sangrar. Por su parte You corrió a socorrer al joven Sakurauchi que temblaba de dolor y de la perdida de sangre que había sufrido.

Ambas pelirrojas habían comenzado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Maki llevaba desventaja pies había sido tomada por sorpresa y fue aturdida rápidamente, sin embargo aun podía defenderse de manera hábil contra Riko que golpeaba con irá.

Un certero puñetazo hizo quitar a Riko de encima de Maki y esta ultima aprovecho para patear a la aturdida Riko en el suelo dos veces antes de que cuece sorprendida una vez mas.

You después de poner al joven Rikako a salvo se abalanzó con su espada contra Maki quien alcanzo a retroceder para que esta no la cortara, a cambio arrojo la capa de su uniforme para desviar la vista de la peli gris y posteriormente alcanzar su catana para abatir los ataques de You.

Las espadas no alcanzaron si quiera a chocar cuando los dos lideres hicieron acto de presencia en el sitio y detuvieron todo.

-¡¡¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!!!- grito de manera poderosa el líder de las tres familias haciendo cesar todo movimiento.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el exceptuando al líder de Sakurauchi que corrió a ver a su hijo.

-¡Ve lo que tu monstruo a provocado!- Riko con voz furiosa y adolorida le gritaba al líder de Nishikino.

El hombre solo camino hasta la pelirroja que lo miraba de manera burlona y para sorpresa de todos los parecentes, la abofeteo para posteriormente tomarla con violencia de sus ropas y agitarla para que lo mirara.

-¡¿Que clase de mierda tienes en la cabeza?!- el hombre le gritaba furioso a su hija que a pesar de todo mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Hice lo que debía, un bastardo menos y romper con el trato estúpido que tu desidiste por mi, les hice un favor a todos- con esas palabras Maki se liberaba del agarre de su padre de un manotazo para después pasar su mano por su boca limpiando un poco de sangre.

-Tu... Vas a pagar las consecuencias- amenazo de inmediato el líder de Sakurauchi a la pelirroja que solo río.

-No necesitamos mas su estúpido trato, tenemos ya lo que queríamos-

-A que te refieres...-

Maki miro satisfecha a su padre y sin cuidado alguno soltó aquello por lo que estaba tan orgullosa.

-Obtuve la rendición de los Yazawa...- afirmó obteniendo miradas incrédulas y de sorpresa.

-¿Que? Pero...- el líder de Sakurauchi se vio afectado pues, el trato que habían acordado con Nishikino era ofrecer sus tierras cercanas a las de Yazawa a cambio de aquel matrimonio.

-Así es, Yazawa Nico, líder actual asedio ante nuestras peticiones... Así que no los necesitamos más, esto solo fue para dejar en claro algo Sakurauchi-Dono...-

Mirando de manera retadora y confiada, Maki paso su vista del líder anfitrión, a Riko y posteriormente a su padre, diciendo esto ultimo...

-Cada vez somos mas imparables... Y esa furia dominara... Mi furia, mi decisión y mi voluntad... Todo sera mio... Muy muy pronto...-


	6. Chapter 6 Tan cerca

**Buenas sexys lectores, traigo otro cap para ustedes, esta vez fue mas pronto y espero que lo disfruten.** **tengo una pequeña inquietud y es que no quiero dejar la escencia de ninguno de los personajes de lado, en este fic estoy utilizando (Para las musas) una mezcla entre su personalidad del anime y la del manga y pues con Aqours tengo un par de dificultades respecto a eso, asi que me gustaria saber si a opinion de ustedes y si alguno de los personajes lez parece que no va conforme a su personalidad para ajuztarlo un poco.** **bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo con el cap ahora si :3**

 _i_

 _i_

 _i_

Dia permanecía con tranquilidad entrenando en su espacio predeterminado se sentía muy cómoda con lo que había pasado con Hanmaru la tarde anterior, aunque fue muy breve, se sintió meramente feliz de que la joven ya no estuviera tan rígida con ella.

Dando un suspiro camino hacia uno de los muros donde tomo un paño y con este secó un poco del sudor que corría por sus mejillas, tal vez tomaría un descanso.

-Pareces de muy buen humor Diacchi- la intrusa y alegre voz de una chica se colaba a la habitación.

La pelinegra se giro encontrándose con la dueña de aquella voz, una bella rubia de ojos verdes, tan claros que podían confundirse con un tenue amarillo, esta le sonreía de una manera que Dia ya sabia identificar.

-Estoy igual que siempre, solo imaginas cosas Mari-san- contesto la pelinegra dándole la espalda a la rubia que no dudo en acercarse a la chica un poco mas baja que ella.

Mari no dudo en acercarse a Dia por la espalda y abrazarla, posando sus manos sobre el estomago de la pelinegra y pretendiendo descender lentamente. Dia lo imaginó, la mirada de Mari le había advertido por que la venia a buscar.

-Oye, no me toques, estoy sudando...- Dia de inmediato sujeto las traviesas manos de Mari y las detuvo de seguir descendiendo.

Solo sintió como la rubia recargo su rostro contra su espalda y la estrujó con mas delicadeza que antes, lo cual relajo un poco Dia.

-Esta bien si es tuyo-dijo con voz cantarina la chica mas alta.

-Mari-san, estoy sucia, necesito un baño primero- La pelinegra casi rogaba a la menor a que se detuviera y le diera tiempo de asearse.

-Me tienes un poco abandonada Dia, ¿Ya no me quieres?- fingiendo tristeza Mari solo se pego un poco mas a la pelinegra.

-¡Claro que si!- Dia de inmediato se giro solo para encontrarse con la so risa de triunfo de la rubia.

Esta paso sus brazos por los hombros de la pelinegra manteniendo la sonrisa triunfante en sus labios y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Dia que solo pudo ruborizarse y mantener la mirada.

Sus labios se juntaron, primeramente de manera sutil acariciándose, pero conforme Dia correspondía el beso se volvía un poco mas intenso y mas húmedo. Mari sonrió entre aquel beso al sentir como Dia colocaba sus manos sobre su cintura, había conseguido lo que quería, y era momento de poder disfrutarlo, por ello comenzó a aflojar su agarre de los hombros de la pelinegra para dirigirlos a su pecho, tocando por encima de la ropa, pudo sentir el ligero tensar de Dia pero aun así prosiguió.

Por otra parte la pelinegra aprovecho la posición de sus manos para hacerlas descender lentamente de la cadera de Mari, hasta sus glúteos dándoles un ligero apretón, esta solo soltó un suspiro entre sus labios y continuo besando a la mas baja.

Hubieran continuado con aquella labor que ambas deseaban culminar, pero un estruendo afuera llamo su atención haciéndolas separarse. Ambas acomodaron sus ropas antes de salir a averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo, por mera precaución, Dia llevo con ella su catana.

Cuando ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación se encontraron a algunos siervos del castillo Nishikino observando desde algunas ventanas .De entre todo ese alboroto pudo distinguir a cierta peli gris que parecía inquieta.

-Minami-san ¿Que esta pasando?- Dia se aproximo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la peli gris que estaba entre los siervos del pasillo mirando aquel bullicio... Posteriormente miro a Dia con preocupación.

-Llego el señor del Dojo... Y parece muy enfadado...- dijo Kotori a Dia que con preocupación miro a Mari y sin esperar cualquier respuesta mas corrió rápidamente hacia afuera en busca de una sola chica, Maki.

Dia corría entre los soldados recién llegados y algunos siervos, trataba de encontrar aquella pelirroja melena, pero no lograba hallarla. No fue hasta que alcanzo a ver a uno de los acompañantes principales que se apresuro hacia el para saber información.

-¿Que sucede, donde esta Nishikino-Dono?- pregunto Dia al chico que tras saludar con una reverencia a Dia le indicó.

-El amo se a dirigido al patio principal con la joven heredera a rrastras, no sabemos que paso, pero debió hacer sido algo muy malo, Nishikino-sama salio con el rostro tatuado de golpes- dijo el hombre a lo que Dia solo pudo ponerse mas nerviosa e intento mas desesperada aun encontrar a su prima.

Nico llegaba con completa normalidad al castillo de Nishikino, después de un arduo dialogo de planificación con quien era su primera aliada, Koizumi Hanayo. Su mente venia sumida en aquellos pensamientos hasta que se percato que los guardias se encontraban distraídos por alguna razón, todos miraban hacia el interior del castillo donde se encontraba el patio principal, no le tomo mucho tiempo acercarse lo suficiente como para poder mirar a los guardias que le dieron paso inmediato para que no fuera a perderse el espectáculo que pronto seria dado.

-Parece que la señorita ahora si se paso- comentaba uno de los guardias y la pelinegra de ojos carmín alcanzo a escucharlo.

Cuando esta por fin llego a mirar correctamente se sorprendió de aquella escena.

El señor del Dojo se encontraba inclinado, frente a el, esa detestable pelirroja de rodillas siendo sujeta de dos fornidos soldados de ambas manos, esto mientras Nishikino-Dono la despojaba de su armadura dejándola sin protección y con su Keikogi únicamente.

-Ahí, en aquel poste- dijo el hombre señalando un alto poste de madera que sostenía la bandera de la familia, ambos hombres arrastraron a la pelirroja que aun forcejeaba y la colocaron de espaldas a los abundantes siervos y soldados que miraban lo que sucedía. -Atenla bien- ordeno el alto e imponente hombre a sus soldados que obedecieron nuevamente y con cierta dificultad a la pelirroja que seguía oponiéndose.

-¡Odias perder padre! ¡Odias que haya logrado lo que tu no en poco tiempo!- le grito Maki al hombre y este hizo evidente su coraje.

-¿Abusar y torturar a tu prometido te parece un logro? Teníamos el apoyo de Sakurauchi casi asegurado y solo por que eres egoísta y no te importa el bienestar de la familia y de nuestras alianzas- el hombre contesto enojado a su hija que solo rió ante lo que escuchó.

-¡Ja! Tus alianzas y los que a tu servicio estan... ¡Son una mierda!- devolvió la pelirroja retando a su padre y sin importarle nada.

El hombre solo dio la espalda un breve momento para después revelar en su mano derecha una vara de bambú recién cortada, y sin cuidado se acercó a su hija.

 _"-Este hombre esta loco... No va a azotar a su propia hija frente a todos...-"_ pensó Nico mirando con algo de intriga y sorpresa como aquel hombre se paraba a la espalda de la pelirroja y elevaba aquella vara en el aire.

-Diez azotes Nishikino Maki...¡Diez!- dijo el hombre.

Y sin remordimiento alguno dejo caer el primer golpe que resonó feroz mente a oídos de todos y tras el, un grito de dolor por parte de Maki.

-No seguirás pisoteando mi autoridad...Ni tu ni nadie- dijo el hombre elevando de nueva cuenta su mano y casi de inmediato, estampó el segundo golpe que provoco el mismo efecto en la de ojos violeta, a su vez que la tela de su espalda comenzaba a rasgarse y a mostrar rastros de sangre.

Nico tras los dos primeros golpes propinados solo pudo apretar fuertemente sus ojos por el impacto de lo que veía, simplemente no lograba analizar la gravedad del asunto.

-¡Tío por favor basta!- una chica de porte elegante y un largo cabello negro entraba en la escena a intentar detener al señor del castillo de disciplinar a su hija, Nico no pudo evitar mirar e identificar de inmediato que esa chica era Dia Kurosawa.

-¡No te metas Dia! Maki tiene que aprender de una vez por todas que no puede pasar sobre mi autoridad- el hombre hizo detener a la chica.

-Tiene a los Yazawa... Puede que haya arruinado el trato con Sakurauchi pero tiene algo mas grande y a quitado un gran obstáculo... Por favor, al menos... 10 azotes son demasiados... Por favor, se lo ruego- Dia trataba de persuadir a su líder que permaneció pensando un par de segundos.

-Bien... Serán solo cinco, pero...- el hombre accedía y para mala suerte de Dia, este ofreció la vara de bambú a ella. - Pero tu vas a hacerlo, ¿Quieres hacer justicia? Cumple entonces- el hombre ordeno a la pelinegra que se quedo pasmada.

-Pero...-

-Si no puedes entonces haste a un lado-

-¡No!...no, yo... Puedo hacerlo...-

La pelinegra simplemente trago pesado antes de tomar aquella vara entre sus manos y girarse hacia la pelirroja amordazada que respiraba agitada y el sudor en su piel se hacia notar.

-Va...vamos... Solo... Acaba con est... Esto...- su voz sonaba adolorida y temblorosa, pero no arrepentida, nunca.

Dia trago fuerte antes de elevar su mano al aire y preparar el siguiente impacto, pronto este llego haciendo resonancia y desgastar las ropas aun más, , pudo sentir la vibración de aquella vara, simplemente se sentía culpable, pero al menos había librado a la pelirroja de sufrir mas castigo.

El segundo impacto por parte de Dia fue dado, solo pudo ver como Maki apretaba las manos con fuerza y mantenía la cabeza abajo, cualquiera que mirara el rostro de la pelirroja en ese momento sabría cuan doloroso era lo que estaba sintiendo.

El ultimo impacto fue dado y lo único que pudo hacer Maki fue dejarse caer por completo, su cuerpo dejo de responderle completamente en ese momento y dio un par de respiros agitados antes de perder la consciencia por el dolor sufrido.

\- Muy bien Dia, me enorgullece que puedas acatar ordenes mejor que cualquiera el líder del castillo solo soltaba un suspiro y quitaba la vara de bambú de manos de Dia, el hombre no lo notó, pero la Kurosawa temblaba en gran manera. - Desaten a Mi hija y lleven la a su habitacion, hagan lo que sea necesario para que cuando despierte no salga de ahí- ordeno a aquellos hombres que asintieron y liberaron a la susodicha y se la llevaron con completo cuidado.

Nico se quedo absorta en lo que acababa de presenciar ¿Que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre? Si no tuvo piedad de su propia hija, no quería ni imaginar que le pasaba a los desobedientes... O a los traidores...

-Puedes marcharte a seguir tus labores Dia, tengo asuntos que atender- el hombre ordeno a la pelinegra alta que con la mirada ocultamente cristalina obedeció y se marchó, dándole a cierta peli negra de ojos carmín un dulce y fácil camino libre para presentarse con el líder de las tres familias.

-Nishikino-Dono, vaya espectáculo el que a montado esta tarde- Con voz decidida y un porte excepcional, Nico caminaba hacia aquel hombre que pronto presto atención y después se mostró sorprendido ante la precensia de esa pelinegra.

-Yazawa...- exclamo con sorpresa.

-Así es Yazawa Nico heredera actual de la familia, es un gusto conocerlo en persona y poder contribuir a su causa- Nico se presentaba con una inocente sonrisa y una reverencia hacia el líder que aun parecía sorprendido.

-Así que es verdad... Maki no mintió...- fue lo primero que Nico escucho de ese hombre para después verlo hacer una tenue reverencia también. -Me llena de regocijo que después de tanto tiempo su familia aceptara contribuir, incluso después de la sangre derramada de tantas personas agregaba el hombre.

 _"-infeliz... Bastardo... La sangre de inocentes que hiciste derramar...-"_

-No quiero mas sufrimiento para mi gente, fue lo mas acertado, ahora Nishikino-Dono, ya que estoy aquí frente a usted, quiero demostrarle que estoy a su entero servicio y a sus ordenes- aclaraba Nico mientras hacia una reverencia notable ante aquel hombre que solo la obcervo detenidamente para posteriormente soltar una carcajada.

-Bien... Si ese es el caso... Tu iras al dormitorio de mi hija y curaras sus heridas- ordenaba a la pelinegra bajita que mantenía su sonrisa pero por dentro hechaba chispas. -Cuidaras y curaras las heridas de la persona que cercenó la cabeza de tu joven hermano los próximos días... ¿Puedes con eso?- el hombre parecía burlarse de ella, y aunque la simple idea de ayudar a la persona que había causado sufrimiento a los suyos la hizo asquearse, pero...

La confianza del líder de las tres familias no iba a ganarse sola...

-Si así usted lo desea, lo haré- contesto la pelinegra aceptando la misión sin hacer tambalear ni su expresión ni su voz, pareciendo honesta y obediente a cada momento.

-bien...-

 _i_

 _i_

 _i_

-Pareces demasiado relajada- Kanan hablaba a su cortesana y mejor guerrera, Takmi Chika quien cabalgaba a su lado con mera expresión relajada y desinteresada.

-Lo estoy, realmente estoy acostumbrada a lo que podamos encontrarnos en el camino aclaraba la pelinaranja con completa tranquilidad mientras miraba al frente.

-Sabes que estamos siempre vigilados por las 3 familias y sus aliados- insistía la mayor cabalgando al lado de su compañera quien le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo se, pero también se que tan capases somos de luchar, por eso estoy tan tranquila, además, solo iremos a visitar a Yoshiko-chan, nada que no hayamos hecho muchas otras veces con anterioridad- Chika aun permanecía completamente relajada y con esa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Kanan por el contrario no dijo nada, simplemente soltó un suspiro ante la calma de su amiga, aun que hasta cierto punto lo entendía, después de todo la pelinaranja había pasado por mucho...

Takami Chika fue abandonada a pies del castillo Matsura cuando tenia un año, Kanan fue quien la encontró desfallecida y cubierta con la bandera de la ya extinta familia Takami, quienes perecieron ante los Kazuno. El padre de Kanan, líder de la familia acepto a la pequeña como parte de los Matsura, simplemente no pudo imaginar lo que esa pequeña pudo haber sufrido antes de llegar a ellos. Desde entonces Kanan y Chika crecieron juntas y se volvieron sumamente intimas la una con la otra hasta la actualidad.

Los pensamientos respecto a eso fueron irrumpidos cuando se percataron que habían llegado a el lugar acordado con Yoshiko para conversar, los guardias que ya conocían a Kanan y a Chika les dieron paso e indicaron por donde debían ir para su encuentro, una vez que ataron a sus caballos en el lugar correcto se dispusieron a entrar, pero antes Chika noto un caballo ageno a los de las tropas de Tsushima...

-Kanan-chan, parece que hay alguien mas aquí- Chika llamo a la peli azúl, esta de inmediato miro al caballo, pero este no tenia ningún bordado y ninguna insignia que lo distinguiera a diferencia de todos los demás.

-Tal vez son buenas noticias- agregaba Kanan pensando únicamente en los espías de Koizumi que tal vez traerían nueva y valiosa información.

Ambas entraron en aquella pequeña casa y pronto escucharon sollozos provenientes del interior principal de la pequeña casa, ambas se voltearon a ver angustiadas y caminaron rápidamente al interior de aquella sala, solo para encontrar que su aliada y amiga Yoshiko estaba perfectamente bien, pero su acompañante, estaba de rodillas, abrazando los pies de la anfitriona y un día su rostro contra el vientre de Yoshiko.

-Oh, Chicas que bueno que llegaron con expresión preocupada, Ypshiko recibía a las dos recién llegadas que aun permanecían mirando la escena.

-¿Quien es ella?- la primera en preguntar fue Kanan mirando con curiosidad a la joven que sin inmutarse de su precensia continuo sollozando.

-Ella... Bueno, es Sakurauchi Riko, heredera de la familia- respondió con desanimo la peli azul mas joven.

-¿Sakurauchi?...es... ¡Es ella!- exclamo de inmediato Kanan quien tan pronto como pudo desenvainó su catana.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Kanan camino hasta la pelirroja y la separo de Yohane para después amenazarla con su catana dejando a los presentes helados.

-¡Matsura-san no!- Yoshiko de inmediato trato de apartar a Kanan pero esta solo amenazo a un mas rudo a Riko que la miraba con sorpresa y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que no lo haga? No juegues conmigo ¿sabes que la familia de esta chica se rindió ante los Nishikino y organizan un matrimonio entre herederos? Es obvio que es una enemiga- agregaba Kanan sin bajar ni un momento su catana.

-Ya lo sabia pero los planes cambiaron...-agrego la mas joven de la habitación algo exaltada.

-¿cambiaron?-

-Así es...-

Kanan presto completa atención a Riko que ahora bajaba la mirada con ira e impotencia, ganándose la atención de todas.

-no hay mas matrimonio con los Nishikino... Por que esa mujer destrozo a mi hermano...- Riko decía aquello en una tenue voz llena de dolor que era casi trasmitible.

-Kanan...- Chika llamo a la mayor del lugar para que esta relajara su amenazante catana.

La peli naranja camino hacia Riko mientras sujetaba la parte no filosa de la catana de Kanan y la forzaba con un pequeño empuje a bajarla, cosa que la mayor hizo. Una vez que Chika quito cualquier amenaza de encima de Riko, se cinco frente a ella y poso su mano sobre el hombro de esta para que la mirara.

Carmín y marrón se encontraron por primera vez, para Chika ver esa mirada tan confusa y frustrada fue triste a su parecer, quería verla cambiar en algún punto, y eso la hizo experimentar una sensación de calor que no supo describir en ese momento...

-Escucha, no debes sentirte triste, tal vez incluso te sientas ahora amenazada por lo que sucedió, pero las malas experiencias deben hacernos fuertes y no derrivarnos, en un mundo negativo como en el que vivimos, lo único que podemos hacer es hacerlo positivo nosotros mismos- la peli naranja trataba de animar a la pelirroja que hasta el momento no había apartado la mirada de ella, ahí seguía... Apresiando cada detalle de ese rostro...

\- Así es, y por eso estamos aquí- esta vez Yoshiko hablaba mirando con una tenue sonrisa a Riko.

Kanan permaneció mirando a sus compañeras animar a esa pelirroja, si ahora los Sakurauchi se habían vuelto parte de los guerreros que estaban dispuestos a luchar contra las 3 familias, entonces eso era buena señal, aprovechar el orgullo de una familia herido para hacerlos unir a su causa...

-De acuerdo, Sakurauchi no te quedes ahí en el suelo, levantaré y mira lo alto, por que si estas dispuesta a cooperar necesitamos muchas ganas por parte tuya, ahora que perdimos el frente de Yazawa- Kanan volvía a guardar su catana y se acercaba a Riko para ofrecerle su mano también.

Riko dudo un momento si tomarla o no, pero esa mirada carmín de aquella peli naranja la hizo sucumbir de inmediato, por alguna razón... No podía dejar de verla.

-Pero... Somos una familia con muchos problemas, seria complicado, incluso podríamos entorpecer su labor- Riko aun no estaba segura de lo que se vendría si aceptaba.

No fue hasta que aquella chica de ojos vivos y alegres color rojo, tomo su mano y la envolvió entre las de ella dedicándole una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar.

-Todas tenemos problemas, y tal vez ni si quiera los podamos resolver, pero... Tampoco vamos a prepararles una silla para que se sienten y se queden- finalizo Chika manteniendo aquella sonrisa que deslumbro a una de las presentes, la inevitable nueva aliada.

Y para aquella peli azul mas joven, tener que aguantar como su aliada miraba a la persona que amaba, fue una tarea dura, que estuvo a punto de no completar.

 _i_

 _i_

 _i_

Nico estaba de pie frente a una puerta, en sus manos llevaba algunas yerbas y telas de curación, estas se las había proporcionado una joven muy hermosa de cabello gris que se hacia llamar Kotori. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo que la tenia ahí pasmada frente aquella puerta, era el hecho de que al otro lado estaba esa malvada mujer, aquella que no toleraba y deseaba matarla, Nishikino Maki, pero para su desgracia, no estaba ahí para cumplir su venganza, no, estaba ahí para curar las heridas de la pelirroja y cuidarla hasta que pudiera levantarse, el simple hecho de hacerlo la llenaba de ira e impotencia, pero había una confianza que ganar de por medio, por lo que dando un profundo respiro, por fin abrió aquella puerta adentrándose en la habitación.

Ahí encontró a la pelirroja acostada y con una mano atada a uno de los estantes de madera de frente sobre su futon dejando a la vista su espalda lastimada con sangre aun fluyendo, aunque a menor cantidad, y un peculiar tatuaje, este contenía una serpiente en el centro y alrededor, doce rosas...

 _"-Ese hombre que ves ahí... Antiguo miembro de los 12 siervos de la casa Nishikino cuido de mi cuando tenia 10 años... Mientras tu jugabas tranquilamente y eras una niña feliz... Ese infeliz de ahí...!Me abusaba exactamente igual que yo lo hice contigo!... ¡Todas las noches! ¡DURANTE UN AÑO ENTERO!-"_

-Los doce siervos...- aquel pensamiento vino a la mente de Nico, aquel recuerdo de varios días atrás donde Maki llevo a esa desafortunada chica frente a su padre, uno de los antiguos 12 siervos de la casa Nishikino. - 12 hombres... Que te abusaron cuando eras una niña...-

Nico sacudió la cabeza, esa mujer era una loca y una desgraciada sin una sola gota de bondad en su corazón, nada justificaba su crueldad, nada le daba el derecho a quitar la vida de tantos, no podía estar sintiendo compacion por ella en ese momento.

-Tks... De verdad, no puedo creer que me estés provocando lástima, maldita cerda...- dijo casi en un susurro Nico mientras colocaba las yerbas y las telas a un lado del futon de la pelirroja y con la mirada evaluaba las heridas.

Laceraciones y hematomas de una coloración muy viva adornaban la espalda de la pelirroja junto aquel tatuaje. Nico simplemente tomo un alto respiro y comenzó a preparar las yerbas, no le tomo mucho tiempo tenerlas listas y con completo cuidado aplico la primera porción en uno de las dos laceraciones.

-¡Agh!...¿Que demonios?- el quejido de la pelirroja asusto a Único un breve momento antes de que se percatara que la pelirroja se había despertado y la trataba de mirar algo entorpecida. -¿Ya... Yazawa?...-

Nico solo soltó un suspiro al ver como Maki fruncía el ceño al verla, sabia que la idea de que la estuviese curando precisamente ella, no la hacia para nada feliz.

-¡Largo! Llama a una de mis cortesanas, tu no vas a tocarme- se quejo la pelirroja y Único solo soltó otro suspiro.

-Escucha, son ordenes de tu padre, ya que si te molesta tanto que sea yo quien te cure, ve tu misma a buscar a tu estúpida cortesana, que soy tu aliada, no tu sirvienta- agregaba Nico con fastidio a la menor.

-¿Eres idiota? Estoy atada- la pelirroja no paraba de fruncir el ceño.

-Entonces, como no puedes levantarte e ir a buscar a quien quieres, callate y dejame a mi hacerlo... Idiota- Nico al final devolvía el insulto.

Maki solo gruño por lo bajo cosas que Nico no alcanzo a comprender y continuo con su labor a duras penas, escuchaba algunos gruñidos por parte de Maki pero los ignoro, termino por colocar las yerbas curativas en las dos heridas de Maki y colocar el vendaje adecuado, cuando aquello ocurrió tubo que obligar a la de ojos violeta a incorporarse un poco, su atadura era suficiente te para que esta pudiera sentarse, cuando lo hizo, Nico vio un vendaje mas en tres el pecho y hombro de Maki...

-¿Que tanto miras enana?- fueron las poco amables palabras de Maki hacia Nico que pese al insulto contra su complejo, no reacciono con otro insulto y solo permaneció mirando. -Eso que ves es la herida de la cobarde puñalada que me diste, ¿orgullosa?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Supongo que me debo hacerme cargo de esta también- dijo Nico sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que Maki dijo.

-Ni te molestes, Kotori la cauterizo, no esta abierta ya- dijo sin darme importancia al asunto y mirando en otra dirección

-¿Que es eso-

-Es cuando pones un hierro caliente sobre la... ¡Ah! Solo termina de una vez-

Por dentro Nico deseaba cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo, pero no debía si apresiaba su vida y la de los suyos por lo que solo termino de colocar el vendaje. Al final solo se quedo mirando a la pelirroja.

-...¿Que quieres ahora?- pregunto la pelirroja aun molesta e incomoda por la mirada carmín de Nico.

-Tu padre me pidió cuidarte hasta que mejores, y para mi desgracia no puedo negarme, así que aquí estaré por si necesitas algo- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad la pelinegra, de verdad le estaba costando mantenerse cerca de esa pelirroja.

-No quiero nada... Solo que te largues de aquí y me dejes sola- agrego Maki dos siquiera verla.

-También me pidió que no abandonara la habitación, además deberías sentirte agradecida de que yo me encargara de tus heridas, en casa soy la mejor- esta vez agregaba Nico sonriendo con orgullo.

Solo pudo escuchar un gruñido mas proveniente de Maki lo cual le causo gracia hasta cierto punto.

-Patética...-

-¡Oye!-

De verdad que esa chica no solo era malvada, ruin y destructiva, también era grosera y de pocos modales con quien fuera, no le alcanzo a agradar ni un poco, solo la hizo sentir irritada y que si quería callarla debía pfopinarle un buen golpe, pero como antes mencionó, apresiaba mucho su vida para hacerlo, además...

 _"-Tu seras quien suplique piedad...-"_

-Gracias...-

Esas palabras rompieron con el silencio y Único miro sorprendida a la pelirroja, esta aun mantenía su mirada apartada y aun estaba sentada de frente a ella.

-Su... Supongo que gracias a tu tratamiento el dolor a disminuido y tubiste cuidado conmigo... A pesar de todo...- agrego la pelirroja, pues era verdad, de alguna manera se sintió mejor con el cuidado a sus heridas de Nico, podía ser un caos, pero también sabia reconocer algunas veces cuando alguien hacia un buen trabajo.

-No es como si estuviera tan agradecida... Solo... Gracias, supongo que tranquiliza un poco que me estés ayudando-

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendida a Nico, simplemente no lo veía venir. Que esa chica estuviera dándole las gracias por algo en definitiva era lo mas sorprendente que había visto en los últimos días, por alguna extraña razón eso subió su orgullo a lo alto.

 _"-Tendré que recordarte esto cuando coloque tu cabeza en una pica... Maki-"_

 _i_

 _i_

 _i_

En la sala principal de Nishikino el líder recibía a un mensajero de la casa Kousaka, bien sabia aquel hombre por que estaba aquel mensajero ahí.

Con completa calma recibió el mensaje y lo hizo pasar a la mujer pelinegra a su derecha, aquella que era la señora de Kurosawa y su presiada hermana menor.

-¿Puedes darle lectura por favor?- pidió el hombre a su hermana que asintió y abrió aquella hoja leyendo su contenido.

-Nitta Kousaka, líder y cabeza de la familia Kousaka, me veo en la necesidad de solicitar audiencia con las tres familias y exigir el cumplimiento del trato que acordamos para nuestra colaboración a su causa, de no ser así, la familia Kousaka tomara cartas en el asunto. Y las consecuencias serán lamentables- finalizaba la lectura de la carta aquella mujer.

El líder solo soltó un suspiro y dijo aquello último:

-Audiencia concedida, replantearemos nuestro trato, y si la familia Kousaka no lo acepta... Vamos a exterminarlos...-

 _i_

 _i_

 _i_

 **chan chan chaaaan!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Siempre?

**Buenas sexys lectores, pues aquí traigo un cap mas que espero y disfruten, no tengo mucho que decir honestamente, solo que disfruten del cap y aclarar un punto "POR ENÉCIMA VEZ"La historia no va rapido, va conforme tiene que ir, son 23 personajes que manejar y desarrollar (algunos mas que otros) sin olvidar que no han aparecido las 23 chicas (Sahara y Leha no han aparecido por ejemplo) esta historia provablemente tenga mas capitulos que Wild stars.Bueno ya que quise tomar la sugerencia del beta reader, apartir de aquí somos dos personas las que trabajamos en esto para ustedes y para nosotras mismas. Yo como creadora y ahora "Beta-chan" para corregir mis errores ortográficos y darle una mejor calidad al texto sin mas que decir, ahora si los dejo con el capitulo**

I

I

I

El ambiente estaba tenso en el castillo Nishikino, los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro preparando todo lo necesario, tropas apoyando, comida y orden en el lugar, pero principalmente la vigilancia a sus alrededores.

Aquella mañana, el castillo del líder de las tres familias, había abierto las puertas a los Sonoda y a los Toujou para negociar un par de cosas, y más importante aún, a la espera de los Kousaka, quienes habían demandado una audiencia días antes para discutir un tema delicado.

En ese momento en la sala principal estaban presentes los tres líderes, Hori Nishikino; el líder absoluto, Mimori Sonoda, la mano derecha de la alianza y, por último, pero no menos importante, Nozomi Toujou la estratega y administradora.

\- ¿Así que ella hizo eso con Rikako Sakurauchi? - primeramente, el líder de los Sonoda hablaba tras la explicación del por qué habían perdido el apoyo de Sakurauchi.

\- Así es, simplemente no puedo creer hasta donde puede llegar su bárbaro comportamiento, pero ya ha saldado su falta, después de todo tenemos a unos aliados más fuertes ahora- agregaba el hombre sin mucho interés respecto al tema, puesto que sus aliados ya habían recibido la noticia de la rendición de Yazawa.

\- ¿Y cómo es que lograron salir ilesos después de Namazu? - Nozomi estaba intrigada de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pronto noto el cambio en la expresión del hombre pelirrojo y supo que no fue muy agradable.

\- Watanabe-san, líder de su armada nos hizo salir rápido, parece que logró convencer a la heredera de ello, fue bochornoso. Sin embargo, hice pagar a Maki adecuadamente una vez que llegamos a Tokio- el líder aclaró alarmando ligeramente a Nozomi, quien pudo controlarse adecuadamente y plantear una pregunta inteligente.

\- Ya veo ¿Dónde está ella ahora? - se animó a preguntar con voz relajada, para su buena fortuna, el hombre respondió a su duda.

\- Ella se encuentra en su dormitorio, en resumen, por el castigo que le aplique no puede levantarse de la cama y encomendé a Yazawa a su cuidado- mencionó el líder sin expresar otra cosa que no fuera enojo y falta de arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

 _"-Una hija sin escrúpulos de un hombre sin escrúpulos. Ahora entiendo algunas cosas-"_ pensó para sí misma la peli morada para sus adentros; por fuera mantenía la serenidad en su rostro, así tenía que ser siempre.

\- Pesé al castigo, esa muchacha debió haber reflexionado al respecto- Sonoda-san permanecía serio todavía y a espera de su hija, Sonoda Umi.

\- Golpear a estas alturas a alguien ya formado no sirve de mucho- dijo Nozomi dejando salir algo de su verdadero pensar, a lo que ambos líderes adultos la miraron con curiosidad.

\- Entiendo un poco tu punto Toujou-san, por más que golpees al árbol torcido, así se quedará... Torcido- una voz femenina sonaba en el lugar, todos al girarse se toparon con una alta pelinegra de porte fino, era la hermana del señor del castillo, la mujer de Kurosawa.

\- Kurosawa-san, es un gusto verla- Nozomi saludaba a la recién llegada con esa característica sonrisa suya.

-Igualmente Toujou-san- devolvía el saludo para después mirar a su hermano y hacerse a un lado, dejando pasar a una peli azul uniformada y a su lado a aquella rubia de elegante kimono azul.

-Ya he puesto indicaciones a nuestros hombres y me asegure de que estén cómodos padre- Umi decía aquello mientras se acercaba a su lugar destinado, no sin antes hacer una ligera reverencia ante los lideres, incluida Nozomi.

-Perfecto. Ahora, tengo entendido que el frente de Namazu se ha reforzado ya que es muy posible que Sakurauchi comience a apoyar a Tsushima, por lo tanto perdimos zonas en Namazu y Shizuoka para campamentos y apoyo militar, sin embargo, con el apoyo de Yazawa tenemos un espacio en Shibuya, Minato y Shinagawa, este último nos favorece ya que agregamos una zona de mar, cosa que escasea entre nuestros dominios, gracias a las tropas que pudimos colocar en las fronteras de Shinagawa dificultamos el desplazamiento de los Kazuno- El líder de Sonoda daba aquella breve explicación dejando en claro que no habían perdido casi nada, de hecho tenían algo muy bueno entre sus manos.

-Si impedimos este paso, la comunicación entre tropas de Kazuno se verían interrumpidas ya que cuentan con sus hombres divididos en distintas regiones, si mantenemos movimiento en las tierras de Yukki también podríamos entorpecer la labor de Matsura y tomar ventaja de ello- esta vez, Nozomi se atrevía a hablar para explicar su punto el cual le pareció apropiado a ambos líderes.

-Es una buena opción, llevaremos a cabo los movimientos planeados y si todo resulta como lo planeamos... Podremos atacar a los Kazuno- la voz del líder Nishikino aclaro eso dejando algo realmente claro, no se detendría hasta saciar su avaricioso deseo.

I

I

-Estoy asustada- Honoka quien estaba al lado de Tsubasa y Yukiho, exteriorizaba su temor al llegar al castillo Nishikino, donde estaban a tan solo unos metros.

-Tranquila hermana, todo estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte, papá no permitirá que esa chica te haga daño- Yukiho trataba de hacer que su hermana mayor se calmara, pero no parecía tener efecto aquello, simplemente la aflicción en el rostro de Honoka no cesaba. -Además... Kira-san estará ahí para cuidarte y protegerte, es una de las guerreras más hábiles y silenciosas que conocemos, incluso calificada con mejor desempeño que los propios hombres del ejército de las 3 familias... No tienes por qué temer- insistía en ayudar a calmar a su hermana, ésta solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Eso... No es lo único que me preocupa- en un casi susurro Honoka decía aquello.

Tsubasa, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, entendía perfectamente a Honoka, ver a la persona que amas tener que casarse con alguien a quien no ama en definitiva no era algo fácil de digerir, pero pensaba con más sensatez que la menor. Esto era por el bien de ella y de la familia, estaba dispuesta a cargar con ello si a cambio su amada Honoka estaría bien.

-Yukiho tiene razón- por fin se animaba a hablar y con cuidado y delicadeza posó su mano sobre la de Honoka, llamando su atención- No importa que pase...yo estaré ahí para protegerte de cualquiera... Honoka- Dando un ligero apretón a su mano, Tsubasa dedicaba aquellas palabras para la castaña de ojos azules quien simplemente correspondió a aquel apretón con una tenue sonrisa.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra más, el poco camino que quedaba lo pasaron con un poco más de tranquilidad gracias a las palabras de Tsubasa, la tensión en Honoka volvió cuando el carruaje donde viajaban se había detenido en señal de que habían llegado a su destino, el miedo volvía a ella y con justa razón.

La noticia de lo que la heredera de Nishikino le había hecho a aquel joven de Sakurauchi ha sido el tema en la boca de muchos, cuando se escuchó de él, Honoka temía que la pelirroja le hiciera lo mismo, y más importante aún, aquel sentimiento de tristeza en su interior, ¿por qué querría casarse con otra persona si ella amaba a Tsubasa?

Nadie lo entendía, ningún líder, ni su propio padre quiso entenderlo, que amaba a alguien "inferior" y que eso no estaba bien.

- _Ah... Que cruel-_ suspiro para sí misma, comenzando a bajar del carruaje y mirando a su alrededor.

Podía percatarse de los hombres de los dos invitados, Sonoda y Toujou, así como a los temibles guerreros rojos en formación cuidando y custodiando su castillo junto a los soldados invitados, eso la inquietó aún más.

Aquella cálida sensación volvió a tocar su mano, y acariciándola con cariño, pretendiendo que, como hace un momento atrás, volviera a calmar a la joven Kousaka.

-Todo estará bien... Tranquila Honoka, aquí estoy...- Tsubasa hacia un gran esfuerzo nuevamente por tranquilizar a la líder, tenía que lograrlo pronto.

-Tsu... Tsubasa-chan- llamó con inseguridad a la castaña de ojos verdes que aun sujetaba su mano, levantó el rostro y vacilante continuó. - Tú y yo. **_Siempre estaremos juntas_**... ¿Verdad? -

El rostro de Tsubasa se sorprendió, aquella expresión en Honoka era tan nueva y tan triste que su pecho dolió, no quería seguir mirando, solo quería que aquella chica pudiera sonreír en ese momento; simplemente la abrazo sin importarle quien mirara y para disgusto del líder de Kousaka que lograba verlas desde donde estaba.

-Siempre... No importa que pase, siempre estaré contigo Honoka- aclaró Tsubasa manteniendo firme el abrazo.

I

I

I

Nozomi había dejado de prestar atención a las burdas platicas de sus dos iguales y se había concentrado en la acompañante de Umi, claro la peliazul notó la constante mirada de ésta sobre Eli y la rubia por consiguiente lo había notado también, lo cual la ponía nerviosa.

Muchas veces se preguntó, si a Umi le llegaría a molestar el cómo miraba a su cortesana, no quería tener problemas con ella ya que la apreciaba, sentía que tenía que sacarse la duda muy pronto de encima.

-Realmente es reconfortante que podamos convivir así de vez en cuando- Nishikino-Dono daba aquel comentario a su igual Sonoda, que sonrió tenuemente.

-Desde luego - fue la única respuesta del hombre. - Por cierto, casi lo olvido, encargamos a los Koizumi algo realmente especial para esta visita, si me lo permiten, quisiera compartirlo con ambos- Sonoda le hablaba a Nozomi y al pelirrojo.

-No se hubiera molestado Sonoda-san. - Nozomi alcanzo a responder ya que el hombre estaba cerca de ella y había logrado escuchar su nombre mencionado por él.

-Es de corazón, así que, Eli ¿podrías bajar a la carroza principal y traerlo? - el hombre de vestimenta azul se dirigió a la cortesana de su hija que de inmediato se puso de pie y asintió con una ligera inclinación.

Nozomi pudo notar como la chica la miraba de reojo antes de darles la espalda y disponerse a salir de la gran habitación. Camino libre, eso es lo que pensó Nozomi al ver a Eli marcharse por la petición de su amo.

Aclarándose la garganta también se puso de pie, provocando la mirada de los tres miembros restantes en el lugar.

-Si me lo permiten, me gustaría refrescarme unos minutos antes de volver al salón- su voz sonaba como de costumbre, y debido a que aquellos dos hombres estaban ocupados conversando trivialidades, no notaron el lapso de tiempo en el que Eli se había marchado, al momento en el que Nozomi se puso de pie, lo cual fue casi de inmediato.

-Por supuesto Toujou-san, tómese su tiempo- Nishikino fue el único que respondió y de inmediato volvió a su conversación.

Nozomi gustosa estaba a punto de salir cuando el brazo de Umi la retuvo, se sorprendió, pero aun así mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro hacia su preciada amiga.

-Oye... No vayas a hacerle algo raro a Eli ¿de acuerdo? - fue la única advertencia de Umi que hizo relajar por completo a la mayor.

-Por supuesto que no Umi-chan- dijo con voz divertida.

Umi la soltó y volvió a tomar su lugar dejando marchar a la peli morada. Una vez que la mayor estuvo fuera, miró en distintas direcciones, tratando de deducir un camino más rápido para llegar a la parte trasera del castillo Nishikino, lugar donde estaban sus caballos y carrozas, una vez que lo halló se apresuró a ir en esa dirección.

La peli morada caminó un par de pasillos y bajo al menos tres escaleras para llegar a su objetivo, la gran cocina del palacio que tenía una puerta trasera directa a las caballerizas.

Vio en aquella cocina a varias personas trabajando, algunos la miraron con curiosidad mientras que otros simplemente la ignoraron y siguieron en su labor.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre- una cantarina voz a un costado la hizo voltear, una bella rubia de ojos verdes la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-No es eso... Ummm buscaba la caballeriza- aclaró Nozomi con una divertida sonrisa.

-Haberlo dicho antes cariño, por ahí hay una salida- señalo la animada rubia a Nozomi que asintió amablemente.

-Gracias... Ummm-

-Mari Ohara, no lo desperdicies linda misteriosa- con una coqueta voz la rubia daba su nombre y posteriormente le dedicó un guiño a Nozomi que se sintió algo curiosa.

-Gracias, soy Nozomi Toujou... Con permiso- Nozomi encontró curiosa la escena, pero no dijo nada y opto por seguir con su camino apresurada.

-Mari-san, es una de las líderes de las tres familias...-

\- ¿¡Qué!? Y yo estaba coqueteándole-

I

Eli tomaba entre sus manos una tela de un suave tacto, podía sentir en ella un ligero peso, seguro serían los anillos que los comerciantes de Koizumi habían hallado en una de sus exploraciones y habían puesto a la venta.

Con cuidado los guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su kimono y con tranquilidad se dispuso a volver, pero cuando cerró la puerta, ahí estaba esa chica de nuevo, esa peli morada de bellos ojos turquesa.

-Toujou-sama... Me ha asustado- Decía Eli a la peli morada que sólo sonrió un poco incómoda por la manera en que fue llamada por esa rubia.

-Ya te dije que no agregues el "Sama" por favor... Solo dime Nozomi- pidió la peli morada a Eli, ésta sabía que no era correcto.

-Sabe que no puedo hacer eso, si alguien me escuchara podrían castigarme- repetía Eli.

-Bueno, entonces solo cuando estemos tú y yo llámame así- insistía la mayor manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

Eli se sintió extraña ¿por qué la había seguido hasta ahí? No lo sabía, pero esa chica estaba sumamente insistente, aunque extrañamente no le molestaba, de alguna manera le parecía adorable que alguien de tan alto poder se comportara así. Y porque no admitirlo, la líder de Toujou era extremadamente hermosa, solo alguien ciego pasaría de largo sin mirarla.

-No me dejara tranquila hasta que lo haga ¿verdad? - Comenzaba a resignarse.

-A parte de hermosa muy inteligente señorita Eli- dio aquel cumplido mientras conservaba su sonrisa. En definitiva, esa rubia la hacía deleitarse cada vez que la tenía cerca y podía ver ese bello rostro extranjero tan de cerca.

-Bien "Nozomi" ¿podemos volver ya? Si demoro de más, el amo se enfadará conmigo- Eli con aquella voz fría y desinteresada se libraba de Nozomi y comenzaba a caminar de regreso al salón principal de los Nishikino.

Para la peli morada había sido un poco decepcionante la manera en que la rubia seguía tratándola, siempre tan formal y fría, pero seguiría intentando acercarse, después de todo creía mucho en las palabras de su difunto padre -"Si es difícil vale la pena"- recordó para sí misma.

-Me agradas Elicchi- susurró por lo bajo sin que la rubia la alcanzara a escuchar si quiera, estaba segura que se molestaría si escuchaba el apodo que le había puesto.

Una fachada difícil de mantener, eso era lo que Eli tenía en la mente mientras caminaba al frente de esa peli morada con un gran sonrojo ¿Por qué se sentía tan alagada y avergonzada por sus palabras y esa insistente sonrisa que le dedicaba cada que podía?

"- ¡Oh claro! Suzuko era así también. Mi dulce y amada Suzuko-" pensó Eli con un toque de tristeza y continuando con su camino con aquella peli morada detrás.

I

I

I

La conversación entre aquellos lideres había sido lo suficientemente amena, hasta que se les informó de la llegada de los Kousaka, fue ahí cuando las cosas se pusieron más serias y mantuvieron esa aura.

Dia y Ruby habían sido solicitadas para estar presentes en aquella habitación, y más importante aún, se le había encomendado a Nico, traer a la fuerza si era necesario a Maki, que para suerte y sorpresa de todos, la pelirroja no se negó en absoluto y fue llevada con apoyo tanto de Nico como de Umi que se ofreció en ayudar a traerla. Ya con todos los presentes importantes ahí, se pidió que acompañantes y gente que no tuviera que ver con la cabeza líder, abandonara la habitación y dieran privacidad, para esto Tsubasa junto con Yukiho permanecieron fuera y preparadas para proteger a Honoka, Nico entre las sombras y cautelosa simplemente se quedaba en silencio, Eli simplemente reposaba fuera también y cuatro guardias las acompañaban también, para prevenir que cualquier persona ajena intentara entrar.

En el interior, los tres líderes de las tres familias estaban al centro y los Kousaka de frente a ellos, las dos herederas, Umi y Maki, estaban a un costado y frente a ellas Dia, Ruby y la señora de Kurosawa.

-Es un momento grato poder tenerlos aquí, familia Kousaka, estamos dispuestos a escuchar lo que tienen que decir- el líder absoluto era el primero en hablar con completa tranquilidad.

-Sabe perfectamente porque estamos aquí, y con todo respeto, quiero una conversación sin rodeos- el castaño miraba fijamente al líder absoluto tras decir aquello.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal atrevimiento, exceptuando a los Nishikino, el líder pelirrojo sólo soltó una carcajada ante tal comentario para después suspirar.

-Muy bien, entiendo su enojo Nitta-san, pero como comprenderá me vi obligado a arriesgar nuestro "Trato" por tierras que pudieron favorecernos- el líder hablo, haciendo énfasis con sus dedos cuando se refirió al trato entre ambos. -Pero lamentablemente no se concretó nuestro compromiso a falta del pergamino que cerraría nuestro trato, Sakurauchi logaba primero, se le dio la prioridad- agregaba el hombre.

-Usted me dio su palabra Nishikino-Dono, palabra de que las herederas se desposarían para seguir recibiendo apoyo de nuestro ejército y velar el área norte de Tokio, ¿acaso su palabra no vale? - aquello fue un golpe bajo para el líder que evidentemente se molestó al ser herido en su orgullo. La tensión aumento.

-Bien, ¿quieres un matrimonio para tu hija? Que así sea, pero no te será fácil- el pelirrojo se puso de pie de forma retadora, alarmando aún más a los presentes.

-No le temo en absoluto- aclaró el líder de Kousaka y los presentes estaban preparados para lo peor.

-Kousaka-san cálmese, a decir verdad, tengo una oferta que ofrecerle, si Hori-san me lo permite claro, una oferta que puede beneficiarle incluso al doble- Nozomi tomaba la palabra tratando de calmar la situación, con éxito.

El líder Kousaka volvió a tomar asiento en muestra de interés, de que escucharía lo que Nozomi tenía que decir, por su parte el líder Nishikino tardó un poco más en resignarse y dejarlo todo en manos de Nozomi por el momento.

-Bien, adelante Toujou-san- el hombre aun irritado tomaba su lugar y cedía la palabra a Nozomi para que expusiera su idea.

-De acuerdo, Kousaka-san el señor de las tres familias considera reformar a su hija antes de cualquier tipo de petición que la involucre, por otra parte, hay dos damas más pertenecientes a la casa Nishikino que darían el mismo beneficio que la heredera ¡y! Un poco más de expiación del territorio que usted y los suyos podrían ocupar- dicho esto Nozomi miró a su izquierda donde las hijas de Kurosawa se encontraban.

-Espera Toujou-san ¿Esta acaso ofreciéndome la mano de las hijas de Kurosawa? - preguntó dudoso el hombre, y Nozomi asintió.

Dia se alarmó de inmediato, no esperaba que ellas fueran a ser parte del trato, pero como haría cualquier cosa para apoyar a su familia, no mostró ningún tipo de resistencia. Ruby solo se limitó a tomar la mano de Dia con cierto temor.

-A cambio podrá tener los beneficios de la casa Nishikino, y acceso al territorio de todos sus aliados, con el pequeño extra de los beneficios de la familia Kurosawa- Aclaraba de mejor manera Nozomi, a lo que el hombre se mostró pensativo, era una gran oferta.

Honoka, quien permanecía en silencio al igual que las otras herederas, miraba de reojo a las dos Kurosawa, la pelinegra lucía amenazante y la pelirroja asustada Si pudiera elegir, sin duda se iría por la más joven.

-Bien, me parece un trato perfecto, pero ¿cuál de las dos chicas me ofrecen? - preguntó el hombre curioso.

-Eso será decisión de la señora de Kurosawa- Nozomi miraba esta vez a la mujer mayor presente, que tan serena y elegante miro a su lado a sus dos hijas. Sabia la respuesta.

-Dia Kurosawa no puede ser una opción, mi hija está en constante viaje y con un tiempo de vida incierto como líder del ejército de Nishikino, Ruby por el contrario es la protegida de la familia, si quiere un trato seguro, su opción es Ruby Kurosawa- la mujer decía aquello y ofreciendo a su hija menor como la salida viable.

El rostro de Honoka se vio aliviado, pero de inmediato se tensó de nuevo al ver la expresión en el rostro de la hermana mayor, simplemente opto por mirar al lado contrario, pero se heló al ver ahora la expresión de la aterradora heredera de Nishikino.

-De acuerdo, me parece un trato justo- aceptó de inmediato el hombre, a lo que Ruby sólo pudo temblar, nadie hacia objeción. No era posible.

-Me niego rotundamente- por fin la voz de la pelirroja mayor se hacía sonar, todos prestaron atención a ella.

-No das las ordenes aquí, se hará lo acordado por las tres familias y si te atreves a hacer algo al respecto te castigare de nuevo Maki- su padre advirtió de inmediato a la pelirroja que sólo sonrió para él, haciéndolo molestar más.

-Todos saben que, a pesar de todo, la mejor opción siempre seré yo, ya que soy la heredera de todo, así que...- diciendo aquello pasó su vista de su padre a Kousaka-Dono quien miraba intrigado a la pelirroja -Yo tomaré el lugar de Ruby, si alguien va a unificarse con Kousaka Honoka, seré solamente yo- finalizó la chica con completa calma.

\- ¿Qué? Pero...- El líder intento refutar, pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió.

-Ten honor y cumple tu palabra padre... ¿O no tienes? -lo último lo dijo con una media sonrisa de completa burla.

El rostro del hombre expresaba toda la ira que se acumulaba, parecía que Nozomi tenía razón, no importaba cuanto la castigara, siempre hacia lo que quería, pero por esta ocasión se veía obligado a cumplir.

\- ¡Bien! Cumpliré mi maldita palabra, pero si fallas Kousaka... Yo mismo me encargare de cercenar tu cabeza- amenazó el líder pelirrojo a Nitta-Dono, que con seriedad asintió. - Se acaba la reunión...Pueden retirarse - Ordenó, y fue el primero en salir de la habitación completamente enfadado.

Honoka se quedó helada en su lugar un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie... Por un momento pensó haberse librado, pero ahora era un hecho... Se casaría con Nishikino Maki, a propia voluntad de la pelirroja. Su temor aumentó hasta convertirse en pánico.

-No... No, no, no.- dijo en voz baja, pues cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo, la pelirroja, apoyada en un bastón se estaba acercando a ella con esa fría mirada.

Se congeló cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros de frente.

-Lo hice para salvar a Ruby... Tú y yo hablaremos a solas en unos días, más te vale que vengas con toda la voluntad del mundo... O iré por ti- amenazó Maki, y sin decir o hacer nada más, se alejó de ella abriendo las puertas de la gran habitación y dejando a una Honoka estupefacta.

Cuando Maki estuvo por salir de aquella habitación miro a los guardias y posteriormente a Eli, esa rubia que llevaba tanto asechando, y ésta le miro también, con odio y repudio.

-Maldita... No vengas hacia mí...- susurró Eli manteniendo la mirada en la pelirroja, pero para sorpresa de ella, simplemente desvío su mirada violeta de ella, como si no estuviese ahí en ese momento.

-Maki one-san- una pequeña pelirroja corría hacia la chica que se sostenía con ayuda de un bastón y de inmediato se abrazó a ella con cuidado de no tocar su espalda. -Gracias... Gracias One-san- Ruby decía entre el abrazo, en ese momento las chicas presentes presenciaron algo sorprendente.

De un momento a otro, la fría mirada de Maki cambio, suavizándose y adquiriendo un pequeño toque de vida en ella, así como una sonrisa, pero no esa retorcida sonrisa inquietante, era una sonrisa cálida, la única que tenía para Ruby y Kotori.

-No es nada Ruby... Sólo importa que estés bien- gregó la pelirroja acariciando la cabeza de la más bajita.

Unos ojos carmín miraban y escuchaban todo claramente. Era la segunda vez que Nico veía esa mirada en Maki, la primera fue con Kotori, la segunda estaba presenciándola, y por su mente solo paso una cosa...

 _"- Así que esa chiquilla es importante para ti... ¡Ja! Perfecto. -_

Sin esperar nada mas de aquel lugar se perdió entre las sombras, tenía un poco más que observar aprovechando que nadie de las tres familias le había prestado absoluta atención.

I

I

Umi estaba cansada de tanto alboroto, por lo que decidió esperar a su padre en el carruaje para que pudieran marcharse ya, simplemente aún no se acostumbraba a atender este tipo de situaciones que no le interesaban en absoluto, camino por los ya conocidos pasillos del castillo Nishikino en dirección a la parte trasera, cuando bajó las últimas escaleras y llegó a la cocina se detuvo de golpe al ver a cierta peli gris ahí, preparando una bandeja con un recipiente de Sake y un pequeño vaso para beber.

La peli gris se percató de inmediato de su presencia y le miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sonoda-san, que hace aquí? - pregunto Kotori mirando a la nerviosa chica que seguía de pie en la entrada de la cocina sin decir nada. - ¿se encuentra bien? Su rostro parece algo rojo- preguntó de nuevo.

Umi reaccionó estrepitosamente, dejando a flote los nervios que la invadieron al ver a aquella chica en ese lugar, simplemente no tomó en cuenta que se la podía encontrar.

\- ¡Si! Es... Estoy bi... bien... Yo, yo sólo...- contestó intentando moverse apresurada y abandonar el lugar, pero sólo termino tropezando con un par de utensilios y por último se golpeó en la frente con algunos de los trastes de madera colgados.

Kotori no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante la torpeza de aquella peli azul, se notaba avergonzada, tal vez porque se había perdido y no sabía cómo llegar a donde deseaba.

-Tenga cuidado Sonoda-san, déjeme ayudarla- después de reír, ayudo a Umi a aclarar su visión y a ponerse de pie.

Para Umi el contacto de sus manos era tan cálido, tan suave que quiso quedarse un poco más sintiendo la mano de Kotori sobre la suya, pero se separó del enlace una vez que logro ponerse de pie.

-Pe... Perdone la molestia señorita Minami...- se disculpó de inmediato, pero al darse cuenta que llamó a la de ojos miel por su apellido la hizo tensarse de nuevo y abofetearse mentalmente.

-No hay problema, pero ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? - preguntó inocentemente la peli gris, a lo que Umi miro a todas direcciones, menos a la chica.

-Ma... Maki...- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Oh ya veo, bueno ¿qué se le ofrece? - Kotori entendió y ofreció su ayuda a la heredera Sonoda, parecía que algo la había puesto mal, pero no sabía que.

-Yo solo ummm, quería llegar a la caballeriza...- aclaraba Umi, y Kotori simplemente sonrió amablemente, ahora sabía por qué la peli azul estaba ahí.

-Oh ya veo, ahí está una puerta que da con la caballeriza Sonoda-san. Vaya con cuidado- Respondió Kotori señalando la puerta y posteriormente volvió a hacer su labor dejando a la chica marcharse, Umi solo pudo soltar un suspiro cuando salió de la cocina y llegó al exterior del castillo, en la caballeriza.

Soltó un suspiro y miró su mano un par de segundos, aquella que había sostenido la de Kotori y después sonrió para sí misma.

I

I

Honoka se apresuraba a salir de aquel horrible lugar, estaba aterrada sin lugar a dudas, más por la amenaza de Maki, pensar que tendría que estar a solas con esa mujer y que estaba en peligro de recibir la misma suerte que el desafortunado de Sakurauchi la tenía llena de pánico.

Logró divisar a Tsubasa y a Yukiho esperándola en uno de los pasillos y sin dudarlo un poco, corrió hasta ellas, cuando las alcanzó se abrazó a ambas chicas y respiró pesadamente, dejando que las otras dos sintieran su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Honoka... ¿Qué sucedió? - Tsubasa preocupada trataba de calmar a Honoka que sólo se aferraba más a su abrazo.

-Va a matarme... Va a hacerse un collar con mis dientes y lucirá mi cabeza en una pica... Ella... ¡Ella! Honoka realmente estaba aterrada.

No fue hasta que Yukiho la obligó a separarse del abrazo para agitarla y obligarla a reaccionar dando un golpe con su mano sobre la cabeza de Honoka.

\- ¡Yukiho! - Tsubasa le reclamó de inmediato a la hermana menor.

-One-chan cálmate ya- habló con voz fuerte a su hermana mayor, y por fin ésta la miró con atención. - Ya te dijimos que estaremos aquí para protegerte, no dejaremos que te haga daño- Yukiho hablaba con voz seria a Honoka, después le sonrió y le propinó un abrazo más.

-Así es, confía en nosotras, somos tus pilares y tú la futura líder... Daremos todo por nuestra líder, Honoka- esta vez Tsubasa acariciaba a la castaña que comenzó a sollozar.

Si tenía a Yukiho y a su amada Tsubasa a su lado, todo estaría bien, de eso no había duda.

O tal vez su futuro se veía amenazado, pero no gracias a los Nishikino, mucho menos a la propia Maki.

Entre las sombras un par de ojos carmín la miraban, escuchando todo lo que acababa de suceder.

 _"-Kousaka Honoka, una inútil dependiente de su hermana menor y su cortesana... Eres como el techo de la casa Nishikino, con pilares que te tienen en pie y fuerte, si quiero que el techo aplaste a los Nishikino, debo romper sus pilares-_

I

I

I

- **Siempre estaremos juntas ¿verdad**?


	8. Chapter 8 Mano a Mano

**bueno aqui hago entrega de este capitulo que espero y disfruten no tengo mucho que decir, solo que todos mis fics (en curso) han sido actualizados (ya me paresco a Dross con luna de pluton xD)**

 **Por cierto, los apellidos de los doce siervos serán apellidos de mis personajes favoritos de algunos animes que me gustan mucho. (son personajes de animes con moe, comedia, vida escolar etc. dare unas cuantas pistas en la pagina de facebook) y una seiyuu que admiro.** **quien tenga los doce apellidos correctos se gana un capitulo de su preferencia ya sea para "intimos secretos" o "Relatos salvajes.** **solo dare 2 nombres, por que creo que son los mas dificiles de saber.**

 **-Tsuchimiya Kagura de Ga rei zero**

 **-Isayama Yomi de Ga rei zero tambien.**

 **de ahí en fuera los demas, creo yo, son faciles.** **Muchas gracias a Beta-chan por su gran trabajo**

I

I

I

 _Un ensordecedor sonido invadió en toda la habitación, una habitación iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de un par de velas. Aquel sonido fue acompañado por un llanto constante, cualquiera pensaría que era un accidente lo que ocurría ahí, pero para nada era así_.

 _-...No más... Por favor...- se escuchó la quebrantada voz de una pequeña de no más de 10 años._

 _Ahí estaba ella, con unas ropas sucias embadurnadas de tierra, sudor y sangre. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblaba, tal vez por el frío, o tal vez por el latente ojo que comenzaba a inflamarse._

 _-Te he dicho que si no lograbas quitarte las cuerdas iba a castigarte, ¿Por qué sigues sin lograrlo? ¡Maldita sea la hora en que el heredero de Nishikino nació mujer!... Esa insignificante y patética fuerza que tienes sólo causara la muerte de tu futuro ejercito- el hombre frente a ella parecía serio y enfadado ¿Por qué tenía que entrenar a una niña? Era obvio que no aguantaría, las mujeres no estaban hechas para la guerra, solo para criar a los hijos y servir al hombre._

 _-Lo siento... Lo siento...- susurraba entre lágrimas la pequeña pelirroja que aún tenía manos y pies atados, así como un grillete sujeto a su cuello que no le permitía mucho movimiento._

 _Un nuevo sonido se hizo presente en la habitación, esta vez mas opaco y hueco, enseguida de esto un grito ahogado seguido de una tos dolosa. Esta vez el golpe había sido contra el estómago de la pequeña que, a falta de aire, en lugar de llorar más, sólo jadeaba con dolor mientras saliva corría por la comisura de sus labios partidos._

 _-Tsk... Ahora mismo te enviaré al cuarto de Tsuchimiya, e Isayama se encargarán de castigarte como se debe, y pasaras una noche más sin comer- agregó el hombre._

 _-...No... ¡No! yo no... Quiero que... Me envíe ahí- Rápido trato de hablar, pero el hombre la ignoró por completo._

 _La desesperación en la pequeña comenzaba a invadirla, no quería que esos hombres la tocaran de nuevo._

 _Sin saber de dónde sacó la fuerza, comenzó a tirar, tratando de separar sus manos, se pudo escuchar el crujir de la cuerda y los gruñidos de la pelirroja al hacer tal esfuerzo. Sus manos comenzaron a tornarse moradas por la manera en que eran presionadas._ _Las cuerdas se rompieron... Increíblemente aquel miedo y desesperación habían dado a la pequeña pelirroja la fuerza para romperlas, y aquel hombre miró entre asombrado y enfadado lo que acababa de ocurrir_

 _-Yo... Me libere... ¡Lo logre! - exclamó sorprendida y adolorida mirando sus manos y sus muñecas completamente lastimadas._

 _-... Tienes 10 minutos más para librarte de las cuerdas de tus manos y del grillete. Si lo haces tendrás la cena y te podrás ir a dormir, sino... Tsuchimiya e Isayama te estarán esperando- agregó el hombre fríamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

 _La alegre expresión de Maki se esfumó al haber escuchado eso... Miró sus pies y después tocó con sus dedos el metal en su cuello._

 _-Maldita sea... ¡Maldita sea! - maldijo fuertemente y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir._

 _Esa noche la pequeña no logró su cometido, y paso otra infernal noche en manos de esos dos hombres. Pero aprendió algo ese día... Sólo el miedo era capaz de hacer cambiar a la gente o de someterla, si no tenía miedo, nadie podría contra ella._

 _I_

 _Ese día, Akiyama había vuelto a amordazar a la pelirroja y la había encerrado. Había determinado cierto tiempo para que ella se liberase, y estaba a punto de terminar el tiempo._

 _-Esa mocosa, ya hice de todo para que muera... Simplemente se resiste a hacerlo, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos en que desaparezca, simplemente lo soporta- agregaba Akiyama el tercer siervo, aquel que seguía debatiéndose el hecho de que la heredera fuese una mujer._

 _-Vamos, esa niña es de cristal, ponle la tensión necesaria y va a quebrarse- Agregó el cuarto siervo Hiragi._

 _Ambos se estaban encaminando a la puerta de la habitación donde Maki estaba encerrada, pero cuando la abrieron se quedaron con la boca abierta._

 _La chica estaba sentada a la orilla de la ventana, mirando el cielo. Las cuerdas estaban en el suelo y el grillete roto. Podían apreciar la libertad de esa pelirroja. Lo había logrado._

 _-No puede ser...- susurró Akiyama sorprendido, en definitiva, no esperaba aquello._

 _Maki dirigió su mirada hacia los dos siervos y por primera vez ella sonrió a ellos, pero no una sonrisa de alegría, sino una sonrisa de burla, una sonrisa que causaría temor en un futuro._

 _Ese día fue de descanso y reposo para la joven Nishikino, y también obtuvo el primer sello de los siervos, pues el tercer siervo Akiyama, fue el primero en tatuar su rosa en la espalda de la pelirroja, como prueba de que Maki, había superado su enseñanza encomendada._

I

I

I

-El miedo... Hace que las personas cambien- susurró Maki mientras permanecía recostada, su cuerpo era cubierto por algunas vendas y por una suave sabana. También podía sentir calor a sus costados, cuando supervisó con la mirada, se encontró con la desnudez de su cortesana, Kotori Minami y al lado contrario, en su otro costado, la expresión dormida de esa rubia extranjera, Mari Ohara, su pálida piel era iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana.

Soltó un suspiro más, esas dos chicas ¿Las había llamado a las dos? Si su prima Dia viera a Mari ahí, seguro estaría enfadada con ella un par de días.

Ambas chicas se removieron al sentir el ligero movimiento de Maki, cuando lograron abrir los ojos, se percataron de la situación.

-Oh... Buenos días Maki-chan- Saludaba Kotori a la pelirroja, se estiró un poco y besó la mejilla de la menor con cariño.

-Humm- fue la única respuesta de Maki.

-Que fría eres cariño, después de haber pasado un rato así- esta vez Mari saludaba a la pelirroja que soltó otro suspiro.

-Tú deberías irte de aquí antes de que a Dia se le ocurra venir a despertarme- advirtió la de ojos violetas a la rubia que dejo salir un bufido poco femenino.

-No es mi culpa, después de todas esas copas, tú me arrastraste aquí junto con Kotori-chan- agregó Mari sonriente. - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo pajarita? - preguntó a la peli gris con una provocativa sonrisa.

-Entre más seamos, mejor- finalizó Kotori con una risita provocando un ligero sonrojo en Maki.

Las dos cortesanas comenzaron a reír, pero pronto su risa se detuvo al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta tres veces y posteriormente acceder. De inmediato se toparon con una pelinegra de vestimenta elegante y ojos carmín ahí.

\- ¿Yazawa? - Maki dijo a la recién llegada.

Nico se sorprendió, dos mujeres hermosas y desnudas en la cama de esa bestia, no podía creerlo, hasta cierto punto sintió vergüenza y desagrado.

-No puedo creer que sólo descansaras dos semanas tus heridas, y ya hagas lo que te da la gana- dijo Nico molesta y desviando la mirada.

-Tsk... No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o no haga, si no tienes nada importante que hacer aquí lárgate- Maki dijo con desprecio y superioridad a la pelinegra que sólo frunció el ceño.

\- Idiota - Susurró para sí misma, y después alzó la voz. -Curiosamente ¿no olvidaste que Kousaka Honoka vendría a hablar contigo el día de hoy? - dijo con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos, la pelirroja frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Ah~ Kotori ¿puedes pasarme mi ropa? - pedía a la peli gris que asintió y sin más se levantó, dejando su desnudez a la vista. -Y tú... Márchate ya- ordenó esta vez a Mari que sólo se encogió de hombros y también se levantó.

Nico no podía creer cuan desvergonzadas eran esas chicas. De verdad estaba incómoda y podría jurar que un sonrojo la delataba, pero aun así prosiguió esperando. La rubia se marchó y la peli gris ayudó a su ama a vestir, en ese pequeño instante, Nico pudo apreciar de nueva cuenta aquella imagen plasmada en la espalda de la pelirroja. Aun se podían ver las marcas de heridas cerradas, que el propio padre de la chica le había hecho. Una vez que terminó de alistarse, tomó el bastón con el que se apoyaba para salir de aquel, al que llamaba su Baishun.

-Vamos Yazawa, vas a acompañarme el día de hoy- dijo Maki a la pelinegra que se desconcertó un momento.

\- ¿Por qué? - dejo salir sin mucha alegría.

-Porque yo lo digo... Además, Kotori tiene otra tarea para mí- aclaraba mirando de reojo a la involucrada, esta sólo hizo una reverencia ante Maki y salió por la puerta trasera de la habitación. -Andando- sin dar más interés a ello, Maki comenzó a andar en dirección a una de las habitaciones de invitados, donde se supone Honoka había llegado ya.

I

Honoka estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía que podría pasar, no sabía si saldría si quiera de aquel lugar. Cualquier ruido la tenía alterada, si a algo le temía, era a la brutalidad de Maki, no tanto a la chica en sí.

-Debo calmarme... Además, Tsubasa-chan también está aquí, oculta para defenderme de cualquier cosa... No debería temer- se dijo a sí misma Honoka, mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación.

Prestó atención a sus últimas palabras, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste y débil. -Tsubasa está aquí para defenderme... A mí, la futura señora de Kousaka... Que patética soy- decía decepcionada de sí misma, incluso dependía tanto de Yukiho.

Si tan sólo tuviera más actitud, tal vez lograría las hazañas que se había propuesto, las mismas que su familia esperaba de ella. Además, pronto o casi pronto estaría casada con Nishikino Maki, alguien que desafiaba incluso la ley de su propio padre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Honoka atemorizada se giró para encontrarse con esa figura, una mujer pelirroja con un kimono muy elegante color vino, y con un bastón dorado, en conjunto con esa inexpresiva y fría mirada. Tuvo ganas de saltar por la ventana al verla aproximarse a ella.

-Me alegra que vinieras Kousaka. Es bueno ver tu buena voluntad, y no verme en la penosa y fastidiosa necesidad de ir personalmente a traerte- dijo Maki sin mucha expresión mientras se paraba frente a Honoka. -Yazawa, cierra la puerta y te pido CUIDES que nadie venga aquí- ordenó a la pelinegra que había caminado tras ella, y ésta obedeció.

Una vez que Nico cerró la puerta, Maki prosiguió.

-Toma asiento- ofreció a la castaña, que vacilante acepto y se sentó al frente de ella.

-Ma.Maki-chan... Yo no decidí esto... Yo no estaba de acuerdo desde un principio...- Honoka, torpemente, dejaba salir algo de su temor frente a Maki, por primera vez su expresión fría cambio a una burlona.

"-Una persona con miedo... Perfecto-" pensó la de ojos violetas, eso sería muy fácil de llevar a cabo.

-Cálmate Kousaka, a diferencia del imbécil de Sakurauchi, tú te has sabido comportar y no cruzar la línea de mi paciencia, la cual es muy, muy delgada y pequeña. Considérate afortunada de que no esté interesada en poner tu cabeza en una pica- decía la pelirroja y al final se aclaró la garganta y río sarcásticamente. -...Aun- agregó.

Honoka sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda al escuchar a la pelirroja decir aquello de la pica, ¿cómo supo que había pensado en eso? Al final lo acreditó a una aterradora y nada graciosa coincidencia.

-Entonces... ¿Para qué me has llamado? - preguntó Honoka con incertidumbre esta vez. La chica Nishikino se estaba comportando de una manera muy relajada.

La mayor, rio levemente para volver a aclararse la voz y pasó su mano por su cabello, todo antes de hablar.

-Tengo un trato realmente interesante para ti, pero primero... Quiero asegurarme de que vales la pena...- Maki posaba su mano sobre su cintura, tomando el mango de una pequeña cuchilla y haciendo helar la sangre a Honoka.

Nico observó cada movimiento, pero algo llamó rápidamente su atención, un pequeño destello en la oscuridad que de inmediato le hizo saber que había alguien protegiendo a Honoka y que estaba a punto de atacar a Maki.

 _"-Oh no, ni se les ocurra Kousaka... Quien matara a esa maldita seré sólo yo-"_ Pensó Nico y de inmediato se movió.

Todo fue tan rápido para Maki y Honoka. De un momento a otro Tsubasa había saltado entre la oscuridad con la intensión de apuñalar a Maki para salvar a Honoka, pero antes de si quiera llegar a la pelirroja, un Kunai paso frente a ella a gran velocidad, logrando hacerle una pequeña cortada en la mejilla. Enseguida sintió como su cuchilla era abatida contra otra muy similar, en cuanto logró reaccionar, Nico la había enfrentado y protegía a Maki de cualquier ataque, cada una frente a su ama.

-Estuvo cerca... Guerrera de Kousaka- dijo Nico con una tenue sonrisa a la sorprendida Tsubasa.

Si Honoka antes tenía miedo, ahora había entrado en un pánico absoluto, al grado en que había comenzado a temblar. Su fin estaba asegurado.

-Maldición...- susurró Tsubasa al verse descubierta y atrapada, pero algo la desconcertaría en gran manera.

El silencio fue roto tras escuchar como una risa invadía el lugar, las tres chicas miraron a la causante de aquel sonido, Maki, quien reía a pesar de lo que había ocurrido.

-Veo que no confías en mí, muy inteligente Honoka, veo que no eres la imbécil inservible que pensé... Bueno no del todo- Maki decía aquello mirando después a Tsubasa, quien estaba sumamente seria.

Después dio la espalda para volver a sentarse y no tomar su arma en manos de nuevo.

-Me sorprende tu capacidad para reaccionar Yazawa, eres alguien que definitivamente me complace tener, pero vamos, baja el arma- sonrió con malicia a la de ojos carmín, Nico sólo obedeció de nuevo y bajo su arma, volviendo a una posición más adecuada.

-Nishikino... ¿Qué pretendes? - Tsubasa también habló en ese momento, ahora se encontraba confundida.

-No tengo interés alguno en una niña tonta como Honoka Kousaka, pero, es una pieza necesaria en mi tablero- comenzaba Maki, esto con la intención de que ambas invitadas se calmaran y prestaran atención. -Si no tengo un matrimonio contigo, mi padre te desechara y buscara algo más, pero mi propuesta es la siguiente; acepta desposarte conmigo, nuestra unión solo será un pretexto completamente legal para no buscar más pretendientes por tierras y poder. Finge estar conmigo, finjo estar contigo. Pero te ocupas de tus asuntos y yo de los míos, no interfieres en mi vida y yo no interfiero en la tuya, serás libre de hacer lo que más te guste. Solo finge ser mi esposa y listo- terminaba de explicar Maki a ambas castañas.

No podían creer lo que escuchaban, Nishikino Maki ofrecía una oferta maravillosa donde nadie saldría lastimado, si así era, entonces no tendrían que preocuparse de nada, y más importante aún... Seguirían juntas.

\- ¿Es... Es en serio? -

-Por supuesto, doy mi palabra, no sólo de guerrera, sino mi palabra de Nishikino, nuestra ley absoluta- afirmaba con determinación la pelirroja.

A espaldas de está, Nico escuchaba absolutamente todo, si bien aún tenía duda de tomar en cuenta dañar a los Kousaka para hacer tambalear a los Nishikino, ahora lo tenía claro...

 _"-Los Kousaka van a caer-"_

I

I

I

Una peli naranja de brillantes ojos verdes se encaminaba apresuradamente hacia la habitación de su compañera y ama, tenía buenas noticias para ella.

-Kayo-chin recibimos respuesta de Matsura-san- entraba emocionada a la habitación de su ama, para su suerte encontró ahí a la chica que buscaba. Una castaña de ojos púrpuras claro, ésta parecía revisar unos pergaminos antes de que ella entrara.

-Rin-chan... ¿De verdad, que han dicho? - preguntó entusiasmada Hanayo a su amiga que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Matsura Kanan-san, junto a Tsushima-dono y el reciente cambio de bando por parte de Sakurauchi, están de acuerdo en apoyar la causa que te propuso la líder de Yazawa nya- explicaba la peli naranja a su líder que pareció obtener un brillo especial en sus ojos.

\- ¡Increíble! Con esto obtenemos muy buenos aliados, ¿alguno de ellos mencionó las condiciones? - Intrigada, Hanayo interrogó una vez más a la chica gato que asintió aun enérgica.

-Si, aunque es un poco complicado, habrá que hablarlo con Yazawa-dono cuando tengamos la oportunidad. Técnicamente, Matsura quiere apoyo de los demás ejércitos a cambio, para luchar contra los Kazuno, Tsushima solo quiere territorio, y Sakurauchi a la hija de Nishikino- explicaba brevemente a su ama castaña.

Ahí había una pequeña traba, y eso era con Sakurauchi, pues sabía que Nico no sedería la satisfacción de desmembrar a esa pelirroja absolutamente a nadie. Tal vez si llegaban a alguna especie de trato, podrían seguir su curso sin problemas.

-Necesitamos a Nico-chan antes, es quien está planeando esto, ella sabrá qué hacer para que todos quedemos conformes- Hanayo dijo y después se puso pensativa.

Se preguntaba si estaría bien aquello, claro no tan literalmente pues estaba traicionando a su familia de confianza, es decir, los Nishikino. Con ello también estaba osando traicionar a los Sonoda y a los Toujou, gente no tan inocente, pero aun así, le pesaba un poco cuando se trataba de ellos.

"-Nozomi-chan y Umi-san son tan amables ¿Por qué apoyar a una basura como Nishikino? -" pensó para sí misma dejando escapar un suspiro.

Repentinamente sintió un par de brazos rodearle, de inmediato supo que era Hanayo, teniendo un poco de contacto con ella.

-Está bien Kayo-chin, no tienes por qué afligirte. Todos queremos ser libres nya- decía con voz suave y melosa a su amada Kayo-chin, acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo se Rin-chan, sólo que es un poco difícil, estamos arriesgando tanto para lograr nuestra libertad, vivir sin humillaciones, sin estar bajo la sombra de nadie, es tan frustrante- Hanayo dejaba escapar un suspiro desganado.

Rin simplemente permaneció en aquella posición, dando caricias al castaño cabello de Hanayo, si se lo preguntaban, no importa si estaba bien o estaba mal. Ella solo estaba del lado de Hanayo, aquella que no la veía por lo bajo, como una chica extraña, inmadura y tonta como los demás lo hacían. Ella seguiría hasta la muerte a su amada Kayo-chin.

El cuerpo de Hanayo comenzó a relajarse poco a poco, fue cuando Rin tomó la oportunidad correcta para demostrar su cariño.

Se junto un poco más a Hanayo, a modo de que su cabeza pudiera estar a la par de la castaña y una vez que lo hizo, depositó un beso en la mejilla de la de ojos púrpura, Hanayo le sonrió con mucho amor y se giró por completo, quedando de frente a Rin, con sus manos tomó su rostro y lo acarició.

-Te amo tanto Rin-chan- susurró con suavidad el nombre de la ojiverde, ésta correspondió de la misma manera.

La distancia que las separaba se terminó, pues ambas correspondieron al beso que se veía próximo y ahora podían sentir, para Hanayo, los labios de Rin eran tan suaves, que se habían convertido en su tacto favorito, para Rin, no había nada en ese mundo tan cruel, más dulce que los labios de su Kayo-chin, nada la hacía más feliz y sentir más viva.

Su contacto fue corto, cuando ambas se separaron, se miraron con intensidad para después juntar sus frentes y reír un poco.

-También te amo Kayo-chin... -

I

I

I

Maki arreglaba su ropa, después de despedir a Honoka Kousaka y a Tsubasa, se aseó y espero por Kotori, la peli gris llegó con un pergamino que no dudo en entregar a la líder Nishikino.

Después de eso, Maki se dirigió inmediatamente a cambiar el elegante kimono por una prenda más adecuada para la ocasión. Colocó su ropa más común, su armadura y mandó preparar una carroza y un caballo. En ese momento también ordenó a Nico alistarse, ya que tenía una segunda lección que darle.

 _"-Esta idiota de verdad está tomándose muchas libertades conmigo-"_ pensó Nico mientras enfundaba su arco a sus espaldas y algunas cuchillas en su equipo, sin olvidarse obviamente de su fiel katana.

Cuando salió al llamado de Maki, encontró a la chica lista con lo que ordenó, soltó un suspiro al ver como le sonrió, con esa acostumbrada sátira.

-Que bueno que te prepares bien Yazawa, nos espera un camino de 2 horas aproximadamente, así que quiero tu lindo trasero al frente de esa carroza- Maki dijo aquello a Nico, la mayor sólo rodó los ojos y montó el frente de la carroza, pues ella la conduciría.

-Sigo sin saber por qué tanta familiaridad... ¿Sabes que te odio verdad? - mencionó sin temor alguno a la chica de cabello escarlata que montaba al caballo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Quién en este asqueroso país no me odia? Vamos linda no te sientas la importante al querer ser la primera en decírmelo, porque no me interesa en lo más mínimo, así que pon tu trasero en marcha y cállate- aún burlona, la pelirroja sentenció y comenzó con el largo camino.

-Bien... Pero deja de hablar de mi trasero- desganada Nico comenzó a seguir a la menor, sin saber a dónde irían a parar.

I

Un largo camino las envolvió, camino donde ninguna decía absolutamente nada, pues no estaban interesadas en la contraria, Nico tenía sus pensamientos, así como Maki tenía los suyos.

La mayor al mirar alrededor, notó que estaba en tierras del poderío de Toujou, se preguntó a sí misma si estaban ahí para ver a la peli morada, pero no parecía seguir el camino hacia el castillo, por el contrario, Maki se había comenzado a adentrar en los bosques de los alrededores, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Después de pasar un par de árboles y arbustos más, pudieron divisar un par de casas, pero la que destacaba de entre todas ellas, era una de lujoso proceder. Un recuerdo cruzo la mente de Nico, uno donde se veía a sí misma y a la malvada escarlata entregando a una pobre joven abusada y golpeada a su padre.

Un mal presentimiento venía a ella.

Maki se frenó y bajo del caballo, le indicó detenerse, cosa que hizo. Una vez que se detuvo, bajó y miró de manera incierta a Maki que sólo sonrió.

-Haré algo muy feo ¿vienes, o prefieres que te sorprenda? - preguntó de manera bromista a la pelinegra que negó de inmediato.

-Haz lo que quieras, sólo esperare aquí a encontrar una razón para haber venido- dijo sin mucho interés y mirando a cualquier sitio menos a la pelirroja.

Ésta solo sonrió y se acercó al lado de Nico tomando algunas cuerdas consigo, una vez que las acomodó, miró de reojo una vez más a Nico, esa chica era deseable y molestable.

-Vendré en poco tiempo- dijo y espero respuesta, pero no llegó, siguió siendo ignorada. Al final se le hizo fácil palmear el trasero de Nico para hacerla voltear, lo cual consiguió, junto a un divertido ceño fruncido de la de ojos carmín. - No me extrañes ¿vale? - guiñándole un ojo se fue con una divertida risa.

-Voy a cortarte esas malditas manos... Perra- susurró Nico para sus adentros, dejando que la ira se quedara adentro de ella. No podía hacer nada, pero se las cobraría todas al final.

Maki llegó hasta la puerta principal de la elegante casa, no se dignó siquiera a tocar, simplemente forzó la entrada con una cuchilla hasta que esta cedió. Al abrir no encontró a nadie, así que se dispuso a buscar. No buscó mucho pues en una de las habitaciones vio a su objetivo.

Un hombre de cabeza cana, estaba parado de espaldas, por la gran ventana de su hogar, parecía apreciar el atardecer sin si quiera percatar de la presencia de Maki.

-A pasado un tiempo... Akiyama- se atrevió a romper con la tranquilidad del hombre que no pareció inmutarse ante la voz de la chica. Poco a poco se giró para encontrarse con ella.

-No puede ser... - dijo el percatándose por completo de su inesperada visita, la contempló hasta tal punto que al ver las cuerdas, un escalofrío lo recorrió.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que desapareciste, me alegra encontrarte, un pajarito me dijo que te habías asentado en tierras de Toujou y me apeteció venir a jugar contigo... Como antes- dijo Maki con una sonrisa mientras el hombre también sonrió.

-Una mujer... No va a vencerme- dijo seguro, y del muro de aquella habitación, tomó una catana y la empuño, listo para atacar.

-Bien... Juguemos- aclaró y también desenvainó su katana.

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos, antes de atacar. El hombre fue el primero que atacó directamente al pecho de la pelirroja, pero ésta, golpeó con su antebrazo protegido por su armadura para desviar por completo el ataque, enseguida soltó un golpe más contra el hombre con su katana. Él, de manera hábil logró recuperar su movimiento y abatió espada contra espada, el chasquido que provocaron al chocar fue poderoso.

Fuertes chasquidos comenzaron a sonar por toda la casa, ambos luchaban a la par y casi de manera igual, él tenía la desventaja de ser un viejo y ella de estar aún convaleciente. Ambos con tácticas muy parecidas...

Era momento de usar su truco, Maki tiró de la cuerda que tenía y la lanzó contra los pies del hombre, este fue tomado por sorpresa e inevitablemente cayó perdiendo su katana en el proceso.

-Perdiste viejo inútil- dijo Maki y con completa saña clavó su katana contra una de las piernas del hombre, perforándola por completo y clavándolo al piso. De inmediato un desgarrador grito de dolor resonó en el lugar. - ¿Qué te duele más? ¿Tu pierna o que una inútil mujer sea quien trajo la muerte a tu casa? - sonrió con completa satisfacción.

-No te... Pe... Pediré perdón Nunca- dijo adolorido el hombre mientras miraba con dolor a la pelirroja.

-No quiero tu perdón... Quiero tus manos- aclaró Maki y quitando de un brusco tirón su katana de la pierna de ese hombre, prosiguió a cortar de un solo tajo, la mano derecha del sujeto.

Otro grito desgarrador resonó.

El sujeto comenzaba a retroceder como podía, arrastrándose por el suelo, no podía morir así, se negaba rotundamente.

-Te daré una oportunidad de huir, tienes una mano y un pie en buen estado, sal al exterior con vida y no volveré a atacarte- condicionó Maki aun sonriendo.

El hombre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, en definitiva, estaba asustado, pero nunca lo demostraría, no hasta que vio Maki agacharse y recoger su mano amputada, y después mirar sobre su pequeña mesa. Ahí vio la lampara de fuego que iluminaba la habitación.

\- Si no lo logras... Serás castigado- finalizó Maki tomando la lámpara en sus manos y parándose en la salida de la habitación, la tiró al suelo, comenzando a expandir el fuego por el adoquinado de madera.

-...No... ¡No! - escuchó al hombre gritar desesperado y ella sólo soltó una carcajada más antes de caminar a la salida con su "premio".

I

Nico se exaltó, comenzó a ver como la casa humeaba, en señal de que había fuego. Sabía que esa loca no haría nada bueno, estuvo a punto de correr al interior de la casa, pero se detuvo al ver a la pelirroja salir del lugar con una seria expresión.

No pudo decir nada, la chica parecía sumamente tranquila saliendo de aquel lugar, con un fondo vivo y peligroso, un mortal fuego consumiendo en mayor cantidad el lugar. Tan tranquila... Tan pacifica, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Toma- Maki llegó hasta ella con total normalidad y entregó su "trofeo"

Nico miró lo que la pelirroja le entregó y se sobresaltó al ver una mano amputada. Estuvo a punto de botarla por la sorpresa, pero al final solo tragó pesado y la sostuvo, aún estaba cálida.

\- ¿Qué...qué hago con esto? - preguntó a la pelirroja que, sin ningún problema, montó de nuevo a su caballo.

-Guárdala, cuando lleguemos al castillo se la entregaras a Kotori para que la cocine y la sirva a mi padre- aclaró su maléfica idea que solo provoco que a Nico se le revolviera el estómago.

La mayor no dijo nada, solo guardó la extremidad en un saco de tela carmín y lo hecho a la carroza. De nueva cuenta contó la carroza.

Por alguna razón nuevamente, ese sentimiento aparecía, ese que la hacía sentir extraña y asqueada pero principalmente intrigada ¿Por qué?

 _"-¿Porque Maki...por qué?-"_

-Los sentimientos son inservibles Yazawa- habló Maki llamando la atención de Nico que hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

\- ¿Realmente? -

-Si... Como el miedo... El miedo, cambia a las personas...-

I

I

I

 **Son doce Rosas que hablaran de mi~**


	9. Chapter 9 No me mires

**Buenas sexys lectores, hago entrega del cap que espero y disfruten.** **no tengo mucho que decir.**

 **gracias a Beta-chan por su trabajo**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

Todos estaban a sus espaldas, mirando en silencio y con gran expectativa. Ella venía entrando del brazo de su madre, Yukki Ayuru, quien parecía nerviosa, incluso más que ella misma.

Al lado de ambas, estaba esa mujer que no le agradaba, y para su total desgracia, aquella con la que tendría que unirse en compromiso, Toudou Erena, quien seguía un protocolo similar, siendo guiada por su padre, el único con vida, del brazo.

La expresión de ambos era rígida y fría, faltante de cualquier emoción y vida misma como siempre fue aquella familia que, ya no era más un rival.

Ambas fueron entregadas al centro del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, una un tanto especial pues como se tenía muy sabido, no podían casarse oficialmente dos mujeres. Pese a todo esto, solo era simbólico y el acuerdo seguiría en pie, como si fuesen una fémina y un varón los que contraían matrimonio.

Ambas se hincaron al frente del monje que llevaría a cabo la "simbólica" unión. Ninguna se miraba en absoluto, simplemente permanecían una al lado de la otra, esperando a que el momento llegara.

Después de una breve palabrería por parte de aquel monje, ambas se giraron para verse directamente, ambas con esa fría expresión en su rostro.

Para Anju, ver ahí a su rival más grande, a punto de convertirse en algo mucho más importante y en contra de todo pronóstico, la persona con la que tendría que compartir el resto de su vida, aunque no lo deseara. Toudou Erena.

Para Erena, desde la plática con Yukki-dono, aquella unión había sido vista con una perspectiva diferente, ahora debía cuidar a aquella que en un pasado muy cercano era su rival. Tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo y no comportarse como una niña, después de todo ella estaba a la cabeza de su familia ahora, y con este matrimonio, era más responsable que antes, al menos eso debía demostrar de ahora en adelante.

Un pequeño recipiente pasó a las manos de Erena, para que ésta bebiera de él, cuando ella inclinó el recipiente contra sus labios pudo percibir el fresco y fuerte aroma del sake proveniente del licor. Odiaba aquella bebida, pero tragándose su desagrado, dio el primer sorbo sin si quiera hacer una sola mueca. Después, pasó el recipiente a manos de Anju.

La castaña fue mucho más breve, sus acciones dejaron claro a Erena que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era terminar con esa absurda ceremonia, al menos así era a sus ojos. Anju en cuanto tomó el recipiente entre sus manos, sin dudar un solo momento, bebió su sorbo correspondiente y de inmediato devolvió este a Erena.

No se dejó ridiculizar, y pese a que aún no terminaba de asimilar el desagradable sabor de su primer sorbo, terminó por dar el siguiente con más decisión, esta vez clavando su mirada turquesa en los púrpura de Anju, quien no se intimido en ningún momento tampoco.

Así, cada una dio su correspondiente sorbo hasta llegar a tres cada una, posteriormente, aquel monje dio unas palabras más antes de finalizar la corta ceremonia.

Una vez terminado todo, el padre de Erena acompañó a Anju a falta de la madre de esta y el padre de Anju acompañó a Erena como era debido, todo para abandonar el altar donde se llevó a cabo su unión. Ahora, oficialmente, estaban casadas.

En compañía de todos los invitados, se llevó a cabo también una cena, en la que la pareja estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, compartiendo con sus invitados aquellos alimentos.

-Me gustaría darles la notificación de que los líderes de las tres familias han enviado, cada uno, un presente a la pareja y nuevos aliados- El líder de Yukki decía a la pareja y hacía referencia de nuevos aliados a la familia Toudou.

-Agradecemos enormemente la cortesía de las tres familias - fue el frío comentario de Anju haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Erena estaba incómoda, toda esa gente estaba tan tranquila, como si todo fuera a ser felicidad, no quería entenderlo, pero, aun así, guardo templanza.

\- Bueno, hemos tenido una cena muy amena con quienes han hecho crecer a la familia y dado la posibilidad de un futuro legado- agregaba el líder de Yukki con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a su hija y a su ahora esposa. - Pero es momento de que el nuevo matrimonio pase a su habitación para estar a solas- finalizaba el hombre, dando a entender a ambas que era lo que tenían que hacer ahora, cosa que no agradó a ninguna de las dos.

La simple idea, hizo que ambas se pusieran rígidas, a la vez que se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia a los invitados.

-Por favor, sigan disfrutando de la amabilidad de la familia Yukki- dijo Erena con una voz completamente apagada.

Luego de eso, ambas chicas, con los brazos entrelazados se retiraron del lugar, escoltadas por el padre de Erena hasta aquella habitación. El hombre tenía el deber de asegurarse de que ambas entraran a ese lugar juntas.

Abrieron la puerta de madera, y sin mirar si quiera al hombre tras ellas, entraron, a espera que su acompañante cerrara la puerta y las dejara por fin a solas. Una vez que eso ocurrió, Anju dio un tirón brusco a su brazo para librarse del contacto de Erena, quien fue tomada por sorpresa.

-Puede que todos esperen que tengamos nuestro primer encuentro hoy, pero no cuentes con ello... - dijo primeramente Anju, a la más alta.

\- ¿Sabes que tan malo es si se enteran que no ocurrió nada esta noche? 3 azotes al varón... Pero como no hay varón serán tres para ti y tres más para mí- Erena trataba de que Anju cediera con aquello. No lo hacía por que deseara a la castaña, lo hacía por que de verdad quería evitar la vergüenza de los azotes. Era líder después de todo.

\- ¡Exacto! No hay varón, no hay embarazo, nadie se entera si realmente hicimos algo o no ¿lo pensaste? - con sus palabras y su tono de voz trataba de torpe a Erena.

-Es... Cierto- dijo más para sí misma Erena que para la castaña al otro lado de la habitación. -Supongo que, si lo veo así, entonces concuerdo contigo- finalizó la líder.

Sin decir nada más, Erena se dirigió a la esquina contraria de la habitación donde ambas estaban y localizó su ropa de cambio para aquella noche, sin importarle más comenzó a desvestirse para colocarse el cambió.

Curiosos ojos púrpura la miraron de reojo, sólo para percatarse que la mayor hacia caso a lo que ella dijo, para su suerte así fue, pues miró toda la parte trasera de Erena al desnudo, colocándose las prendas de cambio.

"- _Menos mal, pero... Pronto tendré que pensar en algo más para evitar a esa mujer-"_ pensó para sí misma Anju, desviando la mirada de su pareja y disponiéndose a cambiarse también.

Pronto... Comenzaría el trabajo de ambas respecto a sus pueblos.

I

I

I

 _Odiaba a los 12 siervos, 12 hombres que enseñaban sus habilidades a los herederos de la casa Nishikino, aquellos que la formaron como guerrera a base del peor trato; golpes, hambre y falta de sueño._

 _Los 12 siervos eran los mejores guerreros de la familia Nishikino, cada 10 años se llevaba a cabo una competencia de diversas habilidades, desde resistencias y adaptación, hasta el manejo de diversas armas y trampas de guerra. Se enfrentaban a muerte al menos 144 hombres en 12 diferentes desafíos. En el último de ellos, solo los únicos 12 que quedaran en pie, eran los sucesores._

 _Aquel evento sólo era para los más valientes, pues, era completamente voluntario. Un evento riesgoso en el que, de resultar ganador, no solo obtenían un título sobresaliente, obtenían riquezas, poder e invulnerabilidad, nadie podía hacer daño a los guerreros, pues se castigaba con la muerte._

 _Eso eran aquellos 12... Dia también odiaba a los 12 siervos, pero para ella era diferente, al no ser la legítima heredera, no tenía el derecho a entrar al recinto de las 12 rosas, casa de los siervos, aquello solo era un privilegio para la legítima heredera. Nishikino Maki._

 _Pero aun con ello, ella fue entrenada también por ellos, cuando tenía 11 años, recibía 6 horas de duro entrenamiento por dos de ellos, estos se turnaban para atender a Dia en lo que se necesitara._ _No había trato más sutil, pues también fue golpeada y maltratada durante un año entero. En ese entonces recordaba ver a Maki, con tan sólo nueve años, jugar y divertirse como la feliz niña que era. No había fallo en ella, su mirada era tan brillante, tan llena de vida e inocencia._

 _-No puedes ser la niña perdedora siempre Maki-._

 _-Ahora soy débil, pero en unos meses cumpliré 10 años y por fin poder entrar al recinto de las 12 rosas, por fin podré ser fuerte y enorgullecer a mi padre...-_

 _En ese momento Dia no supo porque lo hizo, esa frustración... Ese dolor sufrido, todo aquello que dañó su mente y escupió a su inocencia infantil la hizo actuar, ¿por qué Maki quería ser entrenada? Era la peor cosa que le había pasado a ella._

 _Sólo la tomo por los hombros y la agitó bruscamente, asustando a Maki._

 _\- ¡No sabes lo que dices, idiota! Sólo vas a recibir golpes y tratos deplorables... Todos van a escupirte en la cara-._

 _Dijo a la pelirroja de ojos violetas, esta tenía sus ojos cristalinos, a punto de romper en llanto, pero como buena y orgullosa Nishikino, solo dio un empujón a Dia y le gritó._

 _\- ¡Superare incluso eso! Yo seré la más fuerte de esta familia y mi padre estará orgulloso de mí... Y mi madre... También...-_

 _-No eres más que una mocosa débil y estúpida...-_

 _Esas últimas palabras, Dia hubiera querido borrarlas por completo, se arrepentiría toda la vida por haberlas dicho, y mas importante... Hacer llorar a la dulce Maki, pues esa fue la última vez que vio un rastro de esa dulce niña_.

 _-Soy terrible...-_

 _Cuando terminó con su entrenamiento y obtuvo las doce rosas en su espalda, supo que era alguien apta para aquel cargo, nadie podría hacer un mejor trabajo que ella._

 _Para ese entonces, Maki había cumplido 6 meses internada en la casa de las 12 rosas, y se sabía que había progresado, por dentro se sintió orgullosa de su prima... Pero cuando volvió a verla, se quedó sin palabras._

 _Aquella niña estaba falta de expresión, falta de sentimiento... Falta de humanidad. La esencia de esa pequeña, dulce y gruñona, se había esfumado a nada._

 _Nunca pensó que todo aquello rompiera la mente de la pelirroja, tal vez tenía razón, Maki era débil, o había algo más... Algo que esa chica de ojos violetas guardo para sí misma hasta la fecha, y por más que intentó averiguarlo, nunca consiguió nada._

I

\- ¿Algún día volverás Maki?- susurró para sí misma Dia, estaba sentada a la orilla de la gran ventana del dojo familiar, mirando a la distancia los peces en el estanque del gran jardín.

Había tenido un entrenamiento ameno y se daba la libertad de tomar un descanso, lamentablemente, ese recuerdo inundo su mente, recordando el porqué de la discordia entre ambas.

Pero, no todo en su infancia fue triste, aún recuerda cuando era más pequeña y salía a jugar con Ruby, antes de cumplir los 11, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por ninguna responsabilidad. Cuando el padre de Mari seguía vivo, cuando la rubia era otra libre niña feliz y no tenía que ofrecer su cuerpo a los cerdos, antes de que la pequeña Hanamaru fuese llevada lejos de ellas... Cuando se escapaban juntas a las orillas del pueblo para jugar con ...Ka...

Apretó la mandíbula, no se podía permitir pensar en ello... Si, no siempre fue una chica con infancia irrumpida, pero aun con ello, los problemas nunca salieron de su vida.

Su pacífica vista se centró en algo, algo ajeno a ese jardín y que sin embargo, entonaba perfectamente con las flores del lugar. Una hermosa voz tarareaba una melodía que simplemente se le hizo familiar en todo sentido. Su castaño cabello era suavemente acariciado por el tenue viento de aquella mañana, y sus ojos miel, estaban concentrados en un viejo libro que sostenía en sus manos.

Sonreía, mientras devoraba con la vista lo que fuera que estuviese escrito ahí y sin percatarse de los ojos turquesa que estaban sobre ella también.

Esa niña, aun la recordaba de manera fresca en su memoria, era tan pequeña en ese entonces. Ahora Dia podía darse cuenta de lo bella que se había vuelto esa joven, la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Es hermoso ¿cierto? - aquella voz hizo sobresaltar a Hanamaru y al alzar la vista, se encontró con la elegante chica a cierta distancia, sentada tomando aire.

\- ¡Di...Dia-sama! - se sorprendió en gran manera, y de inmediato volvía esa sensación de inquietud y nervios que le provocaba tener a la pelinegra Kurosawa cerca.

La más joven no dijo nada, sólo mostró su exaltación al haberse visto descubierta, haciendo pereza en el jardín trasero de la casa a Nishikino, la pelinegra soltó una tenue risa y se puso de pie, dispuesta a llegar hasta Hanamaru.

La simple idea de que Dia fuera hasta ella la inquieto aún más, pero solo se limitó a permanecer quieta, sentada en el verde pasto del lugar.

\- ¿Estás levantada desde muy temprano? - preguntó la mayor, una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente de Maru.

-S... Sí...- Dijo sin más, para su mala suerte, la pelinegra se quedó observándola, como si esperara a que dijera algo más. Desde luego, eso era obvio por que la Kurosawa le sonrió cuando cruzaron miradas de nuevo. -Ummm... Usted también... ¿Está despierta desde temprano? - se esforzó por sacar esas palabras extra, todo con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para la mayor.

-Si, Maki abandonó el castillo desde muy temprano junto a Minami-san, a falta de ella, yo tengo que estar disponible para cualquiera de los siervos o para el señor del dojo- explicó brevemente a la castaña.

Maru no contestó de nuevo, a ojos de Dia, la chica estaba siendo cortante, y Maru se veía a sí misma como un manojo de nervios, avergonzada de su actitud ante la Kurosawa mayor.

Dia soltó un suspiro y miró un poco más su alrededor. En el lugar donde Hanamaru permanecía sentada, había un libro abierto y uno más al lado de este, que se mantenía cerrado.

-Ese libro- volvió a llamar Dia, y Maru al ver sus libros involucrados, presto más atención a la pelinegra. -Recuerdo que leías ese libro para Ruby... La historia del mapache y el zorro- decía Dia poniéndose a la altura de Hanamaru y tomando el viejo libro entre sus manos y mirándolo con cierto cariño.

-Umm si, ese libro tenía la historia favorita de Ruby-chan, le encantaba cuando leía para ella- con más calma mencionó Hanamaru, sonriendo inconscientemente con cariño al recordar el rostro de Ruby, tan infantil y sonriente, todo por su lectura.

\- A decir verdad... Yo también disfrutaba mucho cuando leías en voz alta para Ruby...- confesó Dia, pasando su mano con cariño sobre la portada del libro.

La más joven se sorprendió ante las palabras de Dia, su mirada de inmediato se quedó en el rostro de esa joven de cabellos negros. No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la expresión ensoñada de la Kurosawa mayor, y fugazmente por sus recuerdos cruzó una de las muchas veces en las que se reunía con todas ellas.

Ruby siempre estaba a su lado, mientras Dia conversaba o jugaba con esa pequeña rubia quien resultaba ser Mari y esa otra chica de cabello azul y ojos violeta... Aunque no recordaba su nombre...

-Me alegra saber que escuchaba mis historias también Dia-sama- dejaba salir un poco de la alegría que tenía por dentro.

\- A decir verdad, yo siempre creí que usted sólo nos llevaba a Ruby y a mí por compromiso... Ya sabe, Mari-san y usted siempre se reunían con esa chica... ¿Cuál era su nombre? -

\- ¡Ha...Hanamaru-san! - La mayor irrumpió su habla de inmediato, Maru no lo entendió, ni tampoco la razón del por qué la voz de Dia sonó severa en ese momento.

Dia se había sobresaltado... La pequeña castaña no tenía la culpa de ese odio que sentía ante esa última chica, simplemente suspiró y trató de remediarlo de inmediato.

-...Tú aun... No tomas el desayuno... ¿Verdad? - la excusa salió muy pronta de sus labios.

\- ¿Eh? No, yo aún no tomo el desayuno- confesó un poco confundida ante la reacción de Dia y lo cambiante que había sido, en tan solo unos segundos.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar, ¡cla...claro! Sólo si... Tú quieres- propusó recobrando un poco de vergüenza.

Hanamaru miró la mano que la mayor le ofreció para que se pusiera de pie, olvidó de inmediato lo anterior para dejar que la alegría la inundara, la persona que admiraba estaba invitándola a merendar con ella, y no desaprovecharía la ocasión.

Dedicándole una sonrisa más a la mayor de las Kurosawa, aceptó el toque de su mano y la ayuda para ponerse de pie.

-Me encantaría acompañarla- respondió sin más.

I

Nico miro desde el tercer piso del castillo la interacción entre la líder del ejercito Nishikino y a una sirvienta, esa chica, Dia Kurosawa... Le parecía tan diferente a los demás Nishikino.

"- _¿Tratando tan familiarmente a una sirvienta?... Esta Nishikino es tan diferente a todas las basuras que he visto aquí...-"_ pensó para sí misma Nico. Apartó la mirada, esa mujer no era de su interés, por el momento.

Lo que más le importaba ahora, era encontrar a esa loca pelirroja.

La noche anterior la había hecho viajar dos horas para incendiar una mansión y amputar una mano para servírsela al líder, justamente para el día de hoy, pero incluso buscó a la cortesana peli-gris de Maki que tampoco encontró en la casa Nishikino.

Según la otra cortesana extranjera, tanto Maki como Kotori se habían marchado desde muy temprano, ¿razones? No se las dijeron a nadie, pero sospechaba que, así como ella y muchos otros, Maki tenía alguna casa secreta por ahí. Tal vez ambas fueron a ese lugar a hacer cualquier tipo de cosas obscenas.

 _-Pero... Si ellas realmente quisieran hacer eso, simplemente lo harían en ese sucio mini prostíbulo que tiene al lado de su habitación. Debe haber otra razón por la cual quisieran privacidad-_ Nico seguía pensando, se paseó de un lado a otro por ese pasillo, hasta que pudo formular algo en su cabeza.

-Si alguien sabe dónde puede estar esa pequeña casa, es la líder del ejército... Y ella seguro está en el comedor principal, merendando con esa sirvienta- concluyó y se encaminó a ese lugar.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta su destino, justo como pensó, ahí estaba esa pelinegra, en compañía de la sirvienta. Ambas habían comenzado su merienda con una taza de té verde.

Al verse importunadas, prestaron atención a ella, se sorprendió un poco cuando la castaña sirvienta se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ante su presencia.

-Yazawa-sama- la saludó de manera respetuosa.

\- Bu... Buenos días- devolvió el saludo sin comprender la acción de Hanamaru.

-Yazawa-san ¿qué se le ofrece en la casa Nishikino tan temprano? - preguntó Dia de manera cortés, a lo que Nico la miró esta vez.

-Oh, sobre eso, Nishikino-san me pidió venir a tratar un asunto, pero me han informado que no se encuentra aquí- dijo fingiendo molestia, Dia se puso de pie e hizo una ligera inclinación en forma de disculpa.

-Perdone a mi prima, ella seguro tuvo algún asunto importante que atender desde muy temprano, pues se marchó en cuanto el sol comenzó a salir- explicó la pelinegra Kurosawa. - Si me permite atender su inconveniente, le ayudaré en lo que pueda- expresó.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Si esa mujer me ha fallado, ahora le corresponderá a ella verme hasta mis aposentos...- dijo mintiendo y fingiendo aún más molestia. -Si es que le interesan nuestros asuntos pendientes...- finalizó de manera algo retadora y amenazante.

Con completa tranquilidad y seriedad dio la espalda a Dia, quien de inmediato la detuvo, llamándola.

\- ¡Espere Yazawa-san!... Ella puede que se encuentre entre las afueras del pueblo- dijo la pelinegra Kurosawa. - Quizás fue a ver su casa y darle mantenimiento, por ello pudo llevar a Minami-san con ella- terminó de decir Dia.

Nico aun dándole la espalda sonrió victoriosa, esa pelinegra de ojos turquesa... O era muy tonta o estaba demasiado ocupada mirando de reojo a aquella joven sirvienta de ojos miel.

-Bueno... Supongo que puedo ir a buscarla- dijo aun manteniendo el tono serio y algo molesto para después girarse y mirar a Dia.

-Si, enseguida le entrego la ubicación- finalizó Dia, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a buscar un papel y tinta para que la pelinegra Yazawa pudiese marcharse a buscar a Maki.

Dia trazo algunas instrucciones y entrego el papel a Nico, quien sólo agradeció y se marchó, dejando de nueva cuenta a solas a ambas chicas.

-Hanamaru-san ¿por qué la reverencia a Yazawa? - preguntó Dia, ante aquella pequeña inquietud, a lo que Maru sólo suspiro.

-Le debo respeto, pues ella es la autoridad máxima del pueblo donde crecí antes de ser traída aquí-

I

Fue demasiado fácil para ella conseguir la información que quería de la pelirroja y su ubicación, por lo que no esperó más. Tomó su catana, un cuchillo corto y su inseparable arco. Montó un caballo y emprendió su camino.

Los pueblos de Nishikino eran muy diferentes, por alguna extraña razón todos parecían económicamente estables y bajo un orden impecable.

 _"-Al menos su gente vive muy bien-"_ pensó para sí misma Nico, mientras miraba a las amas de casa ventilarse con un abanico y a diversos niños jugar en las calles alegremente.

Paso de las casas escasas, a tierras repletas de ellas y de gente transitando, aun con ello podía ver igualdad económica en el lugar.

Vio en cierto momento a varios guardias observarla; aquellos hombres vestidos de una armadura color vino y detalles rojo carmín, se sorprendió un poco al ver como uno de ellos quitaba su casco y resultaba ser una mujer con armadura... Eso dio la respuesta que necesitaba para comenzar con su primer movimiento junto a sus aliadas secretas.

En cuanto descubriera ese punto exacto donde Maki se refugiaba, se iría de vuelta a casa y enviaría a alguno de sus hombres en busca de la presencia de Koizumi Hanayo para convocar a las demás y exponer su idea.

Pronto miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que las casas eran escasas de nuevo, seguro estaba cerca esta vez y saco aquel papel, mirando las instrucciones de Dia.

-Por aquí es... El problema ahora, es saber ¿cuál de estas casas es? - se preguntó a sí misma, mirando un par de casas más adelante de ella y algunas más de las que dejo atrás, que lograban verse en la distancia.

Al volver su vista al frente, logró identificar algo, una de las casas de más al frente. Vio un caballo, inconfundible garañón de un brillante y negro pelaje, con un diminuto y distintivo accesorio, un pequeño listón rojizo en uno de sus mechones, sin duda, ese era el caballo de Maki.

De inmediato se acercó a la casa con sigilo, sólo comprobaría si esa era la casa y se marcharía sin alertar a nadie, pero escuchó un tenue estruendo en el interior.

-¿Qué diablos sucede ahí adentro?- se preguntó después de escuchar como uno de los muros fue golpeado.

Se alertó, quizás algún enemigo de los Nishikino la había seguido y ahora estaba atacándola, no podía permitir que alguien más tomara lo que le pertenecía.

Rápidamente, con arco en mano entro apresurada en el interior de la casa, era tan convencional, miró a su alrededor y todo parecía en orden, sin embargo, volvió a escuchar el estruendo contra la madera y de inmediato se dirigió ahí.

Escucho una voz sollozando y gritando llena de pánico junto a un gruñido bastante constante, como si estuviesen forcejeando. Cargó una flecha en su arco y dando un trago pesado, abrió con brusquedad la puerta anunciando su llegada.

\- ¡¿Yazawa?!- aquella voz exclamó con rabia.

Nico se quedó en su sitio, espero ver sangre, espero ver a algún forastero atacando, cualquier cosa, menos lo que se encontró realmente ahí dentro.

Aquella habitación estaba revuelta por las mantas del futón, algunas tenían tenues rasgos de sangre, y más importante aún, la brutal escena como tal, ahí, la pelirroja estaba sometiendo a alguien, un pequeño que no aparentaba más de 12 año, estaba luchando por que sus ropas no lo abandonaran. Su esfuerzo había servido un poco pues aunque algunas prendas estaban rotas y a punto de abandonarlo, cubrían lo suficiente, de igual manera su cuerpo se mostraba golpeado y su rostro era bañado por miedo y lágrimas.

-¿Cómo llegaste? bueno, realmente no importa... Ya que estas aquí sostén a este pequeño bastardo mientras yo...- habló agitada y molesta la pelirroja a Nico, pero esta última la irrumpió apuntando su arco directamente a ella.

-Suéltalo- sentencio fríamente y sin vacilar.

Maki se sorprendió un poco y detuvo por completo sus acciones, mirando a Nico directamente a los ojos, pronto se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por favor... No vas a dispararme, ahora, baja tu estúpido arco y haz lo que te dije, este mocoso va a pagar- dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Por favor... Ayúdeme...- entre sollozos el niño pedía auxilio a la pelinegra.

Nico no obedeció y, por el contrario, lanzó la primera flecha en forma de advertencia a Maki, dándole a un costado de su cabeza.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con mucha sorpresa y sintió un ardor en su mejilla, había sido cortada en aquella mejilla a la par de la flecha que ahora estaba clavada en la madera que formaba su casa secreta. Vio también algunos de sus rojos cabellos caer al suelo.

-Dije que lo sueltes- advirtió una vez más sin quitar su mirada de aquella pelirroja que aún permanecía sorprendida.

Poco a poco fue cediendo, soltando lentamente al niño y sin despegar su vista de los ojos carmín de la pelinegra. Al paso en que la pelirroja se alejaba de él, el pequeño niño se puso de pie y tembloroso miró también a la pelinegra.

-Ayu... Ayúdame...- dijo entre un sollozo y un susurro comenzando a caminar hacia Nico.

El pequeño caminó lentamente hacia ella y posteriormente se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, sin embargo, Nico cometió un error, uno que resultaría fatal para uno de los tres. Desvío un breve momento su vista de Maki, para mirar a aquel niño, lo cual la pelirroja aprovechó y de su cintura, sacó su confiable cuchillo. En un movimiento rápido, lo lanzó contra el joven que se intentaba apresurar hacia Nico y dio certeramente a su cabeza, específicamente en la nuca, logrando así que la punta de la letal arma, saliera por la boca del infante que cayó de golpe al piso.

Nico de nueva cuenta se quedó impactada un par de segundos, en los que la sangre del fallecido salpicó su rostro. No obstante, trato de reaccionar de inmediato contra la líder Nishikino, pero en cuánto sus ojos buscaron a la pelirroja, esta estaba a escasos centímetros de ella en busca de una brusca embestida.

Su arco se cayó de sus manos sin si quiera disparar su flecha, que quedó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que fue derribada por la pelirroja. Sin esperar más, golpeó simultáneamente con sus puños a la pelinegra Yazawa, llena de ira.

\- ¡Se fue sin antes cumplir mi venganza, estúpida! - le gritó mientras la golpeaba, la mayor con dificultad se cubría de la agresión.

Con un hábil movimiento, se cubrió de un puño más, mientras tomaba la flecha en el suelo y la enterraba en una de las piernas de Maki, picandola, esta dio un sonoro quejido de dolor y la obligo a detenerse. Nico aprovechó para darle un empujón con sus manos y posteriormente con sus piernas, quitando por completo a la pelirroja de encima suyo.

Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y volvió a tomar su arco, pateó a la herida pelirroja y la obligó a voltearse. Se sentó sobre su espalda y colocó su arco contra el cuello de Maki y tiró de él para someter a la pelirroja.

\- ¿¡Venganza contra un pobre niño!? - dijo una vez que tiro de su arco y escuchó el quejido ahogado de Maki ante su acción. - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? - le gritó de nueva cuenta sin aflojar su agarre.

Sintió como Maki luchó solo un poco antes de que comenzara a quedarse quieta y aferrar sus manos al arco que estaba asfixiándola.

-No sólo... Ensuciaré su honor... Ensuciaré... Su sangre... Su inocencia... Todo lo que me arrebataron... Yo... Se los... Arrebataré...- Lograba decir con voz entrecortada y poco audible debido a la asfixia que recibía.

Nico aún estaba molesta, pero poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre, en cuanto notó que la pelirroja no haría nada contra ella, se quitó de encima y dejo que Maki se pusiera de pie.

La pelirroja por el contrario comenzó a toser y mientras se volteaba, no se levantó, sólo permaneció sentada sosteniendo su cuello de forma dolosa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?... Yo, simplemente no te entiendo... Estas enferma- dijo a Maki sin mostrar ningún tipo de amenaza para ella, y la pelirroja tampoco estaba dispuesta a atacarla.

-Así es...- dijo una vez que logró aclarar su garganta otra vez, sin embargo, no levanto su vista contra Nico, permaneció mirando el suelo. -Estoy enferma... Enferma de odio, de rencor... De amargura...- contestó, aun sin mirarla.

Nico simplemente no lo entendía, por un momento vio vulnerable a Maki, pero al volver a mirar a un lado y ver el cuerpo de aquel niño en el suelo, la hacía volver a mirar con odio y repudio a Maki.

\- ¿Por qué un niño? Un inocente que no te ha hecho ningún daño- interrogó con amargura a la menor que aún mantenía su mirada oculta de la suya.

-Un niño que crecería, un niño con el apellido Akiyama... El descendiente de un infeliz abusador- comenzó a decir. En ese momento, Nico supo a qué se refería Maki, aquel niño era hijo del hombre que había asesinado la pelirroja la noche anterior, entonces... Ahora concordaba todo. -Ese niño crecería, y en un futuro vengaría al cerdo de su padre, uno de los 12 hombres que me arrebataron todo lo que yo era... To... Todo-

Su mirada se abrió en signo de sorpresa al ver como la pelirroja colocaba sus manos en su cabeza, y por fin levantaba la vista hacia ella. Ahí pudo verlo una vez más, los ojos violetas de Maki derramando lágrimas y perdidos en cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por la mente de Maki.

-Maki...-

-No voy a perdonarlos. A ellos... A aquellas que se desposaron con ellos. A sus hijos... ¡¡Todo aquello que les da felicidad merece mi desprecio!! ¡¡¡Destruiré todo lo que los hace felices, TODO LO QUE AMAN!!...yo...- sus desquiciados gritos cesaron cuando sintió las manos de Nico posarse sobre sus hombros y darle un suave apretón.

Por fin volvía en sí misma y miraba con sorpresa los ojos carmín de Nico una vez más, a centímetros prudentes de ella, en cuanto a la mirada de Nico, esta se había calmado y ahora la miraba con lo que ella interpretó como pena. Nico sentía pena por ella, o eso fue lo que le hizo creer.

-Ya tuviste suficiente hoy... Volvamos al castillo- dijo con una voz igual de tranquila, y sin hacer movimientos de más.

Maki volvió a bajar la mirada, posando una de sus manos sobre la de Nico y asintiendo en respuesta.

"- _Pobre enferma... Eres una gran molestia_ -" maldijo por lo dentro Nico, pero no le quedaba de otra que ayudarla, no podía gastar energías, pues tenía que volver a su hogar para ver a sus aliadas.

Maki no sabía la razón, pero ese gesto la reconfortó, la hizo relajarse un poco y a su vez sentirse completamente cansada y con deseo de dormir hasta que dejara de doler.

-Hey... Tú, que lograste apaciguarme... _Mírame otra vez... No, no me mires_... Te asquearas con lo que verás...-

I

I

I

 **Se viene algo doloroso :'3**


	10. Chapter 10 Nos vemos otra vez

**buenas gente, hoy les traigo cap nuevo que espero y disfruten, por fin pude volver a conestar los reviews como hice con Enemy mine xD**

 **no tengo mucho que decir, solo que pues... ahí esta xD**

 **todo suyo 7u7**

 **PD: perdon por no enviarte a revision este cap, Beta-chan, me quede sin tiempo ñ_ñ**

* * *

Un grupo de chicas estaban reunidas en una de las ya acostumbradas casas secretas de alguna de ellas, en esa ocasión, una de las casas de Koizumi eran las que hospedaban a aquel grupo.

Nico las había solicitado a unirse para discutir algunos términos esenciales y más importante aún, para exponer el primer paso a tomar en su plan, pues aquel día que fue en busca de la heredera de Nishikino y en el trascurso pudo ver a la joven soldado con armadura, vio en su mente una jugada perfecta que debía pulir para poder llevar a cabo, pero primero debía discutirlo con sus aliadas.

Para ese momento, todas se habían dado la bienvenida y habían compartido algo de comida y bebida antes de comenzar con la discusión.

-¿Qué opinas Sakurauchi-san? Se que no es lo que esperabas enteramente, pero es lo que puedo darte, y lo más justo a mi parecer- Nico se dirigía específicamente a Riko, quien no parecía muy convencida todavía de lo que la pelinegra le había dicho.

-Honestamente Yazawa-san, y con todo respeto, desearía más que una simple humillación publica, quiero decir, esa mujer casi asesina a mi hermano, y no conforme con ello, le humillo y quito una gran posibilidad a la familia para conseguir un heredero- agrego Riko dejando a flote su inconformidad con el trato.

Nico soltó un suspiro más aquella tarde, y rasco su cabeza con algo de desbalance, para posteriormente volver a calmarse y seguir tratando de persuadir a la pelirroja de Sakurauchi, en ese momento tanto Kanan, Chika, Hanayo y Yoshiko permanecían en silencio, esperando a que cualquiera de las dos cediera.

-No quiero hacer menos el ataque de esa basura humana contra tu familia, pero me niego a ceder el privilegio de arrebatarle la vida- insistía la pelinegra, y antes de recibir una queja más, irrumpió y continúo hablando. -A diferencia de lo que ocurrió con tu hermano, el mío no cumplió con la suerte suficiente para contar lo que ella le hizo, ni mi hermano, ni mi padre que cayó a manos del de ella, dos cabezas de familias asesinados de una manera brutal contra una humillación y desquite de posibilidades de un heredero, creo que estoy siendo justa- continuo la de ojos carmín.

-¡Pero debo hacerlo! Matarla significaría recuperar algo del honor de mi hermano- agrego algo sobresaltada ya.

-¡No cambiare de opinión!- sentencio Nico poniéndose de pie- Te e dado la oportunidad de exhibir a esa mujer públicamente cuando sea nuestra y yo me encargare de ponerle fin a su mísera vida, tómalo o déjalo, ya que cualquier otra persona estaria encantada de tomar el lugar que estoy ofreciéndote- terminaba de exponer su idea.

Riko estuvo a punto de decir cualquier cosa negativa que su cabeza enardecida estuviese diciéndole, pero el cálido toque en su mano la hizo mirar a la responsable. La mano de Yoshiko había tomado con cariño la de ella y le daba una suave caricia.

-Escucha Riri, sé que deseas vengarte, pero escucha por favor a Yazawa-san, tenemos que tomar lo que hay y hacer que ocurra nuestra victoria antes de pensar que hacer cuando ganemos, tómalo con más calma- la chica de ojos purpura trataba de tranquilizar a su amada. Para su suerte, pareció funcionar.

-Está bien… acepto, pero quiero ser la primera en poner mis manos sobre ella- aceptaba por fin el trato con más calma.

Nico respiro más tranquila esta vez. Ya había aclarado aquel tema, era momento de conversar con otra pieza clave de su plan, Kanan Matsura, por ello se giró a verla e hizo un ademan para que esta le prestara su atención.

-¿Yazawa-san?- pregunto al ver la insistente mirada de Nico y lo que ella estuviera a punto de decir.

-Tu papel a jugar será de muchísima ayuda Matsura-san, y espero que no tenga tanto inconveniente con el, porque de otra forma, tendría que retomar una idea modificada y evadir esta que vine a presentarles el día de hoy- comenzaba a hablar Nico.

Las palabras de la pelinegra le causaban algún tipo de mal presentimiento, pero de cualquier manera debía escuchar primero. Respiro hondo y miro a su acompañante, Chika Takami que solo le dedico una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Puede proseguir Yazawa-san- dio luz verde a que la líder de Yazawa continuara con sus palabras.

-De acuerdo, actualmente la familia Nishikino se encuentra bastante sostenible, no solo por el incondicional apoyo de Sonoda y Toujou, también tiene el de Yukki quienes casaron a su heredera con Toudo, por ende, su resistencia es mucho mayor ahora y muy prontamente se generará un matrimonio con Kousaka lo cual nos deja en una gran desventaja- aclaraba Nico, sus últimas palabras sorprendieron en gran manera a las presentes.

-¿Un nuevo matrimonio?- pregunto Yoshiko algo sobresaltada.

-No creo que haya mucho problema, esa mujer seguro se encarga de Kousaka Honoka- agregaba Riko con algo de recelo, pero Nico solo negó de inmediato.

-Nishikino y Kousaka llegaron a un acuerdo secreto, en el que ambas aceptaran el matrimonio para conveniencia de ambas- recalcaba la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?- esta vez interrogo Hanayo a la de ojos carmín.

-Yo estuve presente en esa "Conversación privada" la mismísima Nishikino Maki me lo pidió- Las palabras de la pelinegra sorprendieron a todas, les costaba trabajo creer que Nico se estuviera ganando la confianza de Maki tan rápidamente.

-¿Cómo es que has logrado acercarte tanto a ella?- Chika dejo salir aquella pregunta con completa normalidad.

La líder Yazawa solo sonrió con gran satisfacción y orgullo, realmente no pensó que irse ganando a esa pelirroja sería tan sencillo como lo había estado siendo hasta ese punto, claro, tuvo que aguantar muchas cosas y sus propios deseos de matarla, pero hasta ese momento todo iba de maravilla.

-Porque esa mujer solo usa el odio como arma, a diferencia de ella yo uso el cerebro, _no hay nada más poderoso que la inteligencia-_ agrego Nico con completo orgullo.

-Eso es muy cierto, por ello te encuentras dirigiendo esto- Dijo Kanan y mirando más seriamente a Nico, prosiguió. -¿Cuál es esa idea de la que hablabas Yazawa-san?- Kanan estaba intrigada a qué clase de primer paso había venido a la mente de la pelinegra.

-Bien, sabemos a qué grado nos superan en número las tres familias, necesitamos algo con lo que podamos darles competencia, y es obvio que nuestra fuerza y la de nuestros ejércitos, a pesar de ser numerosa, no es suficiente. Lo que nosotros necesitamos es alguien a su nivel en su contra, y la única familia que tiene ese poder es…- decía Nico, sin embargo, fue irrumpida por la voz poderosa de Kanan, dejando a flote su evidente y repentino enojo.

-¡De ninguna manera pienses que cooperaremos con los Kazuno! Esa familia de bastardos solo quiere todo para ellos y han matado a mucha gente- Kanan no aparto ni un momento de la mirada carmín de Nico que aun con esa reacción, estaba completamente tranquila.

-¡Kanan-chan cálmate!- Chika rápidamente hablo a su amiga y líder, pero esta no pareció calmarse.

-No voy a cooperar junto a la familia que extermino a los Takami- dijo aun mirando de manera molesta a Nico.

-Kanan-chan…. Por favor…- Chika insistía en que su líder se calmara y no actuara precipitadamente.

Kanan estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se detuvo cuando Nico la irrumpió esta vez para hablar.

-¿Quién hablo de trabajar junto a los Kazuno?- dijo esta vez dedicándole una sonrisa a la peli azul, una sonrisa algo inquietante a su parecer.

-…. Entonces…. No entiendo de que hablas Yazawa- Hanayo irrumpió el intercambio de miradas, Nico necesitaba darse prisa pues el tiempo estimado de su reunión estaba llegando a su fin.

-Las tierras más cercanas a los Kazuno eran pertenecientes a los Takami, quienes a su vez tenían algunos lazos sanguíneos no tan cercanos con los Kousaka, esto hace parte de esas tierras las más cercanas a los campamentos menores de Kousaka, es ahí donde yo requiero llevar a cabo nuestro primer movimiento y este debe ser sigiloso para que sea perfecto- continuo explicando Nico mientras sacaba un pequeño mapa y lo colocaba a la vista de todas, señalando los lugares que mencionaba y evidenciando que tenía razón. – vamos a provocar que los campamentos cercanos entre Kousaka y Kazuno se ataquen- finalizaba la breve explicación.

Las presentes se miraron sorprendidas y dudosas de que eso fuese a funcionar, era algo realmente riesgoso ya que tanto las herederas de los Kazuno como de los Kousaka podrían estar presentes durante el ataque, y si las descubrían seria su fin.

-Todo marcha bien hasta el "Vamos a provocar" ¿Cómo planeas que eso suceda sin que nos corten en cuello en el proceso? - La idea le parecía algo arriesgada a Yoshiko.

-Una mujer en una armadura o es diferente a un hombre, cualquiera de nosotros en una armadura de los Kazuno, no sería diferente a cualquier otro soldado de ellos, así que lo que necesitamos, es robar o por lo menos elaborar armaduras lo suficientemente iguales a la de ambas familias y camuflarnos entre algunos de ellos para provocar que se ataquen, aunque claro, nosotros llevaríamos un diminuto distintivo para reconocernos entre nosotros- explicaba Nico y algunas más parecieron entender mejor la idea y ver que a pesar de ser algo peligrosa, podía resultar mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Ya veo, entonces tendremos mucho trabajo por delante, mi familia tiene buena cantidad de habilidosos herreros, estoy segura de que podrían replicar varias de las armaduras de ambas familias- Riko daba su aporte aprobatorio.

-Nuestra relación con los Kousaka es bastante buena, estoy segura que el entrar a su castillo y robar algunas de sus armaduras tampoco sería un problema- esta vez Hanayo daba su punto de cooperación en ese momento.

-Tal vez nosotros no podamos hacer réplicas de las armaduras, pero podemos replicar sus tipos de catanas y flechas, también podría mandar a algunos hombres a vigilar la frontera entre ambos campamentos- Yoshiko también proponía su rol en aquel momento, ahora solo faltaban Kanan y Chika.

-Antes de que digan cualquier cosa, requiero su apoyo en algo diferente Matsura-san, y tal vez sea una de las tareas más difíciles de hacer- la de ojos carmín se dirigió a la mujer más alta.

-No importa que, nosotras lo haremos- con determinación, Kanan aceptaba anticipadamente cualquier encomienda.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Kanan-san, porque lo que yo necesito, aunque duela en el orgullo, es que te rindas ante las tes familias…-

Las palabras de Nico quedaron en el aire, y un inmutable silencio se colocó entre todas las presentes. Esa de verdad sería una tarea difícil, no solo por el hecho de rendirse y perder algo de su orgullo y honor… No temía a los Nishikino, No temía a los Toujou…. Pero Los Sonoda habían perdido a su hija mayor a manos de ella.

Kanan se había encargado de arrebatarle la vida a Suzuko Sonoda, la hermana mayor de Umi Sonoda, y no sabía que hacer ahora…

.

.

.

Aquella tarde la casa Nishikino recibía de nueva cuenta a las herederas de Toujou y Sonoda, todo aquello para conversar sobre los movimientos inusuales de algunas familias enemigas y sobre sus nuevas fortalezas para protegerse. La conversación fue muy amena.

Los tres líderes absolutos estaban conversando en uno de los salones principales, mientras Umi, como heredera solamente esperaba fuera junto a su cortesana y aprendiz, Eli.

-Es bueno poder visitar este lugar con completa tranquilidad- decía Eli mirando la belleza del jardín principal de la casa Nishikino.

-Si…. Aun que me preocupo la expresión de Nishikino-dono cuando preguntamos por Maki- esta vez Umi contestaba, mirando pensativa hacia cualquier parte.

-No te preocupes por algo como eso- Eli dijo con voz relajada y miro a Umi, se veía perfectamente bella en ese perfil.

De alguna manera siempre que veía de esa manera a la peli azul no podía evitar pensar en la figura de su amada fallecida, Umi era tan igual.

Ahí estaban sus azules cabellos meneándose ligeramente con el viento, acariciando aquella piel, tentándola a acercarse y sentir su calidez.

No lo pensó mucho, pues simplemente se acercó a la espalda de la morena y paso sus brazos por la cintura de esta, abrazándola y atrayéndola así misma, pegando su pecho contra la espalda de la mas baja y recargando su cabeza contra la nuca de Umi, sintiendo su fragancia y el calor de su cuerpo.

-…¿E…Eli? ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Umi sin moverse de su posición, por alguna razón la cercanía de la rubia la había hecho suspirar.

-…Esa mujer es mala persona, pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa- la rubia ignoraba por completo a Umi y proseguía con su plática como si nada estuviese haciendo.

-Si…. Eso es verdad…. Pero, aun así, le tengo cierto cariño, crecí con ella después de todo- Umi también trataba de proseguir como si nada, pero le era casi imposible, la abrazante calidez de Eli estaba poniéndola ahora algo nerviosa.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, simplemente sintió como la rubia hacia un poco más fuerte el abrazo para después sentir la cálida respiración de esta contra la parte trasera de su cuello. Pronto intento girarse para detener a Eli, pero cuando lo logro, solo se pudo encontrar con aquel bello rostro de ojos azules mirándola tan de cerca, de una manera realmente peligrosa.

-…Haz crecido tanto Umi….. me haces sentir realmente feliz- Le susurro de cerca a la morena, pudo escuchar como esta paso saliva de manera pesada.

-E…Eli… ¿Qué… estas haciendo?...- esta vez el susurro provino de la menor, que curiosamente no encontró molesta la cercanía.

De nueva cuenta Eli solo soltaba un suspiro y bajaba la mirada, no podía permitirse eso, porque no importa cuánto fantaseara, no importaba cuanto se pareciera Umi a su fallecida hermana…. Umi no era Suzuko.

-Perdón Umi…. Yo solo….-

Su voz sonó suave, y sin despegar la mirada del suelo, recargo su frente contra el pecho de Umi que por fin pudo respirar más aliviada ante esa cercanía, todo para después caer en cuenta de que estaba sucediendo.

-Odio cuando fantaseas conmigo…. Me hace recordar…..- la líder solo poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Eli y acaricio sus rubios cabellos con cariño y nostalgia.

-Perdóname…. Yo de verdad no quería, me fue inevitable- sin levantar la vista soltó un suspiro más.

Ambas permanecieron en esa posición un par de segundos, antes de que el sonido de pasos de alguien las hiciera separarse y mirar de dónde venían, para su des fortuna, ahí estaba quien menos querían o esperaban encontrarse, mirándolas con esos vacíos ojos violetas.

-¿Qué diablos hacen en el pasillo ustedes dos?- Fue lo que dijo la pelirroja mirando sin expresión alguna a las otras dos que se separaron de golpe. -Joder que ni si quiera yo hago esto frente a alguien más- finalizo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-So...Solo mirábamos el jardín principal- Umi se apresuró a hablar, su rostro estaba ruborizado y sentía que el calor la comenzaba a marear.

-¡Ja! En ese caso déjame ver el jardín con ella también- dijo burlándose y provocando expresión de desagrado en ambas.

-Cállate ¿Quieres? En lugar de decir idioteces dime ¿Por qué estas recluida en tu dormitorio? - Umi evadió el tema por completo con otra pregunta. Eli solo se limitó a colocarse a espaldas de Umi para evitar cualquier artimaña de la joven Nishikino.

-Le di una sorpresa en la cena a mi padre, no sé si se enfadó más por que matara a uno de los antiguos siervos o porque le serví la mano de Akiyama como plato fuerte hace cuatro días, ese hombre no supo apreciar el buen trabajo culinario de Kotori- dijo aquello ultimo echando una sínica risa que hizo estremecer a las otras dos mayores.

-No puedo creer que Kotori te ayudara a hacer semejante salvajada- comento Umi descuidadamente, todo sin percatarse de que algo tan insignificante como el hecho de llamar "por su nombre" a la cortesana de la pelirroja, bastaría para poner mal las cosas.

Solo camino apresurada hasta ella y la sujeto de sus ropas con brusquedad, mirándola fijamente y con un evidente celo en sus ojos.

-¿Quién te dijo que puedes llamar a Kotori así? ¿Quién te crees tú para ella?- su voz sonó lo suficientemente seria para saber que la Nishikino iba enserio.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?- Umi respondió con un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte para apartar a la pelirroja. – Ella no es un objeto para que la creas tu propiedad- agrego Umi sin temor alguno.

-Mi propiedad…. Si, ella es mi propiedad y más que eso- contesto la pelirroja disponiéndose a regresar la agresión a Umi con un buen puñetazo, pero fue detenida sorpresivamente por la rubia, esta había sujetado su puño tan firmemente que no pudo si quiera tocar a Umi.

-No lo hagas- fueron las frías palabras de Eli a la pelirroja, era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca.

Su respuesta fue un inesperado puño impactando su rostro y haciéndola tambalear un par de segundos.

-Este asunto no te va, rubia, yo…- fue lo que escucho decir a la pelirroja, pero la escucho irrumpida, cuando levanto la vista, noto que Umi la había callado de un golpe más contra su rostro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberla hecho caer sentada.

-No vuelvas a tocar si quiera a Eli ¿Me escuchaste? – Umi la amenazo furiosa y sin despegar su vista marrón de ella.

La pelirroja fingió no poder levantarse, y respirar con dificultad, todo para hacer creer a ambas que había sufrido un noqueo, pero en cuanto vio la más mínima baja de guardia, se levantó tan rápido como puso y dio un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte a Umi para que no pudiese sostenerse y cayera, cuando el cuerpo de la morena se apartó de su camino, estuvo dispuesta a golpear una vez más a Eli, sin embargo algo lo suficientemente rápido la dejo sin aliento, literalmente, pues de un momento a otro sintió un jalón, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y su espalda golpeo en seco contra el suelo, causando un vacío en sus pulmones y que se sintiera sin poder respirar un par de segundos.

Eli quedo impresionada en gran manera, aquella chica tan pacífica y de mirada dulce acababa de aplicar una llave de judo a la heredera de Nishikino y está ahora yacía en el suelo, tosiendo y quejándose del doloroso impacto.

-No…. Nozomi…- susurro al ver a la peli morada frente a ella, se preguntó cómo es que ella había llegado tan rápidamente ahí, pero justo a su lado vio una de las puertas corredizas abierta, indicando que por ahí había llegado al lugar y en el momento exacto.

-Ara…. Ericchi acaba de llamarme por mi nombre sin que yo se lo pidiera- aun ante la situación, la mayor no dudo en desaprovechar el momento y demostrar su felicidad ante la manera en que Eli se refirió hacia ella.

Después, sin cambiar la expresión sonriente en su rostro, miro a la pelirroja que acababa de neutralizar y le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Perdón Maki-chan, pero no podía dejar que siguieras peleando con Umi-chan y su bella acompañante- dijo sin dejar de lado la amabilidad y sonrisa con aquella que podía considerar su amiga de la infancia.

Para sorpresa aun mayor de la rubia, aquella pelirroja solo miro de mala gana a la peli morada y acepto la mano que le tendió para ayudarla a levantar.

-Esa idiota…. Dile que no vuelva a hablar de Kotori en mi presencia…- fue la respuesta de la Nishikino, que no hizo nada contra Nozomi.

-Tu eres la idiota, solo dije su nombre….- esta vez Umi hablaba con voz molesta pero no más allá de eso.

-¡Pues ni eso hagas! Me enfermas- la pelirroja solo sonó más severa, después de recuperar el aliento.

-Ya es suficiente, Umi-chan, tu padre te llama, y Maki-chan, no creo que tu padre vaya a recibirte con los brazos abiertos si te ve fuera de donde deberías estar- Finalizaba Nozomi toda discusión.

La pelirroja solo soltó un gruñido y se marchó apresurada, pero no por donde vino, simplemente se fue a cualquier sitio menos a s habitación, no quería que el castigo aumentara, por otro lado Umi solo se apresuró hasta la puerta.

-Diablos, espero no haya escuchado todo este alboroto- fue lo único que dijo la peli azul caminando rápidamente al interior de aquella puerta, le preocupaba que su padre la hubiese visto o escuchado, con ello olvido por completo a la rubia.

Por su parte, Eli estaba aún sorprendida, la manera en que Nozomi controlo a ambas, simplemente no se lo hubiera imaginado. En ese momento volvió su vista a la importante líder que caminaba en dirección contraria, marchándose sin decir nada.

Actuó tan impulsivamente que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había alcanzado a la peli morada y había sujetado su mano para retenerla.

-¿Elicchi?- Nozomi se vio sorprendida por la acción de la rubia más alta.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Controlar a esas dos- pregunto de inmediato con curiosidad, la líder de Toujou solo rio y se posó de frente a ella.

-Esas dos peleaban así por cosas tontas cuando éramos niñas, las tres, al ser las hijas de las tres familias, tuvimos que interactuar entre nosotras muy a menudo, estas luchas empeoraron desde que Umi dio indicios de gustar de Kotori-chan, la cortesana de Maki-chan, esta es muy celosa respecto a ella- daba la breve explicación Nozomi, todo mientras mantenía su cercanía con la rusa.

-Ya veo…. Me sorprende mucho que seas tan hábil, tienes una apariencia tan inofensiva que nadie pensaría que lo atacarías- Eli hablaba sin cuidado alguno, sin percatarse que hablaba sin mostrar ningún honorifico a la líder de Toujou.

-¿Debería tomar eso como un halago?- dijo divertida mirando a la rubia.

-¡Por supuesto!- Aclaro – Aún sigo sorprendida, esa pelirroja es difícil de derribar, aquel que te haya enseñado lucha cuerpo a cuerpo debió ser alguien extremadamente bueno- continuo.

Esas palabras cambiaron la expresión de Nozomi, la sonrisa seguía ahí, pero sus ojos se vieron diferentes, de alguna manera, terminaron posándose melancólicos y algo tristes. Cosa que Eli noto de inmediato.

-Tuve al mejor maestro del mundo, su audacia e inteligencia era admirada por todos en nuestras tierras- decía mirando en otra dirección, no quería que la rubia viera su cambio de ánimo. – el era la persona que más admiraba- continuaba soltando una triste sonrisa para la de ojos azules, le fue inevitable no dejar ver su tristeza.

Eli se acercó para reconfortarla con unas palmadas muy sutiles en el hombro, la peli morada solo suspiro, había sido descubierta.

-Mi padre…. De verdad era un hombre increíble…- dijo Nozomi más para sí misma que para l rusa que la acompañaba.

Ahora entendía el bajón de ánimo de Nozomi, pues sus padres habían perecido a manos de los líderes de Tsushima, y había sido una carga doble para la peli morada, puesto que debía cargar con la perdida de sus padres y con la responsabilidad que le habían dejado con su partida.

Sabía que la peli morada se había convertido en algo de que hablar, pues sus hazañas valerosas e inteligentes la habían dotado de fama por su corta edad de 18 años.

-¿Sabes? Siento un poco de envidia- comenzaba a hablar Eli, captando de inmediato la atención de la mayor. -Porque, al menos tuviste alguien a quien admirar y amar, alguien como un padre o una madre. No es fácil decir que quieres a tus padres cuando ellos se encargaron de venderte junto a tu hermana a un prostíbulo por un poco de oro- decía algo irónica, ganándose una expresión de sorpresa de la de ojos turquesa.

-Elicchi….- solo pudo susurrar su nombre.

-Pero a diferencia de mí, el odio o la venganza no están en tu rostro, es inevitable no sentir enojo o desprecio por quienes te arrebatan lo que amas, pero no te dejaste consumir por ello, eres admirable Toujou-san- agregaba con una sonrisa la rubia.

Nozomi en ese momento sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse con gran fuerza, las palabras de la rubia habían sido reconfortantes, y no solo eso, la simple expresión de ella la había hecho suspirar más de una vez sin temor a que ella lo notara. Lo sabía muy bien, esa rubia le gustaba, no cabía duda, pero aun si lograba que Eli se enamorara de ella, sabía que era un imposible….. a pesar de la amabilidad de la familia Sonoda, Eli no era una mujer libre y peor aún…. Era una simple cortesana…

Una líder y cabeza de familia con una cortesana… que impuro e impropio.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos de ella y solo se limitó a sonreírle a la rubia de manera burlona, escondiendo tras esa sonrisa su verdadero pesar.

-¿Toujou-san? Si hace un momento me llamaste por mi nombre- rio suavemente, su comentario provoco un sonrojo feroz en las mejillas de Eli.

-So… Solo fue un descuido- se avergonzó, parece que si le había prestado atención aquella peli morada.

"-Esta bien si solo puedo mirar su belleza…. Incluso si lo único que puedo tener de ella son palabras amables…. Con eso podre estar feliz-"

Aquel pensamiento cruzo su mente y soltó un suspiro más, en un par de movimientos tímidos, miro la mano más cercana de la rubia, y aun mas tímida y sutilmente acerco la suya para tomarla, cuando sintió el calor de esta, la tranquilidad volvió a ella.

Para Eli fue sorpresivo y algo atrevido, pero no por ello le desagrado el pequeño contacto, por el contrario, la tranquilidad también la invadió.

-Gracias Elicchi….. de alguna manera me hiciste sonreír de verdad otra vez….-

.

Esa mañana había sido algo estresante para Dia, desde levantarse temprano para alistar a algunos siervos y que prepararan lo acostumbrado para recibir la visita de los Toujou y los Sonoda, hasta alistarse ella misma de manera elegante y presentable.

Se encontraba lo suficientemente cansada ya como para querer hacer otra cosa, por fortuna, encontró un par de minutos para tomar un descanso y que mejor opción que tomar aire fresco en uno de los balcones de los numerosos pasillos del castillo Nishikino.

Su tranquilidad se vio irrumpida al ver a dos chicas paseando por el jardín trasero, trato de ignorarlo, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte, llevándola a prestarles atención.

Esas dos chiquillas las conocía muy bien, una llevaba su misma sangre y la otra, era alguien a quien le tenía cariño.

Ambas jóvenes parecían tener un paseo por las extensas áreas florales del jardín, aquella imagen dio a Dia una sensación de melancolía, era como si nada hubiera cambiado después de tantos años entre esas dos. Su hermana Ruby y Hanamaru.

-Las de esta área también fueron difíciles de conseguir, recuerdo que Minami-san las trajo entre uno de sus largos viajes y las planto aquí, cerca del balcón de la habitación de Maki-onesan, para que ella pudiera ver su belleza todas las mañanas- explicaba Ruby a la castaña.

-Eso es un detalle muy bonito por parte de ella… aunque ¿Qué clase de relación tienen ellas dos? Tengo entendido que Nishikino-sama se casara con Kousaka-sama muy pronto- pregunto inocentemente Hanamaru.

-Kotori Minami-san es una de las cortesanas de Maki-onesan, podría decirse que la favorita- dijo descuidadamente Ruby y de inmediato noto una mueca de desagrado por parte de la de ojos miel. -No mal interpretes a onesan, Minami-san es la persona más cercana a ella, por eso digo que es la favorita, además de que tiene muchos privilegios que ninguna cortesana tiene- explicaba mejor.

-Ya veo, debe ser lindo tener a alguien tan cercano que te de ese tipo de amor- comento Hanamaru, no había apartado su vista de las flores desde hace un par de segundos.

La pequeña Ruby solo la miro de reojo para después respirar hondo y atreverse a tomar la mano de la castaña, cuando esta se giró, pudo ver el rostro de Ruby muy cerca, con una expresión algo incierta, pero que sin duda alguna la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

-Ruby-chan…. ¿Qué?...-

-No necesitas pensar que se siente tener a alguien que te ame, Maru-chan…. Por qué yo te amo- dijo aquello tan segura de sus palabras que de verdad cualquiera lo creería.

Dia se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras desde el balcón, no podía creerlo, simplemente su hermana la había sorprendido y claro, a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de la castaña, ella también había sido sorprendida.

-Lo se… yo también amo a Ruby-chan-

Si lo anterior había sido sorpresivo, la respuesta de Hanamaru también lo había sido y en un impacto un poco mayor, simplemente observo la escena un par de segundos, teniendo como audio principal los latidos de su corazón, dolorosos latidos que no sabía de donde habían salido. Dia no quiso escuchar más, algo le decía que se alejará de ahí o su sentir iba a empeorar. Pero ¿Por qué?

Las dos jóvenes en el jardín, ajenas a que la hermana mayor de una de ellas las había escuchado, solo se quedaron de pie, frente a frente mirándose. La más entusiasmada estuvo a punto de hablar, pero la castaña la irrumpió una vez más.

-Ya sabes…. Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Cómo no podría amarte? Si fuiste alguien que me acompaño en mis etapas más felices…- finalizaba sonriendo a la pelirroja.

Si tan solo hubiera prestado atención en todo momento a la expresión de Ruby, se habría dado cuenta del cambio de en su rostro, que cambio de alegría a una sonrisa decepcionada.

-Si… tienes razón, somos las mejores amigas…- dijo muy a su pesar, quería aferrarse a la idea de que Hanamaru se había equivocado y la había interpretado de otra manera, tal vez…. Aun no era tiempo de descubrir sus sentimientos.

.

Dia camino con cierta molestia en su rostro, ¿Para qué negarlo? Escuchar aquella conversación ajena la había dejado con un mal sabor de boca y ni si quiera sabia el por qué, tal vez sentir que alguien arrebataba a su amada hermana de ella, era lo que la hacía sentirse celosa…. Eso quería pensar.

-Que mala cara tienes ahí Dia- la cantarina voz de alguien la hizo desviarse de a dónde iba y miro los verdes y brillantes ojos de Mari, quien estaba recargada contra uno de los muros del pasillo.

-No me molestes Mari-san…- gruño por lo bajo mirando replicante a la rubia de acento extraño que solo reia.

Esta se acercó a Dia y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra, masajeándolos de manera sutil.

-Si sigues haciendo esas caras malhumoradas, así se quedará tu rostro y tendré muchos años para reírme de eso- aunque fuese algo extraña, esa era la manera en que siempre encontraba relajar a Dia, diciendo alguna broma.

La pelinegra solo suspiro y miro más relajada a la rubia, siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno.

-Eres una abusona despreocupada- fueron las únicas palabras de Dia que se rindió por completo, de todas las personas, nunca podría hablarle de mala manera a -mari, después de todo era alguien muy preciada….

Un ensordecedor sonido rompió con el calmado momento, y de inmediato Dia, Mari también se alerto, aquello que sonaba, era el sonido de un cuerno, uno que daba aviso a intrusos cerca.

-Hay que movernos rápido Mari-san- dijo velozmente Dia y comenzó a correr en dirección a la armería junto a Mari.

Entre el camino pudo ver a varios de los soldados de la familia correr de un lado a otro, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Tan pronto como llego a la armería, se encontró con Maki ahí, quien ya se había colocado la armadura correspondiente y cargaba un arco consigo.

-Pecheras y casco, lo más importante y las quiero fuera a las dos- fue lo único que dijo Maki a la pelinegra y a la rubia que asintieron de inmediato y buscaron lo que Maki les indico para ponerse.

Una vez que ambas colocaron lo necesario y tomaron las armas necesarias, salieron de manera veloz a la caballeriza y tomaron sus respectivos caballos.

Los constantes cascos de los caballos resonaban en la tierra, a la par de los propios, todos dirigiéndose al camino principal de la aldea principal.

Cuando Dia pudo visualizar, se percato de la barrera que sus soldados habían formado, y hasta el frente estaba Maki aguardando por ella y que tomara su lugar a su lado.

-Vamos Mari-san- llamo a su acompañante que cabalgaba a su lado para tomar su lugar al frente de la barrera junto a Maki.

Cuando pudo visualizar a los guerreros que hacían frente a ellos, armaduras de un muy oscuro tono verde que hizo que su corazón comenzara a ponerse inquieto.

Un abrupto silencio se colocó entre ambas barreras, solo se podían escuchar a algunos caballos relinchar y el metálico sonido del movimiento tenue de algunos soldados.

-Estas son tierras de Nishikino, aquel que las profane será castigado con la muerte- Maki fue la primera en hablar, dejando en claro quién era la líder en ese lugar.

Los soldados contrarios no hicieron nada por un par de segundos, hasta que el que estaba al frente, bajo de su caballo y desenfundo su catana, para después clavarla contra la tierra y posteriormente se posó sobre sus rodillas, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Aquello Maki lo entendió, no venían a hacer guerra.

Maki hizo una seña con su mano, en indicación de que la cubrieran, con normalidad, quito el casco metálico y carmín que cubría su cabeza y su rostro, dejando a la vista de todos su fino rostro y su cabellera pelirroja, Dia la imito y retiro el casco que la protegía, dejando que el viento hiciera que sus cabellos negros se movieran.

No descarto la idea de que aquel guerrero de armadura verde oscuro la miro por un par de segundos, de una manera que no pudo definir, de nuevo su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Muestra tu rostro y di lo que buscas en estas tierras- Maki ordeno a aquel guerrero de rodillas.

Este asintió e inclino ligeramente su cabeza, comenzando a retirar el casco que protegia su rostro, pronto la cabellera azul de aquel guerrero se dejo ver y de inmediato su rostro…

Dia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y se quedó pasmada en su lugar…

 _-Tengo que irme… por favor cuida de ella-_

 _-Pero, yo tendré que partir también, muy pronto…-_

 _-Dia… ella está más cerca de ti… por favor prométeme que harás lo posible por protegerla….-_

 _-Bi…Bien…. te lo prometo…-_

Sus ojos se cruzaron, de una manera realmente peligrosa, como si sus miradas pudieran echar chispas, una sabia que podría suceder, y la otra solo fue tomada por sorpresa ante aquella presencia.

-¡Ja, esto debe ser una broma! ¿Verdad?- la voz de Maki se escuchó burlona ante ver de quien se trataba.

"-No puede ser verdad…-"

Al lado de Dia, Mari bajo de un brinco de su caballo y caminaba un poco al frente, tratando de cerciorarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban. Lentamente retiro el casco que cubría su rostro y miraba a aquella contraria.

Verde y violeta se encontraron después de tantos años.

-….Kanan…..-

.

.

.

 **-Yohan200: jeje pues la historia bien de Maki se verá más adelante, lo triste es referente a algo más xD y respecto a escribir un libro, eso sería genial, pero soy pobre :'3**

 **-SilentDrago: Si, las heridas pueden hacer terribles a las personas, Nico comienza a ceder, pero no se deja llevar todavía, está muy empeñada en cumplir su venganza aún. Seria interesante escribir uno pero soy pobre.**

 **-Love live: tengo cosas muuuuy malas para todos xD prepárense es momento de sufrir :v**

 **-Rebe13: Se que la pobre Maki siempre sufre conmigo, pero aquí si es muy necesario, la trama a partir del sufrimiento es deliciosa xD**

 **-DeadPanther: poco a poco, no hay que apresurarse :3**

 **-Guest: Ellas la han pasado muy mal en otros fics míos, por ahora no les daré tanta amargura… o tal ves si xD**

 **-Krishellsolis: sip "Mio Akiyama" ya tienes uno jeje, la mayoría son de animes moe xD y ese KotoUmi, será algo interesante de hacer, ya me las ingeniare xD**

 **-Yoshio Himura: Probablemente será el fic mas largo que he escrito, tengo mucho que desarrollar para que quede como yo quiero xD**

 **-MakNishikino86: pues e aquí la nueva actualización xD disfrútala :3**

 **-Nicocchi17: Si, entiendo lo de Erena y Anju, pero lo de ellas ira relajado por ahora, Dia también tiene rencor a Kanan, y en el siguiente cap probablemente se sabra un poco de que paso entre esas tres.**

 **Poco a poco Nico ira dándose cuenta que Maki solo fue convertida en un monstruo y que los verdaderos monstruos son otros.**

 **Eso es todo de mi parte, nos leemos :3**


	11. Chapter 11 Dificultad

**pues hola a todos, este es el primer cap del año bajo mi autoria (Si ya se que tarde demasiado) pero en fin, espero lo disfruten y pues ya, no tengo nada mas que agregar :D**

 **PD: ¡Perdón Beta-chan! tenia que sacar este cap rapido _**

* * *

El silencio prevaleció entre aquellos guerreros, todos mirando fijamente a su enemigo, esperando a que cualquiera hiciera un movimiento equivocado o que simplemente actuara sin pensar, solo eso para atacar o estar dispuestos a matar, pero nadie cometía tal error, solo sus líderes eran las que tenían permitido moverse en ese sitio.

Y hablando de líderes, ahí estaba la joven Dia, completamente pasmada, mirando a aquella mujer, aquella que hace tantos años atrás no había visto, esa misma que le había traído recuerdos molestos y a la vez dulces al lado de cierta rubia de ojos verdes, ahí estaba a la par de ella, Ohara Mari, igual de sorprendida y sin lograr entender que era lo que hacia esa chica ahí, Matsura Kanan.

-Levanta la cabeza y vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste, porque esto es tan inesperado que estoy a punto de echarme a reír por tan irónico encuentro- Maki, fue la primera que se animó a hablar después de la declaración de la líder de Matsura, de rodillas a tan solo unos metros de ella, pidiendo rendición.

La peli azul simplemente levanto la cabeza, mirando a la heredera de Nishikino y mostrando una expresión completarme seria al respecto, debía convencer a la pelirroja que aquello no era una broma o parte de algo ajeno a la idea expuesta, la rendición.

-No le encuentro la gracia Nishikino-san, vengo aquí dispuesta a dejar las armas en contra de las tres familias- aclaraba Kanan, pero detuvo su argumentación al escuchar una risa proveniente de la heredera de Nishikino, su cuerpo se tensó y su mente maldijo a la pelirroja, sin embargo no se dejó llevar y mantuvo la mirada seria.

-Yo si le veo la gracia y sabes perfectamente por que, personalmente me da igual a mi aquel asunto, pero, no creo que Umi este feliz con tu propuesta, porque es muy rencorosa, ya sabes… cualquiera se pondría así si hubieran masacrado a su hermana como tu hiciste con la suya…- por fin hablaba Maki, refiriendo acontecimientos del pasado, algo delicado para la familia Sonoda.

Kanan aparto la mirada, sabía que aquello seria lo primero por lo que sería refutada, pero debía seguir intentándolo, ya que Nico así se lo había pedido.

Volvió a tomar aire y dirigió su vista nuevamente a la mujer al frente del ejercito de armadura roja, esta vez suavizo aún más su expresión, procurando no verse muy a la defensiva pero tampoco tan vulnerable.

-Nishikino-san, por esa razón estoy aquí, para volver a la paz, sé que no hay remedio para algo como la muerte, pero si puedo evitar la muerte de mi gente, así lo hare… además, la amenaza de los Kazuno aún está latente…- aquello ultimo lo dijo con voz más severa.

Justo como lo pensó, el rostro de Maki dejo aquella sátira para volverse más serio también.

La pelirroja paso su mano por su cabello mientras aclaraba su garganta y volvió a respirar profundo, antes de darle una respuesta a Kanan.

-Es verdad, los Kazuno actualmente son la más grande amenaza para las tres familias y su legado de guerreros, pero, ¿Crees que tus hombres son lo suficientemente buenos como para hacerle frente?, porque gente débil ya tenemos, y se encargan de servir en la morada de los Nishikino- decía aquello Maki, mirando esta vez con seriedad a la peli azul.

Kanan, dejando que su orgullo recién herido la dominara, se puso de pie y miro con severidad a la heredera pelirroja, firme y audaz.

-¡En mi ejército no hay hombres débiles!- dijo aquello dejando notar su molestia ante las palabras de Maki, esta se vio ligeramente complacida por el pequeño desvarió de la líder Matsura. Así que acto seguido, bajo de un salto de su caballo y camino en dirección a Kanan.

-Maki… espera ¿Qué crees que haces?- Dia que, pendiente de la situación, llamo a Maki, tratando de retenerla de cualquier acción innecesaria, pero la pelirroja paso de largo e indico a sus hombres que se mantuvieran en calma.

-Descuida Dia, solo hare que esta bocona se haga responsable de sus palabras- La pelirroja, completamente segura de sí misma, coloco su mano derecha sobre el brazo de su catana y se paró frente a Kanan, quien se había alarmado ante la cercanía. –Demuéstrame que no estoy a punto de aceptar la mano de un montón de débiles, tu mejor soldado contra mí- dijo casi como una orden a la mayor que se quedó algo sorprendida por aquella actitud, no esperaba menos de la futura líder de los furiosos guerreros rojos.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, era momento de presentar a su mejor soldado… para su mala suerte, ella no estaba ahí, Chika estaba a tan solo unos metros, escondida entre los mullidos árboles, preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal. Y si Chika no estaba, alguien más tenía que responder, cualquier otro soldado en contra de Maki seria erradicado, por lo que su última opción era hacerlo ella misma.

Coloco su mano derecha sobre el brazo de su catana, instintivamente hecho una mirada a la rubia de ojos verdes a espaldas de la pelirroja, pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos, fugazmente le dedico una sonrisa, antes de ponerse en guardia.

-En mi ejército, no hay mejor guerrero que yo, así que, estoy lista a tu señal… Nishikino Maki- dijo de manera retadora, mientras con su pose daba por entendido que estaba lista para luchar.

-Muy bien…- fue lo único que dijo Maki.

Prontamente todos se quedaron inmóviles, presenciando como ambas mujeres sacaban sus catanas. Una corriente de viento cruzo haciendo que sus cabelleras se movieran a la par de su paso, violeta y violeta estaban fijamente mirándose.

Kanan fue la primera en atacar, levantando su arma al aire y dando un certero y efectivo golpe que trasmitió de espada a espada y posteriormente los brazos de Maki lo resintieron.

Dio dos pasos para atrás, nunca imagino que la líder Matsura tendría tanta fuerza, pero no se dejaría intimidar para nada, pues si algo toleraba más que nadie era el dolor.

Rápidamente empujo con su catana la de Kanan y contraataco con dos golpes que hicieron un metálico chasquido, no parecía haber movido mucho a Kanan de su sitio, así que dio dos pasos al frente a la par que giraba su torso y daba un potente golpe con su catana, en esa ocasión, Kanan no lo contrarresto, sino que lo esquivo y de inmediato soltó una patada contra el torso de Maki, esta dejo escapar un sonido ahogado de su boca. Aquella patada estuvo a punto de hacerla caer, pero logro dar una maroma hacia atrás correctamente y seguir de pie.

Kanan comenzó a sentirse confiada, aquella pelirroja no parecía ser el peligro que todos decían, incluso estuvo a punto de hacerla caer, tan solo era una fanfarrona protegida por la familia más poderosa, solo eso.

Con esto, estaba más segura de sus propios movimientos y comenzó a lanzar continuos golpes contra la pelirroja que parecía tener dificultades.

El sudor comenzó a correr por la frente de ambas, ninguna parecía querer dejarse vencer.

Dia estaba cien por ciento atenta a lo que ocurría, a cada movimiento de ambas, pero principalmente de Kanan, temía que la peli azul ganara, porque eso significaría hacer las paces, completamente forzadas ambas a convivir.

Paso su vista a Maki de nuevo, y al ver su expresión solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Dia… parece que Kanan va a ganar…- Mari susurro a la pelinegra a su lado, pero cuando la miro, solo pudo notar como esta negó.

-Solo está jugando…- fue la respuesta de Dia que miraba con seriedad la pelea.

Esas palabras, bastaron para alarmar a Mari.

Maki retrocedió una vez más, había comenzado a cansarse, y un hormigueo recorría sus brazos adormecidos por retener los poderosos golpes de Kanan, esa sensación… la amaba.

Kanan también respiraba agitada, pero su postura mostraba una confianza que todos podían aspirar, pero que no todos se tragaban, mirando a su "agotada rival" solo soltó una media sonrisa.

-Encontré tu debilidad- dijo en voz baja mientras pasaba su brazo contra se frente para limpiar el sudor.

Maki sujeto firmemente su catana y devolvió la sonrisa a Kanan, esa inquietante sonrisa que muchos habían visto por primera y última vez.

Se movió rápidamente, corrió hacia la peli azul y deposito dos golpes, Kanan logro frenarlos, pero fue tomada por sorpresa al recibir un puño directamente en el rostro por parte de Maki, aquello la aturdió un poco y empujo para alejar a la pelirroja, pero esta simplemente se agacho rápidamente y dio un giro rápido con su pierna extendida, esta golpeo los pies de Kanan y la hizo perder su equilibrio por completo.

La tierra se levantó ante el golpe que provoco el cuerpo de Kanan, debía recuperarse rápido o perdería, pero cuando intento recuperar su espada, Maki ya se encontraba al frente de ella y solo se limitó a patear la catana de Kanan lejos, dejándola indefensa.

Mari estuvo a punto de correr a socorrer a Kanan, sin embargo Dia la retuvo rápidamente.

-Detente o te hará daño- le dijo en voz baja a la rubia que simplemente sintió como la impotencia comenzaba a invadirla.

Kanan solo pudo apreciar por lo bajo aquella expresión, simplemente le provoco un escalofrió realmente potente el ver la expresión de placer de Maki, sin duda esa mujer estaba loca.

La Nishikino, de su cintura saco aquel filoso puñal que acostumbraba a usar para rematar a sus víctimas, el dorado color dio un destello con el sol, uno que cegó unos segundos a Kanan.

-Esta es mi parte favorita…- dijo aquello mientras alzaba en lo alto aquel puñal.

-¡Maki!- Dia le grito a la pelirroja, esto con intenciones de detenerla de cualquier daño a Kanan, para su suerte la pelirroja volteo a mirarla y le sonrió.

-Esto es para las ratas- fue lo único que le dijo a Dia y de inmediato lanzo aquel puñal con fuerza contra un montón de árboles.

Todos miraron con sorpresa como de inmediato una peli naranja daba un salto de aquellos árboles que Maki había agredido, ahí Dia entendió por qué de las acciones de Maki, la iban a atacar si Kanan perdía.

-¡Chika!- fue lo único que dijo Kanan llamando a su amiga, todo para cerciorarse de que esta estuviera bien.

-Lo… Lo siento Kanan-chan…- Dijo aquello por verse descubierta, este seguro seria su fin, pero rápidamente pensó en algo para cubrir a su líder. –Sé que… me ordenaste quedarme quieta, pero no podía permitir que mataran a mi amo… esa chica es una Nishikino después de todo- dijo tratando de cubrir a Kanan, lo que aparentemente funciono gracias a que la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja se calmó un poco.

-Pésimo…- fueron las únicas palabras de Maki que les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su caballo, chasqueo los dedos y uno de sus guerreros asintió y se encamino entre todos para alcanzar el puñal de Maki que ahora yacía clavado en el tronco de alguno de aquellos árboles. –Soldados desobedientes… eso es pésimo- fue lo que termino de decir una vez que subió a su caballo.

Kanan maldijo por lo bajo, tal parecía que aquello no había servido de nada, pues esa pelirroja tenia intensiones puras de marcharse ya.

-Aceptare tu trato, pero con una pequeña condición- La pelirroja miraba a la líder de Matsura de reojo, no le agradaba por donde iba aquello, pero con su silencio otorgo la palabra a la menor. –Ese soldado desobediente… recibirá un castigo de tres azotes de tu mano, esto frente al señor de las tres familias- sus palabras hicieron que la peli azul frunciera el ceño.

No podía aceptar algo así, cualquiera, menos Chika.

Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero el cálido tacto de la peli naranja en su mano, la hizo prestar atención a ella, Chika simplemente le dedico una tenue sonrisa y asintió, indicando que aceptaría cualquier cosa para poder ser aceptados por los Nishikino.

-Está bien… Kanan-chan…- le susurro.

La mayor de los Matsura simplemente bajo la mirada y apretó los puños, debía pagar un precio, después de todo, aquello era por la victoria.

" _-Más le vale a Yazawa ganar, o me encargare de matarla con mis propias manos-"_

-Acepto- dijo Kanan en seco, mirando firmemente a Maki, quien solo sonrió complacida e indico a sus soldados comenzar a movilizarse.

-Entonces, sígame por favor, Matsura-san…- aquello lo dijo con un tono burlón, y dando la espalda completamente comenzó a andar.

Ya de espaldas, indico a Dia que llevara a Kanan, lo cual hizo maldecir por enésima vez a la pelirroja.

" _-Estas propasándote con las burlas… Maki-"_ pensó para sí misma Dia y simplemente suspiro.

Kanan la miro después de muchos años, comenzando a caminar hacia ella y con completa intensión de retenerla, odiaba con todo su ser aquella situación, pero sería necesario, por lo que solo se mantuvo mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, por su parte Dia evitaba todo tipo de contacto visual con la peli azul de ojos violetas, simplemente paso a sus espaldas y la sujeto de las muñecas, obligándola posteriormente a caminar de aquella forma.

A una distancia no muy lejana, Mari miraba la situación, deseando poder acercarse, pero por deseo y casi ordenes de Dia, no lo hizo, simplemente se mantuvo mirando con muchas ansias.

.

Daba pasos apresurados, de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien de importancia en el castillo Nishikino, pero nadie relevante estaba ahí a parte de el señor de la familia, comenzaba a preocuparse, y a sentir que su idea tal vez no había sido la mejor de todas, que tal vez le falto analizar un poco más a Maki antes de hacerle una petición a sus enemigos. Pero ya estaba hecho.

Aun así, Nico no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, caminando como si estuviese atrapada.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se decidiera a entrar nuevamente a las salas más importantes, y las que tenía permitido entrar claro está, a buscar de nueva cuenta a alguna de las herederas eficientes de la familia Nishikino, tenía que asegurarse de que de verdad aquellas se habían marchado a atender el frente de Kanan.

Cuando entro a la sala principal se encontró con la sorpresa de que ahí estaban nada más y nada menos que el líder de Sonoda y su hija, a la par de ellas, dos rubias, aquella extranjera que ya conocía y una más pequeña y más joven a su lado. Aquello la sorprendió sobre manera.

-¿Es usted Yazawa Nico-san?- el alto hombre de cabello negro y ojos castaños la miro con una seria expresión en cuanto ella entro a aquella habitación.

La pelinegra simplemente se limitó a hacer una cortes y educada reverencia ante aquel hombre y asentir.

-Así es Sonoda-sama, Yazawa Nico, líder actual de la familia- dijo presentando fingidos respetos al hombre y a su heredera.

-Una líder más astuta de lo que tus antecesores fueron- dijo el padre de Umi, insinuando que, tanto el señor de Yazawa, el padre de Nico y su hermano Koutaro, habían sido ingenuos al imponerse ante las tres familias y por ello estaban muertos.

La de ojos carmín solo pudo apretar los puños ante tan atrevida mención, sin embargo simplemente se calmó, y con una expresión serena dejo de lado aquella reverencia para permitir que aquel hombre mirara su rostro.

-El deseo de la libertad no es ninguna acción innecesaria y mucho menos absurda, los medios para conseguirla es lo que hacen que aquella tenga algún tipo de sentido que se interprete erróneamente, a diferencia de mis antecesores y la gran mayoría de los lideres, tengo metas diferentes a cortar cuellos por riqueza y aceptación del emperador- aclaro Nico, dejando a aquel hombre en silencio un par de segundos, pues este había recibido un indirecto golpe a su orgullo.

El hombre se puso de frente para hacerle frente a, sin embargo, la entrada de cierta peli morada a aquella habitación hizo que el hombre se detuviera.

-Lamento la demora Sonoda-san…- fueron las palabras de Nozomi al entrar, pero no dijo nada más al ver a cierta pelinegra ahí, presente ante ellos.

-Descuida Toujou-san- agrego el hombre dando una última mirada de desprecio a la pelinegra y volviendo a tomar asiento.

Nozomi volvió a prestar atención a la pelinegra que parecía tan tranquila como siempre, sin inmutarse de nada ni de nadie. –Es umm, un gusto verte por aquí Yazawa-san- Se animaba a hablarle a aquella chica de ojos carmín.

-Agradezco su amabilidad Toujou-san, pero sé que no soy bienvenida- agrego Nico mirando seriamente a Nozomi.

Sus miradas permanecieron una sobre la otra un par de segundos antes de que la más alta soltara una pequeña risa.

-Yo no he dicho nada al respecto, estas muy a la defensiva pequeña- dijo Nozomi provocando que aquella mirada seria en Nico cambiara a una de sorpresa.

-¿Me dijo pequeña?...- susurro para sí misma, sin apartar la mirada de Nozomi.

-Vamos- Nozomi comenzó a caminar cerca de ella y la tomo despreocupadamente del brazo para que la siguiera, Nico simplemente se encontraba confundida, pero se dejó arrastrar, todo hasta llegar a donde los Sonoda esperaban y la hizo sentarse a la par de Umi, quien solo soltó un suspiro ante las acciones de su amiga. –Como aliada y líder debes dejar de preocuparte por las rivalidades, eres parte de las tres familias, así como los Kousaka, como los Yukki, incluso como los Koizumi, podrás recibir cualquier cosa, menos una traición- finalizaba Nozomi, entregando un pequeño recipiente con té verde a la de ojos carmín que simplemente permaneció confundida.

-Toujou-san con todo respeto, no creo que esto sea lo apropiado- el hombre mayor llamo a Nozomi la atención, sin embargo esta aun sonriente le enfrento.

-El propio señor de las tres familias le ha dado facilidades a esta chica, incluso ha dejado que se encargue de su heredera cuando esta esta vulnerable, pocos ganan la confianza del señor de las tres familias tan rápido- comentaba Nozomi.

El hombre odiaba admitir cuando la peli morada tenía razón, simplemente le irritaba que una chiquilla fuese tan lista.

Nico se quedó realmente sorprendida sosteniendo aquella taza y mirando la interacción de ambos líderes.

-Lamento el actuar de esos dos, espero te acostumbres pronto a ello- pronto escucho una voz a su lado, esta era Sonoda Umi, quien le dedicaba una cortes sonrisa.

Nuevamente no supo que decir, simplemente de la nada habían actuado de aquella manera, desconcertándola.

Solo bajo la mirada de vuelta a aquella taza que sostenía en sus manos y con completa tranquilidad dio un sorbo a esta.

El tranquilo ambiente cambio cuando se hizo alarma nuevamente de algo, todos se pusieron alertas, Nico observo con detalle como los dos líderes se ponían de pie contemplando la puerta, para posteriormente dedicarse una mirada.

-Volvieron las tropas- fue lo único que dijo el hombre mayor de aquella habitación para después comenzar a caminan en dirección a la puerta, debía salir y saber que sucedía.

-Espero que todo esté bien- Nozomi dijo aquello al aire y también comenzó a seguir al hombre líder de los Sonoda, rápidamente ambos abandonaron la sala y a su paso dejando a Nico y a Umi con sus rubias acompañantes.

-¿Crees prudente ir ahí?- Eli pregunto a la mujer peli azul a su derecha, esta simplemente dio un suspiro algo cansado.

-Seguro mi padre quiere que este ahí, así que no tenemos opción- fue lo único que aclaro Umi para después disponerse a ir también. –Arisa, tu espera aquí por favor- ordeno Umi a la más joven de las rubias y esta asintió con algo de preocupación.

Nico no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente permaneció sentada, observando como la heredera y su cortesana rubia salían de la habitación también, dejándola en aquella habitación con la rubia más pequeña.

No se preocupó en si quiera mirarla, simplemente permaneció ahí en silencio, incomodando a la pequeña Arisa.

.

Kanan miraba aquella entrada, era simplemente increíble y de apariencia impenetrable, eso la preocupo, seguro tendrían problemas en un futuro para aquello, posteriormente miro a su alrededor, amplios espacios, jardines cuidados debidamente, y sobre todo, hombres y mujeres guerreros, todos con una apariencia imponente y favorable, como si fuesen invencibles, claro, ella sabía que no sería así, pero… serian difíciles de vencer, no se podía esperar menos de las tres familias.

Pronto sintió un golpe mediamente fuerte en la cabeza que la hizo agachar la mirada unos segundos para posteriormente mirar de reojo a sus espaldas, aquella pelinegra de ojos turquesa que la llevaba era quien la había golpeado.

-Deja de mirar los alrededores, si alguien más se da cuenta, van a hacerte daño- fue la única advertencia de Dia, y Kanan no dijo nada más, simplemente continuo caminando.

Solo camino un breve momento más, hasta quedar un pasillo formado por los propios soldados de la familia Nishikino, al frente de este, estaba aquella mujer pelirroja de ojos violetas y sonrisa engreída, invitándola a pasar al frente, Kanan con paso vacilante lo hizo, sin bajar en ningún momento la cabeza, pues no se dejaría intimidar por simples soldados cuando ella estaba por encima de su rango.

Cuando pudo llegar al frente, miro claramente al señor de las tres familias, sentado elegantemente en el piso de madera, a su derecha, una mujer de cabello largo y negro, la madre de Dia, y a su izquierda, vacante estaba el sitio de Maki.

De ahí, paso su vista muy brevemente a la par suya, donde Chika estaba apresada y justo frente a ellas, un madero grueso, donde se recargaba una firme vara de bambú.

Repentinamente todo quedo en silencio, donde ni si quiera los pájaros se atrevían a cantar para importunarlo.

-Su visita es no muy grata aquí Matsura-san, se me informo previamente sus intenciones y estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenga que decir- una vez que el silencio se plantó en el lugar, Nishikino-Dono hablo.

Siempre firme, Kanan aclaro su garganta e hizo una ligera reverencia para saludar educadamente al líder pelirrojo y posteriormente clavar su vista en aquellos ojos oscuros, justo como Nico le había indicado y evito en todo momento apartar sus ojos de los de aquel hombre.

-Mi gente está cansada de pelear Nishikino-san, y para ser sincera, yo también lo estoy- agregaba Kanan primeramente.

El hombre dio un gran respiro y posteriormente soltó una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Y la paz viene solo porque te has cansado? El clan Matsura se ha encargado de provocar dolores interminables a las tres familias, principalmente a los Sonoda, quienes preferirán hacerme frente antes que aceptar tu ayuda o si quiera tu rendición- el hombre pelirrojo hablaba firme, aquella insistente mirada por parte de Kanan la estaba tomando como un reto.

-Se perfectamente mis daños Nishikino-san, y sé que no tendré el perdón de Sonoda tan fácilmente, pero estoy segura que aceptaran mi ayuda, o eso se verán obligados a hacer, ya que los Kazuno siguen haciéndose fuertes…- con aquellas últimas palabras logro perturbar brevemente la postura tranquila del pelirrojo, este rápidamente puso una expresión más dura y seria, pues la joven líder había dado en un punto muy sensible.

El lugar permaneció en silencio nuevamente, solo un par de segundos en lo que aquel hombre meditaba un poco lo que iba a decir y la decisión que tomaría.

-Los Kazuno… ¿Qué tienes que ofrecernos contra ellos?- la voz del hombre sonó fuertemente.

-Tenemos el territorio perfecto, almacenes y armas, además de un número bastante considerable- aclaraba la peli azul mirando con determinación al líder.

El hombre pareció mirar a la mujer pelinegra a su derecha y se acercó a ella para conversar silenciosamente respecto a aquello. Mientras tanto Maki miro a sus espaldas, cruzando sus ojos con los de Kanan, y simplemente sonrió tenuemente de medio lado, como si intentase hacerle un recordatorio.

-El castigo a Chika…- susurro Kanan con irritación, no solo tenía que rendirse ante esa familia de barbaros, también tenía que castigar a su inocente guerrera.

El hombre volvió al frente y miro con detenimiento a Kanan, como si intentara dar algún tipo de juicio ante su postura o algo similar, posteriormente hablo con fuerza.

-Apruebo tu rendición, pero la última palabra la dará mi heredera- agrego el hombre mirando esta vez a Maki.

Kanan sintió nervios en su interior, ese hombre estaba loco si dejaba aquella importante decisión en manos de alguien que, era evidente, no estaba bien de la cabeza.

-¿De verdad eres honesto respecto a esto padre? ¿Estarás de acuerdo si digo no y mando a que corten su cabeza y la exhibo?- dijo aquellas estremecedoras palabras, Kanan simplemente se intentó mantener tranquila, aunque estuviese entre lo peor.

-Confió en que, como pocas veces, uses la cabeza y la razón ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer?- dijo el hombre, esperando alguna respuesta de su hija. Esta se quedó pensante, sin mirar a nadie en específico.

-Bien, Matsura será parte de los clanes que apoyan a las tres familias, pero… solo lo aceptare si cumples con dos órdenes- aclaro la pelirroja mirando esta vez a Kanan, quien seguía firme a pesar de todo.

-Cumpliré con lo que sea- fue lo que dijo sin más aquella líder.

-Perfecto, ahora que eres una invitada más en la casa Nishikino, me encantaría asignarte una compañía grata que se encargara de decirme si debo o no cortarte las manos- dijo aquello sonriendo para después mirar a su prima de negros cabellos, quien ya se temía aquello, pero no pensó que realmente sucedería. –Kurosawa Dia, ¿Me harías el honor de hacer sentir cómoda a la nueva aliada?- pregunto aquello, aunque todos sabían que era una orden a cumplir sin rechistar.

Dia simplemente hizo una muy ligera inclinación ante la orden de Maki, aun cuando su rostro reflejaba completa irritación, pero debía asumir aquel encargo, no había de otra.

" _-Seré vigilada por Dia… grandioso-"_

-Mi segunda petición, creo que ya la sabes…- finalizo la pelirroja mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a la peli naranja a la par de Kanan.

La líder Matsura simplemente apretó los puños, sintiendo como la ira la comenzaba a invadir, pero debía resistir, así que simplemente asintió como respuesta.

De inmediato, Maki hizo una señal y dos de sus hombres tomaron por la espalda a Chika y la guiaron rápidamente hasta aquel macizo madero. La joven no se opuso en absoluto, simplemente se colocó de rodillas y permitió que aquellos hombres ataran sus manos en aquel madero, posteriormente, descubrieron su espalda y la dejaron a merced de Kanan.

-No lo olvides, tres azotes- repitió Maki cuando paso al lado de Kanan.

La mayor miro a un costado, ahí se encontraba aquella vara de bambú, y la sujeto firmemente con su mano derecha para posteriormente, y con cierto temor, ponerse a espaldas de Chika y elevar en el aire aquel objeto.

-Perdón…- Susurro para que la peli naranja la escuchara, sin embargo esta no dijo nada, simplemente se aseguró de apretar la mandíbula y cerrar los ojos, lista para el impacto.

Fue un golpe seco, uno que se pudo escuchar en casi todo el castillo Nishikino, y posteriormente un desgarrador grito de dolor que escapo con fuerza de la garganta de Takami Chika.

El sudor comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo al igual que un par de lágrimas, así como la piel de su espalda tomo una potente coloración rojiza, casi parecía palpitar.

Las manos de Kanan habían comenzado a temblar, de todas las personas, solo había dos a las que no sería capaz de hacerles daño, pero ahí estaba una de ellas, Chika, recibiendo un azote tan severo.

Después de aquel primer tortuoso primer grito, nada hizo ruido, simplemente Kanan volvió a elevar en el aire aquel bambú y dio una bocanada de aire más.

Un estruendo se escuchó repentinamente, esto en una de las salidas, aquello llamo rápidamente la atención de todos, quienes miraron aquella dirección de dónde provenía el escándalo.

-¡Umi!- la voz de un hombre llamo, casi como advertencia, sin embargo, nadie fue capaz de analizar lo que estaba por suceder.

Ahí, a una distancia en la que nadie fallaría, estaba Umi, apuntando con su arco directo a la cabeza de Kanan, quien se quedó inmóvil y con una expresión sobresaltada, mirando los castaños y furiosos ojos de Umi a tan poca distancia

-Tu… ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?!- su voz sonaba tan llena de ira y resentimiento, si algo de razón había en ella, era muy poca, pues la Sonoda Umi normal, nunca se atrevería a mostrar tal espectáculo.

-Baja el arma ahora mismo o tendré que castigarte- su padre amenazo a la peli azul una vez que llego hasta ella y sujeto el hombro de su hija.

La gran mayoría estaban alarmados, sin saber cómo reaccionar, por una parte estaba aquella mirada, fuera de cualquier emoción humana buena, que tenía Umi, y por otro lado estaba Kanan, mirando con sorpresa a la peli azul de ojos castaños.

-¡No lo hare!- exclamo Umi de nuevo, pero esta vez acentuando su firme tiro, amenazando con dejarlo salir en cualquier momento.

-O sí que lo harás- aquella voz también se metió en la pequeña discusión padre e hija, esa era Nozomi, quien para sorpresa de muchos, se interponía entre Kanan y Umi.

-¡Quítate de en medio Nozomi!- Umi, tan fuera de sí, le grito a su superior frente a muchas personas, sin embargo, aquella peli morada no desistió en absoluto.

-La decisión ya fue tomada, Kanan Matsura y su clan formaran parte de la alianza, a la par de los Kousaka, de los Yukki, los Koizumi y los Yazawa- esta vez fue el líder de las tres familias quien hablo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- susurro con desgano e impotencia, su mano comenzaba a temblar.

-Los necesitamos si queremos derribar a los Kazuno como tanto se a estado planeando, es por ello que acepte- esta vez hablo Maki, mirando a la peli azul.

Repentinamente las manos de Umi bajaron y se giró a mirar a la pelirroja, la miraba con sorpresa y decepción, pronto cambio a la ira contra la pelirroja.

-Tu… eres una infeliz…- le dijo a Maki antes de girarse y darle la espalda a todos, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, Sin poder evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Los presentes se quedaron completamente sorprendidos por la reciente escena, todo para que posteriormente, el líder mirara a su hija y le indicara que fuera con Umi, para tratar de calmarla y convencerla de que era lo mejor por el momento.

A su vez, Maki también, con una pequeña seña índico a Dia que se encargara de aquel asunto mientras ella iba a hablar con Umi, a lo cual Dia simplemente asintió.

Una vez que la pelirroja fue tras Umi, el líder llamo tanto a Sonoda como a Toujou.

-Necesito tener una conversación con ambos, ahora mismo- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo y los otros dos simplemente asintieron también, dejando en aquel lugar todo ese inconveniente en manos de Dia.

Dia simplemente soltó un suspiro más y se giró para ver a Kanan, aunque no lo deseaba, tenía que hacerlo.

-Vete a casa, tú y tus hombres- fue lo único que pidió la pelinegra, posteriormente desato las manos de Chika, quien aún estaba algo temblorosa por la anterior agresión.

-¿Qué pasa con Nishikino eh?- pregunto la peli azul mientras ayudaba a Chika a ponerse de pie.

-recibirás la visita de un mensajero dentro de 4 días… márchate- fue lo único que dijo y de inmediato, saco su vista de ella, aquella fría vista turquesa.

Mari por su parte, se mantuvo observando aquello, no muy lejos de ambas, simplemente miro a Kanan y esta de inmediato le devolvió la vista, violeta y verde se encontraron en ese momento.

Kanan pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, tenía deseos de correr y abrazar a Maki, poder sentir su calidez una vez más, aquel calor que desde hace muchos años no podía sentir y que anhelaba tanto.

Mari por otro lado, estaba ansiosa, deseosa de abrazar también a la peli azul, y principalmente saber ¿Por qué no estuvo con ella? ¿Por qué le prometió regresar y jamás lo hizo?

-Mari… yo…- Kanan trato de hablarle, sin embargo, con una triste sonrisa, Mari le dio la espalda y comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección por donde Dia se había marchado.

-Hasta pronto… Kanan- fue lo único que dijo Mari con tanta melancolía que invadió a ambas, simplemente, no podía estar ahí, no porque no quisiera saber de Kanan, sino porque sabía que aquello haría enfadar a Dia, y tampoco quería eso. Ya se las arreglaría después.

Kanan la vio marcharse y entrar a los aposentos de la casa Nishikino.

A pesar de todo, se había alegrado mucho el verla bien, y hasta cierto punto, en un lugar seguro.

-Kanan-chan… debemos volver- Chika, quien era apoyada por la peli azul la llamo, para que esta saliera de su ensoñación.

-Pe…Perdón Chika, hay que apresurarnos para tratarte ese golpe- la mayor volvió a lo más importante, volver a casa y dar informe a Yazawa de su riesgosa pero exitosa táctica, y sobre todo, atender a Chika.

.

.

.

La peli azul daba vueltas de un lado a otro, de verdad estaba furiosa por la decisión de los Nishikino, se sentía ofendida, se sentía traicionada, no podía creerlo simplemente, era como si la muerte de su hermana en batalla hubiera sido por nada.

Eli quien también había intentado detenerla previamente, estaba ahí, acompañándola, tratando de asegurarse de que no hiciera alguna tontería, aunque claro, también estaba molesta, pero no se podía permitir un arrebato igual al de Umi.

-No puede ser, ¡No puede ser! Simplemente no puedo creerlo, y mi padre… no dijo nada… actuó como si no le importara que Suzuko hubiera muerto en manos de esa bastarda- dijo llena de ira e impotencia, golpeando la pared y haciéndola crujir.

-Umi, tienes que calmarte primero- Eli trato de persuadirla, sin embargo solo se ganó una mirada irritada de parte de Umi.

-¿Me dirás que es por el bien de la familia? ¡Suzuko era mi familia!- su ira no la dejaba pensar correctamente. Simplemente volvió a golpear la pared mientras dejaba que su agitada respiración saliera.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta de aquella habitación se abriera y se dejara ver a quien menos deseaba ver Umi en ese momento, Maki parecía seria pero a la vez tranquila en cuanto entro a aquel lugar.

-¿Qué alboroto fue ese?- fueron sus primeras palabras al llegar cerca de Umi.

La peli azul solo miro a la menor y dio un paso para atrás, retrocediendo de su cercanía, no quería ni si quiera que la tocara.

-Tu… me traicionaste Maki… eres una infeliz- su ira hablaba en su lugar, en su sano juicio, nunca le diría aquellas palabras a la pelirroja.

-Escucha…- inicio, para después hacer una pausa y pasar una mano sobre su cabello rojo- Sé que esto te afecta, pero necesitamos el mayor número de soldados posibles, los Kazuno son una amenaza inminente desde siempre, debes dejar de llorar por alguien que ya no está- dijo aquello intentando no sonar tan dura, sin embargo, para Umi no fue así.

-No… a ti y a tu padre solo les preocupa no perder su reinado de maldad, ¡Eso es lo que sucede! No les importa Nozomi, no les importa mi padre ni nadie de los que están fuera- dijo, la energía negativa de su cuerpo comenzaba a acumularse.

-Vamos, deja ya de comportarte así, esto es tan necesario…- Maki intentaba persuadir una vez más, sin embargo se vio irrumpida nuevamente por Umi.

-Tan necesario como ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo enviar a sus herederos a una casa con un montón de hombres a recibir maltratos?- dijo aquello Umi, tocando un punto bastante sensible para la pelirroja.

-Cuida tu boca…-

-¿Cómo tu cuidas la tuya?-

-Es en serio Umi, ya basta…-

-No voy a seguir las órdenes de una maldita traidora y abusadora-

Aquello colmo la paciencia de ambas, mirándose con enfado la una a la otra.

-Intente ser amable, pero está bien ¿Quieres escucharlo que tengo que decir? Bien, ¡No me interesa lo que Matsura le haya hecho a tu hermana! ¡Está muerta! No hay remedio, deja de ser una débil y patética heredera y supéralo de una maldita vez, ahora mismo es más importante derribar a los Kazuno que tus estúpidos sentimientos infantiles del pasado- aquellas duras palabras salieron de la boca de Maki.

Aquello fue lo último que Umi escucho antes de lanzarse contra Maki y derribarla, para sorpresa tanto de la pelirroja como de cierta rubia que estaba presente.

Umi quedo sentada en el regazo de Maki y acto seguido con una mano sujeto el hombro de la menor y con su otra mano dio dos certeros puñetazos contra su rostro.

-¡Umi!- Eli de inmediato alcanzo a sujetar por la espalda a Umi y hacerla levantar de aquella posición, la peli azul se movía con brusquedad.

-¡Suéltame!- fue lo único que le grito a la rubia, peor está la ignoro.

Eli estaba tan concentrada en calmar a Umi que no se percató cuando la pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente, aprovechando la posición indefensa en la que Eli tenia a Umi, para propinarle un golpe de vuelta en el rostro también.

Eli soltó por inercia a la peli azul, que no se vio tan afectada por el golpe y volvió a lanzarse contra la pelirroja.

-Demonios… Nozomi ¿Dónde estás?- maldijo mentalmente Umi para posteriormente tratar de separar a esas dos otra vez sin mucho éxito.

.

Una peli gris caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, estaba a punto de servir comida a los líderes, sin embargo escucho un estruendo justo en el piso de arriba, ya que la madera crujía con violencia, lo cual la desconcertó.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- una voz conocida hablaba tras el sonido del deslizar de una puerta, esa fue Nozomi, ya que la sala donde los lideres conversaban estaba a la par de Kotori.

-No lo sé… pero no parece bien- aclaro Kotori que de inmediato dejo la comida que iba a servir en el suelo y se apresuró a ver que sucedía.

Nozomi simplemente soltó un suspiro y miro de vuelta al interior de la sala, mirando al líder Sonoda y al líder Nishikino con cierto temor.

-¿Qué sucede Toujou-san?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Creo que algo anda mal con las pequeñas- confeso de inmediato, causando que los dos hombres se miraran con molestia y se pusieran de pie, tenían que calmar a esas dos por las buenas, o por las malas…

.

Eli estaba cansada, tenía un par de raspones en su cuerpo, pero no se rendiría, tenía que calmar a esas dos, aunque ya había intentado de todo, simplemente no había logrado que dejaran de agredirse como lo hacían.

Repentinamente, las puertas de aquella habitación se abrieron, dejando ver primeramente a una hermosa chica de cabellera gris, mirando con sorpresa lo que estaba sucediendo y los destrozos de la habitación.

-¡Maki-chan!- llamo inmediatamente a la pelirroja que se veía más dañada que la peli azul.

Rápidamente corrió, sin importarle nada y en cuanto encontró la oportunidad, se abrazó al cuerpo de Maki, dando una repentina solución, pues Maki al ser abrazada por Kotori se detuvo y por su parte Umi, logro reaccionar al ver a aquella chica en medio protegiendo a Maki y mirándola con temor a la vez.

-Ko... Kotori…- Maki miro a la peli gris que la abrazaba, esta simplemente hizo un agarre más necio.

-Ya basta… por favor- fue lo único que dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio, aquella agitada respiración de ambas era lo único que invadía la habitación, y unos segundos después, los pasos apresurados de los tres líderes de las tres familias se hacían presentes, dejando ver como aquellas dos chicas eran un desastre, al igual que la habitación en la que habían luchado.

-Esto es increíble…- dijo notoriamente enfadado el hombre pelirrojo. -¿Por qué siempre que te pido algo resulta así?- grito furioso a su hija, está por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió intimidada por la voz de su padre.

-Yo no… ¡Yo no comencé esto! Esa idiota no quiso escucharme- recrimino señalando a Umi, quien parecía haber entrado en razón y se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Su expresión estaba llena de sorpresa, no se creía a si misma capaz de perder la cabeza de aquella manera, simplemente fue un momento en el que se perdió y no fue capaz de lograr hacer algo positivo.

El temor comenzó a invadirla cuando su padre, con una evidente expresión de enojo se acercó hasta ella y se plantó justo frente a ella, manteniendo la mirada de irritación y desaprobación.

-No voy a soportar estas conductas por tu parte Umi, haces destrozos en casa ajena y lastimas a tu propia compañía. Debes aprender la lección a la primera, ¡Eres Sonoda y tienes prohibido fallar!- el hombre grito a su hija frente a todos, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno. – Si tan poco te importa perder los estribos y no apreciar la paz que tu compañera intento brindarte, creo que no te importa lo suficiente, así que será mejor que ambas Ayase que queden aquí- dijo el hombre, haciendo que tanto Umi como Eli se sorprendieran.

-No… espera papa… eso es demasiado, no puedes dejar que Eli y Arisa se vayan de mi lado… por favor- Umi hablaba con temerosa voz y suplicante sentimiento, mirando a su padre. Pero este no suavizo su rostro en absoluto.

-Puedo, y voy a hacerlo… a partir de hoy, las hermanas Ayase pasan a ser propiedad de los Nishikino- sentencio el hombre con completa frialdad.

-No… no puede ser…..-

-Tu también Maki, te advertí que si volvías a hacer un destrozo como este te castigaría, pero ya que los golpes no parecen hacerte entender, tal vez algo más personal logre hacerte entender- el alto hombre pelirrojo dijo, y de inmediato Maki temió lo que diría. –Minami Kotori ya no te pertenece, su custodia quedara a manos de los Sonoda, y si te atreves a decir una sola palabra, voy a mandarla desaparecer, tu decides- sentencio con frialdad el hombre y el rostro de Maki cambio de irritado y cansado a uno lleno de sorpresa.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero… no debía hacerlo si apreciaba a Kotori, por lo que solo miro con ira a Umi, todos apreciaron como aquella pelirroja apretaba los puños y posteriormente la mandíbula, como si estuviera a punto de gritar, pero no lo hizo.

-Maki-chan…- Kotori susurro a su lado y acaricio el hombro de la menor, noto de inmediato como los ojos de la joven Nishikino se ponían cristalinos. –Todo estará bien, te lo prometo…- finalizo aquello.

Con las palabras de Kotori en sus oídos, dio la vuelta y salió del lugar corriendo, necesitaba desquitar su impotencia y su ira, necesitaba hacerlo o sentía que se desfallecería de tan grande enojo que estaba sintiendo.

-Esto está siendo demasiado duro para ambas- Nozomi intervino, algo tarde, pero intento hacer cambiar de opinión a los líderes.

-No intervengas en esto Toujou-san, no te incumbe- dijo fríamente el líder de Sonoda, mientras daba la espalda y se disponía a marcharse, no sin antes, sujetar a Umi de uno de sus brazos y tirar de ella con brusquedad.

La peli azul sintió aquel tirón que la hizo reaccionar de nuevo, todo para mirar a Nozomi son temor en sus ojos y pedirle una única cosa.

-Nozomi… protégelas por favor… por lo que más quieras…. No dejes que les haga daño- aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Nozomi sintiera un punzante dolor, le dolía ver así a las personas que amaba, pero… nada podía hacer, salvo una cosa.

-Te lo prometo Umi-chan… protegeré a Elicchi y a Arisa-chan- finalizo Nozomi, viendo únicamente como aquel hombre se llevaba casi a rastras a Umi y como Kotori simplemente soltaba un suspiro y les seguía también.

La peli morada giro su rostro hacia la rubia a sus espaldas y pudo ver angustia en su rostro, una angustia muy grande.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Esa mujer….. va a hacernos daño…- dijo para después levantar la cabeza completamente sorprendida y mirar a Nozomi. –Arisa…. ¡Tengo que encontrarla antes que Maki!- dijo y rápidamente abandono la sala y corrió a todo lo que sus pies le dieron por los pasillos, todo con el fin de encontrar a su pequeña hermana, antes de que si quiera a Maki se le ocurriera encontrarla primero.

.

Nico había permanecido todo el rato haciendo compañía a Arisa, simplemente sin decir una sola palabra, aunque la pequeña había intentado entablar conversación en más de una ocasión con ella, simplemente recibía respuestas cortas o un simple movimiento de cabeza, negando o aceptando algo.

No paso mucho para que aquella habitación fuera irrumpida abruptamente por alguien, ahí, frente a aquella entrada, estaba una pelirroja con un aura terrorífico e inquietante, mirando a un solo punto fijo, a la pequeña rubia que se sobresaltó al notar esos ojos violetas sin brillo mirándola con todo tipo de emociones nada positivas.

-Te encontré pequeña… ¡Por fin te encontré!-

Nico se puso alerta y la pequeña Arisa se levantó de su lugar y dio un par de pasos atrás, retrocediendo asustada. La pelirroja simplemente camino apresurada hasta ella, sin embargo Nico se interpuso para proteger a Arisa.

-¿Qué te crees que haces Nishikino?- dijo poniéndose en guardia para estar lista si aquella chica se disponía a pelear.

-¿Qué hago? Tomare a esa pequeña y voy a investigar cada rincón de su piel, ¿Por qué? Porque gracias a la estúpida de su maestra, me arrebataron a Kotori…- dijo aquello, sin apartar ni una sola vez sus ojos de los azules de Arisa. – Ya que ahora eres mi propiedad… voy a hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana, y lo que me viene en gana ahora mismo, es tomar tu pureza- aclaro y sin esperar más, dio un empujo a Nico para hacerla a un lado y dirigirse hasta la pequeña rubia.

" _-Maldición… no puedo hacer nada si ese es el caso… a menos que…-"_

Antes de que Maki pusiera un solo dedo sobre Arisa, Nico se volvió a poner en medio y miro completamente decidida a la Nishikino, diciéndole palabras realmente sorprendentes para aquella pelirroja.

-Déjala tranquila y a cambio… tómame a mí-

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡No more! september rain ~ Tu tururu tututu tu tururu xD**


	12. Chapter 12 Siempre estaremos juntas

**buenas lectores, solo vengo a dejarles cap y a huir maricamente :3**

 **no doy advertencias por que esas se dieron al inicio del fic, asi que ya saben luego pueden aparecer sorpresas 7u7**

 **PD: gracias a Beta-chan por hacer un gran trabajo :3**

* * *

Sus ojos se quedaron mirándose, aquellos carmines con completa seriedad, y aquellos violetas con una sorpresa inesperada, después de todo no hubiera imaginado tal propuesta, aunque, parecía más que suficiente como para que su anterior enojo fuese olvidado por un breve momento y las palabras de la pelinegra resonaran en su cabeza tantas veces que se sintió noqueada.

Incluso aquella joven temerosa de 14 años estaba sorprendida, aunque su temor seguía latente.

-Pero… ¿Qué? – Aquella pelirroja se encontró bastante confundida, simplemente no lograba reaccionar correctamente.

Nico estaba impacientándose, esa tonta pelirroja estaba demasiado ensimismada y no encontraba la oportunidad correcta de hacer que se distrajera y la rubia corriera, simplemente estaba ahí, sin moverse y con la mirada clavada en la suya.

 _\- "De verdad que me irrita..."-_

Fue lo único que pensó, antes de tomar acciones; simplemente, y de sorpresa nuevamente, se acercó hasta aquella pelirroja y tomándola de las mejillas, la hizo agacharse a su altura, para posteriormente juntar sus labios con los de la menor.

Pudo sentir de inmediato como aquella menor se tensó ante su contacto, pero sin importarle mucho, simplemente la juntó más a ella, para profundizar el contacto. Moviendo sus labios contra los de Maki, dando roces satisfactorios y suaves.

Sin separarse de la pelirroja, miró a Arisa y con la mirada le indicó que era su única oportunidad de escaparse de aquello, a lo que la pequeña se sintió profundamente agradecida y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, comenzó a irse.

En cuanto a Maki, todo en ella pareció perderse en aquellos labios, de un momento a otro todas esas sensaciones que había experimentado antes, se convirtieron en algo incierto en su interior, algo que la reconfortó, y no sabía por qué.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Pero no duraría, ya que, esta vez Nico fue tomada por sorpresa, pues sin previo aviso, fue apartada por Maki de un empujón un poco brusco, esto la descolocó y de inmediato la preocupó por dos grandes razones.

Arisa era una de ellas.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó su rostro, espero ver una expresión molesta, esperó incluso otra agresión por parte de la pelirroja, pero nunca esperó aquella expresión que estaba plasmada en ese rostro con ojos violetas.

La sorpresa la invadió al ver la cara de la heredera de Nishikino, había un gran desconcierto en él, así como un inusual sonrojo, y a su vez pudo ver también nerviosismo en sus facciones, nunca espero aquello.

\- ¿Po…Por qué?... - susurró mientras mantenía aquella sorprendida expresión en la pelinegra.

Torpemente dio dos pasos para atrás, el ambiente para ella se había puesto demasiado tenso, pronto aquello cambiaría cuando escuchó la puerta de aquella habitación deslizarse de golpe a sus espaldas, y la estruendosa voz de una hermana preocupada invadió la habitación.

-¡Arisa!- tras aquel preocupado sonido, todas miraron en aquella dirección, en la entrada estaba esa rubia de nombre Eli, y no muy lejos de la puerta, la otra rubia de expresión asustada.

-Onee-chan…- la joven corrió a los brazos de su hermana con completo temor, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermana.

Maki miró la escena y posteriormente la regresó de vuelta a Nico, esta última pudo ver dolor nuevamente en aquella mirada que casi siempre lucía vacía, esta vez, podía apreciar eso, dolor y tristeza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… idiota…- dijo la pelirroja, para posteriormente susurrar aquello último y darle completamente la espalda a la de ojos carmín.

Eli se sintió aliviada de que su hermana estuviera bien, ahora que estaba ella ahí, no dejaría que nadie le pusiera un sólo dedo encima a Arisa.

-Tú… – La voz de Maki rompió su breve tranquilidad, cuando levantó la vista, aquella pelirroja estaba caminando hacia ellas.

Eli de inmediato recorrió a Arisa a sus espaldas para protegerla y se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Espera por favor! Escucha lo que tengo que decir- Eli sonó suplicante pero seria a la vez, para su suerte, logró hacer que la pelirroja se detuviera justo frente a ella. -Deja a Arisa en paz, por favor… a cambio, yo haré todo lo que tú quieras…- dijo sin dudarlo un solo momento.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver como caían lágrimas de aquellos ojos violetas, y como aquella pelirroja evitaba a toda costa que continuaran saliendo aquellas lágrimas.

-Harás lo que yo quiera… has que Kotori vuelva…- fue lo único que dijo, antes de pasar su brazo frente a sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas, posteriormente, aquella mirada vacía volvió. -¿No puedes?... Entonces apártate de mi camino…- finalizó pasando de largo a ambas rubias y marchándose por fin de aquel lugar.

Nozomi quien había estado fuera de la habitación, vio a Maki salir de la habitación, cruzando miradas unos segundos, antes de que la menor desapareciera por aquel pasillo.

Nozomi caminó al interior de la habitación, logrando ver en el fondo, a aquella pelinegra, con rostro pacífico acomodar sus ropas, y más cerca de ella, estaban las hermanas abrazadas nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Yazawa-san? ¿Cómo es que tú hiciste que ella se fuera? - Nozomi preguntó algo sorprendida a Nico, quien simplemente le dedicó una mirada tranquila.

-La mente nunca será vencida por la fuerza bruta y los bajos deseos- fue lo único que dijo.

Nozomi se sintió aliviada de que ella hubiera estado ahí, ya imaginaba que clase de cosas hubieran ocurrido sin Nico ahí. Y hablando de aquello, simplemente se dedicó a acercarse a ambas rubias y con cuidado acarició la espalda de ambas, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Lamento no haber podido ser de ayuda para que te fueras a casa Elicchi- dijo a la rusa que simplemente negó.

-No es tu culpa Nozomi, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, por más buena voluntad que tengas- respondió Eli, dedicándole una triste sonrisa a la peli morada, para después bajar la mirada a su hermana, quien sollozaba contra su pecho. –Estoy asustada, muy asustada de lo que pueda pasarnos, pero principalmente de lo que le pueda suceder a Arisa en este lugar- continuaba Eli, Nozomi notó incluso como ésta temblaba un poco.

Odiaba ver a quienes le importaban en esa condición, temerosos y atrapados en la psicosis, era ese intolerable sentimiento que la empujaba a tomar una importante decisión.

Con completa seriedad, llamó la atención de Eli, y trató de trasmitirle confianza con su mirada, sin dejar de posar su mano en aquel hombro tembloroso.

-No deberás preocuparte por eso Elicchi, yo las protegeré… Te protegeré-

.

.

.

Los caballos de Sonoda comenzaban a pisar sus tierras, después de un largo viaje de 3 horas, los líderes y escoltas volvían a su territorio seguro. Sin embargo, en una carreta en especial, iba una preocupada peliazul, no dejaba de mover sus dedos, golpeteando su pierna y con su desafortunada mano libre mordía sus uñas, en señal de ansiedad.

Al frente de ella, iba su nueva adquisición, por así decirlo, la bella peligris que se le había otorgado a un alto precio aquel día.

Ella sabía la inquietud de su nueva ama, ésta seguro estaría poniendo en el peor de los escenarios a sus antiguas cortesanas al estar en manos de su querida Maki. No culpaba a la chica, pues esa forma en la pelirroja era inconfundible, aquella fama que la describía como una desquiciada sin escrúpulos, podía comprender las razones del por qué Umi estaría así, pero no las aceptaba por completo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que arribaran en los establos traseros del castillo de Sonoda, en cuanto aquella carreta se detuvo, la peliazul se puso de pie y bajó de un solo salto. Apresurada sin decir palabra, comenzó a alejarse.

-Umi ¡Ven aquí! - la fuerte voz del líder de Sonoda llamó a su hija, sin embargo, ésta no se detuvo. - ¡Te he ordenado que te detengas! - llamó más fuerte esta vez, logrando así su cometido.

La heredera peliazul, sin mirar en ningún momento a su padre, se detuvo, pero únicamente para decir unas palabras.

-Te ruego me dejes tranquila hoy… por favor- fue su petición, aún sin esperar respuesta de su padre, volvió a emprender su camino, no quería escuchar a aquel hombre.

Kotori miró todo aquello, no se había imaginado que la joven Sonoda fuese desobediente a veces, sólo pudo mirar al hombre que lideraba aquel clan suspirar, no estaba segura si había arrepentimiento en aquel hombre, seguro estaría cansado ya, y no deseaba discutir más lo que restaba del día.

-Realmente es cansado ser padre- fueron las palabras del hombre al darse la vuelta y mirar a la peligris. –Lamento que terminaras aquí jovencita, pero no hay voz que enfrente al líder absoluto, tal vez no tengamos las mismas costumbres de la familia Nishikino, pero espero puedas estar cómoda- dijo el hombre a la de ojos miel, quien asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Agradezco su amabilidad Sonoda-dono- Kotori sonrió al hombre, sin moverse de su asiento.

El hombre llamó a uno de sus siervos y le pidió colocara a Kotori en un lugar limpio y cómodo, así como algunos cambios de ropa y le indicara donde podría asearse, tomar los alimentos y descansar.

La peli gris fue llevada al interior del castillo Sonoda, no era tan diferente a su antiguo hogar, con excepción de algunos adornos y sobre todo el ambiente; era tan tranquilo, tan silencioso, cosa contraria al castillo Nishikino.

Todo lo que el líder ordenó, se le fue otorgado y, por último, se le llevó a una habitación, ésta era amplia y con lo necesario para estar cómoda. Aquel siervo, al dejarla en ese lugar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y la dejo sola en lo que sería su nuevo dormitorio.

La joven miró alrededor, todo parecía muy cómodo, a decir verdad, tal vez no tenía los lujos como la familia Nishikino se lo permitía, pero, todo le parecía bien. Soltó un suspiro, se sintió triste, porque ya no estaría cerca de la pelirroja, no podría reconfortarla, no podría hacerla entrar en razón, y más importante aún… no podía terminar de ayudarla a vengarse.

Soltó otro suspiro, mientras colocaba las cosas que le habían dado para vestirse, pudo escuchar en la habitación contigua sollozos muy tenues.

¿Quién estaría llorando a aquellas horas? Ya era tarde, y no se imaginaba a nadie despierto, además de los siervos.

Gracias a la costumbre, se encaminó sin cuidado alguno a la salida de su habitación. El pasillo estaba en completa oscuridad, sin embargo, una pequeña abertura de luz se reflejaba en el suelo y la pared, era a causa de que la puerta de la habitación consecuente, estaba ligeramente abierta, así que se acercó, cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca, corrió tranquilamente la puerta de aquella habitación, sólo para toparse con una sorpresa ahí.

Todo lo que iluminaba la habitación, era una pequeña vela sobre una de las mesas de madera. Se podía admirar que aquella habitación tenía diversos adornos de origen extranjero, y un amplio espacio para dormir, tal cual dos personas cabían ahí.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Kotori, fue a quien se encontraba ahí, hincada al pie de la mesa de madera central, donde la vela se consumía, ahí, la heredera de Sonoda estaba mirándola con sorpresa y con lágrimas en sus ojos ambarinos. Ella era quien lloraba en la oscura y sola habitación.

-Yo… lo siento mucho…- Kotori dijo apenada y se disponía a marcharse, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Umi le habló.

-Yo soy quien debería disculparse…- dijo con su voz quebrada, cuando Kotori la miró de vuelta, Umi limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-No fue su culpa la decisión que tomó el amo Nishikino, Sonoda –san- Kotori trató de quitarle cualquier tipo de culpa a la peliazul, pero ésta negó rápidamente.

-Es mi culpa, yo perdí los estribos, yo hice que Maki reaccionara así… provoqué que me arrebataran a Eli y Arisa y que te ataran a mí, de verdad lo siento mucho- Umi dijo aquello bajando la mirada una vez más, procurando que la peligris no pudiera seguir viendo su rostro con lágrimas en toda su expresión.

Era verdad que Kotori estaba algo molesta, después de todo, la habían alejado de alguien importante para ella, no sólo eso, también le preocupaba Maki y lo que fuera a hacer de ahora en adelante, pues ya era bien sabido que la joven tenía un par de problemas en la cabeza, y aquel carácter malo e impulsivo no ayudaba a que Kotori se sintiera tranquila de dejarla y que Eli y Arisa tuvieran que tomar su lugar. Pero ya estaba ahí, y ahora su ama era esa peliazul, que lloraba destrozada en el suelo de lo que fue la habitación de las hermanas Ayase.

Con completa tranquilidad caminó hasta al lado de la peliazul y se agachó para quedar a la altura de Umi, posteriormente posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la mayor haciendo que esta levantara la vista y la mirara. Umi se sintió sorprendida de la cercanía de Kotori, la peligris sólo le dedicó una de esas sonrisas tan tranquilizantes que tenía y prosiguió a acercar a Umi a ella misma y compartirle su calidez en un abrazo reconfortante.

Umi no reaccionó hasta un par de segundos después, en los que su corazón dio un salto en su pecho y tras eso, comenzó a latir como loco. No podía creer que Kotori se hubiera acercado así de repente.

-Puedes llorar cuanto quieras, mi trabajo de ahora en adelante es estar a tu lado, así que está bien, Sonoda-san… no, Umi-chan, todo estará bien- Susurró tan cerca del oído de Umi, que ésta de inmediato se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de la peligris chocar con su piel, aun más, escuchar como la menor se tomaba la tranquilidad y confianza de llamarla por su nombre de aquella manera tan dulce.

-Koto…. Minami-san….- susurró en respuesta, para después simplemente ceder ante la peligris y hundir su rostro contra el pecho de la chica y terminar de sacar aquel dolor por medio de las lágrimas.

"- Ahora tengo que proteger la fragilidad de alguien más… daré lo mejor de mí-"

.

De nueva cuenta, aquel grupo de chicas estaban reunidas, en una pequeña cabaña, rodeada de árboles, y con un número sugerente de soldados cuidando los alrededores, pues estaban organizando lo que sería su primer ataque, uno que marcaría el inicio de su venganza.

El grupo de los Tsushima y los Sakurauchi habían conseguido hacer varios uniformes demasiado similares a los de los Kazuno. Por otro lado, Hanayo se las había arreglado para costear los materiales y afinar detalles, que era lo que estaban evaluando en ese momento.

Chika llevaba puesto aquel uniforme de los Kousaka, mientras Kanan modelaba el de los Kazuno, Nico las miraba detenidamente, de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrarle algún defecto, para su satisfacción, aquellas eran replicas casi exactas, dejando de lado una franja ligera en las muñecas de color rosa, pues ese sería el distintivo para que pudieran diferenciarse de los soldados de Kazuno y los de Kousaka.

-Es perfecto, entre todo ese caos, seguro ni notarán la franja rosa en nuestras armaduras- elogiaba el buen trabajo Nico mientras sonreía tenuemente a sus aliadas responsables de aquel trabajo.

-Fue gracias a la guía de Koizumi-san que logramos replicarlas- daba crédito Riko a Hanayo que se sintió orgullosa también.

-¿Cuántas replicas se lograron?- Preguntó Nico esta vez a Hanayo y ésta hizo un par de cuentas antes de darle una respuesta.

-Los recursos que nos proporcionó fueron suficientes para elaborar cien armaduras, cincuenta de los Kazuno y cincuenta de los Kousaka, si esperamos un poco más y conseguimos más recursos, podríamos elaborar más de ellas- daba opciones Hanayo a Nico, pero ésta simplemente negó.

-Cincuenta para cada grupo son más que suficientes, este primer paso requiere de poca gente. Entre menos seamos los que nos mezclemos con los Kousaka o los Kazuno, menos probabilidad hay de que nos descubran y menos probabilidad de sufrir bajas- explicaba Nico a lo que las demás sólo asintieron.

-Bueno, tenemos las armaduras, y la información necesaria ¿Qué más necesitamos hacer?- pregunto Yoshiko en esta ocasión.

-Necesitamos la información de Kanan y ajustar los planes- dijo simple la pelinegra.

-En cuanto a eso, mis soldados estuvieron observando la frontera de los Kazuno y los Kousaka, tienen un campamento a un par de kilómetros, algunas torres de vigilancia y dos caballerizas bastante tentadoras y vulnerables- informaba Kanan para después mirar a Hanayo.

-Claro, de lado de los Kousaka hay una ventaja muy grande, ya que una de las casas importantes de la familia está a un par de metros de las barricadas con antorchas y algunos combustibles, frontera con los campamentos Kazuno. Los he visto usarlas, y logran expandir demasiado fuego con ellas, habrá que tener cuidado con eso, por otro lado, sus caballerizas están más protegidas, pero el lado izquierdo de sus tiendas de acampar es vulnerable, debido a que se encuentra el paso del rio Shiwa, podríamos alertarlos desde ese lado- explicaba Hanayo.

-De acuerdo, el grupo de Kanan-san podría alertar a los Kazuno desde aquella ala, el grupo de Yoshiko-san podría alertar a los Kousaka desde el frente de sus caballerizas- explicaba Nico mientras extendía un pergamino sobre una de las mesas de la cabaña y marcaba la posición de cada una. – El punto de reunión sería la estadía del grupo sobrante dirigido por Hanayo, donde nos reforzarían en caso de que algo salga mal, por otro lado, el grupo de Riko-san puede comenzar el ataque a Kousaka y yo tomaría el frente contra los Kazuno- acomodaba Nico tomando al grupo más complicado y mirando alguna opinión en contra de alguna de las demás, pero ninguna hizo ruido alguno.

-¿Están de acuerdo?- preguntó Hanayo a lo que las demás asintieron.

-Confiamos en que Yazawa sabe lo que hace, y más vale que así sea- Kanan decía aquello mientras quitaba el casco de la armadura que portaba y sonreía con convicción.

-De acuerdo, tenemos que andar con cuidado y silencio, para dar instrucciones a los soldados y su respectiva vestimenta. En marcha- Nico indicó y se puso de pie, no sin antes llevar consigo una armadura, replica de los Kousaka con ella y su siempre fiel catana.

Estaba nerviosa, por supuesto que lo estaba, aquella sería una noche larga en la que prepararían todo para posicionarse conforme lo planeado y esperar a que la noche saliera una vez más para llevar a cabo su ataque, que estaba al menos un noventa por ciento segura que funcionaria sin ningún contratiempo.

.

Entre las sombras, ahí estaba Tsubasa, mirando con seriedad el lugar donde Honoka estaba, al lado de esa persona que tanto despreciaba, claro, no era culpa de la chica después de todo, el líder de las tres familias era el culpable de tal decisión, así como el líder de Kousaka, si debía tenerle desprecio a alguien, debía ser a ellos, esos hombres que estaban decididos a separar a Honoka de ella.

Aquella tarde, se llevaría a cabo la primera práctica de la ceremonia nupcial entre las herederas de la familia Kousaka y Nishikino, todo en una de las casas importantes de los Kousaka, por lo que Maki, escoltada por algunos soldados estaba presente en la casa Kousaka para hacer posible la práctica.

Tsubasa estaba ahí, por que Honoka le había pedido que así lo hiciera, que no quería estar sola, porque a pesar de que Maki les hubiera ofrecido un trato, no confiaban en ella, era sumamente impredecible.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora, Maki se había mantenido al margen, había cumplido con todo lo que había dicho y no mostraba ser una amenaza, al menos no para ellas dos, por lo que Tsubasa se preguntó ¿Qué estaba planeando la pelirroja? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, solo estaba segura de algo.

 _-Siempre estaremos juntas_ … ¿Verdad Honoka? No importa que… estaremos juntas- susurró para sí misma Tsubasa, mientras observaba como Honoka y Maki se ponían de frente y permitían que el guía simulara atar sus manos.

Al otro lado estaba Yukiho, mirando también todo lo que pasaba y como se llevaría a cabo aquel compromiso, siempre con la preocupación en su expresión debido a Tsubasa y claro, a su hermana, pues sabía perfectamente el amor que había entre ambas, y aquella nupcial, debía ser dura para las dos.

-Perfecto, justamente así debe ser llevada a cabo la ceremonia real, con la misma seriedad- el líder Kousaka miraba de cerca el ensayo, posteriormente se encaminó hasta su hija, quien al finalizar el ensayo se había puesto de pie, dándole la espalda a Maki quien hizo lo mismo. –Con esto me harás sentir muy orgulloso Honoka, me mostrarás que ya has madurado- agregó el hombre dando una palmada al hombro de su hija.

La castaña simplemente dio una sonrisa forzada a su padre y esperó a que este se ocupara de cualquier cosa que no fuera ella, para poder correr a los brazos de Tsubasa. Sentía que si no recibía algún tipo de apoyo pronto, no podría mantenerse serena.

-Iré a conversar algunos ajustes con Nishikino-san, puedes tomarte un descanso, Honoka- dijo el hombre a su hija y ésta asintió una vez más.

El hombre no tardó en desaparecer del frente de Honoka para que ésta saliera corriendo de inmediato a las sombras, ahí donde estaba segura que Tsubasa estaría esperándola.

Llegó lo más pronto que pudo y sin pensarlo, cuando vio a Tsubasa mirarla y sonreírle, se abrazó a ella escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de la castaña que solo soltó un suspiro y acariciaba la cabeza de su amante.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla Honoka, me siento orgullosa de ti- decía Tsubasa con honestidad a la heredera que simplemente apretó un poco más a su amada contra sí misma, sin lastimarla claro.

-Me siento asustada todavía, no quiero hacer esto… no sé si confiar en Maki-chan, no sé qué va a pasar con nosotras, no sé nada…- Decía Honoka manteniéndose abrazada a la más baja.

No mentiría, también tenía miedo, pero si ambas se mostraban temerosas no habría como ayudarse, así que Tsubasa sería la fortaleza, como otras veces, como cada día…

-No tienes por qué tener miedo, aquí estoy- Tsubasa exhortaba a la castaña a que se calmara, simplemente acarició su espalda tanto como Honoka permaneció abrazándola.

Cuando la de ojos azules por fin se separó de la más baja, le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-Perdona por depender siempre de ti, Tsu-chan- con palabras culpables, Honoka se disculpaba con su amada, quien sólo le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, de esas que siempre hacían calmar a Honoka.

-También te necesito Honoka, somos un complemento ¿No?- decía complacida de la expresión más alegre de Honoka, decidió tomar su mano y hacer que la siguiera. –Ven conmigo, encargué algo en la cocina, seguro te gustará y te alegrará un poco- decía sonriente Tsubasa.

Honoka se dejó arrastrar por Tsubasa hasta la pequeña cocina de aquella casa, pensando en qué clase de cosa sería la que Tsubasa tendría ahí para ella. No tardó en descubrirlo, al entrar a la cocina, sobre la mesa de centro, había una charola con pan, aquel pan casero de Tsubasa que tanto amaba Honoka.

-Tsubasa-chan… ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? - preguntó sorprendida la peli jengibre y la mayor se limitó a sonreír complacida.

-Parece que estabas tan asustada que no viste pasar el tiempo, ven, siéntate y relájate- Tsubasa se sentaba al pie de la pequeña mesa y a su lado daba un par de palmadas para que Honoka se sentará a su lado también.

Honoka lo hizo y cerró brevemente los ojos para poder aspirar el suave y dulce aroma de aquellos panecillos redondos con relleno dulce.

-Muchas gracias Tsubasa-chan- agradecía, y sin esperar más se dispuso a comer un poco de aquel pan.

No importaba si era mucho o poco tiempo, Tsubasa disfrutaría cada segundo con la castaña, esa glotona que amaba con todo su corazón.

.

Llegó la noche, la mayoría del cielo mostraba un oscuro color mientras que lo más bajo, aún se podía apreciar un poco anaranjado, debido a la puesta de sol ya casi concluida, para ese momento, el campamento Kousaka se había quedado en completa tranquilidad y con una vigilancia serena, ya que la líder Nishikino permanecería ahí para dar un ensayo más al día siguiente.

A sus alrededores, sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo, se estaban formando algunos grupos, el primero de estos era dirigido por Sakurauchi Riko, quien estaba organizando a sus hombres, quienes serían los primeros en provocar el ataque a los Kousaka, en el ala izquierda. Del otro lado del rio Shiwa, Kanan estaba lista, uniformada ella y sus hombres con armaduras de los Kousaka, esperando la señal de fuego de alerta de Riko, para ella comenzar su propia alerta desde aquel lugar.

Por otro lado, Nico estaba al frente del grupo que atacaría a los Kazuno, estratégicamente ordenada, no muy lejos estaba el grupo de Yoshiko para "apoyar" a los Kazuno. Todo estaba en orden, llevaban un largo rato posicionados, observando la actividad de ambos campamentos, esperando que llegara el momento acordado para iniciar el ataque, y ese sería cuando la luna estuviera en su punto.

.

.

.

Algo la tenía mal desde hace días, la llegada de Kanan la había hecho sentirse insegura, con molestia, algo no le cuadraba, algo definitivamente andaba mal, ¿Por qué de repente los Matsura se rendirían? No lo sabía, siempre conoció a Kanan como una chica persuasiva, aunque también se afligía mucho al fallar. Sin embargo no veía en qué punto la líder de los Matsura se hubiera afligido como para rendirse.

-Kanan rendirse…- Susurró para sí misma mientras miraba detenidamente una pequeña figura de un pez.

.

 _Recordaba esos días, esos en los que era todavía una niña, en los que no tenía que preocuparse por su deber con la familia, donde podía ser una niña como cualquiera, aun cuando aquel sería su último año siendo libre._

 _Su pequeña hermana estaba a la par de ella, sentada, escuchando con una sonrisa el cuento que Hanamaru leía para ellas, al otro lado, estaba Mari, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Dia, mientras tarareaba tenuemente una melodía, tan tranquila y relajada, todas entreteniéndose en lo que llegaba aquella otra pequeña más._

 _El ruido de los árboles las alertó, aquella era su señal, esa que les indicaba la llegada de su amiga faltante, Mari se puso de pie rápidamente y con una sonrisa corrió cerca de los árboles._

 _-Kanan ¿Eres tú? - preguntó juguetona mientras miraba a los alrededores._

 _Dia le siguió y también camino más tranquilamente al lado de Mari, mirando con detenimiento la flora del lugar, esperando encontrarse con su amiga._

 _-No soy Kanan… ¡Soy un monstruo! - con aquella voz en el aire, de entre los arbustos, una pequeña peliazul de ojos violetas dio un salto, apareciendo con sus brazos alzados amenazadoramente y con una expresión sonriente y traviesa._

 _Ruby pegó un pequeño salto, acompañado de aquel típico grito suyo, Hanamaru sólo se ocultó a espaldas de la Kurosawa pelirroja, mientras observaban como Kanan corría tras de Dia primero y después contra Mari, turnándose a cada una sin saber a cuál perseguir concretamente._

 _Las risas de las pequeñas no se hicieron esperar, y cuando Kanan llegó hasta su primer objetivo, se abalanzo sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo, tan meloso que haría sonrojar a cualquiera._

 _-¡Te tengo Mari!- Decía estrujando con cariño a la rubia que no paraba de reír._

 _-¡No me tienes!... Yo te tengo a ti- Fue la respuesta de Mari, quien dándose un giro regresó aquel abrazo a la chica de cabello cobalto, ambas cayeron sobre el pasto que pisaban entre risas, mientras tanto, una agitada Dia respiraba a la par de ambas._

 _-Cielos… Siempre apareces de la nada y haces eso Kanan-san- decía jadeante la pelinegra._

 _Kanan dejo el abrazo con Mari y se sentó, mirando con atrevimiento a la de ojos rasgados, y cubriendo su boca ligeramente se rio._

 _-No me digas que Dia está celosa…- con aquel tono juguetón, Kanan insinuaba algo a Dia, pero esta simplemente suspiró._

 _-¿Celosa de qué? Cielos…-se incorporó y le dedicó una mirada algo confundida a Kanan._

 _En aquel momento no pudo leer la expresión de Mari ni de Kanan, pero ahora cuando era mayor y lo recordaba, se golpea mentalmente por hacer sentir mal a Mari. Esa rubia que tenía sentimientos por ella cuando eran niñas, aunque no estaba segura de eso realmente, tal vez ella amaba a Kanan. Nunca estuvo segura hasta que aquello por lo que Kanan ganó su odio ocurrió…_

 _._

Dia sacudió la cabeza, no era su culpa, había prometido proteger a Mari de ese hombre que la repudiaba, aquel que se convirtió en su padrastro cuando el padre de Mari murió, hizo lo que pudo, lo que la familia Nishikino le permitió, lo que su propia familia Kurosawa le permitió.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Kanan, yéndose y dejando a Mari atrás, como si no le importara ninguna de las promesas que se hicieron, como si no quisiera a la rubia, eso la llenaba de rabia, ¿Por qué Kanan tenía ese sentimiento de odio hacia ella si había hecho hasta lo imposible por sacar a Mari de aquel burdel? ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese hombre ruin iba a vender a Mari en primer lugar? No era su culpa y aun así…

Ahora que Kanan estaba del lado de las tres familias y Maki le había encomendado vigilarla, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

¿Odiaba a Kanan? Por supuesto que no, pero no toleraba su presencia, no después de dejar a Mari, y claro, no quería compartir a Mari, era suya por ley.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás pensando Dia? Mari no es un objeto…- se maldijo a sí misma por lo bajo.

Pero, Mari aún la amaba ¿No? Aún amaba a su Dia, la rubia no se iría con Kanan ¿Verdad?

-No… estoy celosa… yo no…-volvió a susurrar, dando un ligero golpe a la figura del pez que había estado mirando, ésta se tambaleo y cayó de la repisa de madera donde estaba.

-Detesto que me hagas esto Maki... hacerme enfrentar aquello de lo que tanto he huido-

Y volvió el silencio, no quiso moverse de su lugar, ni si quiera tomo la molestia de levantar la figura y devolverla a su sitio, simplemente se quedó mirando pensativa al resto de ellas que aún seguían en la repisa. Pronto escuchó el desliz de la puerta y aquel dulce aroma inundó su nariz, inconfundible aroma de aquella persona.

No dijo nada nuevamente, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, dándole la espalda, con sus sentimientos hechos un lio al igual que su mente, con deseos de descargar todo aquello.

Un par de brazos pasaron sobre sus hombros y un calor la comenzó a acompañar, el calor de aquella que pegaba su pecho contra la nuca de la pelinegra.

-Dia - le susurró al oído mientras la estrujaba un poco más cerca de ella, dejando que su tibio aliento acariciara la piel de la pelinegra.

No se movió, dejo que la fragancia de aquella chica inundara su nariz, de alguna manera siempre la relajaba sentir esa presencia y sabía que la rubia que la abrazaba ahora mismo, también se calmaba con su contacto.

Mari notó la calma en Dia, era como una pauta a que continuara, siempre era así, por lo que comenzó rosando con su nariz el lóbulo de Dia y después comenzó a hacerlo con la piel de su cuello, aspirando el aroma de la pelinegra, descendió hasta los hombros de la mayor y marcó dos pequeños besos en cada uno.

Sintió el erizar de la piel de Dia contra sus labios, eso definitivamente la llenaba de alegría, por lo que deseó tocar un poco más.

Con caricias suaves, se paseó al frente de la pelinegra, mirándose por fin a los ojos, verde y aqua.

En los labios de Mari simplemente se dibujó una sonrisa, como si esperara aprobación de la pelinegra para continuar, aquel silencio y mirada tan penetrante fue suficiente para que comprendiera la respuesta de Dia, podía continuar.

Abriéndose paso, terminó por sentarse sobre el regazo de la pelinegra, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de la mayor y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de ésta, sin olvidar mencionar que acercó su rostro a la contraria tanto como pudo, hasta que sus respiraciones chocaran entre sí.

-Estás muy tensa- dijo Mari a la Kurosawa que solo asintió. Poco a poco sintió como las manos de Dia se posaban en su cintura, para mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo.

-Haz que me relaje entonces…- susurró Dia, antes de aventurar sus labios contra los de la rubia, quien la recibió gustosa.

Aquel apasionado beso permaneció un momento, hasta que ambas necesitaron tomar algo de aire y se separaron mirando sus enrojecidos rostros mutuamente por un par de segundos. Posteriormente volvieron a unirlos, las caricias con sus manos no se hicieron esperar también, en aquella posición, Dia tenía al alcance las piernas de Mari, y de esa manera, sus manos fueron recorriendo desde las rodillas, pasando por los muslos hasta poder tocar las caderas de Mari bajo su kimono.

Por su parte Mari había comenzado a introducir sus manos dentro del _Hakama_ de Dia, tocando la desnudez de su torso, sus ligeras curvas, aquella blanca y cálida piel que había tocado tantas veces.

Aunque sus acciones se vieron irrumpidas cuando sintió la mano de Dia rozar su intimidad con sus dedos, la pelinegra se había adelantado, incluso podría decir que estaba siendo algo brusca, pero ignoró ese hecho y dejo que la pelinegra continuara con sus caricias.

\- ¿Por qué has venido aquí Mari-san? - Dia dijo aquello entre el acto, moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo, rozando por sobre la ropa íntima de Mari, la rubia solo se aferró a ella.

-Estoy… segura que necesitas… des… estresarte- fue lo único que pudo contestar Mari, conteniendo su voz.

Dia simplemente frunció ligeramente el ceño, y posteriormente, con un movimiento hábil, logró introducir una de sus manos en la ropa interior de Mari, tocándola directamente, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Eso no respondió mi pregunta- lanzó de inmediato la pelinegra, y con completa saña, comenzó a abrirse paso, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en el interior de Mari, la rubia en reacción se tensó y dejó escapar un jadeo.

Dia simplemente hundió su rostro contra el cuello de Mari, besándolo en primera instancia y posteriormente dándole mordiscos, la voz de la rubia inundaba sus oídos. Sin embargo, una sensación la hizo estremecer, pues el cálido tacto de Mari contra su intimidad fue la culpable, de golpe separó su boca del cuello de la rubia y la miro con sorpresa.

-Estoy aquí… porque estamos pensando en lo mismo… –agregaba Mari, con voz agitada, mirando directamente a Dia.

Lo sabía… muy en el fondo Dia sabía que Mari pensaba justamente en lo mismo, y ahora que sus dudas eran confirmadas. Simplemente cerró los ojos y continúo con todo aquello, dejando que ambas se fundieran en aquella calidez. Tratando de ignorar lo que se les avecinaba prontamente.

.

.

.

El campamento Kazuno estaba sumergido en un relajante silencio, el cual sólo era perturbado por la fauna nocturna que hacía tenue aparición en el ambiente, sus vigilantes permanecían igual de tranquilos, manteniendo sus puestos activos, algunos más se habían tomado la tranquilidad de sentarse a comer algo o simplemente a conversar con cualquier otro que estuviera a la mano.

No fue hasta que un ruido entre la maleza alertó a unos cuantos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - uno de los hombres se aventuró a investigar.

Se levantó de su lugar y con catana en mano comenzó a acercarse al sitio donde había escuchado aquellos ruidos.

Miró, alumbrándose únicamente con una antorcha a los alrededores, sin embargo, aquel ruido no volvió a escucharse.

-Deja de imaginar cosas y vuelve a tu puesto, las señoritas Sarah y Leah van a castigarte si te encuentran fuera de tu posición- Otro guardia advirtió a su compañero.

Éste sólo dio una mirada más a la maleza para después girarse despreocupado y volver a su puesto, sin embargo esa fue su última acción, pues al dar la espalda, una flecha poderosa y certera atravesó su nuca y se desplomó en presencia de los demás guardias que de inmediato se alertaron.

Tres de ellos prepararon sus arcos y dispararon varias flechas a la oscuridad por donde había sido atacado su compañero, y cuando no escucharon ningún movimiento más, cesó su ataque, guardando silencio, esperando que el intruso hubiera sido asesinado por alguna de sus flechas.

Para su mala fortuna, esa sería también su última acción, pues como al caído frente a ellos, fueron tomados por sorpresa, pero esta vez con un combustible, el cual no supieron identificar hasta que miraron a un guerrero con la armadura de los Kousaka salir de entre las sombras y patear la antorcha aun encendida del primer caído hacia ellos, y ser envueltos por las llamas que acabarían con su vida de la manera más dolosa posible.

Aquel guerrero, desenfundo de nueva cuenta su arco y esta vez disparó una flecha con fuego hacia una de las caballerizas a la vista, haciendo alertar a los caballos de los Kazuno, y sirviendo a su vez de señal, para el grupo que esperaba para el ataque.

-Matsura-sama- uno de los guerreros susurró a la líder del grupo que estaba oculto a un costado del campamento Kazuno, cuando Kanan miró, vio la flecha encendida en una de las caballerizas, era momento de actuar.

-La señal de Yazawa- fue lo único que dijo y de inmediato ella y aquel grupo salió de entre las sombras, portando la armadura Kazuno.

Uno de sus hombres comenzó a gritar.

-¡Nos están atacando!-

Esa fue la última señal para que los Kazuno comenzaran a alertarse y ponerse en marcha, al frente del campamento, Nico, liderando al grupo Kousaka principal, comenzaban a lanzar flechas con fuego a las casas de campaña y todo aquello que formara parte del campamento Kazuno.

.

Un hombre, agitado y desarreglado corrió al interior del inmueble principal, lugar donde estaban las personas más importantes del lugar, y sin aviso alguno ingreso a los dormitorios, donde dos jóvenes de cabellos violetas y ojos de mismo color se incorporaban confundidas.

-Sarah-sama, los Kousaka están atacándonos- alertó el hombre a la joven mayor, que rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a tomar su fiel catana.

-Leah, levántate rápido- Sarah dijo casi a modo de orden a su hermana menor quien con completa tranquilidad se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el estante donde guardaba su arma favorita, una lanza de doble filo.

-¿Por qué esos bichos vienen a molestar? Saben perfectamente que podemos borrarlos del mapa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- fueron las únicas palabras de Leah, tomando tan tranquilamente su arma, como si no estuviera muriendo gente fuera de sus puertas. -

.

Honoka y Tsubasa descansaban juntas, la castaña le daba la espalda a Honoka y esta la abrazaba, rodeando su cadera con sus brazos, mientras que en la habitación conjunta a esa, la pelirroja Nishikino permanecía despierta, mirando por la gran ventana de aquella habitación, tan melancólica y desolada.

Su mente estaba en blanco, mirando el cielo nocturno, admirando el silencio del lugar, llena de emociones y a la vez tan vacía.

Sin embargo, logró escuchar algo, ruido, ruido muy tenue, como si alguien estuviera caminando cerca.

-Uno... Dos…. ¿Tres?...- susurró prestando atención al exterior y comenzando a ponerse en completa alerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, asomó su cabeza al exterior y volvió a escuchar aquellos tenues pasos sobre la tierra, algo no andaba bien, por lo que completamente decidida dio un salto a través de la ventana y salió al exterior, siempre con su mano derecha sobre el brazo de su catana.

Dio un par de pasos y el suave sonido se desvaneció, dejándola a ella, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón como único ruido, lo cual la inquieto más.

-Sal de donde estés- retó a lo que fuera que estuviera afuera a salir, y para su desgracia obtuvo una respuesta cobarde.

El viento siendo cortado inundo sus oídos y rápidamente alcanzo a hacerse a un lado y optar una pose a la defensiva, una flecha atravesó la maleza y había alcanzado a rosar su mejilla haciendo un corte limpio.

No se hicieron esperar más de ellas, comenzando a caerle una tras otra a la pelirroja quien recibió una rozando su pierna, otra su frente y una más en uno de sus costados, pues alcanzó a correr entre ellas para volver a refugiarse con los muros de la morada Kousaka.

\- ¡Honoka, hay intrusos! - la pelirroja gritó una vez estando fuera del alcance de las flechas.

La voz de Maki perturbó su sueño y posteriormente la fuerte voz de Tsubasa que la zangoloteaba para que despertara de inmediato y se comenzaran a proteger.

-¡Honoka despierta ya! Por favor, están atacándonos- Tsubasa decía con desespero.

La castaña de ojos azules logró reaccionar por fin y levantarse de golpe, corriendo torpemente a donde se suponía estaría su espada, Tsubasa hizo lo mismo y cuando se percataron, soldados que protegían su barricada comenzaban a movilizarse, pues estaban siendo atacados.

-Son hombres de Kazuno- uno de los hombres dijo mientras corría a tomar su posición.

-¿Kazuno?... Honoka, tenemos que salir de aquí- Tsubasa dijo aquello mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos de Honoka y tiraba de él.

Afuera, entre los árboles uno de los guerreros que vestían armaduras de Kazuno hablaba con molestia a su líder.

-Sakurauchi-sama ¿Por qué hizo eso? Debíamos esperar la señal de Tsushima-san, además, debemos informar cuanto antes que Nishikino Maki está en el campamento aquí- dijo el hombre a aquella autora de la lluvia de flechas contra Maki.

-Esa maldita… aun en aprietos sigue siendo estúpida y orgullosa… retándome…- dijo Riko llena de ira, pero para su mala suerte, su impulsiva acción había alertado a los Kousaka antes de lo esperado.

Por otra parte Yoshiko al frente fue sorprendida por una de esas bombas de combustible que no tardo en comenzar a arder.

-Retrocedan- Gritó a su grupo que se hacía pasar por soldados de Kazuno.

El fuego comenzaba a correr hasta ella, pero para su suerte, pudo salir del radio de aquella pequeña bomba. No entendía por que los Kousaka se estaban defendiendo de inmediato, solo sabía que estuvo a punto de ser asesinada sin haber podido hacer nada.

-¡A su posición!- ordenó a su grupo, o al menos a los que habían sobrevivido a ese primer impacto y estos de inmediato comenzaron a lanzar flechas con fuego a la barricada de los Kousaka, ésta de inmediato comenzó a encenderse en llamas.

.

Nico había logrado hacer los destrozos necesarios contra el campamento Kazuno, por lo que indicó a los suyos que comenzaran a retroceder, pues seguro los Kazuno estaban a punto de salir y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Corrió hasta donde había dejado oculto un caballo y se subió a él de inmediato, comenzó a galopar mientras con su arco lanzaba una flecha esta vez al cielo, en señal a Kanan para que comenzaran a retroceder también.

Andando a todo lo que el corcel daba, pudo retirarse lo suficiente, solo para percatarse de algo muy importante.

-Imposible…- dijo sorprendida al presenciar aquello.

Un grupo sumamente grande de soldados se había formado en el interior de la barricada, listos para salir a defenderse, pero lo más sorprendente era la presencia de las dos herederas de Kazuno, al frente cada una del numeroso grupo, listas para salir a perseguirlos.

-Mi señora Yazawa, Matsura-san está en su posición- uno de sus hombres la saco de su ligero asombro, Kanan había salido con éxito del lugar, era momento de llegar al punto con los Kousaka.

Una vez que los auténticos soldados de cada familia se encontraran, se encargarían de exterminarse mutuamente, y su misión sería un éxito.

Los hombres de Yoshiko habían muerto la gran mayoría, gracias a que los soldados de Kousaka habían salido de inmediato a defenderse, ella se encontraba herida por una flecha, oculta entre los árboles, había retirado la armadura de los Kazuno para que no la identificaran y había quitado a algún cadáver de los Kousaka sus ropas para mezclarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, simplemente se quedó oculta entre árboles y algunos cuerpos, no fue hasta que una cara muy conocida se acercó hasta ella y la llamo con preocupación.

-Yoshiko-chan, aquí estas- la pelirroja llamó a su amante y se hinco cerca de ella para revisar su herida.

-Riri… ¿Qué rayos pasó? - fue lo primero que preguntó, mirando adolorida y preocupada a la mayor.

Pudo notar como la expresión de Riko se vio avergonzada y arrepentida, entonces tuvo una ligera intuición que Riko había hecho algo mal.

-Esa maldita de Nishikino está ahí, estropeó nuestra posición y cuando intente matarla alertó a los demás- se excusaba, para su fortuna, Yoshiko le creyó.

-Diablos, mataron a casi todo mi grupo, tenemos que notificar a Yazawa o lamentaremos las consecuencias- Yoshiko trataba de ponerse de pie, pero su herida se lo impedía, un limpio corte en su tobillo.

-No podemos movernos, los Kousaka siguen alertas- advirtió Riko.

-Entonces… tenemos que salir de aquí, Yazawa sabrá que hacer- infirió Yoshiko.

Riko simplemente asintió y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Yoshiko y otro sobre sus hombros, la ayudó a levantarse y alejarse del lugar.

No muy lejos, Nico y varios de sus hombres se aproximaban a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar al grupo de Yoshiko, sin embargo no vio nada y comenzaba a preocuparse, pues casi pisando sus talones venían persiguiéndola Sarah y Leah con todo su grupo.

Una nueva lluvia de flechas comenzó a caerles encima y para su desgracia, una de ellas dio en una de las patas de su caballo haciéndolo caer y por consecuente, a ella también.

La armadura la protegió lo suficiente, y entre la revolcada capa de polvo que se levantó logró mirar la cercanía del grupo de los Kazuno, por lo que simplemente se levantó y corrió a introducirse entre los árboles, ordenando a sus hombres sobrevivientes que también lo hicieran.

-¿Por qué carajo no está Yoshiko aquí?-maldijo llena de coraje y frustración mientras corría entre los árboles.

Corrió una distancia media, donde a lo lejos pudo apreciar a un grupo de los Kousaka mirando los alrededores y fuego, pero lo que más la sorprendió, nuevamente, fue la presencia de cierta pelirroja entre aquellos hombres.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?!- maldijo y se detuvo.

Miro atentamente el campo y los hombres caídos, todos eran parte del grupo de Tsushima, y no entendió por qué.

-¡Se acercan hombres de Kazuno!- un vigilante en caballo alerto a los líderes de Kousaka, por ende, Honoka y Tsubasa quienes comenzaron a movilizar a sus hombres y a que tomaran formación.

Honoka estaba asustada, nunca había enfrentado a un grupo de los Kazuno cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso sus manos temblaban, mientras se colocaba al frente, lista para atacar.

-Todo estará bien Honoka…- aquella melodiosa voz la llamó, a su lado Tsubasa montada en un caballo le dedicaba una sonrisa y se estiraba para alcanzar su mano y darle una caricia. –Yo estoy contigo Honoka… siempre estaré contigo…- aclaró Tsubasa, dándole valor a la menor.

Con los latidos de su corazón a flor de piel, miro al frente, al grupo de los Kazuno acercarse a la distancia, cerró los ojos y apretó suavemente la mano de Tsubasa, después tomó un profundo respiro y gritó.

-Formación uno- y de inmediato, el grupo al frente, el que lideraba y en el que Maki estaba también, se puso en guardia y comenzaron a correr para llegar y envestir a los Kazuno.

Ambos grupos estaban tan próximos, a unos metros, cuando un poderoso chasquido metálico inundo el ambiente, ambos grupos habían llegado a su punto y los soldados comenzaban a combatir, Honoka había logrado arrasar con algunos y cerca de ella Tsubasa también había comenzado a luchar.

Sarah estaba al frente del segundo grupo que comenzaba a acercarse a la contienda, buscando con preocupación con la vista a su hermana menor, cuando la localizó, ésta sacaba del pecho de un desafortunado una de las puntas de su lanza.

La Kazuno mayor se adentró con su grupo a la reñida contienda, abriéndose paso con su catana, dejando detrás un camino carmesí.

El ruido de las espadas chocando era insaciable, así como el olor a muerte y sangre que no se había hecho esperar, para Honoka aquello era terrible, pero haría lo posible por Tsubasa y por su hermana quien también se encontraba entre la contienda, luchando por defender su campamento.

Un repentino golpe la hizo caer de su caballo, se aturdió por el impacto contra el suelo y con su mirada borrosa, alcanzó a mirar aquella figura, unos penetrantes y fríos ojos violetas la miraron, mientras una amenazante lanza la apuntaba directo a su cabeza.

Leah Kazuno estaba al frente de ella, mirándola como si fuese la peor basura del mundo.

-Cometiste un gran error esta noche Kousaka Honoka, y te costará la vida- dijo empuñando su lanza en el aire lista para matar a Honoka cuando un punzante artefacto llegó hasta su hombro haciéndola caer de espaldas herida, cuando Honoka miró al lado contrario, se encontró con que Maki había sido su salvadora.

-Mueve idiota, nos están exterminando- Le gritó a Honoka mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr.

Leah, pese a la herida, se levantó rápidamente con la mirada irritada y puesta en sólo un objetivo, esa maldita que se había atrevido a lastimarla. Así que, al igual que ellas, comenzó a correr tras ellas quitando a quien fuera necesario de su camino.

Maki corría a la par con Honoka, quitando de en medio a los soldados que llegaban a intentarlas atacar, su objetivo era llegar hasta la orilla del rio Shiwa, donde podrían intentar cruzarlo y escapar de los Kazuno quienes estaban acabando con todo a su paso. Ahí, Tsubasa estaría esperándolas, con su vía de escape asegurada.

Cuando Maki y Honoka estaban cerca, un caballo les bloqueo el paso haciéndolas detenerse en seco, el guerrero que montaba vestía la armadura de más alto rango de los Kazuno y les apuntaba con su arco.

-Pero que sorpresa, vine buscando cobre…- dijo aquel guerrero mientras apuntaba a Honoka y posteriormente miró a Maki y le apunto también. -Y encontré oro…- finalizó mientras reía.

Honoka tragó pesado al reconocer esa voz, le resultaba increíble que ella estuviera ahí, no sabía por qué o cómo, pero en ese momento se dio por muerta.

-Sarah… Kazuno…- dijo Honoka con una voz que dejaba evidente su miedo.

No muy lejos, se acercaba Leah, con una anticipada sonrisa triunfante, aquel sería un gran día, pues llevaría a su padre la cabeza de Nishikino Maki, y las tres familias se verían sumamente afectadas por ello, lo cual les daría la ventaja total.

-No podía esperar menos de ti hermana, tenemos premio doble- Leah se acercaba sonriente y amenazante con su lanza por delante de ella.

Maki miraba de un lado a otro, empuñando su catana al frente. Preocupada de lo que pudiera pasarle a Honoka, si algo le pasaba a esa idiota, alguien que le importaba sufriría.

-Olvidaste esto, perra- en un hábil movimiento, Leah lanzó contra Maki la daga que ésta misma le había lanzado hace un momento para herirla, dando de lleno en uno de los costados de la pelirroja y obligándola a caer de rodillas, mientras soltaba un quejido de dolor.

-¡Maki-chan!- exclamó Honoka asustada, mirando como a pesar de todo, Maki seguía sosteniendo firmemente su catana.

-Me sorprende cuanto aguante al dolor tienes Nishikino, lástima que eso no vaya a salvarte- Sarah comenzó a tirar de su flecha, lista para darle el golpe final a la pelirroja y después a la castaña. Sin embargo, no supo cómo, pero un punzante dolor comenzó a apoderarse de su mano derecha y posteriormente de una de sus piernas.

-¡Hermana!- escuchó la voz de Leah gritarle y el chasquido de dos armas.

Cuando logró reaccionar, tenía una pica atravesando una de sus manos y otra, clavada a su muslo, miró rápidamente en dirección a su hermana y esta tenía de frente a una castaña de ojos verdes, la compañera de Honoka, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa había logrado llegar a tiempo y detener a Sarah a la distancia y contrarrestar cualquier ataque de Leah, no se perdonaría a sí misma si le hubieran hecho daño a su amada Honoka.

-Maldita seas…- La Kazuno mayor se ponía de pie con una ligera dificultad y se preparaba para atacar a Tsubasa, sin embargo, otro soldado mas intervenía, alguien a quien no había visto antes, pero tenía parecido con un líder… un soldado de Kousaka con cabello negro y ojos carmín, una mujer.

-Ya…¿Yazawa?...- la dolosa voz de Maki le dio nombre a aquella guerrera, una Yazawa.

-¡Cállate y levántate idiota!- Nico le ordenó a Maki mientras contrarrestaba algunos ataques mas de algunos soldados enemigos que intentaban socorrer a sus amas.

La pelirroja, con toda su voluntad, logró ponerse de pie, y de un tirón, sacó su puñal de su costado y de nueva cuenta se puso en guardia lista para luchar.

Honoka miró a Tsubasa, como la había defendido con tanta pasión, que simplemente se llenó de valor nuevamente y comenzó a luchar también.

De nueva cuenta una pelea campal comenzaba entre las líderes, golpeándose y defendiéndose, cada una con su causa propia, no fue hasta que Leah dio un silbido que alertó a todos, y de inmediato comenzaron a caer flechas contra ellas, una turbia y feroz lluvia de flechas que comenzaron a entorpecer la defensa de Honoka y las demás, su preocupación aumento cuando tres flechas golpearon directamente a Nico, una en su brazo derecho y las otras dos contra su pecho.

La pelinegra sintió como la punzante y dolorosa sensación comenzaba a invadirla, dolía demasiado, tanto que sintió como sus piernas temblaron y amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla en cualquier momento. Era la primera vez que la herían tan fuerte, por otra parte, Tsubasa y Honoka se estaban viendo rodeadas, ya que Maki tampoco estaba siendo de ayuda con esa herida y el cansancio comenzaba a darle factura.

-Eres una gran molestia- Sarah se acercó hasta la de ojos carmín y logró propinar una patada contra una de las flechas en su pecho, haciendo que ésta se enterrara más y que Nico dejara escapar un grito de dolor.

-Nico…-

Maki, estaba a punto de presenciar como Nico sería asesinada, algo en su interior le pedía luchar, le pedía que diera su último esfuerzo de nuevo y evitara aquello, así que a lo único que pudo atinar, fue a correr con todas sus fuerzas y envestir a la pelinegra, con esa acción, ambas cayeron al revolcado río, que las arrastró con ferocidad, haciendo que se perdieran entre el agua.

-Maldición…- Maldijo Tsubasa, seguro esas dos no sobrevivirían al feroz río, lo peor, era que estaban solas ahora, Honoka y ella…

De nueva cuenta recibía una embestida de Leah, una tras otra golpeando su poderosa lanza contra la catana de Tsubasa, quien comenzaba a cansarse también, mientras tanto Honoka trataba de mantener a raya a Sarah, aun que realmente no era contrincante para ella.

Los soldados poco a poco dejaron de atacarlas y las comenzaron a rodear, dejándolas en el centro encerradas con las hermanas Kazuno sonriendo triunfantes, ambas castañas retrocedieron lo suficiente como para que sus espaldas chocaran y no tuvieran escapatoria.

-Cuando mis hombres encuentren el cuerpo de esas estúpidas en el agua, ustedes serán las siguientes, hoy la casa Kazuno podrá festejar una victoria más- Leah estaba preparándose para atacar.

Pero como si el destino estuviera en su contra, nuevos soldados comenzaron a llegar, unos que no reconocieron de inmediato, y comenzaron a atacar a los Kazuno. Desde la distancia, lanzaban piedras y algunas picas para herir a cualquier desafortunado al frente.

No supieron de quién se trataba, hasta que la líder se hizo presente, Honoka sonrió aliviada y llena de esperanza.

-Hanayo-chan…- exclamó, mirando como la castaña de ojos púrpuras comenzaba a atacar también.

Los Kazuno intentaron resistir, pero al haber sido tomados por sorpresa había costado la vida de varios de ellos, por lo que Sarah y Leah se vieron obligadas a retroceder, siendo protegidas por los pocos que quedaban y corriendo entre cadáveres y sangre, emprendieron huida.

-No dejen que escapen- Hanayo dio la orden y sus soldados comenzaron a perseguir a los Kazuno.

Un caballo interceptó a las hermanas de cabello violeta y el jinete las ayudó a subir con él para escapar, se sentían humilladas.

-No me iré con las manos vacías…- dijo con voz agitada e irritada Sarah, y girando su cuerpo, mirando a la distancia a Honoka, disparo su última flecha…

Dolorosa realidad.

Nadie pudo detectarlo, sólo una persona, una con el suficiente amor como para evitar a toda costa una desgracia, una pérdida, un doloroso adiós que no quería recibir.

Un dolor se presentó al caer al suelo con un peso encima, la sangre salpicó su rostro, inofensiva sangre tibia, pero para Honoka, fue el dolor encarnado el ver esa escena, sobre ella descansaba Tsubasa quien la había embestido, y sobre la cabeza de Tsubasa, aquella mortífera flecha.

-¡NOOO!-

Honoka se incorporó de golpe e hizo que Tsubasa se recargara sobre sus piernas, aquella flecha había atravesado la cabeza de la castaña mayor y había salido por su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que lo perdiera por completo.

-Tsubasa-chan…. ¡Tsubasa-chan!- Honoka la llamó repetidas veces, una más desesperada que la anterior, hasta que por fin la mayor dio un dificultoso respiro.

-Ho…noka…- la llamó con un tono tan confuso, tan perdido, tan muerto que le daría tristeza a cualquiera.

-Te pondrás bien, vamos a salir de aquí ya, sólo mantente despierta- Honoka con lágrimas inundando su rostro trataba de hacer que Tsubasa no dejara de verla con su único ojo funcional, pero poco a poco notaba como le costaba mas trabajo a la castaña mantenerse despierta.

-No puedo…-

Estaba completamente desesperada, no sabía que hacer, lo único que le importaba ahora era su amada Tsubasa, tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar.

-Si puedes… Tsubasa-chan por favor no me dejes… ¡Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntas!-

En ese momento Honoka no pudo más, y su afección salió completamente a flote, derramando lágrimas sin control. La mayor sólo pudo poner su mano sobre la mejilla de su amada y hacer que la mirara para dedicarle una ténue sonrisa.

-Si eres lo suficientemente valiente…. Para decir adiós, la vida te recompensará…- dijo, mientras daba unas caricias más al rostro empapado de Honoka.

-Por favor… no-

-Allí donde esté… te llevaré en mi corazón…- poco a poco la mano de Tsubasa fue abandonando el rostro de su amada, y cayó de golpe al suelo, perdiendo toda fuerza en ella, su último aliento, lo uso para escuchar decir su palabra favorita, esa que la llenaba siempre de vida al oírla, si podía dejar ese mundo, exclamando esa última palabra, se iría feliz.

-…Honoka…-

Fue su último susurro, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, y el llanto de su amada, fuese el último sonido que escuchara.

 _El presente es muy querido, el destino nos apresura, ese momento que abrazamos, nos señala la despedida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _respuestas a los reviews_**

 ** _Love live: lamento tardar en actualizar pero ya no soy nini xD espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto ñ_ñ_**

 ** _Rebe13: Gracia a ti por leer_**

 _ **Flameofsoul: Espero que realmente haya sido una actualización mas rápida xD y uff amo dejarlos siempre en la mejor parte, así aumenta l hype xD**_

 _ **Nicocchi17: pues bueno, no acepto, no es tan degenerada xD ese intercambio traerá muchas cosas para todas las involucradas, y sera para bien, para todas, menos para una 7u7**_

 _ **SilentDragon: El dolor de Maki poco a poco se vendrá destapando y eso traerá nuevas emociones para ambas, por otra parte Nozomi y Eli tambien van a avanzar, pero por ahí habrá algunos inconvenientes 7u7**_

 _ **Pasto: Pasaran muchas cosas a partir de este punto, con lo que sucede en este cap se dará el primer paso a que los personajes avancen y se puedan desarrollar como lo deseo.**_

 _ **MakiNishikino86: y vendrán cosas peores dice la biblia xD**_

 _ **KarliitaBueso: No actualice tan rápido pero ahí esta xD**_

 ** _Emeli Biersack: Sera una de las tantas cosas que no esperaras que pasen xD_**

 _ **Guest: Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto, pero me ocupo a veces en tonterías la verdad.**_

 _ **Ary14: Ya no esperes mas xD aqui esta la actualización y espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **DeadPanther: Siempre lo dejo así por que amo verlos sufrir 7u7**_

 _ **Yohan2000: Se viene de todo y nadie podrá pararme :3**_

 _ **Itsukami: Se que soy diabólica, lo reafirmo con el final de este capitulo xD**_

 ** _Eso es todo por hoy, espero lo disfrutaran... Yo si 7u7_**


	13. Chapter 13 Una mirada atras

**Buenas sexys lectores, les traigo cap y les aviso que en esta semana habra una actualizacion segura, muy probablemente 2 (La segura es la parte dos de "Relatos salvajes" y la probable sera el SoraPile :3**

 **Esperenlo ~**

 **y sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy :D**

 **-Muchas gracias a Beta-chan por la corrección de este capítulo :3**

* * *

Su cuerpo dolía, podía sentir como era golpeado por una constante corriente de fría agua, escuchaba a la lejanía su alrededor; el salvaje e impaciente sonido de las aguas correr, acompañado de un constante gruñido y algunas maldiciones más provenientes de alguien que no alcanzó a identificar.

Sentía frío, sentía incluso sus dientes dar pequeños y rápidos choques unos contra otros, su cuerpo ser ligeramente sacudido por el agua que aún corría contra ella.

Intento reaccionar pero no lo logró, se sentía agotada, sus extremidades le pesaban toneladas, incluso sus parpados que se negaban a abrirse y dejarle ver que sucedía a su alrededor.

No sabía cuánta agua había tragado, pero por la sensación en su garganta, rasposa y dolosa, sabía que tal vez había sido demasiada, ni siquiera sabía si iba a vivir, simplemente estaba ahí, inerte sin lograr reaccionar.

"- Por favor… Abre los ojos, no puedes morirte ahora, eres una Yazawa… así que deja de flojear y abre los malditos ojos…"- Pensó para sí misma intentando de nueva cuenta hacer un esfuerzo por moverse o abrir sus ojos.

Parecía que esta vez estaba dando resultado, sentía que por fin su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido comenzaba a obedecerle y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse. En un principio todo estaba borroso, no lograba identificar nada, por lo que parpadeó un par de veces, cada parpadeo aclaraba más su vista y sus oídos comenzaban a funcionarle también, poco a poco, sus oídos a la par de sus ojos comenzaban a funcionar mejor hasta que por fin le fue posible enfocar con claridad.

Cuando Nico logró reaccionar mejor, se percató que la mitad de su cuerpo aún estaba en aquel río, golpeándola e intentando arrastrarla con él, sin embargo había algo que lo impedía.

Esforzándose el doble que antes, logró hacer que sus entumecidas y heladas manos se movieran y palparan con cuidado lo que estaba aferrado a su cintura, aquello que estaba impidiendo que fuera arrastrada por el rio, carne tan fría como la de ella fue lo que tocó.

-Ya…Yazawa…- aquel llamado, aquella voz, reconoció de inmediato quien era la dueña de ese brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

Con cuidado y con el movimiento que su cuerpo le permitía logró levantar la vista y mirar a un costado, encontrándose con ese rostro adolorido y mojado. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no las arrastrara la corriente, estaba Maki aferrada a una resbaladiza roca cerca de la orilla de aquel río, y a su vez sosteniendo por la cintura a Nico.

-¡Yazawa reacciona de una maldita vez!- la voz desesperada dela pelirroja resonó aún más fuerte en los oídos de Nico, y como si aquel ruego hubiera sido su último paso a seguir para reaccionar, logró aferrarse al brazo de la pelirroja que aún la sostenía.

-No puedo… moverme…- Pudo articular Nico, mientras daba un ligero apretón al brazo de Maki que la rodeaba.

El agua no tenía piedad con ellas, pues cada vez parecía golpearlas más fuerte, y ellas resistir cada vez menos, pues los dedos de Maki estaban cediendo a su resbaladiza salvación.

De un momento a otro no aguantaron más y se soltaron de aquella roca, causando así que ambas comenzaran a ser arrastradas con ferocidad por aquel río de nueva cuenta. El dolor invadía a ambas por la manera en que el agua las golpeaba, la pelirroja se movía desesperada sin soltar a la mayor que parecía haber perdido el conocimiento una vez más y comenzaba a hundirse entre la revolcada agua.

Sus cuerpos chocaron contra un par de rocas más y Maki aprovechó para volverse a sujetar obteniendo éxito, Ambas comenzaron a toser pues como anteriormente, habían tragado más agua.

-Por favor Yazawa… no creo resistir más… ¡Nico!- El desesperado y agotado llamado de Maki volvió a los oídos de la pelinegra quien estaba juntando las fuerzas que le fueran posibles.

Apretando la mandíbula, Nico posó una de sus manos en una de las flechas en su torso, respiró hondo y apretó el objeto que sobresalía de su cuerpo entre su mano y de un solo tirón la desprendió de su cuerpo, dejando un nuevo rastro de sangre y un desgarrador grito de dolor salir de su garganta, pero tratando de ignorarlo, logró clavar aquella flecha entre las abundantes piedras, dejándola fuerte y firme y dando un respiro más, intentó arrimarse más a las piedras al igual que Maki.

Eso fue suficiente para que Maki tuviera de donde apoyarse y lograra arrastrar a Nico hasta un lugar más seguro, una vez ahí, la pelirroja por fin lograba salir del agua y con sus últimos esfuerzos también tiró del cuerpo de Nico para por fin sacarla de aquel apuro.

Ambas tiradas boca arriba, descansando a la orilla de aquel río, recuperando su respiración, la mayor dio un par de parpadeos antes de perderse completamente otra vez.

.

El sonido que comenzaba a invadir sus oídos era tranquilo, tan relajante y reconfortante, podía sentir un calor invadirla constantemente, no supo razonar por qué, simplemente se quedó ahí, tratando de abrir los ojos, aquellos que tanto le pesaban desde hace un rato no muy largo.

Escuchaba una respiración más, como si ésta contuviera un par de gruñidos, aquello era lo que la tenía inquieta y por lo que intentaba abrir aquellos pesados parpados.

" _-Vamos… una vez más-"_ Pensó para sí misma, antes de hacer un último esfuerzo que por fin parecía funcionar.

Poco a poco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, dejando que la ténue luz invadiera sus pupilas, todo estaba borroso, y podía apreciar poco.

Cuando su vista comenzó a aclararse, se dio cuenta que estaba mirando la copa de varios árboles y el cielo oscureciendo, se quedó un breve momento mirando lo primero a su vista, movió sus dedos y notó que poco a poco recuperaba su movilidad, su cuerpo parecía haberse entumecido por el frío que sentía. Entonces, decidió moverse.

-Ugh… Demonios…- soltó con verdadero pesar al mover su cuerpo y sentir dolor en todas partes, principalmente uno bastante agudo en tres puntos de su pecho, por lo que simplemente abandonó la idea de levantarse de inmediato.

Ya más consiente y después de dejar que el dolor anterior disminuyera, levantó únicamente la cabeza, notando que su torso estaba desnudo. En el podía ver únicamente algunos vendajes improvisados, cubriendo tres puntos, aquellos que le provocaban dolor al moverse.

Su memoria tuvo un recuerdo rápido, en el que, como si de una película se tratara, reproducía el momento exacto en que tres flechas impactaban contra ella, después simplemente fue brutalmente sacudida por las aguas del río Shiwa junto a Maki.

" _-Es verdad… ¿Dónde está Maki?-"_ pensó de nueva cuenta, levantando la cabeza una vez más y tratando de mirar alrededor, esperando encontrar respuesta a su pregunta.

Pudo mirar varias cosas, entre ellas, percatarse que estaban cerca de aquel río todavía, aquello a juzgar por el sonido del agua, también pudo ver que estaba cerca de una fogata, aquella era la causante de la sensación de calidez anterior. Sintió que estaba recostada sobre algo, y por la textura, apostaba a que eran ropas y la pechera de su armadura, miró un poco más alrededor y por fin topó con lo que quería.

Justo al lado suyo, al menos a un metro de distancia, estaba ella. Ahí estaba Maki, recargada contra un árbol y con la cabeza baja, su expresión mostraba lo agotada que estaba, y aquellos ligeros gruñidos venían de ella.

Nico bajó un poco más la vista y notó que la de ojos violetas no llevaba en ella armadura alguna, simplemente su hakama manchado con sangre, y las manos de la pelirroja no dejaban de sostener su costado, aquel que había sido herido por Leah.

" _-Podría… tomar la ventaja ahora… acabar con su patética existencia justo ahora, y sin culpabilidad, ya que puedo decir que murió ahogada o desangrada… yo realmente…-"_ Ese pensamiento invadió la cabeza de Nico mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para ponerse de pie.

Para su desgracia, después de todo ese doloso esfuerzo, simplemente logró sentarse.

" _-Maldición… igual ¿Por qué la defendiste de Leah y Sarah Kazuno? ¡Ah! Es verdad… tu estúpido orgullo te dijo "Nadie puede matarla excepto yo" y ahora estas en quién sabe dónde, mal herida y con esa idiota… esa idiota que…-_ dudó un poco decir aquello último, miró de nueva cuenta su torso con aquellos vendajes, que al notarlo mejor, eran partes de la ropa de Maki y yerbas que seguro eran para aliviar su dolor, y después mirar a esa pelirroja, quien aparentemente estaba durmiendo. –Esa idiota que te salvó la vida…- susurró eso ultimo con molestia.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, no tenía remedio, por ahora no necesitaba ventaja, necesitaba salir de ahí viva, porque claro, el haber sobrevivido a eso no le garantizaba sobrevivir a las criaturas salvajes del bosque, tales como osos, serpientes o lagartos que sin duda la destrozarían de un sólo mordisco.

-Oye… despierta- llamó por primera vez a la pelirroja, sin embargo esta no se inmuto ni un poco. –Demonios, ¡Vamos levántate!- volvió a llamarla con una voz más fuerte, pero pareció no inmutarla de nuevo.

Miro a su alrededor, algo cerca de ella que pudiera alcanzar sin moverse mucho, y ahí, justo a un costado de ella, vio una piedra no muy grande y ligera, la cual tomó y tratando de tener puntería, la arrojó a la cabeza de la pelirroja, dando justamente en la parte superior.

Había funcionado, Maki había hecho una ténue mueca de molestia y comenzó a enderezarse y a abrir los ojos completamente desorbitada.

-… ¿Qué está pasando?...- preguntó aun medio dormida y mirando confusamente al frente. No tardó mucho para que diera unos parpadeos y lograra aclararse y despertar, encontrándose con aquellos ojos rojos no muy lejos de ella. –Ah… Nico…- dijo al reconocer por completo a la pelinegra que aún permanecía sentada y sin moverse.

Nico iba a decir algo, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como la pelirroja se incorporaba, haciendo mueca de dolor por supuesto, y se acercaba a ella.

-¿Estas bien, cómo te sientes?- le pregunto al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para tocar la frente de la pelinegra.

Nico no pudo decir palabra alguna, no esperaba que la menor reaccionara así, y mucho menos que se mostrara… ¿Preocupada?

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios tan pronto como Maki retiró su mano de la frente de Nico y se alejó un poco para mirarla con detenimiento.

-Parece que las hierbas funcionaron, te bajo la fiebre y pudiste incorporarte, ese inepto de Hiiragi de verdad que era hábil- dijo con una expresión relajada e intentando ponerse de pie. – Es hora de hacer un cambio a tus vendajes- agregó mientras buscaba algo cerca de donde descansaban los pies de Nico, ahí la pelinegra notó un poco de su propio hakama envolviendo algo, parecían ser más de esas hierbas.

Nico sólo la observó detenidamente, no entendía por qué la pelirroja estaba haciendo todo eso, ¿No se supone se odiaban? Ella odiaba a Maki, pero esta última, era tan cambiante, repentinamente estaba hecha una fiera y la menospreciaba, y ahora estaba tan tranquila, relajada, como si por un momento la menor hubiera encontrado paz.

-Oye ¿Estas escuchando?- la voz de Maki repentinamente la hizo volver en si, cuando se dio cuenta Maki ya estaba cerca de ella nuevamente y con nuevas telas, recicladas de la ropa de ambas, y un nuevo conjunto de yerbas para ponerle.

-No.. ¿Qué dijiste?- fue honesta mientras miraba curiosa a la pelirroja, esta sólo frunció el ceño con fastidio.

-Dije que voy a cambiarte esas vendas idiota ¿Se te metió agua al cerebro acaso?- contestó como acostumbraba.

Nico solo soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada de Maki.

-Haz lo que quieras- aclaró, como si no le importara en absoluto, pero en el fondo sabía que era necesario para que pudiera aliviar las heridas.

-Eres tan desagradable a veces…- susurró Maki mientras acercaba sus manos al torso de Nico y comenzaba a retirar todo lo que había puesto en ella.

Cuando retiró el primer vendaje, se percató que la herida tenía buen aspecto, aquella flecha no había lastimado tanto a la pelinegra, al menos eso pensó ella, tomó la tela limpia y colocó las hierbas en ella, posteriormente apretó un poco la herida provocando un gemido doloso por parte de la mayor, pero ni una protesta más. Siguió con el que estaba en medio, aquel que Leah había pateado y hecho profundo, esa era la herida que seguramente le causaba más dolor a Nico, puesto que había sido cerca de sus costillas, probablemente incluso traería un par rotas, esa herida tenía un aspecto malo, pero aceptable, con un poco más de atención mejoraría mucho, y la última no era diferente a la primera, al final terminó de colocar todo.

-Listo, será mejor que te recuestes, trataré de pescar algo del río, o flechar a algún animal para que comas algo, débil no me vas a servir para salir de aquí- Maki se ponía de pie de nueva cuenta, con mucho más esfuerzo que anteriormente, Nico no dejó de observarla, notó que incluso la pelirroja cojeaba y su andar era lento, algo no andaba bien.

-Espera, ¿Pretendes cazar estando herida también?- preguntó, llamando la atención de la menor, esta expresaba sorpresa, pero al final sólo soltó una ténue risa y sonrió de manera engreída a Nico.

-¿Acaso te preocupo pequeña Yazawa? Eso sí que es una sorpresa- esa fue su respuesta.

-No te confundas Maki, como tú dijiste, no me sirve alguien débil para salir de aquí, así que deja de engrandecer tu estupidez y pon tu trasero aquí- irritada Nico decía aquello terminando por señalar frente de sí misma el suelo, indicando que Maki debía sentarse frente a ella.

-Estas heridas no son nada para mí, así que deja de molestar-

" _-Esta mujer es demasiado terca…-"_

-Bien, si te mueres me las arreglare yo misma, no es como si te necesitara, y menos con ese ego estúpido- fastidiada desistió de ayudar a aquella chica, tal parecía que era algún tipo de masoquista que sólo se ponía el trabajo más difícil de lo que podría ser.

Escuchó una risa más antes de ver como Maki caminaba hacia ella y le hacía caso, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró sentarse donde Nico le había indicado hace un momento, mirándola de frente y descubriendo por completo su torso, dejando a la vista de Nico un par de cicatrices y por supuesto, aquella prominente herida que sólo tenía una tela rojiza hedionda a sangre y humedad.

-En serio… ¿Qué clase de idiota eres, cómo se te ocurre dejarlo así?- regañó Nico mientras tomaba con cuidado el trozo de tela húmeda por la sangre y observaba aquella puñalada, era una llaga tan fina y de no más de 3 cm que dejaba a la vista el rojo de la carne de la pelirroja, Nico la palpó con suavidad, probablemente habría atravesado unos 6 cm de carne, ahora entendía por que tantas quejas por parte de la menor.

Usó un poco de la preparación que Maki había hecho para curarla a ella, y la puso en la puñalada de la pelirroja, pudo notar como estaba ligeramente temblorosa, seguramente sería por el dolor. Igual procuró que sus manos fueran cuidadosas, al final logró su cometido.

Maki la observaba, era tan pequeña, después miró hacia abajo donde la pelinegra tocaba, presto especial atención a las pequeñas manos de Nico, parecían tan delicadas y frágiles, aún cuando había presenciado la gran habilidad de la pelinegra para luchar, sentía las tibias manos de esa chica tocar su piel, rozarla sin que si quiera lo notara, sus ojos habían viajado hasta el rostro de la mayor, apreciando cada parte de este. Sus ojos grandes y por supuesto, ese hermoso color rojo en el que cualquiera podía llegar a perderse, después bajo hasta aquellos rosados labios, y no pudo evitar quedarse ahí mirándolos, recordando las veces que había tenido contacto con ellos, las veces que los había saboreado, tan escasas pero agradables, al menos para ella.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Con esto espero que mejores, igual tú fuiste quien lo preparó - Nico rompió su ensoñación mental, llamándola y señalándole que ya había finalizado con la curación.

Maki se sintió nerviosa ante notar aquella cercanía y rápidamente desvió la vista de la mayor mientras aclaraba su garganta y se intentaba poner de pie de nuevo.

-Gra… gracias, ahora iré a buscar algo para las dos- Sin permitir que Nico mirara su rostro, le dio la espalda y buscó el arco de la pelinegra que debía haber tirado por ahí cerca cuando la sacó de aquel río.

Ahora era Nico quien la observaba, con el torso al aire, podía observar por segunda vez aquel tatuaje en la espalda de la pelirroja, gracias a indagar tanto, logró saber que aquel provenía después de graduarse de la casa de las doce rosas, donde los mejores guerreros de los Nishikino educaban al heredero, una tradición de años atrás, igual tenía entendido que Maki y Dia eran las primeras mujeres en décadas. Después alcanzó a mirar un par de cicatrices en la espalda baja de la chica y algunas más en sus brazos. Aquello la intrigó.

-Espero no tardar… - finalizó la pelirroja sin decir nada más, caminando lentamente y con aquel arco como apoyo, desapareció de la vista de la mayor.

-Ah~ Simplemente no la comprendo ni un poco…- soltó aquel suspiro antes de, con cuidado, moverse un poco para permanecer sentada y poder recargar su espalda contra un árbol.

.

.

.

La noche había sido devastadora para la mayoría de ellas, pues los planes de Nico se habían visto interferidos por algo que sólo Riko y Yoshiko sabían, y ahora, la líder de su alianza estaba perdida y probablemente muerta entre los escombros de lo que quedaba del campamento Kousaka y Kanan también estaba en algún paradero desconocido, Chika era la única que estaba con Riko y Yoshiko, pues se había separado de Kanan entre todo el alboroto, y Hanayo estaba apoyando a los sobrevivientes de Kousaka, después de todo la confianza era parte del plan.

Yoshiko se encontraba durmiendo, ya que Chika había preparado un brebaje para ella después de haber hallado a ambas huyendo entre el bosque, ahora estaban refugiadas en uno de sus puntos de reunión.

Con Yoshiko durmiendo, sólo quedaban Chika y Riko, quienes estaban sentadas a la par de una pequeña mesa de centro, esperando en silencio alguna señal de alguien.

Riko parecía preocupada, a pesar de todo, claro que le preocupaba Yoshiko, la quería después de todo.

En ese momento, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la peli naranja que estaba a su lado, tan cerca, sentada esperando lo mismo que ella.

A decir verdad, la primera vez que vio a Chika se había quedado algo impactada por ella, primeramente por ser una Takami, un clan completamente exterminado, y en segunda, aquel entusiasmo y sonrisa encantadora, habían capturado su atención de una manera que nunca pensó le sucediera.

Con cuidado, dirigió sus ojos al lugar donde Chika estaba sentada esperando, su perfil era atractivo, su mirada roja estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y aun así, Chika era una belleza que podía admirar en ese momento, sin embargo, tomando por sorpresa a Riko, Chika sintió su mirada y se giró a verla, encontrándose así sus ojos.

Riko no tuvo si quiera tiempo de apartar la mirada, simplemente se avergonzó y dejó que su expresión hablara por ella.

-Estoy preocupada por Kanan-chan- Chika se atrevía a romper primeramente con el silencio un tanto incómodo que se había formado con la pelirroja.

-Yo ummm… comprendo eso, ya amaneció y no hay señales de ella ni de Yazawa-san- Riko rápidamente apartó la mirada de la peli naranja y se concentró en mirar sus propias manos que jugaban nerviosas.

La joven Takami notó como el comportamiento de Riko estaba flaqueando ante algo que simplemente no identificó pero le pareció gracioso y la chica, adorable.

-Está bien Riko-chan- La llamó nuevamente para después colocar una de sus manos sobre las inquietas de Riko y dedicarle una sonrisa, de esas tan llenas de energía que animarían a cualquiera. –Yoshiko-chan se pondrá bien, la medicina de los Matsura es bastante buena, así que confía en mí- Terminaba por decir Chika.

Riko no pudo evitar sonreírle a la Takami y posar una de sus manos sobre la de Chika de vuelta.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por ella Takami-san- Riko devolvió el agradable proceder de Chika, sin embargo, notó como esta se mostró incómoda y retiró sus manos de las de Riko.

-No uses el Takami por favor, no me gusta mucho, y Kanan-chan dice que es peligroso si alguien llega a escuchar ese nombre…- aclaraba Chika manteniendo la sonrisa amable, pero evidentemente incomodada.

" _-Diablos lo arruine…-"pensó_ para sí misma Riko tratando de no mostrarse triste.

El silencio volvió entre ambas, para desgracia de Riko, lamentaba su manera de pensar, pero sin duda quería aprovechar de conocer un poco más a la chica peli naranja, puesto que no había podido evitar interesarse en ella desde el primer momento en que la vio y fue tan amable con ella, aunque ¿No era así de amable con todos los demás?

Un ruido cercano llamó la atención de ambas y de inmediato se pusieron alertas a cualquier cosa, con velocidad se levantaron y cada una cubrió las dos únicas entradas de aquella habitación.

Riko indicó con la mirada a Chika que el pequeño ruido iba hacía su dirección, cuando Chika prestó atención, notó que eran pasos y estos eran sumamente diversos, por lo que no estaban solas y en una clara desventaja si se trataba de algún enemigo.

Chika tragó pesado y arriesgándose a todo, abrió poco a poco la puerta, mirando por la pequeña ranura que se había formado al deslizarla.

Chika apreció a una persona, una mujer de estatura promedio, de cabellos grises y una mirada determinada, aquellos orbes eran bravos como el mismísimo mar. No sabía quién era, pero al notar la armadura que llevaba simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y su defensa se relajó.

-Riko-chan, son algunos de tus hombres- informó y la pelirroja, dudosa, deslizó también la puerta, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que expresaban alivio al encontrarse con los suyos.

-Yo...You-chan- Dejo escapar completamente sorprendida y sin saber cómo era posible que la chica estuviera ahí y en un momento como ese.

La peli gris expresó una gran sonrisa y de inmediato corrió hacía su ama y la estrechó entre sus brazos sin escuchar una sola palabra de ella, lo cual causó que Riko se ruborizara.

-Riko-chan... no puedo creer que de verdad estés bien, estaba tan preocupada por ti- decía You mientras permanecía abrazada a la pelirroja confundida.

-¿¡Cómo …Cómo supiste dónde estaba!?- fueron las primeras palabras de Riko, y poco amables, que dijo a You mientras la separaba de ella.

You no pareció notar aquello del todo, sin embargo sólo mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y dio un suspiro.

-Koizumi-san nos informó de la táctica que llevarían a cabo, simplemente no pude evitar preocuparme, y más aún cuando nos acercamos y vimos a la lejanía el campamento de Kousaka destruido- explicaba You el porqué de su presencia en ese lugar.

-No deberías estar aquí ¿Qué tal si alguien te veía?- Riko regañaba a la líder de su ejército, de verdad no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí ahora, y sobre todo, porque…

You ignoró un momento a Riko y miró al interior de aquella casa, pudo apreciar a simple vista un bulto sobre un futon, uno que la hizo alarmarse de inmediato.

-¿Alguien está herido?- dijo pasando de largo de Riko y caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

Fue ahí cuando los nervios de Riko se dispararon, aquella que yacía en el interior de la casa durmiendo era Yoshiko, su amante.

Chika miró en silencio lo que ocurría, incluso como aquel soldado femenino de los Sakurauchi entraba a su pequeño escondite y se acercaba a Yoshiko, mirándola detenidamente, y como Riko la había seguido de inmediato con un semblante realmente sospechoso, uno que cualquiera notaría.

-Esta chica… ¿Qué la hirió?- preguntó la peli gris al azar, a cualquiera que le pudiera contestar.

Chika encontró la oportunidad para hablar y fue ella quien se animó a responder a la peli gris de ojos azules.

-Fatiga, cortes de flechas y una punzada en el tobillo- Chika respondió casi de inmediato, fue ahí cuando la peli gris la miró por primera vez con claridad.

-¡Oh! Lo siento no te había visto ahí… ¿Tú revisaste a la chica?- preguntó de vuelta, a lo que Chika sólo asintió.

You simplemente le sonrió a aquella desconocida e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, cosa que realmente sorprendió a la peli naranja.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo- la elogio, y sin más simplemente desvió la vista de nueva cuenta a la morena que dormía, pretendiendo asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Los nervios de Riko aumentaron cuando se percató de las intenciones de You, pues esta pretendía tocar a la joven Tsushima y muy probablemente esta despertaría ante el repentino contacto, cosa que por ninguna razón debía permitir a toda costa, después de todo ambas chicas eran amantes suyas.

Antes de que You pudiera si quiera posar su mano sobre Yoshiko, Riko la detuvo, sujetando su mano.

-You-chan, creo que sería mejor que ella durmiera un poco más antes que todo, tuvimos una noche realmente difícil y aún estamos esperando señales de vida por parte del resto de nuestras aliadas- Riko decía casi implorante a su "amiga" esta simplemente miró de vuelta a Yoshiko y después soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, como tú digas Riko-chan- Con eso último You sin deberla ni temerla tomó a la pelirroja por los hombros y la acerco a sí misma, dando de esa manera un pequeño beso en los labios de la pelirroja, causando que esta se tensara y que cierta peli naranja la mirara realmente sorprendida.

Todo ocurría como en cámara lenta a los ojos de Chika que simplemente estaba ahí, presenciando aquel pequeño momento, en completo silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se suponía que la pareja de Riko era la joven herida tendida en cama, simplemente ¿Por qué la comandante la besaba?

Pudo apreciar la mirada de Riko sobre ella ahora, una mirada incierta, una que trataba de decir "No es lo que parece" aunque era bastante evidente lo que acababa de pasar.

Chika simplemente desvió la mirada, fingiendo que aquello no lo había visto, aunque también fuese evidente que lo había presenciado todo.

-Volveré un momento Riko-chan, iré a informar a los demás donde colocarse y que estén alertas por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder- dijo la peli gris ajena e inocente a lo que pudiera estar pasando en el sitio y lo abandonó.

De nuevo un breve silencio se instaló entre las dos chicas consientes de aquella habitación, Riko por su parte miraba a Chika insistentemente y esta última evitaba a todo momento mirar a la de ojos marrón, pero… no podían estar así para siempre.

-No es lo que parece…- se animó a decir Riko, pero sólo se ganó que Chika le diera la espalda.

-Le eres infiel a Yoshiko-chan…- susurró Chika y la pelirroja simplemente bajo la mirada, la peli naranja era la primera en echarle aquello en cara sin temor alguno.

Riko estuvo a punto de intentar decir algo más, sin embargo un ligero bullicio fuera de la casa hizo que olvidaran por completo aquel tema y ambas salieran apresuradas a ver lo que ocurría.

Cuando ambas llegaron afuera, lograron ver a algunos soldados con armaduras incompletas, mostrando sus rostros y dejando ver que eran algunos hombres de Kanan, la mayoría aún llevaba partes de las armaduras falsas que habían elaborado, y sus rostros estaban cansados.

Chika no tardo en acercarse a cualquiera de ellos y preguntar por su preciada amiga.

-¿Dónde está Kanan-chan? ¿Qué sucedió con ustedes?- preguntó Chika al primero en llegar a ella, este estaba sucio y cansado.

-Tuvimos inconvenientes al llegar al cruce con el grupo de Yazawa-san, por eso nos demoramos. Aunque la ama Kanan encontró algo que podría ser muy útil…- Explicó el soldado y Chika miró hacia los lados intentando topar con su amiga.

Y como si sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas, la peli azul de una coleta se acercaba con una cansada pero satisfactoria sonrisa a su amiga, pero no venía sola, pues amordazada y casi arrastrando llevaba a una persona extra con la cabeza cubierta por un saco oscuro.

-Hola Chika, me alegra que estés bien- Saludaba primeramente Kanan para después mirar a su captura y hacerla hincarse frente a ella con un agresivo ataque.

-Me preocupaste mucho, no vuelvas a hacerlo- se quejaba Chika con la peli azul que sólo le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva a la peli naranja en forma de disculpa.

-Perdóname Chika, pero… definitivamente tenía que atrapar a esta tipa- confesó Kanan haciendo referencia a la capturada que estaba aún en anonimato e hincada a los pies de Kanan. –Yazawa estará complacida- agregó, y sin cuidado alguno retiró el saco que cubría la cabeza de aquella desafortunada, causando sorpresa tanto en Chika como en Riko quien observaba desde más atrás.

-No puede ser… lo conseguiste…- Riko elogio aún sorprendida a Kanan que mantenía orgullosa la cabeza en alto por su hazaña.

-La trepaste con vida- Esta vez Chika miraba asombrada a la joven en el suelo.

Ahí, capturada a manos de Kanan, sin posibilidad de escapar, herida y con la boca amordazada para evitar que hiciera ruido estaba aquella desafortunada, Yukiho Kousaka, el segundo y único pilar que le quedaba a Honoka y que también había perdido.

.

.

.

Había descansado lo suficiente, se sentía mucho mejor, aunque aún le dolían sus heridas, sin embargo estaba ahí sentada, mirando como esa pelirroja estaba sentada también cerca de la pequeña fogata que había logrado hacer y se ocupaba de quitar las plumas a un ave de tamaño considerable que logró cazar con algunas flechas, eso sería lo que comerían aquel día para recuperar fuerzas.

Pasó un largo rato mirando a aquella pelirroja, y en ese tiempo había notado que la menor se incomodaba repentinamente, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no le replicaba absolutamente nada, simplemente se encargaba de lo suyo.

Aunque en ese momento la cabeza de la pelinegra pensaba en varias cosas a la vez, la principal de ellas era ¿Cómo estarían sus aliadas? ¿Lo habrían conseguido? No quería que todo ese sacrificio hubiera sido en vano, deseaba con todas sus ganas que los pilares de Kousaka Honoka hubieran caído en batalla, lo necesitaba si quería dar un golpe duro a los Nishikino, y justo ahí estaba su segunda incógnita, los Nishikino, esa pelirroja que, tras finalizar su labor desplumando a aquella pobre ave, la empalaba para ponerla cerca del fuego y que comenzara a cocerse.

No habían hablado absolutamente nada cuando la menor volvió de su cacería, simplemente permaneció sin más ahí en su zona de confort a mirar cada una de las acciones de la de ojos violeta y a decir verdad, comenzaba a incomodarse de tanto silencio. En otro momento habría deseado que Maki tuviera la boca cerrada como lo hacía ahora, pero ese no era uno de esos momentos.

-Las preparaciones que hiciste realmente son buenas- Nico rompió el silencio, intentando sacar un tema cualquiera de conversación, su necesidad de salir de ese incómodo silencio era demasiada.

-Aprendí de alguien muy hábil- fue el único comentario de la pelirroja sin darle importancia o si quiera pauta a continuar la conversación.

-¿Fue ese sujeto que mencionaste?... Hiiragi- preguntó con normalidad, sin embargo notó de inmediato como la pelirroja se quedó mirando a la nada un breve momento antes de responderle.

-Si… él lo hizo…- respondió de manera extraña, como si su mente le pidiera evitar a toda costa el tema.

Nada escapaba a ojos de la mayor, y simplemente su curiosidad la llevó a ir más haya, tal vez encontraba algo interesante.

-Debió ser alguien increíble, la técnica que te enseñó y el manejo de curación en tu entorno, debió ser difícil para ti aprenderlo- Dijo Nico sin apartar un momento la vista de la persona frente a ella.

Miró una vez más, como la pelirroja bajaba la cabeza y ensombrecía su rostro ligeramente.

-Fue muy duro aprenderlo… rozando lo horrible… lo inhumano…- aquellas palabras las dijo más para sí misma en un susurro que en respuesta a Nico, esta última aun con ello alcanzó a escucharla un poco.

No dijo nada más, simplemente siguió con su faceta de observadora, pero algo había cambiado, no muy grande pero si importante ante su perspectiva, pues Maki había dejado de prestarle atención y simplemente se sentó a mirar el fuego, como si sus pensamientos la hubieran secuestrado y llevado a un lugar lejano.

" _-Interesante-"_

.

 _-Blois se sobrepasó contigo hoy, mira nada más esa herida-_

 _-Hiiragi-san...-_

 _-Y por lo que veo Furutani también vinó aquí, tendré que traerte ropa limpia-_

 _-Po…Por favor…-_

 _-Pero si quieres que te ayude, tú tienes que ayudarme primero, preparé algunos brebajes que quisiera probar-_

 _-Hii…Hiiragi-san… por favor, sin pruebas…. Por favor, por favor sólo esta vez-_

 _-Bueno, supongo que no necesitas tanto esa ropa, igual Furutani no quiere más hoy, pero Isayama y Tsuchimiya no se resistirían si te miran así como estas-_

 _-¡No!... No, está bien… pero por favor, dame algo de ropa limpia-_

 _-Perfecto, te la traeré cuando termine de probar esto, así que se buena chica y déjame ver esa herida-_

 _._

Se perdió en aquel recuerdo, mirando las llamas. Aún recordaba la horrible sensación, el increíble dolor que fue tanto que se desmayó, y el recordar que cuando despertó, aquel hombre se había marchado y no le había entregado nada de lo que prometió, la hizo enfurecerse.

-Ese tatuaje, es muy vistoso, hoy pude apreciarlo mejor, aunque no sueles mostrarlo tan orgullosa como tu padre-Nico dijo algo más sacándola de aquel recuerdo y provocó un nuevo cambio.

-¡No me enorgullece cargar con él y mucho menos con el significado que tiene!- alzó la voz Maki, mirando a Nico rápidamente y de una manera incierta para la pelinegra. – Si en algún momento voy a morir, mi último deseo es que arranquen la piel de mi espalda y ser libre de este maldito tatuaje aun sólo en mi lecho de muerte- Segura de su respuesta y con odio puro dejaba salir aquellas palabras.

-¿Ese tal Hiiragi tiene que ver?... o tal vez ¿Aquel sujeto que quemaste vivo en su casa, o el padre de esa pobre chica?- Aún sabiendo que era cruel de su parte, siguió indagando sobre aquello.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡No lo entenderías, nadie lo entendería!- su voz fuerte se convirtió en un grito poderoso, cargado de aflicción y dolor.

" _-Interesante reacción… aunque, creo que me he pasado-"aquel_ pensamiento fue el primero que apareció en la cabeza de Nico, mientras por fuera mostraba sorpresa por como la miraba Maki.

-Creí que… sería lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo pero… cada día, cada recuerdo… se entierran más en mi mente… hasta convertirse en parte de mí y provocar que me auto desprecie cada día más- De pronto la voz de la pelirroja se tranquilizó, y ahora era suave, como un susurro. -¿Crees que no lo sé? Claro que sí, sé que estoy mal, me retorcieron tanto que lo más atroz es normal a mis ojos, no hay remordimiento, no hay empatía… Nadie tuvo esos sentimientos por mi cuando lo necesite, Ni Umi, ni Nozomi, Ni Dia… ni si quiera mi padre… ¿Por qué debería importarme los demás si yo a nadie de ellos les importo?- finalizó, simplemente con la mirada baja.

Eso que acababa de ver Nico, la dejo sin palabras. Ahí estaba reflejado un poco del dolor de Maki, algo realmente fuerte que cargaba por sí misma y no dejaba que nadie más pudiera tocar, esa que acababa de hablar, tan asustada, tan indefensa y dolida, esa era la verdadera Maki.

No pudo evitar sentir un ligero dolor en su pecho.

 _-Ah~ Que cruel mundo de soledad en el que vivimos tú y yo…-_ Suspiró Nico bajando la mirada también. –Pero, no venimos aquí siendo felices, hay que buscar la felicidad- finalizó.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ellas, sólo escuchaban el río correr, la fauna aullar y sentían el frío viento acariciarlas y como una fina y ténue capa de lluvia comenzaba a mojar su piel.

Poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente y el silencio fue roto por Maki que se ponía de pie gruñendo.

-Lo que faltaba- dijo decepcionada y caminando rápidamente hacia la mayor.

-Espera… ¿Qué de… Qué demonios haces?- Nico replicó al ver como Maki se pasaba detrás de ella y rodeaba su cintura para después cargarla un poco, aunque terminó arrastrándola, hacia la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles que las rodeaban.

Cuando Maki sintió que era suficiente, soltó a la pelinegra quien había quedado dándole la espalda y sentada entre sus piernas, parecía que aquel árbol tenía un prominente hueco en el que las dos cabían perfectamente y el lugar incluso era un poco cálido.

-Vaya suerte la nuestra, eh- Nico dijo aquello mirando arriba.

" _-Que cálida está… si tan sólo pudiera quedarme así siempre…-"pensó_ para sí misma Maki, mirando a la pelinegra, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió con sinceridad, apegándose más a la pelinegra.

-¿Maki?- llamó por su nombre a la menor, al sentir como el pecho y cabeza de esta se recargaban contra su espalda, pero la chica no contestó. -¿Te quedaste dormida?- volvió a preguntar y no tuvo respuesta alguna.

No estaba dormida, simplemente prefería fingir que si para poder permanecer cerca de la pelinegra sin que esta hiciera tantas preguntas.

¿Por qué actuaba así? No lo sabía, perder a Kotori, aquella que siempre la cuidaba y mimaba, la que sabía las cosas horribles que le habían pasado, y la única que demostraba preocuparse por ella, le había afectado mucho. Aferrarse a la primera persona que le ofrecía un sentimiento diferente fue lo que la hizo mirar a la pelinegra. Ella era diferente a los demás, no la respetaba como tal, no le temía y mucho menos la dejaba hacer su voluntad, aunque ¿No era eso malo? Si lo era, pero también la hacía diferente del resto y de alguna manera le comenzó a gustar que las cosas fueran así.

" _-Sentirse poca cosa hace que un poco de atención se sienta como cariño… es lamentable Yazawa, porque a pesar de todo…. Sé que me odias y yo…. siento que…. Comienzas a agradarme-"_

Con ese último pensamiento se apegó un poco más al cuerpo de Nico y cerró sus ojos, para por fin descansar.

.

.

.

Fría sensación, fría y dolosa, de alguna manera sentía que sus sentidos volvían a ella, y con ellos, el dolor tan intenso y palpitante que sentía su cabeza. Su nariz percibía un pestilente aroma a brebajes e incienso. No estaba segura si eso era lo que estaba provocando su dolor de cabeza tan fuerte.

Una corriente de viento recorrió su piel desnuda, desde los dedos de sus pies, pasando por sus caderas, hasta su pecho. Notó que algo cubría su cuerpo desnudo e inerte.

Comenzó a mover lentamente sus dedos entumecidos y posteriormente sus pies, como si sus sentidos volvieran en cadena poco a poco, abrió un poco su boca y alcanzó a tomar un profundo respiro de aire, tan frío como el que había recorrido su cuerpo.

-Parece que por fin está despertando- Una voz femenina y desconocida llegó hasta sus oídos, parecía que no estaba sola en ese lugar.

Poco a poco hacía el intento de abrir sus ojos y con lentitud lo hizo, pero algo andaba mal cuando lo logró. Percibió dos siluetas desconocidas.

-¿Cómo te sientes muchacha? ¿Puedes vernos correctamente?- otra voz femenina, pero más madura, la llamó.

Sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía, intentó incorporarse, pero aquellas dos siluetas femeninas se lo impidieron de inmediato, haciéndola recostar de nuevo.

-¡No hagas eso! ¿Tienes idea de en qué estado llegaste aquí?- escuchó de nueva cuenta a la mujer de voz más madura.

-¿Pretendes que lo sepa? Seguro ni si quiera sabe dónde está ni que ha pasado- La voz más suave parecía reñir a la voz más madura.

Poco a poco su vista comenzaba a aclararse y aquellas dos chicas comenzaban a verse claras ante su visión, el lugar estaba alumbrado tenuemente por algunas velas y cuando su vista se aclaró por completo incluso fue capaz de mirar el humo del incienso que olía desde hace un buen rato.

-¿Quiénes…son?- por fin dejaba salir de sus labios.

Dio un parpadeo más y por fin su vista era clara, aunque…

-Vamos, relájate y aclárate primero antes de preguntar cualquier cosa…. Tsubasa-chan-

Levanto la cabeza de golpe.

Las siluetas que había percibido eran claras, y por fin podía percatarse de quienes eran, una mujer de cabello violeta muy oscuro, de ojos color turquesa… al otro lado esa risueña y bella castaña de ojos morados, Yukki Anju y por primera vez veía en persona a la esposa de su amiga, Toudo Erena.

-Wow te dije que no hicieras eso, traes una horrible herida en la cabeza y los puntos en tu parpado pueden romperse con ese esfuerzo- Erena le dijo a Tsubasa obligándola a recostarse de nuevo.

Estaba estupefacta… creía que había muerto… ¿Qué había pasado, porque estaba ahí?

Por inercia dirigió una de sus manos a su ojo izquierdo y solo pudo sentir un vacío y como algo adherido a su piel la obligaba a mantener aquel parpado cerrado.

-¿Qué es esto…?- preguntó algo temerosa y esta vez, fue Anju quien le respondió mientras tomaba su mano.

-Los médicos de Toudo-san lo pusieron en tu parpado para evitar cualquier infección, aunque, no pudieron salvar tu ojo- fue lo que Anju le dijo.

-¡Eso no es lo que quiero saber!- Repentinamente su voz sonó molesta, insegura y temerosa.

No sabía que estaba pasando, quería respuestas y pronto.

-¿Qué hago aquí con ustedes?... Yo…Tengo que regresar con Honoka, seguro está muy preocupada- Con eso último se disponía a levantarse, sin embargo, Erena la retuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez su expresión era muy seria.

-No puedes hacer eso Tsubasa…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque estás muerta para Kousaka Honoka-

.

.

.

 **Bueno bueno xD no tengo mucho que decir realmente, solo que espero y hayan disfrutado del capitu lo :3**

 **Respuestas:**

 **-Love live : En toda historia debe haber un personaje patoso xD y bueno, como pudiste leer hoy, su plan no salio como esperaban pero al final fue exitoso, pronto se sabra mas al respecto y todo ira avanzando, tambien otros personajes tomaran su propio enfoque, tenemos fic para rato xD**

 **-** **Katengecchi** **: Ah~ Mujou Kono sekai Wa… Asi tienen que ser las cosas xD**

 **-Rebe13: :0 Yo pretendía que en vez de triste fuese cruda su despedida xD pero bueno, me alegra que te sacara lagrimitas… bueno no, eso sono feo, quiero decir que me alegra que aun pueda hacer sufrir… no eso tampoco… Joder :'v**

 **-DeadPanther: Jajaja descuida, no me molesta leer las mayúsculas, de hecho es mejor por que son mas grandes y yo soy ciega xD Espero disfrutaras el tiempo a solas de NicoMaki 7u7**

 **-MakiNishikino86: Despues de 11 capítulos inicia Datte xD TsubaHono no a tenido su final, solo una tragedia que le dara forma a su historia hasta el final :3**

 **-yohan2000: Jajajaja Lamento decepcionar tu mente pecadora con ese NicoMaki suculento que no ha llegado, pero, todo a su tiempo poco a poquito xD (Fic de BiBi salvaje contra ataca) Riko desempeñara un papel importante mas adelante para la historia de 3 personajes mas, ya sabes 7u7 y dicho y hecho, Tal vez Nico no descubrió mucho del pasado de Maki, pero descubrió algo aun mas importante, pudo ver a la verdadera Maki un pequeño momento y eso la va a conmocionar.**

 **-SilentDrago: Jajajaja alguien por ahí, una lectora muy recurrente que no quiero decir quien es pero su nombre inicia con Teddy y termina con bear, me apodo Trollvis xD Parece que me gusta ser impredecible respecto a algunas cosas xD**

 **-Nicocchi17: Ahí está su Tsubasa pa'que no llore :v (Por ahora 7u7) De hecho, Kotori tendrá algo de trabajo or delante y pronto tomare mas enfoque en ella y Umi, todo a su tiempo :3 NicoMaki si que se dio un poco de calor ;) de hecho, fue un éxito total ese ataque, aun que tal vez, les perjudique mas adelante…**

 **-Emeli Biersack: Lamento actualizar en el peor momento para ti xD entiendo eso de querer leer algo y no poder :'3 Algunas cosas dan muchos giros y eso me gusta 7u7 muchas cosas le esperan a Honk y tambien al NicoMaki**

 **-Tajshenay: Take a moment NicoMaki 7u7 I hope you continue enjoying the story, and Thank you very much for read :)**

 **-Itsukami: Ese pequeño incidente con Tsubasa no es nada con lo que se viene :3 (Wild stars 3 )**

 **-karliitabueso: obtendrás una membresía de pollo frito por un año antes de que yo actualice 2 días seguidos la misma historia :v**

 **-Jeezxd: Jajaja ya ya ahí esta su frentona pues xD (De hecho esa era la idea, que fuera una "Muerte" cruda) si a veces es necesario ser malvadamente descriptivo para que puedan imaginarlo bien (Y para los que hacen fanart bien geniales) Todos pagaran… TODOS :D**


	14. Chapter 14 el reflejo en tus ojos

**Buenos días/tardes/noches Se que tarde un poco en actualizar, pero aquel asunto ya lo había tocado en la pagina de facebook, en resumen, comencé la universidad.**

 **pero no quiero dejar de escribir, es algo que de verdad amo, ya saben xD**

 **no tengo mucho que decir, he adelantado un poco la historia y tengo unos cuantos capítulos listos ya, pero los publicare después, para tener tiempo de adelantar mas y así no los haga esperar tanto.**

 **y soy lo suficientemente idiota como para comenzar a escribir una nueva idea (Teniendo fics en curso que no he actualizado :c) pero no la subiré hasta que este terminada, esa si la prometo así xD y no tiene nombre, me esta costando mucho trabajo ponerle uno. peeeero en fin.**

 **Sin mas que decir, que disfruten el cap.**

 **PD para Beta-chan: Perdón por no enviarte los caps para corrección, pero no puedo usar Whatsapp :(**

* * *

No lograba comprenderlo, aquellas crueles y duras palabras que sin intención alguna de herirla, habían provocado la sensación de un hueco en su estómago, la tenían en un shock total ¿Por qué había sucedido aquello? No lo sabía. Pero las palabras de Erena habían roto todas sus esperanzas por un breve momento y cegada por aquel amor que tenía a la heredera de Kousaka se replanteo una pequeña posibilidad de que todo fuese una cruel mentira.

Simplemente no podía ser verdad lo que acababa de escuchar, no era verdad, tenía que ser una cruel broma.

-Espera… ¿A qué te refieres con eso Toudo-san?- Tsubasa aun desconcertada y sin lograr reaccionar todavía. Miraba fijamente a la más alta.

Erena miro de reojo a Anju y esta estaba preocupada, sobre todo por Tsubasa. Sabía que no tomaría bien lo que estaban por decirle a la joven Kira.

-Tsu… escucha, sé que te costara trabajo entenderlo, pero debes hacerlo… por tu propio bien- Anju se animaba a hablar primero, mirando preocupada a la chica confundida. –Veras, fuiste traía aquí por hombres de Koizumi, los hombres y mujeres de Kousaka abandonaron de inmediato el campamento, ya que quedo hecho trizas, necesitaban sacar cuanto antes a Honoka-san de aquel lugar, antes de que a los Kazuno se les ocurriera regresar y tomar lo que quedaba del campamento- comenzaba a explicar Anju.

-¡Pero debí ser enviada a las salas de Kousaka! ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- pregunto con cierta desesperación esta vez, sin permitir a Anju terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Por qué Kousaka-dono ordeno a Koizumi Hanayo traerte aquí- esta vez soltó Erena.

¿Por qué el padre de Honoka daría tal orden? Ese hombre que de pequeña la salvo de la desgracia, ahora la enviaba lejos, como si no tuviera aprecio alguno por ella, o en este caso por su cuerpo muerto.

-Pero… Kousaka-dono….- Desentendida agachaba la mirada con confusión, se suponía que aquel era un buen hombre, tanto así que había prometido sepultura a su cuerpo en los jardines de Kousaka como cualquier otro miembro de la familia ¿Por qué ahora la desechaba así?

-Tsu-chan, lamentamos mucho ser quien te demos esta información, pero…. Kousaka-Dono sabe que estas viva- Anju continuo.

Tsubasa al escuchar semejante noticia levanto la cabeza de vuelta y miro a Anju completamente sorprendida y desconcertada a la vez.

-Pero…. si él sabe que estoy con vida… ¿Por qué Honoka no?- pregunto otra vez con intriga y dolor.

-Según palabras de Koizumi Hanayo, Si Honoka te mantiene presente seguirá siendo la inútil que él considera, con tu muerte, espera que ella se fortalezca y comience a pensar en un futuro que si puede ser, aunque en estos momentos este devastada, pues no solo cree haberte perdido, sino que Yukiho Kousaka, su hermana, está desaparecida, al igual que Nishikino Maki y Yazawa Nico- Explicaba Erena de nueva cuenta dejando aún más sorprendida y dolida a Tsubasa. – Se ha dado la orden de búsqueda de algún rastro de ellas, o en el peor de los casos, de sus cuerpos rio abajo y entre los alrededores de los bosques- finalizaba Erena.

Demasiada información, toda en una sola sentada que simplemente Tsubasa tardo en analizar, quedándose sentada, mirando a la nada y con expresión triste y preocupada, no podía creer que Honoka hubiera perdido a ambas en un solo golpe, no podía permitir que su amada sufriera de esa manera.

-No, eso no puede ser así… Honoka me necesita ahora… ¡Ella debe saber que estoy con vida! Tsubasa hizo un intento más en levantarse, consiguiéndolo esta vez, sujetando contra sus caderas la manta blanca que cubría su desnudes, sin embargo un frio y agudo objeto se posó contra su garganta en ese momento.

-¡Toudo-san!- Anju replico molesta a Erena.

La joven alta había desenvainado una corta daga de su cintura y la había empuñado contra la piel del cuello de Tsubasa, obligándola a detenerse sin darle oportunidad de nada.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más Kira Tsubasa- fueron las amenazantes palabras de la peli purpura que no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Basta Toudo-san, no puedes hacerle esto a Tsubasa-chan- Anju exigió de nuevo que la más alta bajara su arma en contra de la castaña.

-Si tú te atreves a aparecer ante los ojos de Kousaka Honoka vas a meter en problemas a mi familia y a mi gente, prometí que no te presentarías nunca más ante los Kousaka, y cumpliré mi palabra. Aun si eso significa tener que matarte- advirtió una vez más la líder de Toudo.

Pero la mirada de Tsubasa siempre se mantuvo seria y sin temor alguno, incluso se podría decir que retaba a Erena a todo.

-Ja Matarme…. Sin Honoka a mi lado… no puedo sentirme más muerta…- esas palabras escaparon de sus labios temblorosos y aquel único ojo sano se cerró mientras que a su vez escapaba una lagrima de este, que rápidamente resbalo por su mejilla, mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Erena flaqueo un momento ante la reacción y palabras de Tsubasa, sin embargo no bajo la guardia y mantuvo su arma contra el cuello de la joven, no fue hasta que…

-¡Erena, baja ese cuchillo ahora mismo!- Anju hablo con fuerza y autoridad a la peli purpura mientras, sin temor alguno, sujeto con su mano la hoja metálica, sin importarle el cortarse, simplemente la sostuvo, protegiendo a Tsubasa de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

Erena por su parte se sorprendió… no por la dureza de Anju, pues sabía bien cuan terca y dura podía ser, después de todo la seguía considerando su rival, sin embargo, aquella era la primera vez que la de ojos morados la llamaba por su nombre.

-Perdió un ojo, perdió su hogar y la posibilidad de estar junto a la persona que ama, si puedo hacer que ella este cómoda de ahora en adelante aquí, así será, no permitiré que la agobies más, ya tuvo suficiente- Con su mirada clava sobre la de Erena de manera retadora, Anju terminaba de decir aquello, tan inmutable, pese a las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían al piso, provenientes de su mano que aun sujetaba la hoja metálica de Erena.

La manera en que la había enfrentado… tan característica de ella, en esta ocasión se sintió tan diferente que simplemente se quedo perdida en aquellos ojos purpuras. Al final realmente no pudo decir nada, simplemente afloro la firmeza de su empuñadura y la bajo despacio, para dejar de amedrentar a Tsubasa y más importante aún, para que Anju dejara de sostenerla y pudiera lastimarse más.

-Bien…- por fin decía algo apartando la mirada un momento y posteriormente ocupándose de limpiar la hoja metálica de su arma manchada con la sangre de Anju. Después miro de vuelta firmemente a ambas chicas para decirles una última advertencia -Pero si ella se atreve a ir donde Honoka Kousaka, nos irá a todos muy mal… y la única culpable, serás tú- finalizando echando una última mirada a su esposa y posteriormente les dio la espalda a ambas, dejando aquella habitación.

Aquel momento en el que ambas se quedaron solas, Tsubasa aprovecho para apartar a Anju de ella, eso desconcertó a la de cabello ondulado.

-Lamento la actitud de Toudo-san, es alguien que se preocupa por su gente, aun que sus acciones no son las mejores- aclaraba Anju a la más baja, quien aun estaba sentada con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la amplia habitación.

-Está bien, lo comprendo, si tuviera algo que proteger con tanto anhelo como ella… actuaria igual…- dijo aquello la de ojos verdes, disponiéndose por fin a levantarse sin causar alboroto.

" _-Algo que proteger con tanto anhelo…-"_ pensó para si misma Anju mientras observaba como Tsubasa se colocaba la pequeña bata que había al lado de la camilla en la que descansaba y dándole la espalda permanecía sentada.

Erena quería proteger a los suyos, entre ellos estaba incluida ella.

No dijo nada al respecto, simplemente, de su kimono saco algo que le serviría a Tsubasa. –Uno de nuestros siervos te traerá algo de comida y agua, necesitas recuperar fuerzas- dijo Anju mientras caminaba hacia Tsubasa, cuando por fin pudo mirarla de frente, extendió su mano ofreciendo aquello que le serviría a la más baja. –Consérvalo, estoy segura que te sentirás más cómoda usando esto- finalizo cualquier dialogo y también se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, Tsubasa necesitaba estar sola un momento para analizar la información que había recibido y tener que pensar seriamente en el papel que tendría que desempeñar de ahora en adelante, lejos de su amada…

-No quiero esto…. Quiero volver…- susurro Tsubasa mientras apretaba contra su pecho el objeto que Anju le había dado antes de dejarla sola en aquella habitación. –Quiero volver a abrazarte, quiero, sentir tu calor… escuchar tu risa… quiero estar de nuevo junto a ti…- susurraba con dolor y entre sollozos.

Podía sentir como sus lágrimas causaban dolor a su fresca herida en su ojo perdido, pero nada de eso podía compararse al dolor de no poder volver a ver a su amada.

Poco a poco su llanto fue calmándose y se quedaba en silencio en aquella tétrica habitación, donde el incienso y la luz de las velas la acompañaban. Con cuidado separo sus brazos, mirando entre sus manos el objeto que Anju le había entregado, este era un parche de seda color negro, aquel que se encargaría de cubrir su permanente herida en su rostro.

-No… Nadie me va a impedir verte….. Aun que tu no puedas verme a mí… yo si podre hacerlo, de alguna manera lo hare…- se decía a si misma mientras con decisión se ponía de pie una vez más.

Aun estaba mareada, adolorida, pero completamente decidida a lo que haría, y eso sería cualquier cosa, todo en sus manos para poder cuidar a la joven Kousaka.

-Perdiste a tu amada… pero su sombra siempre cuidara la tuya… Honoka…- con estas últimas palabras, Tsubasa colocaba en ella el parche negro y miraba por una de las ventanas el cielo anaranjado, en señal del pronto atardecer.

.

.

.

La noticia llego a oídos de las tres familias, el ataque de los Kazuno a los Kousaka, había llegado a todos ellos, así como la terrible noticia de la desaparición de Maki, junto a algunos grupos más.

El líder de Nishikino estaba temeroso por la vida de su hija, y de inmediato envió grupos de soldados en búsqueda de la pelirroja.

Para ese momento quien mas estaba nerviosa era cierta pelinegra de ojos turquesa, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas por los pasillos del castillo, aquellos últimos días había estado trabajando respecto a la vigilancia de Kanan, y ahora esto se cruzaba en su camino, definitivamente su suerte no podía ir peor.

-Se lo dije, le dije que no debía aceptar ir ahí, tan cerca de los Kazuno ¡Nunca me escucha!- se repetía una y otra vez. –Yo solo de verdad espero que este con vida… no puedo imaginarme perderla así…- aquello ultimo fue más como un susurro.

Paso su mano entre sus negros cabellos e intento relajarse, angustiarse por su prima no le serviría de nada, debía esperar alguna respuesta.

Una vez más suspiro antes de volver a caminar, pero esta vez con intenciones distintas a solo andar de un lado a otro, en esta ocasión se dirigió hacia la armería con cautela, puesto que le habían estrictamente prohibido salir ella misma a buscar a la pelirroja. No podían poner en riesgo a su segunda heredera, si Maki faltaba, ella tomaría su lugar, y con los Kazuno alertas y merodeando por ahí, no era nada conveniente arriesgarse.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, intentando entrar a la armería sin ser vista por nadie, con la única intención de salir ella misma a buscar a la chica.

Pasaron algunos sirvientes por los pasillos, y cuando ella logro cruzar, se aseguro de no ser oída. Con un victorioso suspiro, abrió lentamente la puerta de la armería y se introdujo dentro de la habitación.

Fuera de aquella habitación, una mirada similar al oro había observado sigilosa y en silencio como la Kurosawa mayor se introducía a la armería, lo cual tenía prohibido en ese momento, provocando cierta inquietud en ella.

No estaba segura de que había pasado o por que le habían prohibido salir a la pelinegra, pero sabía que corría riesgo, por lo que se decidió a intentar detener a la chica.

Dia dio un par de miradas a su alrededor una vez que estuvo dentro de la armería, todo parecía en orden, y ni un soldado estaba a la vista, lo cual la tranquilizo un poco.

Con más calma, se acerco a uno de los muros, donde estaban colgadas un par de protecciones metálicas y tomo un par de ellas, las cuales comenzó a colocar discretamente en el interior de su ropa, esto para no causar sospecha alguna de su pronta búsqueda.

Posteriormente se dirigió a uno de los estantes mas equipados, aquel que sostenía orgulloso diferentes tipos de catanas largas y letales, elaboradas por los mejores herreros de toda la zona, aquellas que eran reliquia y trofeos de guerra; no muy lejos tomo una importante y fuerte catana y la envainó en la armazón de su cintura para llevarla consigo.

Se miro a si misma un par de segundos, asegurándose que su equipo fuera el suficiente para comenzar con su búsqueda, y una vez que estuvo segura de si misma y de que llevaba lo necesario, se dispuso a abandonar el lugar y comenzar a buscar un caballo para viajar, pues el suyo estaba siendo vigilado.

Se acerco sin titubear hacia la puerta y justo antes de posar su mano en la pequeña escotilla de madera y abrir, alguien se le adelanto y le planto frente de una sorpresiva manera.

Sus miradas volvían a encontrarse sorpresivamente.

-Hanamaru-san… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto aun sumida en su sorpresiva intervención. La joven castaña era aquella que le había hecho frente e irrumpía su camino.

Hanamaru estuvo nerviosa en un principio, siempre que miraba los ojos de Dia sentía aquella sensación, aun que, ahora mismo era mas importante evitar cualquier cosa que la Kurosawa mayor estuviera planeando hacer y se pusiera en riesgo.

-Di...Dia-san… - tímidamente llamo a la mayor, logrando la atención de esta. –Yo escuche hace un momento que no tiene permitido salir, ya que hay enemigos fuera, asi que vine a… intentar que se quede aquí…- dijo aun intranquila, pero sin hacerse a un lado, impidiendo el paso de Dia fuera de la armería.

Parecía haber sido atrapada por la castaña, realmente había sido tomada por sorpresa. No tenia caso mentirle, y menos ante tal mirada tan dulce y llena de preocupación que Hanamaru le brindaba en ese momento.

Se vio derrotada ante tales ojos miel y simplemente dejo relajar su cuerpo, mirando con una expresión más suave a la menor.

-Se que no debo salir, pero… Maki está afuera, probablemente herida y sin posibilidades de moverse sin peligrar, simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada y esperar lo peor para ella- Dia por fin confesaba, no podía evitar estar preocupada por aquella que es su familia.

-Pero esa mujer es mala…- Hanamaru dijo, sin embargo pensó un momento el decir aquello que había escuchado del señor Nishikino, quizá no era buena idea, pero quizá con ello podría persuadir a Dia de que se detuviera y no saliera a arriesgarse. –Además… ummm si ella muere, tú podrás tomar el lugar que te corresponde- hizo el comentario tratando de que su voz no sonara de alguna manera maliciosa o algo.

Dia abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras ¿Quién le había dicho a la pequeña que eso podía suceder? No estaba segura pero sin embargo la irritación en su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse presente.

¿De verdad la creían tan inhumana como para dejar que la vida de un familiar se fuera y ella tomar el poder? No era como su madre, no era como su difunto abuelo Nishikino y su padre Kurosawa, mucho menos como su tío, el señor de la familia.

Fue en ese momento que su ensombrecido rostro miro a la joven frente a ella y sin si quiera desearlo, le dedico una mirada de desprecio, una mirada que atemorizo a Hanamaru hasta la medula y que hizo que sintiera como si su corazón se detuviera al ver aquella expresión sombría tan de cerca.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- pregunto sin poder evitar que su voz sonara severa y que su rostro tuviera una apariencia similar.

De nueva cuenta el rostro de Hanamaru se vio atemorizado, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando Dia se acercó hasta ella y la tomo por los hombros con algo de brusquedad, para después agitarla con la misma fuerza que antes.

-¡Habla, quien te dijo eso!- exigió con más fuerza, sin poder controlar su exasperación.

La pequeña se atemorizo lo suficiente como para quedarse sin habla un breve momento, las manos de Dia apretaban sus hombros sin control alguno y comenzaba a sentir dolor de aquel agarre, por lo que, imponiendo su fuerza, sujeto los brazos de Dia y con toda su voluntad, empujo a la pelinegra para que se alejara de ella, logrando su cometido; Una vez libre dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta sentir la puerta de madera contra su espalda, respirando agitadamente.

Dia con las acciones de la más joven, volvió en sí misma y se percato de lo que había hecho, lo que más le causo pesar, fue la expresión atemorizada de la joven castaña. Intento acercarse de nuevo, esta vez con impulsividad, intentando inútilmente consolar a la joven, pero cuando esta noto las intenciones de acercarse de la pelinegra, simplemente le grito.

-¡No!- su voz sonó fuerte y segura de la petición, causando así que la mayor detuviera su andar en seco.

Después de eso, el silencio permaneció entre las dos, mirándose sin decir nada, una con miedo y la otra con culpa, sus respiraciones era el único sonido que ambas emitían en ese momento, lográndose calmar poco a poco, relajando la tención de sus cuerpos y su mirada.

-Dia-san, por favor… sé que no me incumbe, pero me preocupa que quiera salir a arriesgarse por esa mujer- la joven castaña insistió otra vez, ya más calmada tras el arrebato anterior de Dia.

La pelinegra observo simplemente, la expresión de Hanamaru era sincera, podía ver que la chica estaba realmente preocupada por ella y su seguridad, no sabía porque pero la simple idea de que la más joven tuviera ese sentimiento por ella, le agradaba mucho, le daba calidez. Pero ese momento, tenía otro tipo de prioridad, y aun que la idea aun le parecía descabellada, no se retracto en absoluto a renunciar a su búsqueda.

-Lo lamento mucho Hanamaru-san... De cualquier forma, esto es algo que definitivamente debo hacer, aun que pueda salir herida en el proceso- Dia completamente decidida daba un par de pasos atrás, para tomar su distancia de la joven castaña, claro, en todo momento mantuvo su mirada sobre aquel tierno y preocupado rostro. -Nunca podría perdonarme sabiendo que la abandone, cuando podía hacer algo por ella- termino Dia, dispuesta a irse en busca de Maki.

Hanamaru no estaba a gusto con la respuesta de la Kurosawa mayor, tenía un muy mal presentimiento respecto a la decisión de esta, pero ¿qué podía hacer una simple "cortesana" como la llamaban todos en la casa Nishikino?. Nada, absolutamente nada y eso la frustraba.

Dia simplemente le dedico una rápida mirada más, antes de pasar a su lado, lista para cruzar la puerta, le entristeció esa expresión en Maru... Angustia, impotencia...

-¡Dia-san!- la llamo con voz fuerte, cosa que sorprendió a la mayor una vez más, simplemente se giro a mirar a la más joven, y sorprendida se hallo al ver como Hanamaru tomaba de uno de los estantes una catana ligera, y posteriormente tomar una pechera metálica junto a un casco. - Si yo no puedo evitar que tome esa decisión, entonces yo... Al menos deseo acompañarla, de esa manera me sentiré más tranquila- terminaba de decir la más baja.

Aun que era un gesto realmente agradable y que de alguna manera había logrado que el corazón de Dia se sobresaltara con vigor, no podía permitir que alguien tan "frágil" como esa pequeña chica se arriesgara a semejante travesía.

Hanamaru estaba decidida, mirando la elegante figura de aquella a quien admiraba en gran manera, en ese momento, Dia dedico una sonrisa hacia ella y con un semblante más relajado se acerco, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la menor, en específico, su hombro derecho, lado por el que sostenía la catana ligera.

-Hanamaru-san, yo no puedo permitir que te expongas a un peligro como ese- Con una voz más amable dijo a la castaña. - Los Kazuno están al asecho, guerreros fuertes y peligrosos- continuo, pero esta vez fue deslizando su mano por el brazo de la joven, con intención de llegar hasta su mano y quitarle aquella catana que, neciamente, sostenía.

Sin embargo, Maru no era indiferente al movimiento de Dia, por lo que, sin ser brusca, se alejo evitando así que Dia siguiera tocándola.

-Por favor Dia-san, sé que es peligroso, pero yo de verdad estoy preocupada por lo que pudiera sucederle, no soy una guerrera, ni si quiera se usar un arma, pero... ¡Pero!...Eres... ¡Yo no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a la persona que más admiro!- firmemente contestaba.

El rostro de Dia mostró asombro, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Aquellas palabras tendrían un efecto tan agradable en la mayor, en cuanto a Hanamaru, su rostro se ruborizó de inmediato, así como aquella valentía de hace un momento se comenzaba a esfumar y su cuerpo temblaba tenuemente ante la mirada sorprendida de la mayor nuevamente, pero por razones diferentes a las anteriores. Incluso en ella misma se presentaba un pequeño rubor.

-Su… supongo que, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que me sigas ¿Verdad?- tratando de controlar la vergüenza, Dia dijo aquello, dando pauta a la joven Hanamaru de seguirla.

La castaña sonrió alegre ante la aceptación de la Kurosawa mayor, y aun que le daba algo de miedo que sucediera algo en el camino, se apegaba a la idea de que estarían bien si iban juntas y que nada les pasaría.

-Pero debes prometerme algo- Dia volvió a llamar la atención de Hanamaru, la cual asintió ante la pronta condición de la líder del ejercito Nishikino. –Si algo sale mal, no vas a intervenir y deberás irte… incluso si eso significa que me dejes atrás- condiciono algo que a oídos de Maru era lamentable, pero si esa era la única manera en que la mayor dejara acompañarla, lo aceptaría.

-Está bien Dia-san… acepto- aclaro mas a fuerza que de querer hacerlo, sin embargo vio que su respuesta agrado a Dia y eso le bastó.

-Perfecto, entonces, es hora de ponernos en marcha-

Sin esperar un segundo más, Dia comenzó a moverse, indicando a Hanamaru que la siguiera cuidadosamente, se lograron escabullir entre los pasillos hasta llegar a su objetivo el cual era la caballeriza frontal de la casa Nishikino, en la cual tomaron un caballo pinto.

Sin embargo cuando se disponían a tomar un caballo mas, algunos de los hombres de la casa Nishikino entraron a la caballeriza, evitando los movimientos de ambas.

-Maldición… Parece que mi tío va muy en serio- susurro Dia al ver que aquellos hombres, eran el cambio de turno para vigilar la caballeriza, todo a ordenes del señor Nishikino.

Intento pensar en alguna alternativa rápida, pero no pudo entablar ninguna idea fija en su mente, no fue hasta que la más joven dio dos golpecitos en su hombro para llamarla. Dia atendió el llamado mirando a la más baja, quien con la mirada señalaba un par de carretas de comercio frente a la puerta principal del establo.

-No hay nadie ahí- susurro Hanamaru a la mayor, quien se sorprendió de la fácil idea de la castaña.

-De acuerdo, movámonos con cuidado- Dia indicaba señalando a la castaña por donde salir de aquel lugar y llegar hacia su nuevo objetivo.

Ambas lograron escabullirse sin ningún problema hasta una de las carretas de comercio, cubiertas en todo momento por aquel caballo pinto, que casi como cómplice, había permanecido silencioso.

Cuanto estuvieron en el lugar adecuado, Dia subió a la carreta y tiro de una de las mantas que estaban en la parte del conductor, pasándosela a Hanamaru rápidamente.

-Cúbrete con eso, yo usare la de acá junto a esto- Dia decía mientras se cubría también con una manta negra similar y colocaba en su cabeza un amplio sombrero de paja, aquellos que usaban los agricultores, para cubrir gran parte de su rostro.

La idea de Hanamaru había sido estupenda, pues después de ponerse en marcha, habían pasado desapercibida por los guardias, y una vez afuera, ambas emprendieron su misión.

Encontrar a Maki.

.

.

.

El sol golpeo el rostro de cierta pelinegra, tan cálido y cegante en ese momento, en cualquier otra ocasión estaría enfadada por la repentina y molesta sensación, pero no en esta ocasión, pues, sentir el sol en ese momento significaba una sola cosa… estaba viva todavía y su salud comenzaba a responder mejor, dado que a primera sensación que experimento al estar consiente fue la radiante calidez del sol y no el mórbido dolor de sus heridas como hace una semana atrás. Se dio por bien servida en ese momento y sin más, poso una de sus manos sobre su rostro para hacer sombra a su vista y poder así abrir sus ojos.

Miro a su alrededor, parecía estar en la seguridad del interior de aquel árbol hueco por el que se habían estado protegiendo los últimos días su acompañante y ella.

Miro a su alrededor luego de abrir los ojos y pudo apreciar un fuego, en el, empalados se asaban lo que parecían dos roedores, había agua para beber a la mano y su desgastada ropa secándose al sol.

Todo estaba ahí, menos su compañera pelirroja.

" _\- De nuevo hace todo esto y desaparece hasta quien sabe cuándo-"_ pensaba Nico mientras cuidadosamente se ponía de pie, miro cuidadosamente a su cuerpo y palpo los vendajes que protegían sus heridas. –Es increíble su habilidad para la medicina…- hablaba de Maki consigo misma mientras levantaba un poco los vendajes y apreciaba sus heridas en proceso de cerrar, limpias y frescas.

-Buenos días gatito asustado-

Aquella voz sonó entre la fauna del lugar y el rio corriendo, Nico dejo lo que hacía para mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, ahí logro ver a Maki venir a lo lejos, apoyada de una rama lo suficientemente gruesa como para soportar el peso que la más joven empeñaba en ella y en su otro brazo levaba cargando su catana enfundada.

-Gatito asustado… ¿Me has visto asustada alguna vez, idiota?- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Nico, mirando con molestia a la pelirroja.

-Vaya manera de darme los buenos días- con ironía Maki decía, al final solo llego hasta su pequeño aparcamiento y se sentó con algo de cansancio. –Aun cuando me levanto en las madrugadas a cazar algo para que comas, tengas agua para beber y no estés amenazada… al menos deberías darme algo de cuerpo a cambio de cuidarte- contesto aquello ultimo soltando una ligera risa.

-Vamos, yo no te dije que hagas todo esto, no te debo nada- aclaro la pelinegra con tranquilidad, parecía haberse acostumbrado a las incoherencias que Maki decía a veces hacia ella.

-Por eso no soy amable con la gente, te toman de su estúpido… pero tú puedes tomarme de tu estúpida un poco, no me importaría- aquello ultimo lo dijo con picardía y mirando de cierta manera lasciva a la heredera Yazawa, quien solo frunció el ceño.

\- Lo único de lo que puedes cuidarme es de tu lujuria…- contesto molesta Nico cruzándose de brazos.

-Que graciosa, todas las madrugadas me levanto a mirar a los alrededores, si esos bastardos de los Kazuno no están cerca ¿Creías que me iba a perder el tiempo?- respondió Maki sintiéndose algo ofendida.

Simplemente la ignoro y se dispuso a tomar uno de los animales empalados para poder comer, claro, odiaba comer roedores, pero no tenia opción, además, parecía recibir fuerzas suficientes de esa alimentación.

Maki la imito y tomo el animal sobrante para poder comer, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas también.

Ambas comieron en silencio, escuchando solamente el ruido del ambiente, los arboles moviéndose y el rio cerca de ellas.

Aquellos días con la pelirroja habían hecho que Nico notara varias cosas, como el hecho de que el humor de esa joven era demasiado malo, que tenía un ojo puesto en ella en el sentido carnal, pues no trascurría día en el que la pelirroja no le insinuara algo "indecente", también notaba que era alguien muy hábil en caza, sabia como sobrevivir y tenía un gran oído, pues era capaz de escuchar cosas que a veces Nico ni si quiera notaba. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, era aquella atención que le había estado dedicando, Maki había procurado tener comida para ambas, agua para ambas, y un lugar para descansar seguras. Simplemente se había sorprendido de saber que no todo en la pelirroja era maldad, también tenía un poco de amabilidad y aprecio por la vida… su vida en específico.

-Hace tiempo que no comía ardilla, no es tan mala después de que te acostumbras ¿Verdad?- Maki se animaba a romper con el silencio, comentando sobre lo que comían.

-Realmente es horrible, pero al menos no es un animal peor- comento secamente Nico, continuando con lo que hacía, lo cual era comer.

-Pude darte cualquier porquería, pero la carne de estos animales beneficia mucho al cuerpo, las ardillas comen semillas y plantas de varios tipos, algunas incluso comen a algunos roedores más pequeños, como ratones, su carne está llena de nutrientes, es gracias a eso y a las plantas que he puesto en tus heridas, que ambas hemos estado mejorando rápidamente- mencionaba la pelirroja sin mucho interés también.

-Sabes mucho de esto ¿No? A pesar de que eres tan joven- Nico por fin contestaba sin tanto desinterés. -¿Quién te enseño a hacer todo eso?- pregunto, pues desde hace tiempo estaba interesada en saber el origen de tanta habilidad.

No recibió una respuesta inmediata, pero decidió esperar, sin embargo la respuesta estaba cada vez más lejana de ser escuchada.

Se decidió a mirar a la pelirroja, y como espero, ahí estaba esa afligida y melancólica mirada, pérdida, mirando el fuego que las calentaba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Nico detestaba que Maki hiciera eso, pero no podía hacer mucho, después de todo eran cosas de la pelirroja, y no quería inmiscuirse tanto con la pelirroja… no podía permitirse relacionarse con el enemigo.

-Lo siento… no debí preguntar, supongo…- aquello salió de su boca casi sin su permiso, pues por una parte quería olvidar aquella pregunta y fingir que no había dicho nada, pero por otra parte se sentía algo culpable, después de todo y aun que le pesara admitirlo, Maki la había cuidado todo ese tiempo y se lo agradecía.

-Hiragi y Murasame… ellos me enseñaron eso…- fue la repentina respuesta de Maki, la cual tomo un poco por sorpresa a Nico, pues no esperaba ya una respuesta. – Ellos eran miembros de las 12 rosas-

Giro su rostro a Maki de nueva cuenta, esta vez, la pelirroja miraba sus manos, fue ahí cuando Nico noto como en ansiosos movimientos, Maki jugaba con sus dedos, evitando su mirada en todo momento. Sin embargo, algo realmente sorprendente sucedió, algo que no espero en ningún momento.

Maki la miro, pero esa mirada era nerviosa y brillante… albergaba un sentimiento que no supo descifrar, sin embargo se sintió realmente honrada de poder ser de las pocas en mirar esa parte de la pelirroja. Sentía que debía decir algo inteligente en ese momento, pero por más que intento en una respuesta fría y sin tanto interés, no pudo evitar intentar indagar más.

-Los 12 hombres que te enseñaron a ser lo que eres ahora…- fue lo que salió de los labios de Nico, pronto se arrepintió al ver el ligero espasmo de terror en el rostro de Maki. –Yo se que quizá es un tema delicado, pero… ¿Qué tan malo pudo ser tu travesía con ellos? Vi lo que le hiciste a Tsuchimiya, vi lo que le hiciste a Akiyama y a su hijo… ¿Alguien más merece ser castigado? ¿No hubo alguien bueno?- se animo a continuar persuadiendo.

Maki sentía como su corazón latía con gran fuerza, su cuerpo seguía respondiendo como siempre lo hacía cuando intentaba hablar de esos hombres, con miedo, con asco, con tristeza, pero si su deseo era hacerse más cercana a la pelinegra, quizá era el momento de dejar que esta viera un poco en su interior, quizá era un monstruo, pero esa no era la verdadera Maki, esa frágil niña estaba muy en su interior, y si tal vez no era momento de que conociera a la verdadera Maki, quizá si podía conocer a la joven que era, aquella que no estaba herida ni maltratada por todos.

Quizá…

Trago con fuerza, lucho con sus deseos de que sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y su voz gritara con odio, dio un respiro profundo sin apartar la vista de la de ojos carmín y prosiguió con aquella peligrosa pregunta.

-Re…Realmente… ¿Quieres saber?- su voz sonó insegura, incluso tímida, pero logro hacer la pregunta.

Nico se sorprendió, acaso ¿Maki estaba siendo sincera? ¿Acaso estaba dejando que viera un poco en su interior? Si eso era, no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad, quizá ella…. Tan solo quizá…

" _-Puedo comenzar a ganarme su confianza de esta manera…-"_

Simplemente asintió en respuesta, con una mirada seria y decidida, cosa que comenzó a darle un poco de tranquilidad a Maki, pero aun con ello, las sensaciones anteriores no desaparecían ni un poco.

-Bu… bueno, la familia Nishikino cada 12 años, lleva a cabo una contienda entre los mejores guerreros, los que participan luchan a muerte, y los 12 que viven son los ganadores, se les da poder, riqueza y privilegios, esto para que el heredero de la familia reciba el mejor entrenamiento…- comenzaba Maki, aquella explicación breve era lo de menos, pues lo siguiente era lo peor, y no era capaz de mirar a Nico a los ojos al decírselo. –Yo como heredera… fui enviada a la casa de las 12 rosas… quería volverme fuerte, quería que cuando mama mejorara de salud, yo pudiera ser alguien digna… sin embargo esos hombres…. Esos malditos….- hicieron una pausa, sentía que su voz temblaba.

Nico no dejo de prestarle atención en ningún momento, podía ver cada acción y reacción de Maki, cada gesticulación, definitivamente tenía que prepararse para lo que escucharía.

-Ts..Tsuchimiya e Isayama eran hermanos… fueron los mejores en aptitudes de catana, ellos decían que no era digna de tocar una catana, después de todo solo era una débil mujer… llegaban a golpearme hasta que no pudiera ponerme de pie con las espadas de madera, su intención era matarme… y si fallaba en el entrenamiento, en las noches me llevaban a esa horrible habitación y se turnaban para…. Para…- la pelirroja había comenzado a tartamudear al decir aquello, de verdad estaba costándole mucho trabajo decir aquello.

Nico siguió sin decir nada, sin embargo podía apreciarse en su rostro el malestar que le provocaba escuchar aquello.

-Akiyama… el era el mejor en escape y emboscada, fue quien más desprecio tenia hacia mí, el decía que no desperdiciaría sus habilidades en una delicada flor, llegaba a dejarme días sin comer, atada en una de las habitaciones con intención de que muriera, a veces incluso me dejaba a merced de los demás malditos…- apartaba su mirada de sus manos, y miraba de vuelta al fuego.

-Hiragi era un gran medico… me enseño al final todo lo que sabía, ¿El precio? Ser su conejillo de indias… me provoco enfermedades y dolor, tanto dolor como todos los demás…- lentamente estiraba su mano, levantándola, como si de alguna manera intentara controlar el fuego.

-Shion… el me enseño aptitudes de estrategia e inteligencia… quizá el que más disposición tenia de enseñarme, pero si fallaba… sus palabras podían ser letales, el mayor tema para lastimarme, era la salud de mi madre… a veces pensaba en acabar con todo, en ya no sufrir más… Sa… Sabes a que me refiero- poco a poco, comenzaba a acercar su mano al fuego, sintiendo el calor que este emanaba.

-Funami y Furutani se encargaron de aptitudes de armas, sabían armar y forjar arcos y catanas de calidad… cuando los 12 se reunían y decidían reprenderme, ordenaban a esos dos a tomarme a la vez…-

-Basta…- Susurro Nico, simplemente escuchar lo anterior la había logrado horrorizar a tal punto de no querer escuchar más, no recibió respuesta, por lo que se inquieto aun mas, al girar su rostro de vuelta a la pelirroja, esta parecía estar perdida, observando el fuego, acercando lentamente su mano hasta el.

Nico no supo qué hacer, al enfrentar el rostro de Maki.

-Blois se encargo de enseñarme defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡No sé cómo no logro matarme en una de las muchas palizas que me propino!- su voz comenzaba a reflejar la ira que anidaba en su cuerpo.

Nico se sintió incomoda y algo nerviosa, pues el acercar de Maki a las vivas y voraces llamas era cada vez mas.

-Maki ya basta… por favor…- Se animo a llamar a la pelirroja, pero esta ni si quiera pestañeo y continúo su andar.

-Busushima me enseño supervivencia, dejándome en la calle con un simple cuchillo a merced de la fauna de los bosques y cuando fui atacada nadie me ayudo, si no hubiera escalado uno de los arboles, estaría muerta ya-

-Maki, deja de hacer eso…- Una vez más la llamo.

-Murasame fue el maestro de la toxicidad, me enseño la letalidad hasta de las plantas, su daño fue la indiferencia… ni si quiera fue capaz de hacer algo por mí, incuso cuando yo no podía mas- Sin queja ni dolor, su mano estaba lo suficientemente cerca del fuego como para sentir dolor del calor que emanaba.

Nico no supo porque, simplemente se movió tan rápido como su cuerpo convaleciente le permitía para sujetar las manos de Maki con fuerza y evitar que siguiera haciendo aquello.

-¡No sigas!- la llamo Nico.

-E Hikasa… el me enseño dureza, a curtir mi cuerpo, Hikasa fue quien ordenaba lo que podían y no podían hacerme, pero para el… todo estaba bien, ese maldito fue quien tatuó la ultima rosa en mi ¡Es al que más odio! Porque tuvo el cinismo de entregarme a mi padre y decir que había sido un éxito… que todo fue correcto…- poco a poco la voz de la pelirroja comenzaba a calmarse, y a su vez, lentamente bajaba la cabeza.

Nico solo observo, realmente fue algo que no esperaba escuchar ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño había logrado vivir después de eso? Claro, seguramente aquellos 12 se habían asegurado de que pudiera vivir después de eso, o tal vez, Maki se había aferrado a vivir con mucho esmero.

-Todos ellos, hicieron atrocidades… tan solo tenía 11 años, ¿Quién no se rompería? Desde entonces he buscado incansablemente a todos ellos, Tsuchimiya será odiado por su familia y Akiyama y su hijo están muertos… pero aun no es suficiente, todos… ¡Todos van a pagar el haberme convertido en esto!- su voz era más suave cada vez, la elevaba de repente, pero no lo suficiente para ser un grito.

Nico podía ver a la más alta, de rodillas frente a ella, tan cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, para escuchar su temblorosa respiración, y de igual manera, su cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso, no podía creerlo ¿Quién podía ser tan ruin?

-Maki…- solo pudo susurrar al ver aquella escena.

-Ellos me hicieron todo eso… Y soy yo a quien llaman monstruo, soy yo la maldad, soy yo la inhumana… soy el reflejo de todos ellos juntos…- su voz se apagaba ras cada palabra, pero por alguna razón, sentía como si aquel dolor disminuyera un poco.

Kotori había sido la única que sabia aquella historia por completo, el hecho de poder hablar de eso con alguien más, le había provocado un pequeño alivio a su alma, quizá no disminuyo el dolor ni el rencor, pero si la angustia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El silencio entre ambas prevalecían nuevamente, Nico por su parte sentía que tenía que decir algo, si no lo hacía, quizá aquel pequeño chispazo de confianza que Maki había tenido hacia ella desaparecería, pero simplemente, no encontró palabras, no sabía qué hacer, y aun así se mantenía en contacto con la menor, sujetando aun sus muñecas.

A falta de palabras, acciones.

Maki se sobresalto al sentir como un pequeño calor la envolvía, no entendió que sucedía, hasta que un palpitante sonido llego tenuemente a sus oídos acompañados de mas calidez. Ahí en ese momento, no se percato si quiera en qué momento Nico había soltado sus manos y se había atrevido a envolverla en un abrazo, pegando la cabeza de la pelirroja contra su pecho, he ahí la causa de aquel tenue sonido palpitante.

Su sorpresa ante las acciones de la mayor no fueron impedimento para que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse y sintiera el calor invadir sus mejillas, no sabía si se sentía avergonzada o mareada, de cualquier manera, nada la lleno de tanto gozo en ese momento que aquel contacto, tanto así, que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Quizá el contacto había sido su mejor opción, a veces las palabras estaban de sobra, eso fue lo que pensó Nico, por eso aquel abrazo, esperaba haber logrado su cometido de hacer sentir cómoda a la menor, se percato de su éxito al sentir como las aun temblorosas manos de la pelirroja devolvían el contacto y como el rostro de esta, se acurrucaba aun mas contra su pecho.

" _-Tan frágil, tan indefensa como si fuera una niña….-"_ pensó para sí misma Nico dejando que el contacto continuara. _–"Tranquila… no pienses de mas, solo es un ridículo abrazo, algo estúpido para que no se desmorone aquí, la necesitas bien para sobrevivir aquí… si, eso es todo… eso…-"_ Sus sentidos se sentían algo confundidos en ese momento, he intento que su cabeza aclarara todo, pero ¿Aclarar que exactamente?

.

Dia y Hanamaru habían recorrido caminos largos desde hace un par de horas, todo había trascurrido sin complicación alguna, la pelinegra observaba detenidamente los alrededores, rodeando el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo el campamento de los Kousaka que ahora estaba reducido a nada, no era apropiado acercarse.

-Deberíamos seguir el rio cuesta abajo, y comenzar a indagar por esos lares, estoy segura que podremos dar con algo- Dia indicaba a Hanamaru quien usaba otro caballo a su lado.

La pequeña Hanamaru se encontraba cansada ya, no se imaginaba que hacer una búsqueda fuera tan pesado, compadecía el trabajo de los soldados, pues ellos realizaban estas actividades tan comúnmente. Pero sin queja alguna continuó al lado de Dia, prestando atención a todo a su alrededor, para su suerte, habían logrado pasar completamente desapercibidas, gracias a la idea de usar una carreta de comercio para trasportarse, aquella carreta dirigida por Dia y dos caballos, y a su lado, la más joven.

Paso un tiempo indefinido y no muy largo, para que lograran llegar a la parte baja del bosque, donde corría el rio cuesta abajo. Cuando estuvieron ahí, todo parecía bastante normal. Dia se mantenía completamente alerta, observando desde las piedras, hasta las copas de los arboles, fue ahí donde encontró algo interesante y que la lleno de alivio.

-Mira ahí Hanamaru-san- Dia dijo a la más joven, quien obedeció y miro al lugar que señalaba la pelinegra.

En uno de los troncos de bambú, pudo apreciar una pequeña figura color carmín, cuando ambas se acercaron un poco más, pudieron notar que era sangre seca y esta formaba una estrella en aquel tronco.

-ella estuvo aquí, Maki debió pasar por aquí en algún momento, a juzgar por el color de la sangre, debe haber estado aquí hace al menos tres días- Dia deducía rápidamente, sin dejar de observar la pequeña figura y como uno de los extremos de esta era más largo, señalando algunos árboles y troncos de bambú mas al fondo.

-¿Debemos seguir?- pregunto Hanamaru a la mayor, quien solo asintió en respuesta.

.

Su contacto había sido lo suficientemente cómodo para que ninguna se moviera de donde estaba, pensando en tantas cosas, cada una por su propio rumbo. No fue hasta que un pequeño ruido fuera de lo común las hizo separarse de golpe y erguir la cabeza.

-¿Escuchaste eso también?- Maki fe la primera en susurrar, completamente alerta.

-Si… suena como caballos aproximándose…- respondió rápidamente.

-Levántate- fue lo único que dijo Maki, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y ayudando a la pelinegra a hacer lo mismo.

Sin apagar si quiera el fuego, ambas se apresuraron a ocultarse en el interior de aquel árbol que les había servido como refugio los últimos días, estaban seguras que no serian encontradas ahí dentro. Tan juntas como sus cuerpos se lo permitían, se quedaban quietas, casi sosteniendo sus respiraciones para evitar hacer algún ruido al escuchar a aquellos caballos cada vez más cerca.

Repentinamente entre los árboles y el bambú, una carreta se hacía presente junto a un caballo pinto, los dos viajeros miraron a su alrededor, notando el pequeño lugar donde Nico y Maki habían acampado.

Maki podía ver por una pequeña ranura de aquel árbol hacia el exterior, observo a ambos viajeros curiosos mirando alrededor, posteriormente el más alto, aquel que conducía la carreta, bajaba de esta y se encaminaba hacia la fogata aun encendida, pudo apreciar como aquel individuo se agachaba y tomaba una de las ramas con las que había empalado a los roedores que habían comido hace un momento.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, si las encontraban y eran enemigos… no sabría si podría luchar.

El individuo soltó aquella rama y comenzó a mirar alrededor, comenzando a silbar una melodía que la pelirroja reconoció de inmediato.

-Dia…- susurro Maki y rápidamente comenzó a moverse para salir de su refugio.

Nico se sobresalto de las acciones de la más alta y se aferro a ella para que no saliera tan precipitadamente.

-Espera…- le susurro de vuelta, pero Maki simplemente se zafó de su agarre y salió de su escondite.

Dia continuaba silbando, mirando alrededor cuidadosamente, hasta que aquel silbido comenzó ser acompañado por otro similar, siguiendo la misma melodía. Dia rápidamente miro de donde provenía y al ubicarlo, comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

Pasando un par de arbustos mas, por fin la veía, aquella que tanto esperaba ver con vida, sucia, con ropas desgastadas y una expresión cansada, Maki estaba con vida, dirigiéndose hacia ella también.

-Hanamaru-san, ven aquí rápido- Dia pidió a su acompañante que la siguiera rápido y esta obedeció siguiéndola de cerca.

Nico también salía de su escondite, logrando ver a la Kurosawa mayor llegar hasta Maki y sostenerla, un gran alivio llego hasta ella también, pues eso solo significaba una cosa, por fin estaban a salvo.

-Maki, me alegra que estés con vida, tenemos que volver rápido para que te atiendan- Era lo primero que Dia le decía a la pelirroja, mientras la cubría con la manta que había usado antes para salir de la casa Nishikino.

-Espera… Ni..Nico-chan…- Maki miro hacia atrás, indicando a Dia que alguien mas estaba con ella, cuando la Kurosawa miro, aquella pelinegra de ojos carmín se acercaba a paso lento hasta ellas.

\- También está viva…-

.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre ellas, quienes cansadas volvían a la casa Nishikino, Dia seguía conduciendo la carreta, mientras Maki montaba al caballo pinto, en el interior de la carreta de comercio, Hanamaru hacia compañía a Nico, quien dormía después de recibir un poco de atención medica de la castaña.

Todo era tan pacifico, sin peligro a la vista, simplemente en silencio.

-Así que… la salvaste- Dia rompía el silencio, haciendo referencia a que Maki se había tomado la audacia de no solo cuidar de ella, sino de Nico quien estaba aun mas herida. –En otras circunstancias habrías decidido sobrevivir por tu cuenta, sin un peso como ella, pudiste dejarla morir y nada más- dejaba salir su pequeña duda.

Maki solo soltó un suspiro y le mostraba una cansada sonrisa a la pelinegra de ojos aqua.

-No soy tan mala como muchos creen- contestaba así sin más, mirando a la pelinegra, quien no se veía convencida del todo.

-Tienes tu fama, no lo voy a negar… pero no creo que seas así del todo, quiero decir, ella es alguien a quien obligaste a rendirse, acabaste con su hermano…- Dia no había obtenido una respuesta satisfactoria, por lo que continuaba preguntando.

-Quizá sentí la necesidad de devolverle el favor, vida por vida… durante el enfrentamiento con los Kazuno… si no hubiera sido por ella, yo ya no estaría en este mundo- aclaraba Maki, poco a poco mirando hacia abajo.

Dia siguió sin creer las palabras de la pelirroja, le resultaba extraño aquel comportamiento de Maki, no había visto aquella conducta desde hace muchísimo tiempo, tan impropia de ella, un pequeño destello de obviedad apareció en la mente de Dia y la idea de que Maki pudiese estar sintiendo afecto por Nico, la entusiasmaba, quizá, tan solo quizá, la líder de los Yazawa sería la solución…

-¿Y crees que me tragare eso?... Vamos Maki, tú no eres así- dijo Dia presionando a la pelirroja quien solo miro al lado contrario.

El silencio de Maki prevaleció un par de segundos, Dia simplemente tenía la vista de su figura, iluminada por el vivo color naranja del atardecer.

No cabía mas duda en Dia, exactitud y el rojo en las orejas de la pelirroja fue suficiente para deducirlo.

-Has tenido a todas las mujeres y hombres que te ha dado la gana, te han comprometido con desafortunados que hiciste terminar mal, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tiene ella para hacer que tu braveza se calme y seas, aun que sea por unos escasos momentos la verdadera tu?- Dia se animaba a preguntar, ya que notaba algo ligeramente diferente en Maki desde que dijo el nombre de la pelinegra Yazawa.

-Es diferente, no me trata como una reina, no me teme ni un poco… no intenta quedar a mi servicio, ni agradarme un poco… simplemente es ella misma conmigo, es la verdadera a la que miro, no una máscara estúpida que pretende agradarme por conveniencia… esa valentía de proteger a los suyos, como lo hizo con su familia ante mí, como lo hizo conmigo contra los Kazuno…- Comenzaba a decir Maki, para después girar su rostro hacia Dia y dejar que esta viera una expresión viva en su rostro, una expresión real y con un sentimiento a flote.

Entonces ante los sorprendidos ojos de Dia, Maki sonrió levemente y termino de confesar aquello que no hace mucho, acababa de aceptar.

-Ser una Yazawa… ser ella misma, eso es lo que hizo que me comenzara a enamorar-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos pronto :3**

 **~Respuestas a los reviews del capitulo anterior :D ~**

 **karliitabueso: Si ya saben como soy, para que se fian de algo xD espera... ¡¿Dos capitulos en una semana?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Love live: Aun tendremos Datte para rato, mientras tanto,. espero lo sigas disfrutando mucho ^^**

 **MakiNishikino86: Jajaja ya ni me disculpo por que siempre sigo haciendole cosas malas a los personajes, y lamentablemente no puedo regresarte tus lagrimas, ya me las bebi :c**

 **yohan2000: Nico comenzara a notar ese cambio, el cap de hoy es primordial para Nico, ahora conoce el origen de tanto dolor y odio por parte de Maki, aun que aun falta la pieza principal, la cual la veremos en unos capítulos mas adelante. por otra parte, la falta de Yukiho para Honoka solo puede hacer dos cosas, y tambien lo veremos en el siguiente cap xD ufff ese arco esta muy coool y... le queda perfecto a Nico jajaja somos malos.**

 **SilentDrago: Pues lo que diste en el review anterior, efectivamente, diste en el blanco xD puede que lo de su plan no se vea afectado. es incierto realmente 7u7 y de nuevo das en el blanco respecto a Maki. Gracias a Riko y su pierna suelta (Mori de risa con eso) Sucederán tanto cosas buenas, como malas, igual se vera en unos capítulos mas, tomara decisiones que quizá pondrán en juego cosas mas importantes. Soy perversa gracias a Avemari (Autora de Love marginal) desde ella, siempre he sentido la necesidad de hacer algo a su nivel, pero siento que no puedo xD igual fue como que mi inspiración.**

 **me daré una vuelta por tus fics cuando tenga un poquito mas de tiempo, no lo dudes ;)**

 **DeadPanther: Bueno, por ahora asi sera, Maki siendo la unica que disfruta la compañia de Nico, aun que quiza comiencen a cambiar las cosas a partir de este punto, ya veremos como avanzan estas dos. A-Rise esta formado para unos cuantos planes a futuro 7u7 ya tu sabe~**

 **PD: Usted dibuje la escenita del arbol, y me la pasa pues 7u7**

 **Rebe13: Ufff si te da enojo con los tipos esos... no me imagino como estaras ahora al saber un poco mas al respecto xD gracias a ti por leer ^^**

 **Itsukami: Ya saben como soy, quiza cambie de tactica y tomarlos por sorpresa otra vez. (Jaja Enemy mine lo siento) bueno en NicoMaki, ya cayo la primera xD y Riko... le esperan unas cuantas cosas a esa mujer 7u7**

 **Nicocchi17: Maki siempre le hecha el ojo a su tabla 7u7 y bueno, acertaste, le conto algo de su pasado, pero aun falta algo, quiza lo que mas afecto a Maki, aun mas que los 12. en unos caps mas adelante sabremos eso.**

 **Riko no esta comprometida con You, recordemos que You solo es la sub lider de la armada de la familia Sakurauchi (El padre de You es el mero mero pero no esta por el momento) y se enredo con ella. promeot un poco mas de YouRiko, peor mas adelante, aun que bueno... jajaja :3**

 **Ary14: Sip, ya esta empezando a caer, y nuevamente le mostro a Nico un poco de ella, aun que falta la pieza clave, por que como dije, los 12 no fueron lo unico que afecto a Maki.**

 **a Riko se le junto y Chika la descubrio, en los proximos capitulos tendremos un poco de ellas y un problema encima. y Sip, Tsu sigue viva y ahora tiene un proposito muy importante y aun mas grande que antes. A-Rise debe estar junto para lo que viene.**

 **Jeezxd: Frente-chan tiene mucho que hacer ahora, aun que Honoka no puede saber que sigue con vida, es un E-NIG-MA! :D**

 **Tajshenay: I Know, NicoMaki is pure love 3**

 **Guest: Todo a su tiempo, relax 7u7**

 **penaaline9: que bueno que te este gustando la historia, avanza a su tiempo y aun nos esperan muchas sorpresas 7u7**

 **Bueno sin mas que decirles por el momento, me despido. ¡Banzai!~ (*-*)/**


	15. Chapter 15 Ya no pertenezco a sus sueños

**HOLA BEBES, NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR, LES DEJO EL CAP Y ME LARGO POR QUE SE ME HACE TARDE PARA LA UNI ;-;**

 **¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

-Te veo algo animada Umi-chan- La voz de una peli morada llamaba a su amiga que miraba por una de las ventanas de la carrosa en la que iban. A su lado, Kotori también viajaba en completo silencio.

-Me alegra saber que Eli y Arisa están bien, por lo que me has contado, han tenido una buena estancia en la casa Nishikino- Fue lo único que contesto Umi, mirando por fin a Nozomi y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Sin Maki-chan en el castillo Nishikino, todo está realmente tranquilo- aquello ultimo, Nozomi lo decía con un evidente toque de preocupación. Y mirando de reojo a Kotori, quien al escuchar el nombre de Maki, hizo una mueca muy leve de tristeza, no podía imaginar cuan triste y preocupada estaría por la pelirroja.

Tenían algunos días sin saber de Maki, no estaban seguras si estaba con vida todavía, después del ataque de los Kazuno, se había perdido mucha gente. Y en cuanto a ese tema, justo en ese momento viajaban a la casa Kousaka. Las tres familias enviaban comida y otras cosas, como muestra de condolencias a Nitta Kousaka y Honoka, debido a la casi segura pérdida de la hija menor de la familia, Yukiho.

Según Hanayo, Honoka había pasado los últimos días encerrada en su habitación bebiendo, no comía, no se había duchado, simplemente bebía y dormía, y así sucesivamente, ni si quiera el líder de la familia había logrado sacar a la castaña de aquella habitación.

Su misión en ese momento, era intentar hablar con Honoka, para que se calmara un poco, aun que bien sabían cuán difícil seria, pues no solo había perdido a su querida hermana, también había perdido a la persona que amaba, Tsubasa.

-¿Crees que ella de verdad este tan mal? Se que puede ser algo difícil perder a quien amas, pero… no puede hacerse eso a sí misma, hundida en la tristeza- Nozomi decía con preocupación a Umi, quien asintió.

-Sé lo que es perder a alguien importante….- Comenzaba Umi, haciendo referencia a su hermana mayor Suzuko, y después miro a Nozomi – Tu también sabes lo doloroso que es- Esta vez hizo referencia a los padres de Nozomi, muertos en batalla contra los Tsushima. –por eso mismo, es que somos las indicadas para hacer que Honoka salga adelante, es nuestra aliada y nuestra amiga, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella- terminaba de decir con seriedad.

-En eso tienes razón, así que es mejor que quitemos esas caras de aflicción y pongamos nuestro mejor entusiasmo cuando lleguemos a verla, trasmitámosle nuestra mejor energía espiritual- Nozomi sonreía nuevamente, dejando atrás la aflicción y tratando de animarse a si misma y a las otras dos. -¿Verdad Kotori-chan?- La mayor llamo a la callada peli gris.

-… Si…. Pongamos una sonrisa que reconforte a Honoka-chan…. Quiero decir… a Kousaka-san- se corregía rápidamente, y después de ello, no dijo una sola palabra, lo cual causo curiosidad en las otras dos presentes.

Ninguna dijo palabra más, simplemente permanecieron en silencio, pensando en tantas cosas, cada una en su propio mundo, intentando no sentirse tristes dada la situación, claro, les dolía escuchar la situación de Honoka y, aun que no lo pareciera para algunas, se preocupaban por Maki también.

El resto de su viaje fue sin ninguna complicación, ya que iban realmente escoltadas, pronto uno de los conductores de la carreta toco a la ventana de ellas y les indico que estaban por llegar.

Cuando por fin pudieron bajar de su trasporte, podían ver los alrededores, tan tristes y con varios hombres y mujeres moviéndose de un lado a otro, posiblemente, debido a la perdida que sufrieron, necesitaban reponer víveres y otras cosas de utilidad básica en el castillo Kousaka.

-Por favor, notifica al almacén que traemos muchas cosas para ellos- Nozomi pidió aquel favor a uno de los hombres que las escoltaban, el acudió de inmediato.

-Parece que han estado muy ocupados por aquí- Esta vez, Umi hablaba, mirando los alrededores tan ajetreados por la gente de Kousaka.

-Bueno, nosotras no ayudamos mucho estando aquí de pie estorbando, será mejor que busquemos a Nitta-san y a Honoka-chan- Nozomi termino por sugerir, de cualquier manera su objetivo principal, era su visita al líder y a la heredera.

Kotori miraba de un lado a otro, el castillo Kousaka era sin duda muy bello, tan tradicional, de colores vivos, un ambiente totalmente diferente al de Nishikino o al de Sonoda, sin duda era un lugar que caracterizaba a Honoka, y hablando de Honoka…. Estaba my ansiosa por poder verla…

Las tres chicas se pararon al frente de una gran puerta, de madera tallada, muy elegante y custodiada por dos guardias, quienes al ver a Nozomi, hicieron una ligera inclinación y permitieron el paso a la peli morada y sus acompañantes.

Cuando por fin entraron a aquel salón, este era sumamente sencillo, en el, hasta el fondo, en la parte central, estaba Nitta Kousaka, acompañado de algunos varones y una mujer a su izquierda. Parecían conversar. Hasta que el líder puso su atención en las recién llegadas.

-Bienvenidas sean, esperábamos por su visita desde la tarde de ayer- el hombre saludaba cordialmente a las chicas. –Siéntanse cómodas- ofreció a que ellas tomaran asiento también.

-Es un honor poder estar aquí Nitta-san, en nombre de las tres familias, trajimos cosas indispensables para la gente y por supuesto, para beneficio de usted y los suyos- Nozomi hacia una pequeña inclinación como saludo, mientras los presentes la recibían con respeto.

El hombre sonrió a la peli morada y devolvió la gentil reverencia, posteriormente suspiro algo desganado y mirando de reojo a las dos acompañantes de Nozomi.

-Ojala pudiera sentirme regocijante, pero temo que la situación no amerita más que una sonrisa cordial y de mucho agradecimiento a sus familias- comenzaba a decir el hombre mientras sobaba su cien. –La perdida de mi pobre Yukiho ha sido realmente fuerte para todos nosotros, principalmente para Honoka, y nuestros hombres…. El luto nos ha acompañado desde ese trágico día- continuaba diciendo el hombre, mostrándose ligeramente afligido.

-Debe saber que como aliados y amigos, nuestra familia esta con ustedes, dispuesta a proporcionarles cualquier cosa que necesiten- esta vez Umi se animaba a dirigirse al hombre al frente.

-Agradecemos eso, desde aquel día hemos estado esforzándonos en levantarnos rápido de esa perdida, como pudieron notar, los siervos de la casa han trabajado muy duro, y nosotros nos encargamos de decidir los próximos gastos, podremos lograrlo siempre- El hombre dejaba de lado su aflicción y se mostraba más positivo ante las tres chicas. –Por otro lado, la familia Nishikino también debe estar pasando un mal momento, ruego al poderoso Buda por el regreso de su heredera con bien- el hombre enviaba su mensaje de buenos deseos a la familia Nishikino.

-También pasan por una situación difícil, pero nuestra unidad se encargara de encontrar una respuesta- Nozomi continuaba hablando.

-Me parece perfecto, por otro lado… mi hija mayor ha permanecido en una deplorable situación, desde la pérdida de su hermana y… aquella cortesana, a decaído demasiado, quizá busca tocar algún fondo en todo esto, pero me niego a que llegue hasta ese fondo y no pueda salir- El hombre completamente decidido miraba a las tres chicas. –Si ustedes pueden hacer algo, o son capaces de hablar con ella y recapacite… ese sería el mejor obsequio de todos, después de todo, son apegadas a ella- El hombre pedía aquello a sus invitadas, quienes le sonrieron proporcionándole confianza.

-Cuente con nosotras- Umi daba una respuesta simple, que sin embargo, le daba a aquel hombre tranquilidad absoluta.

-Excelente… y como última petición, les pido entreguen esta carta, al señor de las tres familias, es de importancia- finalizaba el hombre ordenando a uno de los varones que estaban presentes a entregar un sobre a Nozomi, quien lo recibió con completa normalidad.

.

Las chicas abandonaron la sala principal donde se encontraba el señor de Kousaka y fueron guiadas hasta aquella que era la habitación de Honoka, estaban preparándose mentalmente para las palabras que le dirían a la castaña.

-Aquí es, tomen su tiempo- el hombre que las acompaño señalaba a habitación y después de una ligera reverencia se retiraba.

Umi miro a Nozomi y esta a ella, estaban algo angustiadas, esperaron un par de segundos antes de que Nozomi intentara abrir la puerta, sin embargo, noto que esta estaba asegurada para que nadie pudiera entrar.

-¿Está asegurada?- pregunto Umi a la mayor.

-Sí, quizá podría entrar por una de las ventanas- Sugirió la peli morada, pero de inmediato Umi refuto.

-Para nada, estamos en el tercer piso- se negó completamente.

-Ummmm…. Puedo romperla-

-¡Claro que no Nozomi!-

Las dos chicas trataron de pensar en algo que no fuera descabellado como lo que decía Nozomi o tan simple como lo que decía Umi, ninguna tomo en cuenta a la peli gris a sus espaldas que también parecía pensar, al final, Kotori paso de largo a Nozomi y a Umi y se puso al frente de la ranura de la puerta.

Ambas morenas observaron como la más joven quitaba de su cabello los dos adornos que sujetaban su coleta de lado, introducía la punta de uno de estos en el seguro de la puerta y con el otro comenzaba a dar pequeños empujones hacia arriba, quitando así el seguro metálico que impedía abrir la puerta.

-Listo, ahora puede abrirse- Nozomi y Umi se sorprendieron de la facilidad con la que había abierto la puerta.

-¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso?- pregunto Umi, estaba sorprendida realmente por lo que había logrado la peli gris.

-Recibí enseñanza de la mejor de la casa Nishikino- fue lo único que dijo guiñándole un ojo a la peli azul, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el gesto.

Nozomi solo las observo con una picara sonrisa en los labios, pero paso rápido, puesto que ahora mismo lo más importante, era Honoka.

-Debemos entrar ya- sugirió Nozomi a las dos chicas quienes rápidamente asintieron.

Nozomi fue la primera en entrar, cuando abrió la puerta pudieron ver una gran habitación completamente oscura, con las ventanas cubiertas, evitando cualquier paso de luz, también podían apreciar en el aire un aroma agrio, el característico aroma de fruta fermentada y a humedad. Definitivamente comenzaban a preocuparse.

La primera en verla fue Kotori, su corazón sintió una punzada al encontrarla así, al fondo, donde se podía apreciar un futon en el suelo, pudo ver a quien tanto habían buscado con la mirada. Honoka estaba recostada entre una maraña total de cobijas, a su alrededor podía apreciarse varios jarrones vacios, y de ellos provenía aquel olor, dedujo de inmediato que lo que habían olido al entrar era vino de hace varios días ya.

-Honoka-chan….- susurro suavemente.

Nozomi alcanzaron a oír la voz de Kotori y de inmediato pudieron ver lo que ella, rápidamente se acercaron, viéndola claramente, sus ropas también tenían aquel olor, sin contar que estaban desarregladas, y un aroma fétido también, lo suficiente para hacerlas arrugar la nariz con desagrado.

-Ese aroma…. Lo conozco- Dijo Kotori acercándose rápidamente a Honoka y tocándola, de inmediato noto las heridas que esta tenia, vendadas, y sus vendas tenían sangre seca, de ahí provenía el mal olor. –Puede que se hayan infectado- les dijo rápidamente a Umi y Nozomi que se vieron preocupadas.

Nozomi fue la segunda en acercarse y mover a Honoka para que esta despertara- Honoka-chan, venimos a verte, queremos ayudarte- la mayor comenzaba a hablar, pero rápido recibió un empujón por parte de Honoka, y seguida de ella, Kotori.

-¡No me toquen!... solo déjenme tranquila… déjenme encontrar la muerte de una buena vez- fue lo primero que dijo a las tres chicas y rápidamente se dejo caer de vuelta en su maraña de cobijas.

-Sabemos que pude doler Honoka-chan, pero tienes que levantarte, todos están preocupados por ti, y tu padre…- trataba de decirle la peli morada, pero al mencionar al señor Kousaka, Honoka se irguió y miro con enojo a Nozomi.

-¡El es un maldito mentiroso!- fue lo que salió de su ronca garganta, sorprendiendo a Nozomi. –Dijo que Tsu podía quedarse… que era parte de la familia… Dijo que Yukiho estaría bien, pero… ¡No están! ¡Ninguna de las dos están ya!- De pronto, sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-Tu padre hizo lo posible, no debes hablar así de el… y tu, no puedes hacerte esto a ti misma, nos preocupas- Nozomi trataba de insistirle a la castaña, pero esta simplemente siguió necia.

-No lo entiendes… ¡Ninguna de ustedes sabe por lo que estoy pasando!- hecho en cara a las tres presentes, eso había sido demasiado.

Fue tan rápido que simplemente ni Nozomi ni Kotori pudieron verlo o predecirlo, escucharon el sonido y posteriormente cayeron en cuenta de lo sucedido, Umi se había acercado hasta Honoka y sin nada que temer la abofeteo. Todo ante la mirada incrédula de Kotori y Nozomi, incluso de la propia Honoka que se encontró realmente sorprendida mientras sujetaba su mejilla enardecida.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Tienes que reaccionar de una buena vez ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Perdí a Suzuko en manos de los Matsura, Nozomi perdió a sus padres en manos de los Tsushima, incluso Kotori perdió a Maki, ¿Te atreves a decir que no sabemos lo que sientes ahora? ¡Claro que lo sabemos!- Umi le hablaba con voz fuerte a Honoka, posteriormente la tomo por los hombros para que esta la mirara de frente. –Por eso estamos aquí Honoka… porque sabemos lo difícil que es perder a alguien que amamos, yo no puedo permitir que alguien más a quien quiero se vaya de esta manera… así que por favor, reacciona…- aquello ultimo, Umi lo dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse, sin embargo resistió lo suficiente como para ver a Honoka agachar la cabeza y asentir débilmente.

Nozomi soltó un suspiro y se agacho a la altura de Umi y Honoka para acariciar la cabeza de la más joven.

-Perdóname Nozomi-chan….- escucho el susurro de Honoka.

-Está bien Honoka-chan, lo más importante ahora es que tú estés bien, así que levántate de una vez, hay quienes quieren verte de vuelta- Nozomi le dedicaba una sonrisa a la castaña.

Honoka, intento ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, estaba muy débil.

-Mi…Mis piernas no… me responden…- dijo con dificultad mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Kotori había observado todo en silencio, le afecto de verdad ver a Honoka así, por lo que sin aviso alguno simplemente se acerco a ella, y paso uno de los brazos de Honoka por sus hombros y la impulso para que esta se pusiera de pie, Umi la ayudo, mientras Nozomi comenzaba a abrir las ventanas para que la habitación se ventilara.

-Umi-chan ¿Dónde está el baño más cercano?- pregunto Kotori a la mencionada, quien señalo con la vista donde estaba. –Bien, entonces ayúdame a llevarla ahí- ambas rápidamente se dirigieron ahí con Honoka a rastras.

Rápidamente condujeron a la castaña hasta ahí y ayudándola a asentarse en uno de los bancos de madera, la lograron dejar con cuidado para que pudieran comenzar por quitarle ese mal olor.

-Por favor, pide agua caliente para que se asee, dile a Nozomi-chan que me traiga algo de comida y mucha agua para beber, necesitare unas tijeras y vendas limpias, si puedes conseguir algunas hiervas de las salas medicas, sería perfecto….. umm también algo de fosforo y una cuchilla esterilizada, incluso ropas limpias- Kotori pedía a la peli azul, quien rápidamente asintió y salió del baño, dejando a Kotori con Honoka.

Fue la primera vez que Honoka tenía contacto con aquella chica, la había saludado, la había visto incluso con Maki, pero nunca habían hablado sin nadie más acmpañandolas, sabia incluso su nombre, pero, realmente ni si quiera conocía a la chica.

-¿Está bien si comienzo a quitar las vendas sucias? Después voy a cauterizar, es doloroso pero te recuperas demasiado rápido- Kotori miraba a Honoka, esta simplemente asintió. –De acuerdo… puede que te duelan las vendas, pero necesito encargarme de esas heridas- advirtió, sin embargo no hubo queja de la castaña.

Kotori dio un tirón rápido a la primera de dos vendas, causando un grito de dolor de Honoka, y posteriormente quito el otro de la misma manera, esta vez escucho un quejido menos sonoro.

-Eres muy amable Kotori-san- alcanzo a escuchar de Honoka, que mantenía la mirada baja. Por alguna razón, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al escuchar a la castaña.

-So…Solo hago lo posible, debes estar bien- fue lo único que dijo y después guardo completo silencio.

Honoka se mantenía callada también, a excepción de algunas quejas de cuando Kotori comenzó a lavar sus heridas con agua, solo observaba la delicadeza y sutileza con la que Kotori hacia todo, no pudo evitar pensar en…. Tsubasa.

-Aquí está todo lo que me pediste Kotori- Umi entraba con las cosas que había pedido Kotori y Nozomi con dos recipientes grandes de agua caliente.

-Muchas gracias, tendremos un largo trabajo aquí- dijo con una sonrisa realmente formidable Kotori para después girarse y mirar a Honoka. –Pero cooperaras ¿Verdad?- aquella cálida sonrisa, de alguna manera hizo sentir mejor a Honoka, y por primera vez en aquella visita, Honoka sonrió en serio.

Pero alguien se mantuvo observando aquel comportamiento, Cierta peli azul que, mientras mediaba el agua caliente con fría, se mantenía al tanto del contacto de esas dos y definitivamente no le agrado ni un poco la manera en la que Kotori miraba a Honoka.

.

.

.

Kanan había escuchado sobre la desobediente acción de Dia de escabullirse e ir a buscar a Maki, esta era su oportunidad esperada para buscar a Mari en las instalaciones del castillo Nishikino, no tenia de que preocuparse, pues Chika se encargaba de mantener vigilada a Yukiho, Riko se encargaba de sus propios asuntos y Yoshiko estaba en casa recuperándose también. Hanayo tenía mucho trabajo como observadora y sin Nico para darles más instrucciones, su estancia en las tierras de las tres familias había sido aburrida, aprovechando la ausencia de Dia se introdujo en el interior de la casa Nishikino. Muchos ojos estaban puestos en ella, Todos quienes la miraban pasar, sostenían su mirada sobre ella.

 _-Que desconfiados son aquí-_ pensó para sí misma, tratando de ignorar las insistentes miradas de todos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que uno de los guardias se le acercara y la llamara, Kanan se ponía nerviosa ante tantas miradas.

-No tienes permitido pasearte a tu antojo por la casa Nishikino, así que será mejor que te largues, antes de que el señor nos ordene sacarte- dijo el guardia con voz autoritaria, pero eso no asusto ni un poco a Kanan.

-Creí que los aliados tenían la confianza del señor de las tres familias, ¿No es hombre de palabra?- dijo si mucho interés, pronto el guardia coloco su mano sobre el mango de su catana y la miro desafiante.

-Alguien como tú no tiene permitido estar aquí sin una escolta de confianza, una vulgar asesina no va a venir a faltar las órdenes de nuestro señor- fue la última palabra del guarda antes de sujetar del brazo a Kanan, dispuesto a sacarla de ahí.

La peli azul no permitiría que un guerrero bajo como él la tocara si quiera, por lo que en cuanto pudo, contraataco al empujón de ese hombre, logrando doblar su brazo y cocarlo contra la pared, reteniéndolo.

-Si alguien va a sacarme de aquí, será la mismísima Kurosawa Dia o en su defecto, Nishikino Maki- dijo al hombre que se quejaba por la agresión recibida.

-Parece que aun no sabes comportarte como es debido en casa ajena, Kanan-

Aquella voz la escucho la peli azul, aquella inconfundible y melodiosa voz, rápidamente se giro al sitio de donde provenía solo para encontrarse con aquella rubia que tanto la hacía estremecer, siempre con esa mirada traviesa y esa sonrisa que le daban el toque perfecto.

-Mari…- susurro al verla, con ello termino de soltar al sujeto que cayó de rodillas mientras sujetaba su brazo adolorido.

Mari con completa normalidad camino hasta aquel hombre, y sujeto su hombro para llamarlo.

-Si me lo permites, Dia me pidió encargarme de su….- pauso un momento, mirando a la sorprendida Kanan ahí a su lado, sin decir una sola palabra. -…. Encomendada, en caso de que ella no estuviera cerca, así que déjame escoltar a la señorita Matsura-san hasta la salida- finalizo sin esperar respuesta del hombre.

Simplemente se coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar de lado contrario, dio una mirada por el hombro, notando que Kanan seguía parada ahí, mirándola solamente. Así que simplemente le sonrió y con su dedo le dijo _"Ven aquí"_

No lo dudo ni un poco más, y comenzó a caminar detrás de Mari dejando a aquel hombre algo confundido.

Por fin después de muchos años, tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Mari, quizá le diría lo mucho que la había extrañado, o lo mucho que estuvo pensando en ella, no…. No estuvo pensando mucho en ella, siempre la tenía en su mente perpetuamente, preocupada si tenía lo que necesitaba o lo que quería, al menos lo que merecía.

Kanan sabía la difícil vida que llevaban las Oiran, la mayoría de las veces, eran mal tratadas, como si fuesen un objeto inanimado, o las fornicaban entre dos o más, esa última opción la tenia loca. Aquel que se atreviera a tocar a su Mari.

-No puedes hacer escándalo en la casa de la familia que tiene en su poder la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a los Kazuno ¿Quieres que te lastimen?- la voz de Mari la volvía a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Yo… estaba buscándote- confeso sin ningún inconveniente al respecto. Ignoro por completo lo que Mari intentaba trasmitirle.

Mari simplemente soltó un suspiro, pero muy en sus adentros se sentía feliz de que Kanan estuviera buscándola, claro, sabía que Kanan siempre la buscaría, después de todo tenía muy en cuenta algo, esa peli azul la amaba, quizá como su amiga o algo más, pero el sentimiento de la peli azul era completamente sincero. La llenaba de felicidad saber que ese sentimiento no había cambiado nada, a pesar de los años.

-Vaya ¿Aprovechas la ausencia de Dia para venir a buscarme? Eso no es muy audaz- confesaba Mari también, de inmediato Kanan negó.

-¡No es eso! Aun cuando ella esté o no este… yo siempre te buscaría- la menor se había acercado hasta la rubia, lo suficiente como para tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

-Entonces… ¿A que le temes?- Mari volvió a preguntar, sin apartar un momento sus ojos de los violetas de Kanan.

Entendía que trataba de decir Mari… era su culpa no explicarse adecuadamente, ¡Claro que Mari se sentiría molesta con ella por haberla dejado así! Pero no estaba en sus manos quedarse en aquel entonces, y confió en que Dia cuidaría de su amada rubia, para que terminara traicionándola de esa manera. Aun que ahora no trataba de Dia, sino de ellas dos, y tenía que explicarse. Tenía que sincerarse.

-Temo a que Dia te aleje de mí otra vez…- fue lo único que contesto, captando una expresión de sorpresa de Mari. -¿Crees que no lo sé? Por supuesto que sí, siempre las vi, como se llevaban, como te miraba y como la mirabas tu…- Kanan no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, ante el repentino recuerdo que paso por su mente.

.

 _-¡No me abraces así Kanan-chan! Es vergonzoso…-_

 _-Pero es que eres adorable Mari-chan-_

 _._

 _-Ya, ya, deja de llorar, solo es un raspón-_

 _-Dejare de llorar si…. Dia-chan me da un abrazo…-_

 _._

-Siempre hubo pequeñas diferencias, quizá no fue tu intensión Mari, pero, aun con ello, me dolía… al final no era capaz de hacer algo, porque las quería a ambas, las apreciaba mucho a ambas y nuestra amistad que teníamos. No quise que todo terminara, porque sabía bien quien era quien iba a quedarse sola…- aun mantenía baja su mirada, le avergonzaba mostrar sus sentimientos así, pocas personas eran digas de ver su interior, una de ellas era Mari, la rubia que amaba.

Un toque de culpa apareció en la mayor, era verdad aquello, pero en aquel entonces, su cariño era incondicional para ambas, quizá Kanan tenía facilidad para demostrar sus sentimientos, para ir corriendo a abrazarla, en cambio Dia, siempre tan correcta, tan rígida, era obvio quien necesitaba ese cariño. Pero también se había equivocado, porque cada una tuvo sus problemas, solo que, su manera de verlos y tomarlos era completamente distinta… pero ambas necesitaban un abrazo.

Soltando un nuevo suspiro, Mari se animaba a darle un apretón de manos a Kanan y posteriormente a guiarla a otra parte. Ambas caminaban en silencio, Kanan dejándose llevar por las suaves manos de Mari, pasando por algunos pasillos hasta llegar al patio trasero, donde estaban las caballerizas, y una vez ahí, se introdujeron en uno de los establos, para que nadie más viera a Kanan ahí.

-Se que piensas que Dia es mala, que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero no es así… me salvo de exponerme a otra cosas, a hombres depravados que me harían terminar muy mal, y gracias a ella tengo un lugar cálido, seguridad, tengo…-

Kanan no pudo evitar soltarse de las manos de Mari con cierta brusquedad, irrumpiendo lo que la rubia estaba diciéndole, sintió enojo, porque sabía lo que vendría.

-¿Te salvo de que acostaras con todos esos hombres para que te acostaras con ella? ¡Vaya salvadora!- no pudo evitar que eso saliera de su boca, al ver la expresión de Mari, supo que era verdad lo que había dicho.

.

Por fin después de un largo viaje, Maki y Dia lograban ver los muros de la casa Nishikino, estaban tan próximas que el alivio las invadió por completo, Dia aprovecho el momento para quitarse aquel sombrero de paja y la manta negra para que los guardias de la entrada la reconocieran, por otro lado Maki también quito el sombrero que Hanamaru le había dado y la manta, para dejarse al descubierto.

-¡Abran las puertas!- ordeno Dia a los guardias que al verla y ver a la pelirroja, se apresuraron a abrir y a comunicar al señor Nishikino, que su hija había aparecido con bien junto a Dia.

Comenzaron a entrar, primero el caballo en el que iba Maki y posteriormente la carreta que conducía Dia con Hanamaru y Nico en el interior. Notaron movilización de algunos siervos de la casa y la presencia de algunos médicos de la familia para atender a la heredera.

-No, no… yo estoy bien, ayúdenla a ella- Maki dijo bajando del caballo pinto y pidiendo a aquellos que se acercaban a ver su salud, fueran hacia el interior de la carreta donde estaba Nico.

Y así lo hicieron, cuando Dia se detuvo, Hanamaru abrió la puerta trasera de la carreta para que pudieran bajar a Nico y la llevaran al interior del castillo para atenderla.

-Dia… iré con ella- Maki se acerco hasta la pelinegra, indicándole que iría con los médicos de la familia a hacerle compañía a Nico, la pelinegra Kurosawa simplemente asintió, mientras se ocupaba de la carreta y el caballo.

-Por favor, indiquen a Nishikino-dono que Maki está aquí y que también estoy aquí- pidió Dia a uno de los hombres que asintió a su petición con una pequeña reverencia.

Se sentía fantástica, había logrado salvar a Maki, y a aquella chica Yazawa, aun que… esa platica con Maki, ver esa expresión soñadora y tan viva en ella, simplemente había sido lo mejor de su búsqueda, saber que había llegado alguien por fin para Maki, alguien que si tal vez no correspondería sus sentimientos, si sería un impulso para la pelirroja, algo que la llevaría a ser alguien diferente, aun que sea solo un poco, tenía esa esperanza.

-¿Me permite ayudarla?- aquella dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos, ahí, la bajita castaña de ojos miel le hablaba, extendiendo su mano para que Dia le entregara la correa del caballo pinto que las había transportado.

-Vayamos juntas- fue la respuesta de Dia dedicándole una sonrisa a Hanamaru, quien también se sintió alegre de poder contribuir por primera vez con la familia exitosamente.

.

Mari no se sentía capaz de contestar a lo que Kanan le había echado en cara, porque, si, se había metido con Dia tantas veces que ni si quiera sabia cuantas habían sido, pero aquella primera vez… no fue Dia quien lo pidió, realmente nunca lo pidió, simplemente se dejaba llevar, y por su parte, Mari tampoco lo había pedido, simplemente sucedía, ¿para qué negarlo? Le encantaba y estaba segura que a la pelinegra también. Pero eso es algo que no debía incumbirle a Kanan ¿O sí? A pesar de lo que significaba ser la cortesana de Dia, sabía perfectamente que Dia le había dado libertad de hacer y ser lo que ella quisiera, pues "Cortesana" solo era el titulo por el que estaba en la casa Nishikino. A final era una mujer "Casi" libre.

-Lo sabia… esa maldita te convirtió en su mujerzuela…- aquello ultimo salió solo de la boca de Kanan, se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo dicho, pero nunca de pensarlo, porque de verdad sentía eso.

No paso mucho para que Kanan sintiera un mareo repentino, seguido de un ardor en su mejilla, cayó en cuenta de que Mari le había respondido con una bofetada, pero no se enojo… sabia que por hablar de mas se la había ganado, simplemente miro de vuelta a Mari con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por el ardor en su mejilla.

-¡No tomes por hecho algo de lo que no sabes ni la cuarta parte de lo sucedido!- le recalco Mari, mirándola ofendida, aquellas palabras le habían dolido.

Pero, a Kanan le habían dolido miles de sus palabras, del pasado y del ahora… quizá estaban a mano, aun que….

-Por otra parte…- continuo, girando ligeramente su cabeza y señalando con una de sus manos su propia mejilla, dejándola a la disposición de la peli morada que aun la observaba. –Debí escucharte… debí intentar que te sintieras especial… como Dia… así que, puedes proceder como tu corazón herido lo decida…- Finalizaba Mari, ofreciendo su mejilla a Kanan, lista para el doloroso contacto que estaba próximo a suceder.

Kanan miro un par de segundos, antes de que tomara su decisión, por lo que simplemente se acerco y con sus manos, sujeto el rostro de Mari, noto como esta fruncía ligeramente el ceño, como si nerviosa esperara un golpe de vuelta, pero… no sucedió.

Sus labios se vieron inundados de una calidez inesperada, abrió los ojos en verdadera sorpresa, y esta ultima aumento al notar lo que sucedía, Kanan estaba besándola en los labios. En definitiva ella estaba teniendo ese contacto, y sin poder controlarlo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Por un momento intento alejarse, pero… algo en si misma se lo impedía, tal vez era lo que esperaba, no estaba segura, pero si ahora podía tener ese momento que la hacía volar… lo dejaría suceder y a cambio, poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la peli azul, acercándola más.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando que la luz de la mañana las iluminara, y a su vez, dejándolas reaccionar tarde a lo que se les venía encima.

-Pero… ¿Pero qué?... ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!- Esa voz… definitivamente helo el corazón de Mari y se separo rápidamente de Kanan, mirando la entrada del establo.

Kanan se giro también, encontrándose con aquella eterna figura elegante, de largo y lacio cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos color aqua.

-Dia… Esto no…- Mari hablo, tratando de que ese momento no se pusiera más tenso, pero no pudo decir una sola palabra mas, cuando Kanan comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué sucede? Pues estoy besándola ¿Qué no lo vez?- contesto sin temor alguno.

Para ese momento, Hanamaru, quien estaba a la par de Dia llevando al caballo pinto de vuelta, había sostenido la manga de Dia, para que esta no fuese a acercarse con intención de lastimar a Kanan o a Mari. Para su suerte la pelinegra estaba siendo lo suficientemente sensata como para no haberse intentado acercar a esas dos por el momento.

-No puedo creer que vengas a faltarle al respeto a Mari en su propia casa, en mi propia casa, es tan indigno…- dijo con seriedad, mirando severamente a Kanan quien solo dio un par de pasos al frente para enfrentarla.

Mari entro en pánico.

-Indigno…. Es más indigno decir que esta es tu casa cuando solo eres la última opción de los Nishikino…- contesto Kanan.

Esas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para que Dia no pudiera evitar enfadarse y sin importar la presencia de Mari y de Hanamaru, soltó un certero golpe contra el rostro de Kanan, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

-Primera hija de Arisa Nishikino y Komiya Kurosawa, Mas renombre del que podrías lograr… aun vengando a tus padres de los Kazuno…- agrego Dia, dejándose llevar por el enojo.

Ambas tocaron un punto sensible de la otra, y fue inevitable la ira en ambas, Kanan respondió de inmediato a Dia, propinándole un golpe completamente similar y dando en el blanco.

-¡Kanan/Dia-san!- ambas acompañantes exclamaron al ver como la peli azul y la pelinegra se liaban a golpes, intentaban persuadir a palabras de que se detuvieran, pero no lo hicieron.

Kanan propino un par de golpes más contra Dia, antes de que esta respondiera también cuando tuvo la oportunidad, logrando colocar un golpe certero contra el estomago de Kanan, haciendo que se detuviera un breve momento. Cuando Dia intento aprovechar la breve distracción de Kanan y acercarse para seguir golpeándola, la peli azul uso el mango de su catana para contraatacar a la pelinegra, tomándola por sorpresa, logro plantar aquel golpe contra el pecho de Dia, quien cayó de inmediato de rodillas, sosteniendo con sus dos manos el lugar afectado y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Tras la caída de Dia, Kanan aprovecharía esta vez para dejar noqueada a la pelinegra, y preparando su catana enfundada, estaba lista para darle el último golpe a Dia, cuando algo la irrumpió.

No lo espero, en primera, fue ver como aquella pequeña castaña, se había apresurado hasta Dia y se había abrazado a ella, completamente decidida a protegerla de recibir más golpes, y por otra parte, Mari, quien se apresuro lo suficiente como para sostener con fuerza el brazo de Kanan que pretendía golpear a Dia.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- Mari le hablo con fuerza a la peli azul, quien había sido tomada por sorpresa y aun no terminaba de entender. –Escúchame bien Kanan… Yo te quiero, pero…. Si te atreves a lastimar a Dia… o ella a ti… ¡No las voy a perdonar jamás!- sentencio la rubia, aun aferrada al brazo de Kanan.

-Mari…- susurro únicamente, completamente sorprendida de las palabras de la de ojos verdes.

Miro de vuelta a Dia y como aquella pequeña castaña la protegía, esa pequeña no tenía la culpa de nada… y Mari tenía razón, era mejor que se detuviera de una vez.

No dijo nada, simplemente relajo su cuerpo y bajo su brazo, dándole por fin tranquilidad a Mari y por supuesto, a Hanamaru también.

Dia aun respiraba agitada, apaciguando poco a poco su dolor, poco a poco sintió como la pequeña Hanamaru acercaba sus manos hasta las de ella y las posaba con cuidado sobre las suyas. Podía sentir como las manos de la castaña temblaban, así que para calmarla las sujeto y levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con esos asustados y preocupados ojos miel.

-Es... Estoy bien Hanamaru-san…- alcanzo a decir la mayor, formulando una pequeña sonrisa para la castaña, que aun nerviosa, pero menos asustada, asintió, cerca de Dia.

Mari observaba la escena, soltó un suspiro y después sonrió con melancolía. Parecía que desde que esa pequeña chica había llegado, Dia solo tenía sus ojos puestos en la castaña… olvidándose de ella.

-Quizá Dia y yo seamos cercanas…- Mari se refería a Kanan, quien la miro. –Pero nada podrá ser entre nosotras, ni ahora, ni nunca… porque….- le dio la espalda a ambas y se disponía a marcharse, si se quedaba ahí mirando un momento más la escena, sabía que no podría evitar llorar. – Dia ya tiene a alguien en su corazón… aun que no se haya dado cuenta-

.

.

.

 **Entiendo completamente que me tarde en actualizar, insisto en que realmente escribo, pero poco a poquito porque tengo un friego de tareas y prácticas que hacer xD técnicamente vivo en la universidad siendo el conejillo de indias de mis compañeros y ellos el mío :'3 pero seguiré con esto, ya hasta hice la apariencia de las chicas en el siguiente fic que sigue sin tener nombre :'(**

 **Pero bueno, basta de justificaciones, ahí tienen la respuesta a los reviews :3**

 **.**

 **Love live: En plan Romeo y Julieta…. Me gusta los amores trágicos 7u7**

 **Jezzxd: Lo se, he tardado pero es por la escuela ya sabes, por otro lado, quizá pase lo que dices, quizá no, ya sabes cualquier cosa puede ocurrir 7u7**

 **SilentDrago: Esa va a ser la gran lucha de Tsubasa, saber que no puede volver con su pan, pero así deben ser las cosas xD**

 **Dia y Maki si se quieren, solo, por pasados y la familia, tienen cierta rivalidad, ya se verá más adelante al respecto. La pelinegra sabe quién es Maki realmente, pero no sabe con certeza porque es cruel, tiene una idea, se mencionó en los primeros caps, pero no lo sabe enteramente.**

 **NicoMaki ah~ mi Maki-chan es la primera en caer siempre (Excepto en Wild stars y Enemy mine lol) y para el siguiente cap se viene otra de las venganzas de Maki y solo puedo decirte que va a estar cruel xD**

 **Nico definitivamente está viendo cosas que hubiera deseado no ver, lo que escribiste respecto a que Maki es una niña que pide ayuda a gritos, me encanto ufff.**

 **Karliitabueso: No termino de actualizar cuando ya quieres otro cap :'v Tengo vida pues xD**

 **Yohan2000: Ufff saber un poco mas de la historia de Maki se te hace triste, no me imagino que sentirás al conocerla al 100% el siguiente cap tendrá indicios de eso. Tarde pero seguro xD**

 **Nicocchi17: Ayudarla con su venganza y después ella vengarse de Maki lol redundantemente interesante xD**

 **La pequeña Zura es puro amor y ternura UwU lo sé es un encanto. Si yo fuera ella, viendo que la persona que admiro se va a ir a arriesgar su integridad sin duda haría lo mismo que ella.**

 **Y bueno, ya viste la reseteada que le dieron a Honoka hoy (cachetadas locas y alusiones al anime :v )**

 **Rebe13: Claro que sí, el siguiente cap se va a echar a 2 más y puede que sea muy cruel la manera en que lo haga xD Maki siempre se enamora primero ya sabes xD  
Gracias ;-; estoy feliz, cansada, jodida por la uni pero caray, lo amo tanto**

 **Peeeline9: Ya pronto sabremos más de ese romance, de cómo van a morir esos mens y muchas homosexualidades mas xD**

 **Exacto Dia y Maru progresan, pero eso no le va a gustar a cierta pelirroja de ojos aqua y habrá problemas xD**

 **Me hace feliz los reviews largos 3**

 **Itsukami: Resucito y me muero por otro mes xD**

 **PD: AYUDENME A PONERLE NOMBRE AL FIC DE "LAS 7 HEROINAS" POR QUE LA VERDAD NO SE COMO LLAMARLO Y YA LLEVO 3 CAPITULOS ESCRITOS X'D**


	16. Chapter 16 Lastimaste mi corazon

**_hola bebes, vengo a traerles otro cap mas de datte, disculpen la tardanza pero ya saben xD esta semana me picaron con agujas por todos lados, y fue mi primera practica en el hospital, soy feliz._**

 ** _en fin, el fic sin nombre... pues sigue sin nombre :'v es que no participaron muchos en las preguntas que hice y pues asi no se puede :(_**

 _ **en fin igual estoy super happy por que vi el video donde pile dice "Os amo a todos" y casi grito en medio internet xD**_

 _ **ya divague mucho, los dejo con el cap.**_

* * *

 _-Aquí tienes cariño- Una mujer de apariencia joven estaba hincada a la par de una mesa en una habitación, muy cerca, una pequeña de apariencia muy similar, sentada a un lado de ella completamente entusiasmada. La mujer estaba entregando una pequeña figurita de papel a la niña, era una flor, más específicamente, una rosa._

 _-¡Se ve increíble mama! Sabes hacerlo todo- la pequeña dejaba ver su alegría a su progenitora, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, tan llena de inocencia. –De grande quiero ser como tu- su alegría era tan notoria, que la mujer no pudo evitar contagiarse de ella._

 _Aquella mujer en respuesta, solo acaricio la cabeza pelirroja de la pequeña, posteriormente, se inclino un poco para depositar un par de besos al mismo lugar que acariciaba su mano, y un último mas, sobre la frente de la niña._

 _-Cuando tú seas mayor, serás lo que tú desees, mi querida Maki. Puedes comerte al mundo con esa ferviente juventud y entusiasmo- después de los pequeños besos, la mayor le dedicaba esta vez una sonrisa a su hija, una llena de amor y confianza._

 _La pequeña se pregunto si realmente era posible comerse al mundo, no se creía capaz de hacerlo, además ella, esa característica personalidad necia y orgullosa de los Nishikino no sería suficiente para lograr tal hazaña, igual no era siempre orgullosa y recatada, también era sumamente dulce, aun que… solo con su madre._

 _La mujer al ver la dudosa expresión de su hija, solo rio, seguramente estaba imaginando cosas erróneas._

 _-No pienses de más princesa, me refiero a que cuando seas grande, serás capaz de lograr todo lo que te propongas, ahí estaré yo para que así sea- La mujer noto que la duda quedaba clara, después de ver como se le iluminaba el rostro a Maki._

 _-¿De verdad estarás ahí para verme cumplir mis sueños?-_

 _-Claro que si cariño, yo estaré siempre contigo-_

 _._

 _-¡Mama, mama! ¿Qué te pasa, porque te caíste así?- la pequeña pelirroja había abandonado todo juego para correr hasta su madre._

 _La mujer estaba caminando a la par de ella cuando repentinamente y sin previo aviso, cayó de rodillas tras un leve gemido de dolor._

 _Parecía sorprendida, de la nada su cabeza le había dolido mucho y se mareo tanto que no pudo permanecer de pie. Y su corazón… le dolía mucho también._

 _Maki escucho una tenue risa proveniente de su madre lo cual capturo su atención, poco a poco la mayor levantaba la mirada para poder ver a su pequeña, cuando por fin cruzaron miradas, la mayor simplemente le dedico una sonrisa a su pequeña._

 _-Que torpe soy, debo fijarme mejor por donde camino o caeré otra vez…. Así que no te preocupes Maki- fue lo único que dijo y volvió a ponerse de pie._

 _La pequeña creyó en su madre, después de todo nunca le mentiría. Así que simplemente volvió a sonreír y tomo su mano._

 _Por otra parte, la mujer se comenzaba a angustiar… su salud la preocupaba sobremanera últimamente._

 _._

 _-¡Levántate!- la voz del líder de la familia le grito a la pequeña en el suelo, había recibido un golpe contra sus piernas que la hizo caer._

 _La pequeña pelirroja fruncía el ceño, cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños, soportando el dolor que estaba sintiendo por aquel golpe. Sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos lentamente._

 _Luchaba por soportarlo, necesitaba ser fuerte, era la heredera, tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarle a todos que "Una mujer" podría ser capaz de convertirse en una líder igual o mejor que todos los antecesores varones, ella tenía que hacerlo._

 _-¡Que te levantes he dicho!- El hombre, desesperado, camino apresuradamente hasta ella, y con un brusco agarre a su brazo, la levanto a la fuerza._

 _Maki sintió como sus pequeñas piernas temblaban, en cualquier comento flaquearían y seguramente se caería de nuevo, pero a cambio, respiro hondo y volvió a tomar entre sus manos, la catana de madera que estaba usando para defenderse._

 _-Bien… ahora, atácame otra vez- ordeno su padre, este poniéndose en guardia con su catana de madera, reto de nueva cuenta a su hija._

 _Maki por su parte solamente logro ponerse en guardia de nueva cuenta, mientras su agitada respiración la acompañaba junto a un temblorino andar, dio un paso lento, fue doloroso, justo como lo pensó, dio otro paso más y también le causo dolor. Intento dar el tercero, pero en cuanto su pierna volvió a tocar la tierra, no resistió más y volvió a caer de rodillas._

 _El hombre bajo su guardia y miro con desaprobación a Maki, definitivamente no iba a ponerse de pie._

 _\- …. Todos ellos tienen razón, no eres más que una delicada flor…. Una muy insignificante que cualquier guerrero con una espada puede cortar-_

 _No dijo nada, se sentía ofendida, menospreciada, y sobre todo, inútil… sus ganas de llorar aumentaron, esta vez no lo resistió y comenzó a sollozar. Poco a poco sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas otra vez; Su respiración se entrecortaba por los pequeños y tenues gimoteos que escapaban de sus labios, al final termino votando la catana de madera y se llevo las manos al rostro, cubriéndolo para que su padre no mirara sus lágrimas._

 _-¡Deja ya de llorar, eres una Nishikino!- El hombre, completamente enfadado volvió a caminar hasta ella, y sujeto sus manos para hacer que la pequeña lo mirara, no sintió nada al ver a su hija en esa condición. –Ya fue suficiente Maki, las lágrimas son para débiles patéticos- le dijo mientras le daba una sacudida bruscamente y fijaba sus severos ojos en los de ella._

 _-¡Déjala en paz!- una tercera voz se introdujo en la habitación, para Maki era irreconocible, rápidamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver aquella figura._

 _Su madre entraba al gran doujo y corría hasta ellos, sus ojos estaban prestando atención a su hija en el suelo, siendo maltratada por su padre otra vez, Maki alcanzo a estirar su mano para alcanzar la de su madre, si tan solo la tocaba, se sentiría a salvo, el dolor se iría._

 _-Sal de aquí – El hombre no permitió que la mujer se acercara a su hija, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse sus manos, el retuvo a su esposa y la hizo retroceder. –Solo la haces más inútil de lo que ya es…-_

 _Miraba con coraje a su esposo, ¿Cómo era posible que un padre tratara así a su hija pequeña?_

 _-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- La mujer respondió a su esposo, alzando la voz._

 _El no lo dudo ni un momento, con autoridad y seguridad abofeteo a la mujer, haciéndola caer de rodillas, pronto ella sujeto su propia mejilla, tratando de apaciguar el dolor inútilmente._

 _-Tú eres quien no debe volver a decir eso, faltándome al respeto- El dijo molesto y ofendido, una mujer no tenía derecho de hablar en presencia de un hombre sin su permiso, y ahora aparecía ella e incluso le gritaba. –Tú eres la culpable, no pudiste parir un varón…. Ahora la familia debe recuperarse de tal falla y hacer a esta niña, alguien digno de mi apellido- Tales palabras, no podían salir con más seriedad y severidad de la boca de aquel hombre pelirrojo._

 _._

 _Maki caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, después de ordenar su habitación como le habían dicho, estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir, no sin antes darle las buenas noches a su madre. Gran error, pues cuando se acerco hasta la habitación, podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre, y a su padre hablando duramente otra vez._

 _-Te has empeñado en sobreproteger a esa niña, no la dejas crecer como debe ser una futura heredera en la casa Nishikino, no eres más que una insolente, por eso tome esa decisión-_

 _La pelirroja escucho decir a su padre, lentamente se acerco un poco más a la puerta, no le importaba ya lo que su padre dijera de ella, lo que la tenia ahí, era saber la razón del porque su amada madre lloraba._

 _-No puedes hacer algo así… es tan solo una niña…- la voz de su madre sonaba triste y preocupada, lo cual la hizo preocuparse también._

 _-Lo hare porque tú la hechas a perder… así que ya está decidido-_

 _-No… no sabes lo que esos hombres pueden hacerle-_

 _-Estará bien ¡Con un demonio! Son los mejores de todos, ellos se encargaran de convertirla en lo que esta familia necesita, una guerrera fuerte, sin temor a nada, que haga correr la sangre de cualquiera por proteger a los suyos-_

 _-Por favor… no lo…. Hagas…-_

 _La voz de su madre se comenzó a escuchar dificultosa, como aquella vez en la que ambas caminaban por los jardines y su madre tropezó, incluso su respiración empezaba a escucharse pesada y dolosa. Se asusto por ello._

 _-… ¿Eriko?... ¿Estás bien, que te pasa?...-_

 _La voz de su padre paso de severa a dudosa, escucho un golpe, como si algo grande hubiera caído sobre el suelo de madera._

 _-¡Eriko!- y la voz de su padre volvió a cambiar, ahora sonaba muy preocupada._

 _No pudo aguantarlo más y abrió la puerta de golpe, solo para ver a su padre de rosillas en el suelo, sosteniendo en brazos a su madre, esta parecía desfallecida, su frente estaba llena de sudor y su respiración era violenta, a su vez que la mujer sujetaba con fuerza su pecho, como si este le doliera intensamente. Cuando su padre la vio ahí parada, le grito preocupado y ansioso._

 _-¡Hija, llama a uno de los médicos rápido!-_

 _Maki no dudo un segundo, cuando salió corriendo por los pasillos, en busca de lo que su madre necesitaba._

 _._

 _-Tu debilidad…. Mato a tu madre….-_

 _._

.

.

-¡Ha!- Se levanto de golpe, abriendo los ojos de inmediato. Su cuerpo temblaba y experimentaba una taquicardia que no podía controlar, así como su acelerado respirar.

-¿Qué pasa?- una voz ajena la llamo, y aun exaltada, miro a su lado, donde aquella voz la llamaba por segunda vez.

-Ni… Nico-chan…- alcanzo a articular, cayendo por fin en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Maki, la noche anterior, así como lo había estado haciendo el último mes desde que Dia las rescato, se había estado quedando en la misma habitación de Nico, necia de ser ella quien quería encargarse de cuidarla hasta que se recuperara por completo. La pelinegra al principio se había negado completamente, pero al final de cuentas, no estaba en su casa, y en aquel sitio, nadie le decía no a la pelirroja, por lo que termino resignándose, sin embargo, al final fue bastante llevadero aquello y termino aceptándolo, incluso podría decirse que estaba cómoda con los cuidados, después de todo, aquello era un paso más para ganar la confianza de Maki y de los demás miembros de la familia Nishikino.

No ocurría problema alguno, hasta ese momento.

De la nada, mientras dormía en uno de los rincones de la habitación, escucho gritar a su acompañante, sin remedio despertó y al aclarar su vista, la encuentra bañada en sudor y lagrimas, mientras su vista está alterada, justo como todo signo vital en ella.

-… Yo… lo- lo siento…- contesto por fin la pelirroja, tragando pesadamente saliva y bajando la mirada, pasando uno de sus brazos frente a sus ojos, limpiando un poco de aquellas lagrimas que sin pensar, habían salido mientras tenia aquella pesadilla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?- Nico sonó preocupada y se levanto de su futon, para acercarse un poco más a Maki, quien terminaba de limpiar sus lagrimas.

-No llames a nadie… estoy bien- respondió cortante y moviéndose repentinamente para darle la espalda a la mayor. –Vuelve a dormir, es solo una estupidez…-corto y no volvió a moverse.

Pero Nico no se quedo creyendo lo que Maki había dicho, estuvo a punto de acercarse un poco más y tocar su hombro, para reconfortarla.

" _-Espera… ¿Reconfortarla? Olvídalo, es tu enemiga, déjala que siga llorando y vuelve a dormir, tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a casa… tiene razón. Es una estupidez…-"Pensando_ aquello ultimo, retracto su mano y le hizo caso a Maki, dejándola así sin más y volviendo a su futon para seguir durmiendo.

Aun que… en el fondo, se sentía preocupada, aun que no quisiera aceptarlo.

Por otra parte, Maki se quedo ahí, esperando hasta que su acompañante durmiera, pues, estaba dispuesta a salir y reunirse con cierta peli gris, seguramente tendría nuevas noticias para ella, sobre el paradero de dos de esos infelices.

.

Aquella mañana Yoshiko permanecía en cama todavía, ya había transcurrido un tiempo considerable, su mejoría era muy notable, incluso podía ponerse de pie sin ningún problema, aun que claro, se apoyaba de un bastón para poder andar sin problemas.

Odiaba tener que quedarse en cama, se sentía inútil y ansiosa, pero los médicos de la familia querían asegurarse de su recuperación al cien por ciento, por lo que le habían pedido que permaneciera en cama un par de días más.

-Esto apesta- se dijo mientras miraba el techo con molesta.

Cualquier otra persona estaría feliz en su lugar, esta todo el día en cama sin hacer nada, con sirvientes que te alimentaban y hacían todo lo que les pidieras, sin preocupación alguna durante todo el día, y al siguiente amanecer, repetir la rutina. Pero ¿Cómo se supone que estaría feliz si su amada Riko no había ido a verla?

Desde aquel incidente con los Kousaka y los Kazuno, Riko no había ido a verla una sola vez. Por supuesto, había sido demasiado linda con ella en sacarla del lugar de peligro, incluso de haberla llevado hasta su hogar y haber cuidado de ella junto con Chika, pero, no volvió a verla desde entonces. La tenía mal, el hecho de que no estuviera ahí para ella.

-Aquel día, después de que desperté… ella y esa tal Chika estuvieron algo extrañas… como si ocultaran algo…-

Frunció el ceño y se giro en su futon, quedando de lado, mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación. Esa chica Takami, desde que había aparecido tenía la sensación de que Riko le prestaba menos atención. ¿Odiaba a Chika? Quizá, aun que ella misma no llamaría odio a esa sensación que le provocaba ver a Chika con "su" Riri, pero le había tomado cierta manía, desde luego.

-Señorita Yoshiko- una voz fuera de su habitación llamo, cortado de golpe sus fastidiantes pensamientos y enfocando su irritación en la pronta respuesta que daría.

-¡Yohane!- Le grito a la persona que la había llamado, en respuesta, solo se escucho un suspiro y como volvían a tocar la puerta. -¿Qué quieres?- volvió a contestar con mal humor.

-Un obsequio de la señorita Sakurauchi-sama-

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, después de tanto tiempo, por fin tenía alguna señal de su amada Riri. Sin esperar un momento mas y con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levanto lo más rápido posible apoyada de su bastón, y de igual manera, se apresuro a llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, se llevo una pequeña sorpresa. Frente a su puerta estaba la mujer que había llamado, y al lado de esta, una peli gris, con un uniforme impecable, sostenía entre sus manos una canasta con algunos frutos, flores frescas e incienso.

-Buenos días Yoshiko-chan- la peli gris saludo cordialmente a la mencionada mientras le dedicaba una amable y amigable sonrisa.

Se encontraba aun sorprendida, simplemente mirando directamente a los ojos azules de la recién llegada. Pasaron unos segundos mas, donde todo se había quedado en silencio, la mayor comenzó a sentirse ligeramente incomoda, creyó que la de ojos violetas se sentiría feliz ante el presente de Riko, pero simplemente se había quedado ahí, mirándola sin decir nada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- You se animo a romper el único silencio, pretendiendo que la más joven reaccionara.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Riko había enviado a alguien? Pudo haber ido ella misma a entregarle aquel regalo, pero no… simplemente envió a alguien más a hacer lo que le correspondía a ella. Yoshiko estaba molesta ¿Por qué Riko hacia eso?

Bajo la mirada con decepción, prosiguió a hacerse a un lado, accediendo a la anterior petición de You y la dejo entrar a su dormitorio, esa chica le enviaría un furioso mensaje de respuesta a Riko por su desinteresado obsequio.

-Riko-chan dice que esto va a gustarte, seleccione yo misma las mejores flores, ¿Dónde puedo dejarlo?- You volvía a hablar con completa normalidad, así tal y como había llegado frente a Yoshiko, quien le daba la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí tu? Se supone que Riri sería quien debería estar aquí… ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?- soltó sus palabras con evidente irritación y seriedad.

Sabía que eso pasaría, Yoshiko iba a estar molesta con Riko, pero tenía una buena razón, según ella, iba a apoyar a Chika para vigilar a Yukiho, a palabras de la propia pelirroja, la Kousaka menor era bastante problemática y ya había intentado escapar una vez. Debían vigilarla mejor, y entre dos sería más fácil.

Pero para You aquel no era su asunto, y como su ama ordeno, tenía prohibido hablar con Yoshiko, simplemente entregaría el obsequio y se marcharía, si la desobedecía… _"-Voy a lamentarlo…-"_ pensó para sí misma You, pero simplemente, ver tan afligida a la peli azul la dejo lo suficientemente inquieta.

Solo unas palabras, no estaría de más, además… Riko no se enteraría ¿Verdad?

-Lamento mucho que Riko-chan no venga como es debido, pero Yukiho-san a dado problemas, ella y Chika-chan se están encargando de vigilarla como se debe- You trataba de responder lo más apacible posible para Yoshiko, pero esta ultima al escuchar el nombre de la peli naranja, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

-Otra vez esa chica Takami… no me agrada en absoluto que estén tan juntas. Desde que Matsura Kanan se unió a la causa de Yazawa-san, Riri y esa peli naranja se la pasan tan unidas… ¡Lo odio tanto!- exclamo con irritación ante el intento de You de calmarla un poco.

-Se que puede ser molesto, entiendo ese sentimiento, desde hace un tiempo ha dejado de prestarme atención, ya sabes… antes pasábamos todo el tiempo juntas… y aquellos detalles tan románticos… ya no están-

Las últimas palabras de You, fueron un inocente y lamentable detonante para aquella situación. ¿Por qué Riri tenía que ser romántica con You? ¿Qué diablos acababa de escuchar? No lo comprendió del todo hasta que se levanto de golpe y miro a la peli gris. Esa exprecion… ese sonrojo en las mejillas… ahora entendía lo que pasaba.

Yoshiko apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, se sentía llena de enojo ¿Por qué Riko le haría algo así? Después de haberle perjurado amor eterno e incondicional. Ahora solo debía hacer algo para confirmar cualquier duda, la cual era mínima.

-Romántica ¿eh? Seguramente Riri es una gran amante ¿Verdad?- Soltó con mucho esfuerzo, a lo que You simplemente sonrió y asintió, aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ella es increíble, aun que estemos bajo la sombra de los demás, siempre supo amarme-

You estaba pensando relativamente melancólica aquello, cuando escucho como Yoshiko se ponía de pie abruptamente y sin pena alguna sujeto la canasta que Riko le había enviado, la elevo en el aire y la azoto contra el suelo, rompiendo la gran mayoría de frutos que había ahí y esparciendo todo por el piso. You se sobresalto y dio algunos pasos para atrás, antes de poder decir algo.

-¡Maldita perra bastarda! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me ha hecho algo así?!- El reclamo de Yoshiko fue fuerte y al borde de las lágrimas, lo cual confundió aun más a You.

Rápidamente la peli gris se acerco hasta la menor y trato de hacer que la mirara, pero Yoshiko no permitió que la tocara, a cambio le dio un empujón a You con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la peli gris callera sentada.

-¡No me toques! ¡Lárgate! Tu y esa traidora no vuelvan a pararse cerca de mí y mi morada- le grito de vuelta a la mayor, quien se confundió aun mas.

¿Qué había hecho? No estaba segura, se mantuvo respetuosa con la heredera de Tsushima, y aun así esta estaba teniendo un terrible ataque de ira y había arremetido contra ella sin una sola explicación. No iba a irse sin una explicación, por lo que se levanto rápidamente y se puso seria, mirando a la menor respirar agitada, con su rostro enrojecido y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Tsushima-san… con todo respeto, no voy a permitir que me trate así. No he hecho nada malo- You por fin se mostraba firme, después de todo, era ajena a lo que realmente pasaba.

Por otra parte, las palabras que había dicho You habían ofendido en gran manera a Yoshiko, tanto así que no dudo si quiera el mirar llena de enojo a la peli gris, mirándola como una sínica cualquiera.

-¿Qué no hiciste nada malo? ¿Acostarte con mi Riri no te parece suficiente?- Exclamo con ira y dolor.

Eso fue suficiente para que You se quedara pasmada, ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Acaso… ¿Yoshiko había llamado a Riko "su Riri" así nada mas? Aquello, simplemente intento encontrarle una explicación que dejara bien parada a la pelirroja, pero… no había por donde rescatarla, simplemente, todo encajaba perfectamente, las constantes desapariciones de Riko, la insistencia, casi prohibición, de que ella hablara con Yoshiko… todo cuadraba perfectamente y sintió una poderosa punzada en su pecho al darse cuenta de aquello.

-No puede ser…- susurro bajando la cabeza con decepción, pues, muy en el fondo no quería aceptar la realidad que ese día se paraba sin pena alguna frente a sus ojos. –Riko-chan… ¿Por qué?- volvió a susurrar, como si la involucrada estuviera ahí, pero no era así, estaba sola con la más joven quien resultaría la amante de Riko.

-¡Si puede ser! Esa maldita me engaño y te engaño, solo fuimos las estúpidas que abrían la piernas cuando ella quería- Yoshiko seguía eufórica y herida, sus palabras lo expresaban todo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- You comenzaba a dejar salir su dolor también, levantando la mirada y clavándola en Yoshiko, mientras esta era nublada por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¡Es la verdad!... nosotras solo… significamos placer para ella- Yoshiko acompaño a la mayor con eso de los ojos a punto de liberar lagrimas.

La verdad era dura, no podían creerlo, simplemente habían creído en la persona equivocada y en sus palabras de amor vacías. Sus ojos se quedaron intensamente clavados sobre los de la otra, sentían como poco a poco la ira bajaba y daba paso al dolor. Al final sabían que no era culpa de la contraria, ambas habían sido timadas por la heredera de Sakurauchi y se habían dejado guiar por sus palabras vacías.

Hasta cierto punto, pensaron en lo ocurrido, claro era obvio lo que había sucedido, y ambas fueron lo suficientemente ciegas para no notarlo ni un poco, sus constantes desapariciones, aquel aroma de un cuerpo diferente que pocas veces llegaron a percibir, ahora todo encajaba perfectamente.

Pero no estaban solas del todo, pues ahí frente la una de la otra, había alguien más, igual de herida por la misma persona. Alguien que con aquella vidriosa mirada expresaba cuanto les dolía aquella situación, compartían un mismo sentir, a causa de una misma persona.

-Tsushima-san… Nosotras, no deberíamos decir nada a Riko-chan- You se animo a hablar primero, sin apartar un momento su vista de la de ojos violetas que permanecía sin decir nada. –Al menos, no todavía…- completo la de ojos azules.

Con manos temblorosas, alcanzo a sujetar las próximas de Yoshiko, para sujetarlas con firmeza y darle seguridad a sus palabras, tratando de asegurarle a la menor que lo que decía era en serio y que debía hacerle caso. El mensaje fue trasmitido de manera correcta a la peli azul, quien solo asintió sin obstruir el contacto visual con la mayor.

-Vamos a hacer que pague… vamos a hacerle saber que ni tu ni yo caeremos mas en sus falsos encantos y repugnantes palabras dulces, vamos a hacerle saber que desde este día… se acabo el amor para ella- Aseguro You con total seguridad y determinación.

-Pero…. No quiero hacerle daño….-

-No vamos a lastimarla físicamente… vamos a tomar nuestro lugar que nos corresponde, un lugar digno ¿No quieres ser tratada con dignidad Yoshiko-chan?-

Con esas últimas palabras, You se animaba a pasar su mano por la mejilla de Yoshiko, esto con la intención de limpiar aquella ultima lagrima que había resbalado por su mejilla, y finalmente le sonrió como cuando había llegado, tratando de animarla un poco más.

La más joven no estuvo segura en qué momento dejo de llorar, o en qué momento le había devuelto la sonrisa a la peli gris, simplemente suspiro y asintió.

-… Es Yohane… You-chan-

.

.

.

Nico se había levantado aquella mañana con una sorpresa, cierta pelirroja no estaba en la habitación cuando el sol ilumino la habitación, un presentimiento preocupante la invadió, pues recordaba cómo era que aquella chica se había despertado estrepitosamente en la madrugada y aun que había preferido ignorarlo el resto del día, simplemente no fue capaz de sentirse tranquila cuando aquel recuerdo volvía a su cabeza.

Ya era aproximadamente medio día y la líder de la armada, Kurosawa Dia había estado buscando de vuelta a la heredera, pero no hubo una sola señal de ello, por lo que Dia simplemente prefirió resignarse y ocuparse de sus deberes diarios, pero Nico simplemente no podía permitirse aquello, estaba recuperada casi por completo, pero aun tenia molestias por sus heridas a punto de cicatrizar.

-Quizá deba aprovechar para ir a casa, tengo que saber cómo están mis hermanas y si mi madre ha estado haciendo lo que le pedí- se dijo a si misma mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas y disponerse a salir.

Pero, simplemente… no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana, aun con esa sensación de preocupación.

.

La tarde había caído sobre las tierras de Nishikino, aquellos niños que habían salido a jugar a las calles comenzaban a entrar a sus casas, listos para asearse y dormir; las madres acomodaban las pequeñas mesas de centro donde sus esposos llegarían pronto a tomar la última comida del día, y los varones terminaban otro día de trabajo y se dirigían a casa, algunos otros mas, se dirigían a aquellos oscuros lugares, donde la lujuria y el alcohol dominaban el ambiente, ansiosos de tomar a una bella mujer de aquellos lugares de mala fama.

En el interior de uno de esos recintos, se encontraban dos hombres, escandalosos y jubilosos, pues, habían estado teniendo una suerte tremenda en los juegos de azar, donde despojaban a pobres ignorantes de su escaso dinero, como cualquier tipo de borrachusos, malgastándose sin cuidado alguno. En aquella ocasión, era un aparente joven de baja estatura en comparación a ellos, este permanecía con una pequeña capucha cubriendo su cabeza y sus ojos, perdiendo su dinero en silencio.

-Estas arrasando viejo, unas cuantas rondas mas y seguro sacamos dinero para terminar la noche aquí bebiendo y junto a estas bellezas- Un hombre de cabello ligeramente cano y cuerpo fornido daba ánimos a su compañero a que continuara jugando, este solo soltó una risa sínica, burlándose del joven sentado al frente de el sin decir nada.

-Tenemos el suficiente dinero ahora, es más, escoge a cualquiera de estas zorras que desees, incluso dos, y diviértete amigo- hablo el hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrón, aun que un poco menos fornido, se veía igual de amenazante que el hombre a su lado.

Ambos rieron, eran una molestia para varios de los que se encontraban ahí, pues, eran bastante escandalosos. Por otra parte, las mujeres que estaban ahí para brindar servicios sexuales simplemente retrocedían y se miraban unas a otras, tratando de saber quién sería la valiente que se dejaría tomar por esos hombres, pues tenían fama de ser repugnantes y violentos en cuanto a intimidad se tratara.

-Hey Furutani, esa de ahí ¿No es nueva?- Señalo el pelinegro a una joven de baja estatura, quien solo se encogió, desenado que no fuera a ella a quien señalaban. El de cabello mas cano miro a donde su amigo señalaba, topando con la asustada joven, prosiguió a relamerse los labios.

-Tienes razón, parece que ya encontré a quien deseo tomar esta noche- Se levanto de su silla, comenzando a acercarse a la joven quien se vio acorralada. Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo el rostro de la chica y la obligo a mirarlo. –Funami… esta no es más que una mocosa de no más de 17 años… ¿Perfecta no?- El hombre simplemente se inclino y comenzó a besar a la joven, quien con repudio lo permitió.

-Perfecto, cuando termines con ella avísame, seré el siguiente- aclaro aquel de nombre Funami y alejo su vista para seguir jugando.

-Vamos, muévete zorra- Furutani dio un empujón a la chica, quien estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo continuo caminando completamente aterrada, no podía creer que sus padres la hubieran vendido en un lugar así… necesitaba que alguien la ayudara pronto, pero para su mala suerte, nadie parecía tener el suficiente valor de darle una mano.

-Eres pésimo en esto mocoso estúpido, te he quitado ya diez mil yenes- se reía el pelinegro de aquel joven, quien no se movió en absoluto. – ¿Quieres seguir siendo humillado?- pregunto tan burlón como siempre al joven que simplemente volvió a colocar su primera piedra en el tablero.

-Una última ronda, gana o pierde todo…- por fin hablaba el chico, aquella voz sonaba bastante femenina… demasiado.

-Muy bien, me parece perfecto- el hombre de cabello negro sonrió, ya podía saborear su victoria.

Simplemente se animo a dar el primer tiro en su juego, bastante astuto a decir verdad, aquel niño no seria capaz de ganarle, miro triunfante al joven quien sin levantar la cabeza dio su tiro también, el pelinegro de nombre Funami no lo espero, el tiro del chico había sido poderoso y crucial, no podía creerlo, si tan solo hace un momento había comenzado el juego, se animo a dar un paso riesgoso, y parecía mejorar sus puntos a lo que volvió a sonreír.

-Parece que voy a ganarte todo ese dinero mocoso- echo en cara al chico frente a él, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borro cuando el joven dio su siguiente tiro y técnicamente lo hizo perder de inmediato.

-Bien… perdiste- fueron las únicas palabras del chico frente al fornido hombre.

-Tal parece que si… pero- el hombre se levantaba lentamente de su lugar, quedándose parado frente a la pequeña mesa -¡No le daré mi ganancia a alguien que ya está muerto!- dijo y rápidamente pateo la mesa derribando el tablero y sacando de sus ropas una pequeña cuchilla que lanzo hacia el joven.

Sin embargo, no conto con la habilidad del encapuchado que rápidamente logro hacerse para atrás y a su vez esquivar aquel ataque, como si el chico estuviera esperando a que Funami reaccionara así. Su ira aumento, cuando el encapuchado sonrió y con su dedo negó sus acciones de hace un momento.

-Eso no se hace Funami-san… es de cobardes…- aquella voz resonó en los oídos del pelinegro quien rápidamente se tenso… esa voz femenina…. La reconocía.

-¡Funami! Te escuche gritar ¿Qué sucede?- el hombre mayor salía de la habitación trasera donde había estado con la desafortunada joven, todo para encontrarse a su compañero pasmado en su sitio y al frente de ellos, al encapuchado con el que había estado apostando. –Ese estúpido te ha hecho algo….- El hombre claramente estaba dispuesto a golpear al encapuchado.

Este último no podía hacer nada ahí, por lo que pensó rápidamente y tomo el saco de dinero que aquellos dos habían ganado y se apresuro a salir del lugar, robándoles a ambos hombres.

-Maldición Furutani, vamos tras el…-

Tras esas palabras, ambos hombres fueron detrás del encapuchado y dejando tras de ellos un desastre total. Los hombres al salir del local, lograron ver a ese granuja correr entre los árboles y el bambú que daban directo a la oscuridad de los bosques que rodeaban al pueblo, y sin temor alguno comenzaron a perseguir al chico.

Corrieron un par de minutos, pisándole los talones al encapuchado, hasta que lograron acorralarlo contra un gran montículo de piedras y una carreta bastante lujosa con un caballo de apariencia pura sangre.

-Te atrapamos asqueroso ladrón… vamos a hacerte pedazos- Funami fue el primero en amenazar al encapuchado que les daba la espalda.

-Ladrón que idiotez… No busco riqueza de ustedes, sacos de mierda…- el encapuchado hablaba, y esta vez era seguro que aquella voz era una voz perteneciente a una mujer.

Ambos hombres escucharon la femenina voz de esa persona y un escalofrió los recorrió, podían reconocerla.

Solo se quedaron mirando a esa persona y el cómo esta tiraba a un lado el saco con dinero, como si fuese cualquier porquería y con la misma calma descubría su cabeza, dejando que sus pelirrojos cabellos quedaran a la vista de los dos atónitos hombres.

-Busco hacerlos pagar… por lo que me hicieron…- Finalizaba la chica, dándoles la cara y sonriéndoles de una manera que haría estremecer a cualquiera.

-Ni…Nishikino Maki….- Susurro el más joven al tener de frente a la heredera de los Nishikino y las tres familias, con aquella escalofriante sonrisa.

El silencio prevaleció entre ellos unos breves segundos, antes de que el más viejo de ellos comenzara a reírse, sin tomar en serio lo que la joven pelirroja le había dicho a ambos.

-Mírala Funami buscando venganza 4 años después… un pequeño bicho como ella pensando en poder vencernos a ambos… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella una vez que hayamos roto sus piernas?- Furutani estaba seguro de sus palabras, a lo que Funami también rio.

-¿Qué tal revivir viejos tiempos? Me muero por metérsela hasta la garganta, seguro sigue gimiendo de manera tan dulce como antes…- ambos hombres sonrieron ante tal comentario, por otra parte, la pelirroja sintió un terrible asco, acompañado de un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y posterior a ello, la ira comenzó a subirse a su cabeza.

-Hikasa siempre tuvo razón con ustedes…- Maki les dijo a ambos y posterior a ello arrojo su pequeña daga de mano contra ambos hombres, quienes sin mucha dificultad se hicieron a un lado, esquivando fácilmente el ataque y se burlaron una vez mas de ella. Pero, las risas pararon cuando escucharon un pequeño crujir a sus espaldas, y sin tiempo de girarse a mirar, un gran tronco que había estado suspendido en el aire y que la pelirroja acciono con aquella daga, los golpeaba a ambos cayéndoles encima y dejándolos atrapados bajo su gran peso, a merced de la pelirroja.

La chica simplemente se acerco hasta ellos y se agacho para poder mirarlos de cerca y volverles a sonreír de aquella manera que, esta vez, aterro por completo a los lastimados hombres.

-… Solo saben pensar con esa basura asquerosa que tienen entre las piernas…- Fue lo último que escucharon ambos sujetos, antes de que la pelirroja frente a ellos los noqueara y todo se volviera oscuro a su alrededor.

.

Nico cabalgaba de vuelta al castillo Nishikino, estaba agotada, pero tenía buenas noticias de su madre, pues esta le había informado de los avances que Matsura y Sakurauchi habían tenido, también le había informado que los Koizumi les habían proveído nuevos insumos y material para seguir mejorando las armas que habían estado fabricando hace mucho tiempo. También, sus hombres habían estado trabajando duro para convertirse en grandes guerreros, y había podido observarlos entrenar al menos veinte minutos, los cuales la complacieron en gran manera.

Todo iba perfecto, sin duda, nadie se vería venir la fuerza con la que golpearían a las tres familias… y hablando de las tres familias, aquella pelirroja volvió a su mente, ¿Dónde podría estar? Por alguna razón, esperaba que ella ya estuviera de vuelta en sus aposentos, quizá aprovecharía el incidente de aquella madrugada para acercarse un poco más a ella.

Entro con total tranquilidad al terreno del castillo de Nishikino y soltando un suspiro se encamino junto con su caballo hacia el establo en el que se le permitía entrar, cuando por fin entro, dejo a su caballo y salió caminando con una sola intención, llegar a descansar. Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención.

Cerca de aquel establo, podía apreciar una tenue luz, en una de las habitaciones subterráneas que tenían en aquella parte del castillo, destinadas para los prisioneros de importancia, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, sintió miedo al saber que podrían haber descubierto a Kanan o a Hanayo, por lo que sigilosamente se adentro a acercarse más.

Podía escuchar algunos gruñidos, unos que ce le hacían bastante familiares, por lo que rápidamente se acerco esta vez, lista para mirar cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pasando.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al mirar en el interior de aquella habitación oscura, pues ahí, pudo mirar a dos sujetos inconscientes, completamente desnudos, con manos y pies amordazados, un pelinegro y un castaño con cabellos canos. Posteriormente vio a esa pelirroja que la había tenido inquieta todo el día.

Maki estaba de pie frente a dos grandes tablas gruesas, con peligrosas picas en su parte frontal, ambas tablas sujetas con cuerdas para que no se separaran, y al medio de estas, cerca del centro inferior, un agujero por el que se podía mirar a través de ambas tablas, ahí, Maki había pasado una resistente cadena con ganchos en los extremos.

Nico no podía imaginarse que es lo que planeaba hacer la chica con esas peligrosas tablas y con esos sujetos de los cuales ni si quiera sabia quienes eran. Entendió un poco que sucedía, cuando la pelirroja se acerco hasta uno de ellos y lo arrastro hasta dejarlo cerca de la primera cara de picas, se agacho y sujeto el miembro del hombre de apariencia más joven mientras con su otra mano, sujetaba uno de los extremos de la cadena, en especial el gancho, y sin muestra de escrúpulo alguno, comenzaba a perforar la cabeza del miembro de aquel hombre con el gancho, si este estuviera consiente, seguro estaría gritando de dolor.

Nico simplemente sujeto su propia garganta y trago pesado, lo que acababa de ver era realmente horrible.

Cuando Maki termino de enganchar el miembro del hombre pelinegro, siguió por arrastrar al hombre cano y repetir exactamente el mismo procedimiento, pero en cara opuesta a la que había hecho con el primer sujeto, perforando su miembro de la misma forma enganchándolos. Fue ahí cuando Nico comprendió el fin de aquel monstruoso aparato que la pelirroja había construido.

-Estas enferma…- se animo a salir de su escondite y enfrentar a la pelirroja que se vio sorprendida por su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? es demasiado tarde para que estés despierta- Fue lo único que le dijo Maki, como si lo que estaba asiendo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Lo mismo va para ti… no voy a dejar que tortures a esos dos…- Nico, con completa seriedad se ponía en guardia, lista para emprender un combate a mano limpia contra la pelirroja que simplemente la miro con la misma seriedad.

-Y yo no voy a tolerar que defiendas a estas dos basuras… merecen lo que va a sucederles- aclaro la pelirroja, comenzando a empujar aquel aparato que había elaborado y este arrastraba a su vez a ambos hombres de su extremidad enganchada.

-¿Por qué merecen un final tan cruel?- Nico comenzaba a sospechar la identidad de aquellos hombres, pero quería estar segura.

-Por que a mí me dieron un inicio igual de cruel cuando era niña… Furutani y Funami, son ellos y por fin los encontré-

Nico al escuchar la declaración de Maki, volvió su vista a esos dos hombres y de inmediato sintió asco por ellos dos. Esos eran dos miserables que se habían atrevido a abusar a una pequeña indefensa y ahora, iban a pagar…

Nico no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie, pensativa, mirando a la pelirroja arrastrar aquel aparato de tortura, simplemente se armo de valor para acercarse hasta Maki y posar su mano sobre el hombro de esta para que la mirara.

Nico miro directamente a los ojos a Maki, podía ver de nueva cuenta el dolor y la ira en esa mirada violeta, por lo que sin decir palabra alguna, asintió a la menor y posando sus manos cerca de las de Maki comenzó a ayudarla a empujar aquel aparato, dispuesta a estar al lado de la pelirroja y darle su merecido final a esos dos.

-¿A dónde vamos a llevar esto?- pregunto Nico mientras empujaba.

Maki solo sonrió, agradecida de que Nico cumpliera su promesa de ayudarla a acabar con esos malditos, sentía que comenzaba a importarle a la pelinegra de alguna manera.

-Lo llevaremos al jardín principal… mi padre debe deleitarse de volver a ver a sus dos mejores amigos de vuelta…-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Se viene lo bueno 7u7**

 **Love live: es que como que el nombre esta muy simple xD que bueno que disfrutaras el cap :3**

 **SilentDrago: bueno ya se le cayo el teatro a Riko xD y sip tus indicios son mas o menos acertados, veremos que pasa depues, como dices, el cariño puede trasnformarce en amor facilmente al estar herido.**  
 **En cuanto a Kanan, Mari y Dia, pues tienes razon, va para largo, saludos, gracias por leer :3**

 **Yohan2000:Creo que piensas como yo en ese sentido, claro, solo en ficción. y bueno, Nico es mas pacifica por que es mas inteligente, podria decirse que matar es su ultima opcion a la hora de actuar, pero si que lo hara, en cuanto a Ruby, de hecho tiene un papel importante, pero por ahora no es necesario. No juzgo tus fantasias xD**

 **SxFJZ: Ok? XD**

 **Rebe13: Umi siempre cacheteara a Honky xD y las de tercero tienen un lio del tamaño de mi crueldad xD (Disfruta la uni :'3)**

 **DeadPanther: aqui igual, pero debe haber algo de violencia xD igual esto nos dara un momento NicoMaki importante 7u7**

 **Nicocchi17: Asi es, Kotorrita sabe de Honoka, hay algo interesante en esta parte 7u7 y claro que Umi no aceptara eso del todo, aqui es donde comienza ~Aa mujou, kono sekai wa~ xD Se viene un buen momento NicoMaki que es escencial para su relacion y al igual con el embrollo de las de tercero por Mari. Y Hanamaru es puro amor 3**

 **Itsukami: no todo en la vida es sad, también hay violencia pues xD**

 **Sin mas que decir, los dejo, hasta la proxima 7u7**


	17. Chapter 17 Calida oscuridad

**Buenas lectores, se que tarde en actualizar datte, pero es que realmente he estado ocupada, afortunadamente acabe muy bien el semestre y me tomare mi tiempo para escribir un poco más, también adelante un poco el cómic de Enemy mine y avance un poco el fic de las heroínas que pues, la verdad lo llamare "El gremio de los héroes" por que soy bien original (No pude pensar en nada mejor)**

 **en fin, no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente, que disfruten mucho este capitulo por que lo escribí con amor 7u7**

* * *

La luz del sol de aquella mañana ilumino el rostro de aquellos dos hombres temblorosos, cada uno sentía su piel helada y erizada por el frio, podían sentir el malestar de la tierra y piedras bajo sus cuerpos, pero sobre todo, un inminente punzar y doloso sentir entre sus piernas y mientras más ruido escuchaban a su alrededor, el dolor crecía cada vez mas.

Funami el más joven, fue el primero en levantar la cabeza soltando un par de gruñidos de molestia y dolor, posteriormente movió sus piernas para poder sentarse, pero al hacerlo, aquel punzante dolor recorrió desde su miembro hasta su abdomen y soltó un quejido más sonoro.

-Fu… Funami…- pronto escucho la adolorida voz de su amigo y compañero, de inmediato lo busco con la mirada, pero no lo vio, a cambio lo que se encontró frente a él fue algo que le helo la sangre, pues había una gran tabla de madera con grandes picas de mismo material, y de ella provenía una larga cadena que la atravesaba, el extremo que sobresalía estaba atravesando su piel, en especifico, su miembro, aquello era la causa de su malestar y dolor.

-Maldita… loca…- soltó al aire, mirando su carne atravesada por aquel gancho retorcido, imposible de sacarse con facilidad. Dio un par de respiraciones más y posteriormente lleno de aire sus pulmones para llamar de vuelta a su compañero. –Furutani ugh… ¿Dónde estás?- respondió al anterior llamado de su compañero.

-Estoy al otro lado de esa maldita tabla con picas… esa zorra va a pagar por esto…- Respondió El más viejo del otro lado mientras se lograba poner de pie. –Vamos… debemos quitarnos esto antes de que ella vuelva- Furutani decía a su amigo Funami.

Ambos hombres se levantaban con gruñidos de dolor y piernas temblorosas, una vez de pie, intentaron moverse más, sin embargo, algo los hizo detenerse y fue el sonido de un tambor, no era cualquier tambor, era aquel que hacia llamado a los miembros del pueblo a reunirse en el jardín principal, fue ahí cuando cayeron en cuenta de su alrededor, pues en el centro de aquel jardín, era donde ellos dos estaban.

-No puede ser…- pensaron ambos con temor.

Rápidamente intentaron retirar la cadena de sus cuerpos, pero el simple hecho de tocar si quiera la extremidad les causaba un potente dolor con el que no podían lidiar. Sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse al ver como los pueblerinos comenzaban a llegar hasta el lugar y los miraban con asombro ante las condiciones en las que estaban ambos hombres desnudos.

 _-¿Qué rayos es esto?_

 _-Esos dos hombres… ¿No son los estafadores del baishun?-_

 _-Esto me da mala espina, querida, llévate a los niños-_

 _-Están desnudos… que humillante…-_

Ambos hombres escuchaban aquellos comentarios de las personas que comenzaban a llegar, y cada vez, el acumulo de personas era mas y mas, principalmente de hombres y otros guerreros mas quienes ya acostumbrados a ver dolor y sangre, se quedaban listos para presenciar el espectáculo que pronto se vendría.

El sonido del tambor se detuvo.

Todo quedo en silencio, incluso las voces de las personas que habían asistido al llamado, a cambio solo se escucharon un par de pasos azotando la tierra, ambos hombres miraron en aquella dirección, a la entrada del castillo Nishikino, ahí la heredera venia caminando, vistiendo su uniforme y armadura bien arreglados y en sus manos llevaba una pequeña antorcha encendida, la cual llevo primeramente a un pequeño montículo de troncos a los cuales encendió fuego y agachándose un poco, puso entre las llamas un largo hierro en forma de pica al final, para que este llegara al rojo vivo, posteriormente camino de vuelta al frente y coloco en un estante la antorcha aun encendida, al lado del sitio donde el señor de las tres familias solía tomar asiento.

-Parece que tuvieron una noche difícil ustedes dos- Fueron las primeras palabras que soltó la pelirroja, tomando asiento en aquel lugar donde su padre solía estar.

-Inepta…- la maldijo Furutani.

La pelirroja solo le sonrió complacida para después mirar al resto de las personas que estaban ahí presentes.

-Es grato que estén presentes, siempre han sido un pueblo agradecido y obediente, gracias a ustedes es que hemos prosperado, sin embargo, aun hay un montón de basuras que creen poder hacer lo que quieran sin pagar por ello…- La pelirroja comenzaba a hablar, y con eso ultimo, indico a alguien en especial que comenzara con el primer paso. -La traición se paga con la extracción de cabeza, el asesino injusto con su propia sangre y la de aquellos que la porten, el robo y faltas con azotes y encarcelamiento… pero, destruir la inocencia de un niño… no tiene castigo suficiente…- comenzaba a decir Maki.

A su vez que la heredera hablaba, una persona vestida con armadura roja y casco se acercaba hasta la trampa mortal que Maki había construido para sacar su catana y de un firme y limpio golpe, cortara parte de la tabla, todo para que ambos hombres de pie, pudieran verse la cara.

Miedo… eso es lo que podían ver el uno del otro.

-¡El señor va a castigarte por esto!- Funami hablo nervioso, estaba seguro que su viejo amigo, Nishikino Hori los sacaría de la locura que su hija estaba a punto de cometer contra ellos. De nuevo la pelirroja comenzó a reír.

-El…. No va a venir- aclaro sonriendo. ¡Claro! Maki no era tonta, sabía que su padre le iba a impedir todo eso, pero por suerte había topado a Mari aquella mañana, con el desayuno de su padre listo para llevárselo, y claro, aquellas plantas con las que había hecho su te eran capaces de hacer dormir hasta a un gran oso por más de 1 hora.

-Pero, ya que son guerreros "valiosos" para mi padre, se les concederá la oportunidad de salvarse de las picas, pero, solo uno puede salir…- comenzaba a explicar la pelirroja. –Siempre eran tan unidos, hacían de todo juntos, comer, beber, entrenar, golpearme… abusarme… pero, recuerdo mucho una disputa común, ¿Quién era el más viril? Bueno, ahora es su oportunidad de resolver esa duda. – Continuaba explicando la pelirroja.

La persona con la armadura se quedaba al lado de la pequeña fogata con el hierro calentándose cada vez más y en sus manos libres sujetaba una pequeña daga brillante. Ambos hombres no sabían que estaba por suceder, pero sus corazones latían con gran fuerza, tanta que no podían escuchar con claridad todo a su alrededor.

-Están unidos por esa cadena, el que tire más fuerte y haga al contrario clavarse en las picas, es el más viril y recibirá su premio… fácil ¿Verdad?- comentaba por fin la heredera de Nishikino, haciendo que aquellos dos hombres sintieran la peor sensación en su interior hasta el momento.

-Me niego a ser parte de tu entretenimiento maldita puta- Furutani digo con ira a la pelirroja, quien se conservo tranquila.

Sin decir nada se puso de pie y tomo una de las lámparas de aceite a su lado, la cual arrojo contra Furutani, rompiéndola y haciendo que el combustible dentro de ella se derramara en parte del pecho del hombre cano y tomando otra, repitió el miso procedimiento con Funami. Después, tomo la antorcha al lado de su asiento y se acerco caminando peligrosamente cerca de ambos quienes se asustaron nuevamente.

-Vamos, si no lo hacen simplemente terminaran aquí, mas cocidos que mi almuerzo de anoche, y no solo voy a quemarlos a ustedes… voy a quemar su hogar- dijo aquellas palabras tan siniestras, y lentamente miro al más joven, sonriéndole. -¿Imaginas el rostro de esa bella mujer rubia consumido por el fuego Funami? Toda esa carne que amas y usaste para tu lívido, ardiendo entre las llamas gritando para que la salves, pero tú no podrás hacer nada. –posteriormente miro al hombre de cabello cano y le sonrió de igual manera. –Hey Furutani… ¿Reconoces esto?- le mostro al hombre una pequeña muñeca de madera, la cual el hombre reconoció de inmediato y se altero.

-¡Que le hiciste a mi hija maldita bastarda!- el hombre intento manotear a la pelirroja, sin embargo, esta logro hacerse para atrás, evitando el contacto.

-Nada que tu no me hubieras hecho, diablos, su voz gimiendo y llorando de esa manera, fue tan excitante que no pude evitar hacérselo toda la noche- aclaro a lo que el hombre con la mirada perdida dejo caer un par de lagrimas. –Ahora su vida está en tus manos… ¿Vas a luchar?- dijo dándoles la espalda y arrojando a la pequeña muñeca al fuego, el haber visto la expresión de aquel hombre, simplemente la lleno de placer.

Furutani sintió un potente dolor en sus caderas y en aquella extremidad, así como la dureza de sus piernas resistirse por instinto al primer tirón, ambos soltaron un grito de dolor a la par y se miraron rápidamente.

-Fu...Funami… ¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto adolorido el mayor, mirando como los ojos de su compañero derramaban lagrimas de dolor y su rostro atormentado no dejaba de mirarlo.

-No voy a dejar que esa maldita lastime a mi esposa… si tienes que morir para que ella esté bien… entonces ¡Muérete de una vez!- exclamo el pelinegro y frunciendo el ceño, dio otros dos pasos para atrás, tirando del hombre mayor y acercándolo más a las mortales picas.

-¡UGH! Maldición…. En ese caso… mi hija debe vivir…- y completamente decidido, el hombre cano también comenzó a tirar con toda su fuerza y voluntad.

Los presentes miraban la ardua batalla, ambos hombres tiraban con toda su fuerza, tratando de soportar el potente dolor, sus rostros estaban bañados en sudor y lagrimas, y la sangre de sus extremidades enganchadas comenzaba a fluir manchando la tierra.

Maki permanecía al frente, mirando sus rostros llenos de agonía, no podía haber mejor espectáculo para ella, incluso se había animado a llevar consigo un poco se sake y beberlo mientras admiraba el espectáculo, a juzgar por lo que miraba, el hombre viejo estaba comenzando a ser el más resistente, pues el pelinegro estaba comenzando a perder y su torso estaba cada vez más cerca de las picas.

-¡Vamos Funami! Eres más joven que ese pedazo de vejestorio- animaba con una burlesca risa al más joven que estaba dando las ultimas, el dolor ya era insoportable, sentía que en cualquier momento su miembro seria arrancado de su ser. -¿Quieres que pare? Ruega por ello…- le dijo manteniendo su vista clavada en aquel hombre, su rostro expresaba placer y una burlesca y vengativa sonrisa.

El hombre pelinegro no dejaba de soltar lagrimas, había sufrido heridas, golpes y batallas, pero cosas tan humillantes y dolorosas como hasta ese momento, nunca. Ya no podía más.

-Ni…Nishikino Maki-sama… por favor…. Ya no mas… ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Hare lo que sea, pero por favor detenlo!- El hombre más joven gritaba entre lagrimas y suplicas a la pelirroja, quien no apartaba su vista de él en ningún momento.

El hombre mayor aprovecho el momento de debilidad de su compañero y con sus últimas fuerzas tiro y se dejo caer con todo su peso en contra, haciendo que el pelinegro llegara hasta las picas y estas se clavaran contra su pecho, haciendo evidente el crujir de su piel al ser perforada y la sangre pronto comenzó a fluir.

Funami solamente sujeto algunas picas, recargándose en ellas con intención de alejarlas de su cuerpo, pero fue inútil.

Maki, con completa tranquilidad se puso de pie y camino hasta el pelinegro clavado en la tabla, y con asistencia de la persona dentro de la armadura roja, quien paso a manos de Maki la daga que había estado cargando, la tomo y posteriormente lo coloco en el cuello del moribundo pelinegro.

-Deseo concedido, buenas noches… pequeño…- fue lo único que dijo y posteriormente pasó el filoso objeto por la garganta del sujeto, cortándola y dejando que la sangre fluyera mas abundantemente, y así, dando final a su vida.

Miro de vuelta a Furutani, quien era el que había salido victorioso del sádico juego, le costaba mucho si quiera intentar ponerse de pie, nunca había experimentado tanto dolor en su vida hasta ese momento y aumentaba al ver a su amigo bañado en sangre y con la cabeza baja en señal de su muerte.

-Muy bien Furutani, ganaste… tu hija y tu mujer vivirán, ahora es momento de darte tu premio- aclaraba con una sonrisa al sudoroso hombre. Indico a la persona con armadura que la auxiliara en el momento indicado.

Maki simplemente lo obligo a girarse con un par de patadas en los costados, levanto la cabeza del hombre tirando de su cabello y lo arrojo contra una de las grandes piedras del jardín, de modo que quedara de forma genocubital. Después, la persona con la armadura tomo el hierro al rojo vivo y se lo paso a la pelirroja, quien se preparo para usarlo. Camino hasta el hombre y acaricio lentamente con sus dedos los glúteos de Furutani, se inclino un poco sobre el, dejando que su respiración caliente golpeara el cuello y oído del hombre.

-Descuida Furutani… seré lo mas gentil que pueda- le susurro cerca del oído y posteriormente, de un brusco y violento empuje, golpeo con la punta al rojo vivo el área rectal del hombre cano haciéndolo soltar un grito ahogado y que este se retorciera del dolor con el hierro dentro de el, quemando su colon.

Muchos de los presentes habían preferido marcharse, otros más simplemente evitaron mirar eso último y algunos más vaciaban el contenido de sus estómagos ante tales actos. La persona de la armadura evito mirar también, mientras Maki no apartaba su vista de aquel hombre que poco a poco dejaba de moverse y gritar, mientras una prominente hemorragia salía de él y su rostro quedo grabado con una expresión de agonía hasta el final.

-Faltan ocho más…- susurro para sí misma Maki, mirando aparentemente a aquel hombre, pero realmente, miraba a la nada, se había perdido en su propia figura reflejada en la brillante y fresca sangre de aquellos dos hombres.

Fue sacada de aquella divagación cuando alguien sujeto su hombro y la obligo a voltear, seguido de eso sintió un dolor golpear su boca y de inmediato cayó al suelo sin entender que acababa de suceder, no logro si quiera mirar cuando recibió una patada contra su costado y fue obligada a quedar de espaldas, intento levantarse, pero a cambio soltó un grito de dolor al sentir un rígido objeto golpear una vez su espalda, un segundo impacto y un tercero los cuales la volvieron a hacer gritar con dolor. Por último, la obligaron a girarse de vuelta encontrándose con la enfurecida mirada de su padre, este sostenía una catana de madera en sus manos, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba adolorido su cabeza.

-¡Estoy harto de tus actos estúpidos y sin escrúpulos!- le grito su padre tomándola por el cuello de sus ropas y agitándola bruscamente.

-¡Y yo estoy harta de ti!- le grito de vuelta la pelirroja a su padre quien iba a golpearla una vez más, pero para su suerte, Arisa Nishikino, su tía, apareció y fue quien detenía a su padre de seguir con aquello.

-Ya fue suficiente Hori, no importa cuánto la golpees, nada va a cambiar. Y aquellos hombres… no volverán a la vida- le dijo la mujer pelinegra a su hermano que simplemente soltó a Maki y se zafó del agarre de su hermana.

-Jamás espere que apoyaras a mi hija en algo así… Yazawa Nico – Dijo el hombre a la persona de la armadura, esta al escuchar su nombre, simplemente retiro el casco que protegía su rostro y dejaba ver que efectivamente, era Nico todo ese tiempo- Llévenlas a las dos al calabozo- ordeno el líder a sus hombres y estos rápidamente obedecieron.

-Yo obligue a Nico a hacer esto, nada tiene que ver- Maki dijo a su padre, quien simplemente la miro de reojo.

-Bien, si tanto quieres protegerla pagaras tu castigo y el de ella- Dijo y prosiguió a dar indicaciones a sus hombres. –Nada de comida ni agua, no quiero luz en su celda ni cobijas. Se quedara ahí hasta que yo lo diga y Yazawa, tu familia debe pagar con provisiones tu falta a más tardar en una semana, de lo contrario te vas al calabozo a hacerle compañía a Maki- finalizo el hombre abandonando el sitio junto a su hermana.

Nico soltó un suspiro de alivio y miro posteriormente como los hombres de la familia Nishikino levantaban a Maki del suelo y de mala manera la llevaban casi a rastras del lugar hacia el sitio que el pelirrojo había indicado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Maki le sonrió agradecidamente a la pelinegra quien, inesperadamente sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza en su interior.

.

La mayor de la casa Kousaka estaba entrenando duramente en el doujo principal de su hogar, desde hace ya varias semanas atrás había estado preparándose físicamente para mejorar su combate. Extrañaba a veces a Tsubasa, pues, con ella era con quien solía entrenar y practicar, pero al final terminaban tonteando y no hacia grandes progresos.

Ahora estando ella sola, lograba hacer avances realmente buenos, hace mucho tiempo que su catana había dejado de pesarle, y su habilidad y velocidad eran bastante buenas a comparación de muchos.

Estaba segura que el dolor la había estado fortaleciendo a tal punto que, había solicitado comenzar a entrenar contra algunos guerreros y sorprendentemente los había logrado vencer sin muchas complicaciones.

En aquel momento se le venía a la mente cierta chica que había estado muy presente en esos días, Minami Kotori, quien había creído en ella y le había animado a levantarse. No entendía por que Kotori estaba ahí, tan aferrada a que ella mejorara, si hasta hace unos meses, Honoka apenas conocía a la chica.

-Kotori-chan es alguien muy amable, Umi-chan tiene suerte de tenerla- Se decía a si misma mientras ponía en guardia su catana nuevamente y miraba fijamente el saco lleno de arena contra el que depositaba sus hábiles golpes.

Recordaba el día que había conocido a la peli gris, por suerte su memoria también había estado fortaleciéndose últimamente y volviendo a su mente, conoció a Kotori cuando los Nishikino habían estado de visita, Maki estaba en la casa de las 12 rosas, mientras su padre estaba de visita y en ese momento, Kotori le hacía compañía al hombre, fue ahí cuando la vio por primera vez.

Era una bella chica, era amable, bien portada, obediente y refinada, alguien que demostraba capacidad de ser toda una sirvienta de calidad, y esa dulce sonrisa… a cualquiera encantaría.

En aquel entonces logro hablarle cuando escondió a la peli gris de uno de los sucios soldados de su padre, quien la había estado persiguiendo durante la visita.

 _._

 _Kotori se había percatado de la mirada de aquel hombre y de su insistente presencia cerca de ella, ya la había incomodado lo suficiente como para que comenzara a ocultarse de el. Pero todo comenzó a ir peor cuando se alejo del resto de los miembros de Nishikino y aquel guerrero comenzó a seguirla con más intensidad._

 _Hubo un momento donde Kotori termino corriendo por los pasillos de la casa Kousaka, asustada de ser atrapada, cuando una mano la sujeto y la obligo a detenerse._

 _-¡No me hagas nada por favor!- exclamo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y de inmediato sintió como cubrían su boca._

 _Kotori al abrir los ojos no se encontró con aquel hombre, en cambio, aquella persona que la había detenido era nada más y nada menos que la hija mayor de Nitta Kousaka, Honoka, quien la ocultaba detrás de uno de los pedestales de madera en la casa._

 _Permanecieron en silencio un breve momento, hasta asegurarse que aquel hombre se había ido. Fue cuando Honoka la soltó y por fin le dio la cara._

 _-Menos mal que se ha ido ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a la peli gris y esta solo se quedo mirando el rosto de Honoka._

 _Por un momento Honoka pensó que la peli gris se había quedado pasmada, sin embargo, cuando miro como ella apartaba la mirada de la suya y se sonrojaba, entendió que estaba bien._

 _-Gra… gracias Kousaka-san…- Solo la escucho responder._

 _-Menos mal, que bueno que estés bien- le sonrió tan amablemente como pudo y logro notar que su sonrisa se contagio a la peli gris. –por cierto, llámame Honoka solamente-_

 _._

Desde aquel entonces había tenido contacto con demasiado reducido con la chica, pero siempre que lograba verla, esta le dedicaba sonrisas muy cálidas que le trasmitían seguridad.

Y ahora, gracias a las palabras de Kotori, Honoka se había animado a levantarse y proponerse una sola cosa…

-Voy a vengar tu muerte Tsubasa-chan… y la de Yukiho también, juro que lo hare- Dijo para sí misma, mirando seriamente el costal colgante frente a ella.

Sujeto con más firmeza la catana de madera entre sus manos, respiro profundamente y ataco, dando un poderoso y certero golpe, logro romper aquel saco y hacer que su contenido se derramara en el suelo de madera.

-Oh… rayos, tendré que repararlo- maldijo por lo bajo y relajo completamente la guardia mirando aquel saco roto.

No se percato que alguien la miraba desde la entrada del doujo, aquel que nunca se había tomado la molestia de verla entrenar puesto que siempre la había considerado alguien demasiado dependiente…

-Me alegra mucho que ya estés haciendo algo con ese entrenamiento Honoka- La madura y fuerte voz de su padre en aquel lugar la hizo reaccionar y mirar a sus espaldas, donde el hombre aun permanecía parado.

La hija mayor de los Kousaka simplemente ignoro a su padre y volvió su vista al costal roto en el suelo. Aquel hombre, lo amaba… pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrada y furiosa aun con él todavía, sentía no poder perdonarlo por haberse deshecho del cuerpo de Tsubasa así como si nada y peor aun… que el hombre no haya mostrado emoción alguna tras saber de la desaparición de Yukiho.

Él también lo sabía, sabía que Honoka estaba molesta y que no iba a perdonarlo fácilmente, pero la chica se negaba a entender que era peligroso para ellos salir y exponerse a los Kazuno, ahora que estaban al acecho de cualquier movimiento, con ese último ataque donde se perdió la vida de Tsubasa y de Yukiho, no sabían que planearían próximamente los Kazuno contra ellos.

-Se que aun estas molesta, pero al menos espero una respuesta de tu parte cuando te hablo- El hombre hablo un poco mas exigente a su hija, quien solo apretó la espada de madera entre sus manos.

-No quiero hablar contigo… esa es mi respuesta- Con voz dura respondía a su padre quien simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-Deja el pasado atrás Honoka, por más odio que me guardes a mí y a los Kazuno… Tsubasa y Yukiho no van a volver. Nosotros debemos ser más fuertes por ellas-

-¡No me hables de eso si tu no mostraste sentimiento alguno por ellas!-

No pudo evitar responderle así a su padre, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a hablarle de fortaleza por ellas dos si no mostro interés alguno en su pérdida? Le frustraba ese hecho. Simplemente arrojo lejos la espada de madera e intento salir de aquel doujo, sin embargo su padre la retuvo del brazo y la obligo a escucharlo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, realmente no sabes nada- Empezó todo para finalizar de inmediato con un odioso recordatorio que la castaña debía cumplir quisiera o no. –Pronto nos reuniremos con las tres familias… vamos a hablar de tu matrimonio con Maki-san, y más te vale comportarte- fue lo último que dijo el hombre.

Honoka simplemente se libero del agarre con un brusco tirón y continúo con su camino abandonando el doujo y dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación, su expresión era dura, pero aun así, sus lágrimas no vacilaron para comenzar a resbalar por sus mejillas. Cuando por fin llego a su dormitorio, cerro la gran puerta y se dejo caer contra su futon, estaba harta de todo… su único escape era entrenar y entrenar hasta el cansancio en aquel doujo, pero con su padre ahí, le era imposible, entonces la frustración regresaba a azotarla.

Pasando su brazo por sus ojos para secar las lagrimas y levantando un poco la cabeza, miro al lado de su futon, una pequeña mesita de madera donde había una única vasija de jade, estiro su brazo para abrirla y saco del interior un pequeño rollo, cuando lo desenvolvió pudo observar una flor de cerezo seca y bien conservada, junto al contenido de aquella hoja de papel, aquella en la que Tsubasa le había escrito cuanto la amaba y que siempre la llevaba en su corazón.

 _-Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntas…-_ susurro mirando los kanjis únicos de la mayor. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar una vez más. –¡Aquel por siempre no fue real!- desahogándose, dejo que su voz soltara un poco de ese dolor que aun permanecía en su pecho.

-Pero… se que mentir no fue tu intención Tsubasa-chan…-

Repentinamente y sin previo aviso, escucho un estruendoso y seco sonido que hizo eco en sus oídos, cuando Honoka levanto la mirada y la dirigió al sitio donde aquel sonido había golpeado, logro ver algo. Parecía una flecha, que a juzgar por su firmeza y su apariencia, parecía ser casera. Esta se había clavado en la pared de su habitación, y no era todo.

Cuando Honoka se levanto curiosa mirando aquella flecha, noto que esta traía algo más con ella, al ser clavada, traía consigo un girasol con vivos y bellos colores, de un aroma realmente agradable, estaba recién cortado. Honoka lo tomo entre sus manos, y posteriormente miro hacia la ventana, lugar por donde había logrado entrar la flecha con aquel girasol.

Desde lo alto de un árbol, cerca del castillo Kousaka, una castaña había dejado ir una flecha con una flor a su amada…

- _Siempre estaremos juntas Honoka… Siempre_ \- Fue lo único que susurro Tsubasa para si misma, mirando escondida entre las hojas de aquel árbol, como su amada se asomaba por la ventana, con el girasol en mano que había cortado para ella.

.

.

.

La noche cayó en Japón, dejando que los cielos inundaran la tierra de oscuridad, en la casa Nishikino había paz absoluta, después de todo la heredera no estaba ahí. La noche llamaba a todos a dormir, por ello aquella tranquilidad y silencio. Sin embargo había alguien que aun no dormía, y estaba cuidando los pasillos, esperando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla.

Nico era esa persona, que caminaba a hurtadillas entre los pasillos, completamente sigilosa. La pelinegra buscaba algo de mucha importancia en aquel lugar, en la sala principal donde solían reunirse los líderes de las tres familias. Dentro de dos días habría una reunión con ellos y los Kousaka para tratar asuntos que realmente no le importaban en absoluto, excepto por uno y este era el movimiento de sus tropas en cuanto al movimiento que estaban llevando a cabo los Kazuno. Al parecer las tres familias pretendían contraatacar y lo que Nico deseaba era mirar los mapas en los que organizaban aquella información, pues haría otro estratégico movimiento para darles un golpe realmente duro a la trinidad.

Para su aparente suerte, no había nadie por los alrededores, así que podía moverse con más facilidad de la usual, cruzo un par de pasillos mas, estaba por llegar a su objetivo. Cuando dio vuelta en aquel pasillo, quedo frente a la puerta de aquel salón tan importante y sin esperar más, entro.

Era realmente elegante, con adornos de jade y porcelana, así como incontables forjas realmente finas y que seguramente pertenecerían a los ancestros de la familia, pero eso no era lo importante, sino la mesa central, donde podía observar diversidad de papeles en rollo, dentro de pequeñas repisas de madera.

-Por aquí tiene que estar lo que busco- Susurro para sí misma acercándose a la mesa y observando detenidamente como estaba colocada cada cosa, posteriormente puso sus ojos en los rollos de papel ordenados en la pequeña repisa de madera.

-Lo tengo…-Dio en el blanco al tomar el rollo de apariencia más reciente y aroma a tinta más potente. Aquel era el rollo con el mapa de la siguiente movilización de las tres familias para llevar a cabo su ataque contra los Kazuno. Al revisarlo, se asombro de la estrategia que pudo identificar, realmente era un plan brillante, y un astuto plan proveniente de alguien igual de astuto. –Nozomi Toujou… eres increíble…-

Repentinamente escucho ruidos que la alertaron, así que rápidamente coloco todo justo como lo había encontrado y se escondió tras la puerta de la habitación. Escucho unos pequeños y delicados pasos, con cuidado se acerco a la puerta y miro por una pequeña ranura, encontrándose con una pelirroja cabellera que daba un par de pasos a hurtadillas.

-El cachorrito de la casa Nishikino ¿He?- se dijo a si misma mientras observaba a la bajita seguir caminando mientras sostenía algo entre sus manos. Quizá no era mala idea salir, después de todo esa pequeña era realmente inofensiva.

-No creo que Nishikino-dono te haya dado permiso de andar deambulando con comida en la noche- Nico hablo a la pequeña pelirroja que se sobresalto y dejo caer de entre sus manos un trozo de pan. Cuando la pequeña se giro se encontró con la mayor de ojos carmín.

-Yazawa-san… ¿Qué hace despierta?- la pequeña pelirroja decía a la mayor que parecía seria. –Po.. Por favor no vaya a decirle a Dia-Onnechan- Rogo la menor de las Kurosawa.

-No lo hare- Dijo fácilmente y después observó todo lo que llevaba la menor entre sus manos, pudo apreciar pan, una vasija que seguro tendría agua y una tela que envolvía un humeante contenido, a juzgar por el aroma, Nico definió que sería arroz con algas, o en su defecto, bolas de arroz y unas cuantas frutas más. Hasta abajo, también pudo apreciar una manta -¿Vas a comerte todo eso tú sola?- Cuestiono Nico, la pequeña simplemente negó rápidamente.

-Esto es para… Maki-Onnesan… Supe que fue castigada esta mañana y… no quiero que se enferme- aclaro la pequeña Ruby mientras se encogía un poco, deseaba con todas sus ganas que la imponente Yazawa no la delatara.

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes que hay dos guardias afuera de su celda y que no podrás pasar?- Nico dejaba que la pequeña Ruby viera su mala suerte y simplemente decayó.

-No puede ser… Esto es malo, Onnesan seguro va a enfermarse y todo será peor. No quiero que le pase nada…- Ruby parecía a punto de soltar algunas lagrimas, cosa que tomo completamente por sorpresa a Nico. Inconscientemente la imagen de sus hermanas vino a su cabeza y entro una gran melancolía en ella.

-Su… supongo que puedo burlar a los guardias y dejarle eso a Maki… si así te sientes mas tranquila…- Dejo salir y de inmediato, al percatarse de lo que había salido de su boca se golpeo mentalmente por ofrecerse.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Yazawa-san- A pesar de todo, la sonrisa de Ruby hizo que la pelinegra no pudiera retractarse, así que simplemente tomo en brazos lo que la pequeña pelirroja llevaba y se dispuso a entregarlo.

.

Como pensó, aquel lugar tenía dos guardias vigilando… aun que uno de ellos dormía, mientras el otro daba un par de bostezos completamente cansado. No sería difícil esquivarlos, miro a su alrededor, la estructura de los calabozos y encontró su posible puerta de entrada, un pequeño agujero que hacía de traga luz para aquellos cuartos oscuros.

Con completa tranquilidad camino hasta aquel lugar y sin cautelo alguno por aquellos dos inútiles guardias, asomo la cabeza por aquel lugar para ver donde caería.

 _-Esto será sencillo-_ Pensó, poco a poco comenzó a introducirse por aquel agujero, cuidando la integridad de los alimentos que iba a entregarle a Maki.

Dio un pequeño salto y entro con toda la facilidad del mundo a aquellas celdas hediondas y humedas. Normalmente habría un hueco sonido en aquel lugar, pero en cambio logro escuchar algo que nunca había escuchado.

Una hermosa voz, tan suave y fina, siguiendo una melodía igual de bella, se dejo guiar por el sonido entre la total oscuridad, acercándose poco a poco a aquel bello sonido.

Letra de la canción…..

Poco a poco comenzaba a reconocer aquella voz y al acercarse lo suficiente para que uno de esos traga luz la dejara ver un poco del interior de aquella celda donde provenía la melodiosa voz, pudo definir aquella silueta.

Maki estaba sentada en el suelo, al centro de aquella celda abrazando sus rodillas, mirando el cielo desde aquel pequeño agujero, la luz de la luna la iluminaba lo suficiente como para que Nico pudiera identificarla. Y aquella bella voz y melodía… Provenían de ella.

Letra de la canción

Era hipnotizante para ella, la melancólica canción hacia que su corazón volviera a acelerarse, no entendía la sensación, pero no hizo nada por averiguar de qué se trataba, simplemente se quedo observando como la pelirroja llevaba a cabo su triste canción. Para su mala suerte, la voz dejo de cantar sin que Nico o notara de inmediato.

-¿Quién anda ahí?...- la pelirroja pregunto al no ser capaz de identificar la silueta al otro lado de la celda. Cuando Nico escucho la voz de la pelirroja llamar, fue cuando por fin reacciono.

No dijo palabra alguna, simplemente comenzó a acercarse hasta topar con los barrotes, ahí fue cuando Maki pudo identificar de quien se trataba.

-Nico-chan…- Dijo su nombre, y por alguna razón, el escuchar la voz de Maki pronunciando su nombre le provoco un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda y a su vez un calor que no volvió a identificar.

-Ruby intentaba traerte algo para esta noche… solo la ayude para que no fuera castigada- Fue lo primero que le dijo a Maki mientras se agachaba frente a los barrotes y ofrecía a la pelirroja la comida y la manta.

La pelirroja rápidamente se acerco hasta quedar justo al frente de los barrotes y lo primero que tomo fue la vasija con agua y la bebió casi por completo de un par de tragos. Posteriormente tomo de una forma algo torpe el pequeño envoltorio que al abrirlo contenía dos bolas de arroz que también no tardo en comenzar a devorar. Nico solo la observaba detenidamente, podía notar que la piel de la pelirroja estaba más pálida de lo usual y que su cuerpo temblaba, incluso podía apreciar una pequeña coloración azul en los labios de la menor.

-Estas temblando- Dijo a la pelirroja que tras dar el último bocado de aquellas bolas de arroz miro por fin de cerca a la líder de los Yazawa.

-Una de las cosas horribles de este lugar es que absorbe tu calor… hasta la muerte- Fue lo único que dijo Maki mientras aclaraba su garganta después de su ultimo bocado. –Aun que no es la primera vez que he estado encerrada aquí, confió en que mi padre me saque a tiempo antes de que mis pulmones colapsen- fue lo único que dijo mientras volvía a colocarse de la misma forma en que Nico la había encontrado, abrazando sus rodillas.

Nico solo la miro una vez más, se veía tan indefensa una vez más, por lo que simplemente tomo la manta que Ruby le había dado y pasando sus brazos a través de los barrotes, lograba cubrir un poco a Maki. La menor se sobresalto un poco al ver las acciones de Nico, se sintió tan bien que fuera precisamente la mayor quien fuera a darle algo de comida y compasión, al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar percatarse del calor que emanaba la pelinegra.

Por su parte, Nico logro rosar un poco el cuerpo de Maki y noto de inmediato lo frio que estaba, algo en su interior la hizo sentirse algo preocupada.

-Estas helada, no puedo creer que tu padre sea capaz de hacerte esto- Nico dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de Maki, quien permanecía sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente prestaba completa atención a la chica pelinegra frente a ella.

Nico tomo entre sus manos las de Maki y las guio hasta cerca de su rostro, todo para terminar por juntas sus labios entre las manos de Maki y comenzar a calentarlas con su aliento. Sus acciones desmedidas tenían a la menor con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un corazón desenfrenado golpeando contra su pecho.

" _-A pesar de lo tanto que me odias… estas aquí… tratando de mantenerme un poco cálida. Nico-chan… ¿Por qué?-"_

Nico no fue consciente de lo que hacía, hasta que la voz de Maki llamándola la hizo prestar atención a sus acciones.

-¿Por qué eres amable con un monstruo como yo?- Fue el susurro de Maki, apenas audible y doloroso.

Nico levanto la cabeza, podía apreciar como los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban, a punto de soltar alguna lágrima. Se conmociono, aquella mirada que le dejaba sentir mucho y saber nada a la vez, simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar al momento, simplemente volvió a hacer lo anterior y seguir calentando las manos de la pelirroja.

-Solo cállate y acércate más, puedo compartirte un poco de mi calor- fue lo único que Nico dijo, evitando los ojo de Maki.

La menor hizo lo que Nico e pidió y se acerco todo lo que los barrotes se lo permitían, podía sentir un poco del calor de Nico, era tan agradable, tan bello, pues no solo alentaba un poco su cuerpo, también hacia que su interior se sintiera cálido, en especial su corazón.

-No es suficiente- Se dijo a si misma Nico mientras soltaba a Maki y comenzaba a quitarse la prenda que la abrigaba aquella noche pasándosela de nueva cuenta a Maki y colocándola sobre la espalda de la menor.

De nueva cuenta tomaba las manos de la pelirroja y volvía a acercarlas a su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera soplar su cálido aliento sobre ellas, la voz de Maki volvió a hacerla mirarla.

Letra de la canción

La pelirroja cantaba de nuevo, mirando directamente a los ojos a la pelinegra quien hacía lo mismo, ensimismándose en ese rostro, en la melodía y centrando su vista en los violetas contrarios.

Letra de la canción

Su corazón comenzaba a latir con más intensidad, podía sentir como parte de su calor viajaba a sus mejillas provocándole un agradable cosquilleo que no pudo evitar de ninguna forma. Sus manos aun sujetando las de Maki también pasaron a segundo plano, en lo que comenzó a centrarse, fue en la cercanía cada vez más próxima con el rostro de Maki, quien permanecía ahora tarareando únicamente aquella melodía.

-Nico-chan… ¿Sabías que los monstruos también se enamoran?- Susurrando aquellas últimas palabras, Maki guardaba completo silencio.

Nico podía sentir la respiración tibia de la pelirroja golpear contra la suya, y poco a poco sentía como la fría nariz de Maki rosaba contra la suya. Sus movimientos eran como los de dos felinos a punto de acicalarse, sintiendo pequeños roses la una de la otra. La mayor no estaba razonando, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, por esa mirada violeta, por la suavidad de su voz y posteriormente, a pesar de estar fría, por la suavidad de su piel, rosando la suya.

Maki no pudo soportarlo más, y termino por romper la mínima distancia que había entre sus rostros, besando los labios de la pelinegra, quien no hizo nada por alejarse, simplemente se quedo cerca, sintiendo aquella fría suavidad abrazar sus labios también.

No era la primera vez que besaba a la pelirroja, aun que claro, las veces que había sucedido se había visto obligada por las circunstancias o por la propia pelirroja, pero aquel contacto de ese momento… era diferente, no sentía desagrado, no sentía odio, era como si aquella oscuridad hubiera tragado su odio también y solo la hubiera dejado con ese palpitar incierto en su pecho.

Lentamente Maki dejaba de besarla y se separaba, todo para que al abrir los ojos se encontrara de nuevo con esa mirada violeta clavada en ella.

" _-¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?-"_

Su mente entonces volvió a la realidad y se alejo de golpe de aquella celda, todo sin apartar s vista de Maki que ahora pareció preocupada por la reacción de Nico.

-…De… Debo irme…- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Nico y rápidamente corrió de vuelta a la oscuridad, sin oportunidad de dejar que Maki dijera nada, simplemente su nombre en un susurro.

-Nico-chan…-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respuesta de los Reviews del cap anterior**

 **karliitabueso** **: Ya actualice y dos días seguidos :v**

 **Kuro Kat: Ay perdón por el YouRiko xD no soy muy partidaria de el xD Me alegra que te animaras a comenzar a leer esta cosa xD**

 **Nicocchi17: jaja de hecho es algo asi como un cuadrado por que también se esta empezando a agregar chika xD y … ¿Hueles eso?... si huele a tomate picado sobre una tabla xD Digo… huele a NicoMaki**

 **Love live: ¡OH! A mi también me gusta mas el Jimo Ai xD NicoMaki garantizado siempre en mis fics ;)  
SilentDrago: Bueno… aquí en este cap se responde a lo que decias, efectivamente, ya huele a amor en el aire xD oh si, Riko va a recibir lo suyo, todos lo que obran mal realmente, pero a ver que mas pasa, muchas gracias por leer ^-^**

 **Rebe13: jajaja si que les dolio, en especial a Furutani xD De hecho la mama de Maki tiene mucho que ver con lo que es Maki actualmente, digamos que solo el 50% de su locura fue generada por los 12, el otro 50% tiene que ver con su mama.**

 **DeadPanther: Bueno, eso fue lo que hicieron, cosas dolorosas para esos dos. Nico comienza a confundirse respecto a Maki y eso solo significa una cosa 7u7 Gracias por leer :3**

 **Itsukami: Bueno, ahora sabes lo que le paso a esos dos xD**

 **yohan2000: Por ahora no es muy necesaria Ruby, más adelante se sabrá su papel xD Nico es letal entre las sombras, ya sabes, pero claro que va a matar, de hecho falta poco para que se ensucie las manos. Y ese momento que deseas donde Nico y Maki deban elegir entre su vida o la de la contraria… es inevitable. Pero no se las dejare fácil a ustedes como lectores xD**

 **SaavedraPlata** **: Ay no hablo Taka Taka :(**


	18. Chapter 18 Dime la verdad

**Buenas lectores, ya se me tarde un mega tiempo en actualizar este fic, lo se lo se, pero la universidad y mi pareja se comen mi tiempo xD ya casi comienzan las vacaciones, así que intentare escribir un poco mas, para poder publicar y no dejarlos tanto tiempo en espera.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, espero que disfruten este cap y espero sus comentarios *v***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vivas luces permanecían en una gran habitación, varios hombres festejaban y algunas mujeres que se les permitía estar presentes. Pero por sobre todo, ahí estaban las herederas de Kazuno, en la casa principal de la familia, riendo y bebiendo con el resto de su familia y compañeros.

-Sarah definitivamente ha hecho un gran trabajo- Uno de los hombres alagaba a la hija mayor, quien sonreía orgullosa. –A pesar de la situación, logro apañárselas contra el grupo de los Housaka- continuaba hablando.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Viste ese tiro perfecto? Aun herida y con todo en su contra, logro alzar su arco y apuntar justo en la cabeza de Kousaka Honoka… - Otro de los hombres mencionaba en acontecimiento que le había costado la "vida" a Tsubasa.

Sin embargo, este ultimo alago no fue bien recibido por la menor de los Kazuno, pues odiaba perder y aquel día, gracias a la mala puntería, o desafortunada suerte de ambas, aquella flecha no hizo daño alguno a la heredera de Kousaka y habían matado a una simple sirvienta. Por ello, la menor se levanto con el ceño evidentemente fruncido y miro de forma poco agradable al hombre, quien se sintió algo intimidado.

-…Y fallo, a pesar de tener esa puntería tan buena… No pudo atravesarle la cabeza a Kousaka Honoka…- dijo causando que el silencio comenzara a invadir aquella habitación.

Sarah entonces, miro con seriedad a su hermana, sabía que ella estaba molesta por el fallo, y que la frustración la había carcomido todo ese tiempo. Ambas odiaban perder, y aquel día, a pesar de haber causado pérdidas considerables a los Kousaka, ellas habían sido las perdedoras. Cosa que había sido reprochada por su padre, pero, aun con ello no les dio un castigo como tal; Solo tenían aquella misión de complicada ejecución.

-Leah, no comiences de aguafiestas, estamos encargándonos ya de la encomienda de nuestro padre. Debería ser más que suficiente cumplir con nuestro objetivo…- Dijo la hermana mayor, todo para tratar de calmar a su pequeña hermana.

-Si… como si estar bebiendo y comiendo fuera a llevarnos a algo…- Dijo y corto cualquier tipo de contacto visual con su parecida, le dio la espalda y salió con completa molestia de la habitación, dejando a la mayor de los Kazuno y a sus seguidores con un incomodo silencio.

Odiaba que su hermana actuara así, hasta cierto punto lo entendía, pero no dejaba de molestarle.

-Déjenla, no es como si nos hiciera falta ver su cara de amargura en nuestra celebración. Así que traigan mas Sake y comida, continuemos- Le resto absoluta importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir y permaneció con todos esos hombres, continuando con su celebración.

Por otro lado, Leah salió de la propiedad, necesitaba algo de tranquilidad y caminar para poder borrar los pensamientos malos contra su hermana, porque, por supuesto que no la odiaba, simplemente le frustraba aquello.

Ser la hija menor en la familia Kazuno no era una tarea sencilla, su familia se caracterizaba por crear guerreros feroces y poderosos, en su mayoría mujeres ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple. Ellos creían fielmente que para ganar una guerra no necesitaban de fuerza bruta, sino la astucia y la delicadeza, a demás de la apariencia. ¿Quién se sentiría amenazado por una mujer? al subestimar a sus guerreras, los enemigos terminaban sucumbiendo ante ellas.

Entonces ellas como mujeres y futuras lideres, debían estar el doble de entrenadas y fortalecidas para estar al nivel del ejercito y ser buenas figuras a seguir. Aun que realmente esa no era una tarea que fuera específicamente de las dos. Sarah era la autentica futura soberana de la familia, por ser la hija mayor. Eso había creado tantos cambios en su hermana que simplemente había veces que no la reconocía en absoluto.

Aun recordaba cuando ambas eran niñas y jugaban con total libertar, sin tener un destino que cumplir…

 _-Leah ¡Vamos, tu puedes lograrlo!-_

 _-No puedo hacerlo One-chan… Ya lo he intentado muchas veces-_

 _En ese momento su hermana la miro detenidamente, estaban jugando con un pequeño arco de madera y unos palitos sin filo que usaban como flechas, Sarah ya había logrado hacer un tiro con el juguete improvisado, pero Leah no._

 _Entonces la mayor camino hasta su hermana y tomándola por la espalda, guio sus manos para que esta pudiera sostener adecuadamente el pequeño juguete._

 _-Debes tener bien sujetado el arco para que lo logres… Ahora, suelta la cuerda-_

 _Y siguió lo que su hermana le dijo, se concentro, sostuvo firmemente el arco y soltó la cuerda. Entonces logro su cometido._

 _-…Lo hice… ¡Lo hice!-_

 _-¿Ves? Te dije que podías lograrlo-_

 _-One-chan es la mejor-_

 _-Soy la mejor porque tu confías en mi…-_

Entonces ¿Qué había sucedido? La Kazuno mayor comenzó con los halagos de la familia, con las fiestas y festejos por cada una de sus hazañas. Todo le era venerado a ella.

Y Leah al final simplemente quedaba bajo la sombra de su hermana mayor, porque su futuro simplemente se degradaba a ser la líder del ejército, mientras Sarah se llevaba los reconocimientos de todo. Y aun con eso, Leah estaba feliz por su hermana y estaba contenta de asumir su lugar como líder de la guardia. Pero que su esfuerzo y sus estrategias no fueran reconocidos era lo que odiaba, y sobretodo que todas esas personas inflaran el ego de su hermana con palabras, halagos y premios. Llenando su cabeza de sueños…

Pero lo soportaría, era demasiado fuerte para poder con eso y más, un simple desprecio y fallo de una flecha no le iban a quitar el ánimo, aun que estuviera frustrada, podría superarlo.

-Si tan solo pudiera ocupar mi cabeza en una estrategia campeona…- Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba entre la oscuridad de la noche, teniendo algo de visión gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba el cielo tenuemente.

Un pequeño ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, y es que entre el pasto y los arboles se odia escuchar un muy leve sonido de madera crujir, como si alguien estuviera forzándola… se puso alerta y coloco su mano en su cintura, donde descansaba una pequeña navaja de mano, permaneció inmóvil y alerta.

El sonido prevaleció un par de segundos más, antes de soltar un nuevo sonido que partía el viento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una flecha se clavaba en el pasto, a unos dos metros de donde ella estaba parada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Hablo, pero su voz únicamente resonó entre la oscuridad de la noche sin recibir respuesta alguna.

No estaba segura de que había sido eso, pero debía averiguarlo, por lo que volvió su vista a la flecha en el suelo y se percato que tenía una hoja de papel adherida a ella. Camino con cautela hasta tenerla de frente y levantarla del suelo para retirar la hoja.

Cuando por fin pudo abrirla, se quedo totalmente maravillada. Miro con suma sorpresa hacia los lados y se adentro un poco a la masa de arboles de donde había provenido la flecha.

-¡Tu, quien quiera que seas! ¿De dónde sacaste esto?... no puedo aceptarlo así nada mas…- Hablo mirando hacia arriba, esperando poder encontrar al autor de aquella nota. –Al menos… déjame premiarte con oro o algo…- pero nuevamente no había respuesta.

Miro de vuelta lo que había en aquella nota y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, con eso, se encargaría de cumplir con el encargo de su padre y quizá sería reconocida por fin…

-Así que… los Toujou y los Sonoda se reunirán en el punto norte para atacar nuestro campamento… Estupendo…-

.

.

.

Aquella mañana Nozomi había viajado demasiado de sus tierras hacia la morada de los Nishikino para reunirse con los Sonoda y los anfitriones, ocupaban conversar de la cantidad de hombres que emplearían para el pronto contraataque que ejecutarían contra los Kazuno. La noche anterior no había dormido bien, pues divagó hasta tarde con el recuerdo de su familia, hasta que los deseos de llorar fueron vencidos por el sueño que llego retrasado.

Pero sería un buen día, el estar en la morada de los Nishikino significaba poder mirar a aquella bella rubia. Esa hermosa extranjera que por más que lo intentara, no le daba atención. ¡Claro! Eli no estaba obligada, pero a Nozomi le frustraba que no pudiera hacer que la rubia le diera algo de atención. No se consideraba mal parecida y no recordaba haberle faltado al respeto en ninguna ocasión, simplemente no entendía que pasaba con la rubia que a veces la trataba bien y otras simplemente evitaba cualquier contacto con ella.

En esa mañana, cuando arribo en el castillo Nishikino, esperaba con toda su alma poder ver a la chica. Pero para su mala suerte, Mimori Sonoda y Hori Nishikino la habían arrastrado hasta la sala de reuniones privadas y la habían tenido encerrada ahí toda la mañana con ellos, hablando de planes y estrategias.

A pesar de haber estado desde temprano en la casa Nishikino, no había logrado ver en ningún momento a la rubia, esperaba poder acercarse a ella y hablar sobre cualquier cosa, lo que sea estaría bien. La simple compañía de esa chica le daba mucha alegría y energía. Desde que la había visto por primera vez no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima.

Pero no quiso acercarse de más, debido a que, aun que odiara usar ese término en una persona, le pertenecía a Umi y no era correcto.

Y aun que Nozomi sabía que Umi no era ese tipo de persona, prefería que los demás no hablaran. Y ahora lo veía algo complicado cuando la chica pasó a pertenecerle a la pelirroja.

-odio esto...- soltó algo desganada, se sentía fastidiada por la anterior platica con los otros dos líderes, pero podría decirse que tenían un buen plan para contraatacar. En aquel momento podía tomarse un descanso por fin y pasear por los alrededores si así lo deseaba, y así, había decidido buscar a la rubia, pero no pudo dar con ella.

Después de su descanso, ella, Umi y sus tropas se moverían hacia su campamento estratégico, aquel donde estaba naciendo el contraataque contra los Kazuno. Ahí permanecerían un par de días y participarían en el ataque. Más peleas... Eso la cansaba.

-Tal parece que no podre verla...- soltó al dirigirse a la parte trasera, donde estaban preparando ya las carretas donde llevarían provisiones y algunas armas más.

-¡Hey! Nozomi- la voz de su amiga peli azul la llamaba, ella estaba próxima a las carretas que casi estaban listas. -Tomaremos las carrozas del medio, la guardia del frente y mis hombres se encargaran de la vigilancia durante el camino, sería bueno que pudieras venir ya- le decía Umi guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la pelirroja morada le sonrió cálidamente.

-Me parece perfecto, es bueno que Umi-chan este tan preparada- Nozomi halagaba y de inmediato se apresuro a entrar a la carroza que tenían ya lista para ellas.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, se percato de la presencia de una chica en el lugar, esta era la ex cortesana de Maki, aquella que ahora le pertenecía a Umi y bien sabía que la heredera de Sonoda estaba enamorada de ella. Minami Kotori.

-Hola Nozomi-chan ponte cómoda- la de ojos miel la invito a sentarse con una cálida sonrisa. -Umi-chan vendrá en cuanto terminen de prepararse- soltó mientras, aun sonriendo, palmeaba un par de veces el asiento a su lado para que la peli morada se sentara a esperar.

-Me agrada mucho tener tu compañía, estoy segura que Umi-chan también está feliz por eso- la mayor sin ningún cuidado soltaba aquello, mientras tomaba asiento donde Kotori le indicó. Esta última pareció curiosa a lo que la peli morada acababa de decir, sin embargo no menciono nada respecto a eso.

Ambas mantuvieron una conversación tranquila, en algunas ocasiones eran tímidas entre sí, pero eso no fue impedimento para que pudiesen entablar conversación amenamente. Transcurrido un momento más, se escucho que abrían la puerta de la carroza y rápidamente entraba alguien con la cabeza cubierta, cosa que sobresalto a Nozomi. Enseguida de aquella persona, entraba Umi algo apresurada y nerviosa, tan pronto como la chica peli azul estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta de la carroza.

-Listo, todo va perfecto...- dijo y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Nozomi no entendía que estaba pasando, hasta que giro su cabeza de vuelta a la persona encapuchada que había entrado primero y ahí, por fin después de haberla buscado tanto, aparecía aquella hermosa rubia que se robaba sus suspiros.

-Elicchi...- soltó sin más, sin siquiera procesar por completo la presencia de la chica ahí.

-No vayas a decirle a mi padre Nozomi, por favor- de inmediato la voz de Umi hablo y la mencionada ahora se sentía más confundida. -Quiero que Eli me acompañe... Aprovechando que Maki está castigada y no puede ver a nadie. Quiero pasar más tiempo con ella- argumento la arquera de forma algo apenada, ya que, a pesar de que Nozomi era su buena amiga, seguía siendo alguien de rango muy superior y de alguna manera su orgullo le decía que estaba faltando a la autoridad, aun a su amiga.

La mayor paso su mirada de Umi a Eli y viceversa al menos dos veces más terminando de procesar la información. Técnicamente Umi estaba robándose propiedad de los Nishikino, aun que odiara referirse a Eli como una propiedad, pero así estaba la situación y aparentemente Kotori estaba encubriéndola, e indirectamente, ella también lo hacía.

Soltó un par de risas, mirando a Umi quien logro relajarse un poco. -Está bien Umi-chan, además la traeremos de vuelta, no pasa nada- y mirando esta vez a la rubia, suavizó su mirada y sonrisa para terminar diciendo. -Me sentiría muy honrada de poder recibir la compañía de Elicchi y ustedes- finalizo sin apartar su vista amable de la rubia, quien sonrió por lo bajo también.

.

El largo viaje se emprendió, Umi y Eli conversaban como de costumbre, poniéndose al día la una con la otra. Nozomi simplemente escuchaba y observaba, mas en específico, a aquella rubia que ponía al día a la peli azul en cuanto a la situación del castillo Nishikino, y más en especifico, lo sucedido con Maki un día atrás y porque estaba recluida y castigada.

-El señor de la casa no pudo evitar nada, fue cuando tomo una vara de bambú y arremetió contra ella- explicaba la rubia a su amiga.

Umi hizo una expresión de desagrado, el relato sonaba monstruoso y repugnante, aun cuando no lo vio ella misma, le había provocado cierto malestar en el estómago. Simplemente se limito a mover la cabeza de forma negativa y soltar un suspiro.

-No puedo creer que siga haciendo cosas así, uno peor que el otro cada día... No entiendo porque Nishikino-Dono no ha hecho nada al respecto- fue lo primero que comenzó a decir a la rubia quien movía la cabeza negativamente también. - Alguien debería darle una lección...-

Tan rápido como dijo aquello, cierta peli gris no tolero más y chasqueo la boca, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño mirando en otra dirección. Aquellas acciones llamaron la atención de las otras tres chicas dentro del carruaje.

-¿Pasa algo Kotori-chan?- se animo a preguntar Nozomi, siendo la persona al lado de la peli gris. Esta última simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Nada por lo que deba preocuparse Nozomi-san- dijo a secas, sin mirar a ninguna de las presentes.

Umi sintió cierta preocupación, sabía que seguro la peli gris se habría enojado por lo dicho respecto a su antigua ama, por lo que, algo tímida se animó a comentarlo con la chica que tenía justo sentada frente a ella.

-Entiendo tu molestia Kotori, pero simplemente no se va a solapar tanta maldad por parte de Maki ¿entiendes?- comenzó de manera autoritaria la experta en arquería, pronto se percato que su voz había dejado de sonar amable, como había intentado desde el principio.

-cállate...- su voz sonó como un pequeño susurro...

-¿Acabas de callarme?- Umi dejo salir algo molesta, después de todo y por mucho que le gustase, Kotori debía guardar compostura ante ella.

-…- Kotori no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo su vista lejos de Umi.

-Nunca entenderé porque defiendes las barbaridades de esa psicópata- Umi soltó sin pensarlo, aquellas ultimas palabras colmaron a Kotori.

Se giro bruscamente hacia la de cabello azul, dejo ver en sus ojos dorados pequeñas lágrimas de molestia, aquella linda y dulce peli gris estaba enojada con ella.

-¡Tú sabes nada como para hablar!- escupió la peli gris, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes, pues era una reacción que nunca esperaron que tendría.

-Koto…- Umi intento llamarla, pero esta la irrumpió con brusquedad.

-¡Nada! Para ti es muy fácil señalar y juzgar, pero nunca te tomaste la molestia de saber que le pasa a Maki-chan realmente. Tus comentarios y los de Eli-chan me tienen harta- dejo expresar su enojo sin medir sus palabras. –Juzgan como si ustedes supieran lo que esos hombres le hicieron a Maki-chan cuando era una niña indefensa-

Su espontaneo arranque de enojo termino, y con eso se percato de las miradas intrigadas de las tres chicas dentro de la carroza, trago saliva pesadamente y volvió su vista a la pequeña ventana de la carroza, tratando de ignorar lo ultimo sucedido mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Umi se quedo realmente sorprendida, y había dos grandes razones para ello, primero; ver aquella reacción por parte de Kotori, no era el tipo de persona que se expresaba así, quizá se había sobrepasado con los comentarios. Y por otro lado… parecía que Kotori sabía algo que los demás no respecto a Maki.

El resto del camino, aun que fue mucho más corto, dejo bastante incomodas a las chicas. Cuando por fin llegaron, encontraron un lugar bastante bien ordenado y repleto de insumos para el tiempo que estarían ahí, completamente acogedor.

Umi pareció ir dentro de las instalaciones de madera, Kotori se encargo de revisar los insumos y asegurarse de que estuvieran completos, y por ultimo Eli se quedo un breve momento parada, mirando alrededor. Esta sería su oportunidad, ahora que Umi no estaba disponible, quería acercarse a la rubia para conversar, quería estar cerca de ella, después de tanto tiempo sin verse

Se acerco con completa tranquilidad hasta que, al estar lo suficientemente conjunta, poso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, quien se giro por el contacto, quedando frente a frente de la líder de Toujou.

-Hola Elicchi- le saludo primeramente con amabilidad, la rubia le miro un par de segundos antes de responder.

-Nozomi-san, me alegra verla, hace tiempo que no lo hacía- respondió recatadamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, para tener un poco mas de distancia entre ella y Nozomi.

-Es difícil controlar una familia entera, mucho tiempo libre no tengo, pero si se trata de ti, siempre puedo tener tiempo- dijo aquello dedicándole una sonrisa, de aquellas que solo le mostraba a la rubia.

Eli no pudo evitar sentir cosquilleos en su estomago al ver a Nozomi sonreírle de aquella manera, simplemente se preguntaba por qué alguien con un pasado tan triste podía tener una sonrisa tan bella y brillante. Al grado de hacerla sentir de aquella manera, esa sensación que únicamente le había causado en el pasado Suzuko Sonoda…

-Comprendo… supongo que aun ahora está ocupada, así que la dejare libre- Eli trataba de alejarse nuevamente, la cercanía de Nozomi la ponía nerviosa desde hace unos encuentros atrás donde simplemente tenían la oportunidad de conversar.

Nozomi por su parte, observo las intenciones de la rubia de marcharse, lo cual no permitiría, después de todo, habían pasado largas semanas sin cruzar palabra por su agenda tan ajetreada. No permitiría que su oportunidad se le escapara.

-¡Elicchi!- la volvió a llamar mientras la alcanzaba, y una vez a la par de ella, volvió a hablar. –Me encantaría que pudieras acompañarme a ver los perímetros, ya sabes, lejos de este ajetreo- propuso a la menor que no parecía muy convencida.

Nozomi rebusco entre sus ropas y pillo lo que seguramente ayudaría a convencer a la rubia, encontró un pequeño saco blanco con un delicioso aroma dulce que capto de inmediato la atención de Eli.

-Quería aprovechar para compartir esto contigo, fue un obsequió de unos comerciantes extranjeros… ya probé uno y estoy segura que te gustara- mostraba a la rubia lo que había dentro de aquel saco blanco.

Lo que Eli vio, fueron pequeñas bolitas color café que no le convencieron mucho por su aspecto y color, pero el aroma la tentaba.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- pregunto intrigada.

-Chocolate, eso me dijeron los comerciantes.

La rubia miro con agrado a la mayor, era muy amable y dulce de su parte compartir algo así con ella. De verdad la peli morada se esforzaba por llamar su atención y eso la hacía sentir muy bien, quizá aceptaría solo por esta vez, después de todo no estaba segura de poder librarse si su respuesta era negativa.

-Está bien Nozomi-san, vayamos. No hace falta el soborno… guárdalos para ti- dijo Eli comenzando a caminar un poco delante de la mayor.

-¡No es un soborno! De verdad quiero que lo pruebes, es delicioso- Nozomi contesto alegremente mientras comenzaba a caminar tras la rubia.

Había logrado su cometido.

.

Caminaban amenamente entre la maleza del bosque, ambas no tenían un tema de conversación concreto, simplemente conversaban del tema que se prestara a ello, entre ese momento, Nozomi había convencido a Eli de probar los dulces que los comerciantes extranjeros le habían dado y quedo muy satisfecha con la expresión encantada de Eli.

-Nunca pensé que con esa expresión tan dura y seria fueses a sucumbir ante dulces- mencionaba Nozomi divertida, ganándose un pequeño y disimulado puchero por parte de la rubia.

-¿Debo ser una niña para disfrutar algo delicioso y dulce?- recrimino, a lo que Nozomi solo rio.

-Para nada, todos guardamos un niño interior siempre, hasta que somos viejos y arrugados como pasas- dijo mientras picaba la mejilla de la rubia que se ruborizo ligeramente.

Le encantaba esa expresión, esa figura, esos ojos azules… su personalidad que aparentaba ser dura, pero realmente era tan dulce como la miel…

-Tu niño interior es un abusivo que le gusta molestar a los demás entonces- dejo salir Eli desviando la mirada.

-Si bueno, ya sabes. Los niños molestan a la persona que les gusta…- Sin pena alguna aparente, Nozomi dejaba salir aquellas palabras, causando que Eli detuviera su andar de repente.

Rápidamente se giro para mirar a la mayor, cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos turquesa, se comenzó a poner nerviosa, mientras sentía como su corazón se ponía inquieto también. ¿Cómo era que Nozomi lograba hacerla sentir así? No le gustaba, le fastidiaba cuando eso ocurría y deseaba simplemente dar media vuelta y abandonar a la mayor por tan insistente atrevimiento. Porque la hacía tener recuerdos dolorosos, sentía que traicionaba la promesa que hizo en la tumba de Suzuko… nunca sentiría algo por alguien más que no fuera ella.

-No vuelvas a decirlo ¿Vale?- fue la respuesta ruda que dio Eli a la mayor, quien simplemente bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Perdón Elicchi… lo que menos quiero es molestarte, pero yo de verdad siento que debo decirlo, dejarlo salir…- La peli morada volvía a levantar la mirada para ver a la rubia.

-No necesito tus lindas palabras ¿entiendes? Así que si lo único que pretendes es estar conmigo por ese absurdo sentimiento, será mejor que dejes de hacerme perder mi tiempo- volvió a hablar con rudeza, haciendo que Nozomi se entristeciera aun más.

La mayor frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia los pies de la rubia. ¿Por qué Eli se comportaba así con ella? Primero aceptaba todos los halagos y de la nada se ponía a la defensiva. Claro, sabía que no sería fácil, pero la hostilidad de la menor la lastimaba más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?- dejo escapar la peli morada.

-¡Todo!- palabras dolorosas…

Se quedaron un breve momento en silencio, hasta que Eli se decidió a marcharse, se sentía mal por la mayor, pero a su vez odiaba lo que la peli morada le estaba haciendo sentir, no quería sentirlo, porque sabía que al final todo ese dulce sentimiento se convertiría en dolor… Así que al final, decidió marcharse sin decir palabra alguna.

Antes de poder dar unos pasos más escucho ruido entre los árboles, lo cual la alerto de inmediato junto a la líder de Toujou. Ambas levantaron la vista buscando la fuente del tenue ruido, pero simplemente no fueron capaces de identificarlo, era como si solo fuera el viento.

-Creo que debemos…- Nozomi hablo, pero antes de terminar su frase, una flecha golpeo la mano de la peli morada, quien enseguida soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡Nozomi!- Eli corrió hacia la de ojos turquesa quien estaba herida y con una mano sangrante, pero antes de llegar a ella un hombre de armadura violeta oscuro aterrizó desde los arboles justo frente a ella.

-Hola lindura- Soltó con voz cantarina el sujeto para después desenvainar su espada frente a la rubia dispuesto a herirla.

Eli retrocedió rápidamente, esquivando los golpes que aquel guerrero soltaba con su espada, levanto un poco su kimono de la parte anterior de sus piernas y saco dos dagas largas que mantenía ocultas para su defensa. Con ellas comenzó a atacar también al sujeto, pero para su desgracia comenzaron a aparecer más de ellos, hombres y mujeres de armadura violeta, sin duda guerreros de los Kazuno.

Nozomi con mucho esfuerzo logro sacar la flecha que atravesaba su mano y saco su espada también, lista para luchar contra los que las atacaban. El primero de los guerreros la ataco con golpes realmente poderosos, la mano herida de Nozomi realmente era un obstáculo para luchar ya que le dolía intensamente, pero lograba apañárselas y herir a uno que otro.

Eli también luchaba, lo hacía bastante bien, pero para su mala suerte fue herida por otra flecha en una de sus piernas, obligándola a caer y a ser sometida por una de las guerreras en especial.

-Con un demonio rubia… deja ya de moverte- aquella voz dijo a la joven Ayase.

Nozomi se resistía con todo a no luchar, no fue hasta que la guerrera que había atrapado a Eli la llamo.

-¡Oye Toujou! Ya deja de resistirte o matare a esta zorra- la chica de la armadura lentamente retiro el casco de su cabeza, dejando ver a Nozomi que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Leah Kazuno.

-Bien… Bien, solo no le hagas daño…- Nozomi se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a bajar su espada, levantando las manos en forma de rendición, todo para que no le hicieran más daño a Eli.

La chica de cabello violeta oscuro hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres de retener a Eli lo cual hizo aquel hombre, una vez que tenía vigilada a la rubia, comenzó a caminar hacia la líder de Toujou. De nueva cuenta, haciendo señal con la mirada a dos de sus hombres, estos tomaron cada uno por un brazo a Nozomi, quien sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, no sabía que iba a pasarle, le asustaba lo que esa chica de ojos violetas le hiciera…

-Eres realmente guapa…- fue lo único que dijo Leah y seguido de ello soltó un fuerte puñetazo contra el rostro de Nozomi que la hizo volver el rostro a un lado por la fuerza.

No fue el único, pues cuando la mayor enderezó su rostro, recibió un nuevo golpe igual de potente y seguido de él otros mas, desde su cara hasta su estomago. Soltaba quejido tras quejido con dolor, sus gemidos reflejaban lo fuerte que aquella Kazuno podía golpear.

Eli por su parte solo cubría su boca para no gritar, la forma en la que estaban golpeando a la peli morada era realmente horrible.

-Suéltenla- ordeno Leah tras el último golpe que había dejado una escandalosa hemorragia en la nariz y boca de Nozomi.

Cuando aquellos hombres la soltaron, Nozomi no pudo si quiera sostenerse, cayó de inmediato de rodillas y aun en aquella posición le costaba mantenerse erguida.

-¡Nozomi!- escucho su nombre y vio como aquellos guerreros permitían que Eli corriera hasta ella y la sostuviera en sus brazos. –Nozomi… no debiste hacerlo, mira lo que te han hecho…- la rubia se reflejaba bastante preocupada y nerviosa por la mayor, quien solo alcanzo a colocar su mano sobre la suya.

-N…No… puedo dejar… que te lastimen…- alcanzo a articular la mayor, a lo que Eli dejo escapar una lagrima.

-¿Qué diablos es esto, porque tanto afecto? ¿Qué no es esta la prostituta de Sonoda Umi?- Soltó Leah con una burlona expresión a lo que Eli simplemente la miro con odio. –Bueno como sea, llévenlas a las carretas, mi padre estará feliz de ver que atrape a Toujou Nozomi- ordeno de inmediato mientras caminaba en dirección al campamento donde estaban Umi y las demás tropas. La mitad de sus hombres la siguieron con sigilo.

Eli fue sujetada con brusquedad y alejada de Nozomi, quien también fue sujetada y amordazada para ser llevadas a las carretas que se aproximaban.

-No…¡No! ¡Nozomi!-

Fue lo último que la mayor escucho antes de perder el conocimiento por un último golpe por parte del guerrero que la subió a la carreta.

.

Poco a poco comenzaba a levantar la cabeza y a recobrar el conocimiento, miraba a su alrededor encontrándose con mucha oscuridad, no podía ver absolutamente nada y cuando trato de mover las manos, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Se comenzó a asustar nuevamente, sus manos estaban atadas a una especie de asiento de madera y sus pies también, atados uno con el otro con cuerdas.

-E… Elicchi…- hablo entre la oscuridad esperando que la rubia estuviera ahí también, para su alivio, obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Nozomi? ¡Nozomi! ¿Etas bien?- la rubia llamo a una distancia no muy lejana, lo cual tranquilizo un poco a Nozomi.

-Creo… me duele muchísimo el cuerpo… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto preocupada a la rubia quien rápidamente respondió.

-Nos trajeron a una cabaña… ellos están afuera todavía… debemos hacer algo para salir de aquí- Eli se removía entre la oscuridad, pues también estaba amordazada.

El repentino estruendo de la puerta abrirse las exalto y cegó un breve momento, cuando lograron volver la vista, ahí entraba la hermana menor de los Kazuno con dos hombres y una mujer para asistirla, y en sus manos sujetaba una especie de taza metálica con un mango para sujetarla.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje querida Nozomi, nos encargamos de dejarte cómoda para lo que sigue- comenzó a hablar Leah mientras se acercaba hasta Nozomi.

-No voy a decir una sola palabra… aun si deseas arrancarme la lengua- dejo en claro Nozomi, a lo que Leah simplemente rio.

-Me agrada tu fuerza de voluntad, tal vez crees que resistirás, es así al principio, por un falso sentido del honor- dicho eso, Leah acerco a Nozomi el recipiente que sostenía, solo para dejar ver que era una especie de aceite, el cual humeaba calor, parecía recién hervido. –Pero… ¿Tu honor en verdad es tan importante?- cuestiono.

Nozomi sentía como latía su corazón, estaba asustada, de eso no cabía duda, pero no se dejaría doblegar.

Leah camino hasta su lado y sin cuidado alguno dejo caer un par de gotas de aquel aceite sobre la mano herida de Nozomi, esta de inmediato soltó un grito de dolor que sobresaltaría a cualquiera. Eli estaba exasperada y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios hacían los Kousaka asechando nuestro campamento ¿Y por qué Nishikino Maki estaba ahí?- interrogaba, sin embargo Nozomi simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Dije que puedes matarme... antes de que suelte una sola palabra…- volvió a aclarar Nozomi, a lo que Leah simplemente frunció el ceño.

-Bueno… te dejare reflexionarlo una vez más- y dicho eso, tiro una cantidad un poco más grande sobre la mano sana de Nozomi, quien volvió a soltar otro desgarrador grito. -¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar.

Nozomi respiraba agitadamente mientras sus ojos dejaban caer lagrimas por el doloroso castigo que estaba recibiendo, a Eli le partía el corazón ver aquello.

-¿Terminaste?- volvió a retar a la Kazuno menor, pese al dolor, lo que comenzaba a hacer enojar a la chica de ojos violetas.

Ya irritada termino por tirar el líquido sobre los pies de Nozomi que soltó un gruñido y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, intentando no gritar.

-Bien… me colmaste la paciencia- una enojada Leah soltó un nuevo puñetazo contra el rostro de Nozomi y seguido de esto, sujeto el rostro de la peli morada dispuesta a arrancarle un ojo.

-Nishikino Maki estaba ahí por el compromiso entre ella y Kousaka Honoka…- Eli soltó de inmediato para evitar que le hicieran aquella horrible cosa a Nozomi.

Leah se detuvo en seco y miro a la rubia con sorpresa, no esperaba que esta fuese a decir palabra alguna. Soltó a Nozomi y comenzó a caminar hacia Eli.

-Tu… eres una zorra muy agradable ¿Sabes? De verdad que me alegra que tú si le des más usos a tu sucia boca- dijo burlona mientras ahora se enfocaba en Eli. –Platícame un poco más…-

Nozomi miro asustada la letal cercanía que tenía Leah con Eli, se estaba esperando lo peor, y por su parte Eli estaba aterrada, sentía que en cualquier momento iría a orinarse del miedo…

-Leah-ojousama… Su hermana esta aquí- de improviso uno de los hombres irrumpió el momento y llamo a la menor de las Kazuno que se sorprendió.

-¿Sarah? ¿Cómo llego aquí?- interrogo a su soldado y de inmediato salió con el de aquella habitación y tras ella, le siguieron los soldados que la acompañaban, dejando solas a Nozomi y Eli nuevamente, pero esta vez, con una pequeña vela para iluminar la habitación.

-No puedo más con esto… ya no…- Eli soltó exaltada y con pequeños sollozos, no había pasado ni un día a manos de los Kazuno y ya estaba al borde de la locura.

-Tranquila Elicchi… pronto terminara… hablare a cambio de que te liberen…- fue lo primero que la menor escucho de Nozomi.

-No… no quiero eso… no quiero que mueras- exclamo entre sus sollozos.

-Ara~ Elicchi si que es cambiante… primero dices que me odias y luego esto…- dijo soltando una pequeña risita dificultosa la mayor.

-No es momento para eso…- Eli lentamente comenzaba a calmar su llanto. Nozomi no dejaba de tratarla bien pese a lo que estaban pasando y lo que le había dicho.

-Dime la verdad Elicchi… ¿Qué sientes de verdad por mi? La manera en que reaccionaste cuando me golpeaban… cuando estábamos en peligro… no es la forma de reaccionar por alguien a quien dices odiar- Nozomi hablaba más seriamente, de verdad quería saber que ocultaba Eli, le emocionaba hasta cierto punto.

-Yo…- Eli soltó, pero se quedo en suspenso, simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna, no sabía realmente que sentía su pecho…

-Elicchi... Ya que vamos a morir... Quizá sea un buen momento para sincerarnos la una con la otra- La voz de Nozomi seguía sonando hasta cierto punto traviesa pero dejaba ver que iba en serio.

-¡¿Te atreves a decirme algo como eso en este momento?! No puedo creerlo- Eli se sentía indignada y avergonzada, parecía que había dado indicios a Nozomi que no debía.

-Vamos, No puedo pelear, Leah Kazuno ya demostró con mi cuerpo lo fuerte que puede golpear y lo mucho que le gusta torturar... Quizá pierda la mano antes de que seamos alimento para los gusanos... Si al menos puedo pasar unos últimos momentos contigo antes de morir, me iría contenta- Después de que Nozomi dijo aquello, se quedaron en un pequeño silencio, hasta que Eli volvió a romper el silencio.

-¡Ya basta! Por favor... No digas más, no tienes idea de lo aterrada que estoy- Eli por fin decía algo que era muy cierto. Pero Nozomi no se quedaría sin una respuesta.

-Elicchi... Por favor, sé que no es momento, pero después de que ellas crucen esta puerta, no tendremos ningún otro. Quiero saber si correspondes mis sentimientos- Insistió la mayor, no quería dejar aquel mundo sin saber si la persona que amaba correspondía su sentir.

-... Yo... No puedo pensar en nada...- otra verdad que soltaba Eli, ya estaba cansada de aquello.

-Eso imagine... Entonces, tan solo un beso, uno solo... No quiero irme de este mundo sin saber lo que es besar a alguien-

-Nozomi... Yo te daría los besos que tú quisieras... Con tal de que me saques de aquí...-

-Entonces, si te saco de aquí ¿vas a besarme?-

-Lo haré... Y te diré la verdad, te diré que siento por ti-

-¿lo juras?-

-Lo juro.-

.

.

.

 **Lamento no poder contestar sus reviews este cap, ando algo ajetreada en practicas y tareas :(**

 **Nos leemos, banzai!**


End file.
